Alexander
by DarkstarShadowrose
Summary: Memories they are like grains of sand that can slip away or be forced into a compacted space. Who is he really? What is the path he must take? He has forgotten those times to be left waiting for the call. Yet on all hallows eve a mistake shall awaken what
1. Chapter 1 The forsaken children

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Noir, or Naruto. All rights belong to their creators and producers so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a BTVS fanfic and my first attempt at a crossover of this magnitude so make sure to give me feedback.

Author note 2: To those who know my work no I have not given up on "_Mazoku_" I do intend to finish it but this story will not die in my head and demands to be written.

Author note 3: I am in the market for a beta reader please let me know in the review if you would like the job as I am quite desperate.

Author note 4: I have never attempted a story like this and anyone who truly knows the world of "_Noir_" that might help me out after this chapter I would greatly appreciate it.

Summary: Memories- they are like grains of sand that can slip away or be forced into a compacted space. Who is he really? What is the path he must take? He has forgotten those times to be left waiting for the call. Yet on all hallows eve a mistake shall awaken what he has lost. Given the mind of a genius murderer and the return of what he never knew he lost. The legacy of the third will be written in blood.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Alexander 

Chapter One: The forsaken children

_My first memory is of Althena and the mansion. I do not recall a mother or father or ever being anywhere else. She was always training me and reciting the prophecies of Noir and Soldats. I was never to be one of the chosen two as Noir were girls but I would be something else, something better. I was given the name Alexander at some point and that was the only name I would ever need. When Althena was not training me personally she was with Kirika overseeing her development as one of Noir. The second hand of Noir was trained elsewhere for the most part. When the three of us were reunited no matter how short a visit the time was cherished and the companionship welcomed. Chloe, Kirika, and I held a bond much like brother and sisters it was our only true solace._

_I was trained relentlessly in all forms of combat from armed to unarmed. Often Althena would pit my skills against Kirika and no matte the outcome expect better of us both. We were not human, we were weapons and that was the way we saw our lives or at least how I saw mine. When we both turned four Althena gave us each a gun and a target._

_A man in Tuscany had broken his word to Soldats and it was my order to end his life. Being a child I had no idea that I was about to do wrong or commit a great sin. I remember the look in the mans eyes when he saw me raise the gun without any hesitation. He was silenced before a sound was uttered and his blood splashed across my face, I am told I wore a smile after the incident. Two more years passed more intense then before as if I was being prepared for something. When I turned six the world as I knew it changed. Soldats stripped me of my memories and sent me into the real world with my first gun as my only reminder._

_Alexander then Became Alexander Lavelle Harris_

_Alexander Lavelle Harris then became Xander when he met a red head by the name of Willow Rosenberg on his first day of kindergarten._

_Whenever a bully would threaten him his mind knew exactly how to disable or even kill him. After an incident of breaking a child's arm when he stole Willow's favorite coloring book Xander began to ignore the voice telling him to fight back but he never allowed those skills to vanish. He was afraid to loose something he could not remember gaining._

_**

* * *

Many Years Later **_

Buffy, Willow, and Xander were walking down the hall towards their lockers when they saw Principal Snyder at a table set up in the hallway. A sign taped to the table read: Halloween Safety Program.

Snyder reached out and grabbed a passing girl, pulling her towards the table.

"Hey!" she protested.

Snyder picked one of the clipboards off the table and pushed it at her, along with a pen. "You're volunteering."

"But I have to get to class!" came the sound of a teenage girl who was using the only excuse she could think of to get away from the prison warden glare of Principal Snyder.

The troll just shrugged and forced the clipboard and pen into the young woman's hands without restraint.

"Snyder must be in charge of the volunteer safety program for Halloween this year." Willow said as she felt some pity for the poor teen that had strayed a little too close to Snyder.

"Note his interesting take on the volunteer concept." Xander commented in his usual smart-ass manner.

"What's the deal?" Buffy asked as she looked to see the girl concede to Snyder's intimidation.

"Oh, a bunch of little kids need people to take them trick-or-treating. Sign up and get your own pack of sugar-hyped little runts for the night." Xander replied as they reached Willow's locker.

"Yikes. I'll stick to vampires." Buffy said with a grimace as she imagined having to maintain control of a group of kids that would gradually become more energetic with sugar as the day wore on. Xander could only nod at her response.

Unfortunately at that precise moment fate seemed to rear its head and bring Murphy's Law crashing down upon them, since a moment later Snyder's hand clamped down on Buffy's shoulder and spun her around.

"Miss Summers. Just the juvenile delinquent I've been looking for." Snyder said with his permanent scowl firmly on his face.

"Principal Snyder!" Buffy said in surprise as she tried to reign in her desire to deck the man for manhandling her.

"Halloween must be a big night for you. Tossing eggs, keying cars, bobbing for apples, one pathetic cry for help after another. Well, not this year, missy" Snyder said

Both Xander and Willow shared a look before looking for a quick escape route and lacking that preparing their own excuses as well as lies to help cover for the Slayer.

"Gosh, I'd love to sign up, but I recently developed carpal tunnel syndrome, and can tragically no longer hold a flashlight." Buffy said in a voice that was probably meant to be honesty with just a hint of sarcasm but wound up being sarcasm with just a hint of honesty.

All Snyder did was hold up a clipboard and pen before saying

"The program starts at four; the children have to be back at six."

Buffy looked ready to protest a moment longer before she took the pen and signed the paper.

Willow was getting a kick out of the sight of one of her strongest friends bowing down to someone not much taller than herself. Xander too was highly amused but that came to a halt when Snyder grabbed two more clipboards from the table and shoved them into his and Willow's hands. For a moment both of them contemplated trying to come up with some kind of excuse to get out of it but a stern look from Snyder and loyalty to their friend won out and they signed their names on the dotted line.

"I can't believe this. We have to get dressed up and the whole deal?" Xander said with no little anger at being shanghaied by someone that looked like a Ferengi from Star Trek.

"Snyder said costumes were mandatory." Willow replied grimly though not as much as her two friends as she always tried to look on the bright side of things.

"Great. I was gonna stay in and veg. The one night a year things are supposed to be quiet for me." Buffy said with exasperation as she seemed determined to vent her frustration rather than look towards the proverbial silver lining.

"Halloween quiet? Oh, I figured it'd be a big old vamp scare-apalooza." Xander said with some surprise given what he thought vampires were like up until then.

"Not according to Giles. He swears that tomorrow night is, like, dead for the undead. They stay in" Buffy said as they all plopped down on one of the lounge couches.

"Those wacky vampires! That's why I love 'em! They just keep you guessing!" Xander remarked with some amusement before standing up,

"I'm going to get a soda. You guys want one?"

Both of them shook their heads in the negative so with a shrug he went over to the soda machine and started plunking in quarters.

Just as he was about to choose which brand he wanted a meaty hand came down on his shoulder and spun him around to find Larry the Jock standing in front of him.

"Hey, Lar. You're lookin' Cro-Mag as usual. What can I do you for?" Xander said not wanting to get the muscle bound brute mad.

"You and Buffy, you're just friends, right?" Larry asked before giving a quick glance in the Slayer's direction.

"I like to think of it less as a friendship and more as a solid foundation for future bliss." Xander replied as he had a bad feeling he knew the real reason behind the jock's question.

"So, she, she's not your girlfriend?" Larry asked as a bit of something was in his eyes.

"Alas, no." Xander replied truthfully

Walking around him Larry got himself into a better position to scope Buffy out before asking

"Do you think she'd go out with me?"

Deciding to shut the jock down right now Xander replied "Well, Lar, that's a tough question to... No. Not a chance."

Turning around with a bit of anger in his voice Larry asked "Why not? I heard some guys say she was fast."

"I hope you mean like the wind." Xander replied in a voice that most friends knew was code for 'think again or else'.

"Yeah, you know what I mean." Larry said clearly stating that not only did he believe the rumors but also that Xander believed them as well.

"That's my friend that you're talkin' about!" Xander said with hostility as all traces of his usual carefree demeanor left him.

"Oh, yeah? Well, what're you gonna do about it?" Larry said with a tone that told the Zeppo he ranked Xander's threat level somewhere below a slug's threat level.

_Use a palm thrust to his chest first to push him back and knock the air out of his lungs. Then deliver a sharp kick to his left knee forcing him off his feet. End it with a disabling knife hand strike to the back of the neck or snap his neck in order to kill him. _The information seemed to simply fill his mind and his muscles had already begun to execute the orders as if he had done this a million times in the past.

He was stopped a moment later by Buffy who slammed Larry into the soda machine hard his right hand held behind his back.

"Get gone" she said and let the jock go running down the hall.

"Oooh, diet!" she said happily as she reached down and snagged the can that popped out of the machine due to her assault.

_**

* * *

Ethan's Costume Shop **_

Xander shook his head as he watched Buffy and Willow practically drool over the 18th century noblewoman's dress. The owner of the store seemed to only be stoking the fire as well offering Buffy a large discount on the costume.

"Angel this angel that" he said with an angry tone, "Ohh Angel don't I look fluffy, just like the girls you used to drain and drive insane."

"I'm starting to think Hyena boy was right" he murmured starting to look around the store for a costume since he had spotted a kid grab the last plastic rifle. He had wanted to be solider originally seeing as he had all the parts save the gun at home.

"Can I help you with something young man?" asked a male British voice behind him with a tone that sounded like the person was tired of appearing so cheerful to people.

Spinning around on pure instinct Xander barely stopped himself from lashing out and disabling the poor man. Instead it appeared that he had lost his balance and fallen in surprise. He heard the laughter from other costumers and expected the same of the owner but when he looked up he only found the man smiling in amusement and holding a hand out to help him up.

"I'm sorry if I startled you young sir. I'm afraid that I cannot prevent myself from doing so to just about everyone no matter how hard I try." He said after he had helped Xander get to his feet.

"No problem I suppose this is karma getting back at me for all the jokes I make at Giles expense" he stated offhandedly trying to minimize his embarrassment.

"Giles? That wouldn't happen to be Rupert Giles now would it" the proprietor asked.

"You know the G-man? Wow talk about a small world my name is Xander BTW" he answered

"My name is Ethan Rayne. Now tell me what you would like to be this night?" asks Ethan seeing someone who enjoys tormenting his old friend as he himself does...

"I'm looking for a toy gun. I have old army fatigues at home but I noticed a kid grab the last one out of the box though."

"A simple soldier? A generic grunt? You must have more imagination then that my boy. "Says Ethan,

"I do but I really can't afford much more then a toy gun to go with the fatigues and dog tags I have at home" was the response.

"If it means you'll walk away an individual I'll give you a discount"

"Why?"

"Ripper and I are old friends and it simply wouldn't be right if I allowed one of his charges to be short changed on a night like tonight" Ethan replied with a certain gleam in his eyes.

"You mean it?" Xander asked ignoring his growing paranoia.

"It would be an honor my boy"

"You have yourself a deal then"

"Good, good now then you look the hero type or maybe the comedic sidekick to the real hero" he surmised pushing a few buttons in the boy.

"Nothing like that" Xander responded breaking Ethan from his thoughts.

"Then what do you have in mind?"

Xander closed his eyes for a second and let his imagination and mind wander. There were hidden depths to himself that no one not even Willow knew about. It was the same depths that always filled his mind with ways to fight or disappear when Tony Harris was in a particularly abusive mood. He had no idea where it came from but he was thankful it was there. Opening his eyes he knew what he wanted to be tonight.

"Someone dark and mysterious. An assassin or a ninja, cold hearted and methodical with no qualms about killing" He said with conviction to which Ethan only smiled and ran off to collect one of his _'special costumes'._

He returned a minute later and dragged Xander into the back of the store near the curtain that separated the store proper from the storeroom. Once there Xander eyes fell on a costume arranged on a mannequin. There was a black high collared cloak with blood red clouds on it each one outlined in white. The undershirt was dark blue or purple with a netted section on the front and the pants were black though taped to the legs from the calf to the ankle. The costume came with open toed sandals for shoes and a tag read '_Ask owner for other accessories'_.

"Who is this and what are the other accessories?" Xander asked in awe of the costume

"Itachi Uchiha a character from an anime if I recall correctly. He was raised in a culture of ninja and among them he was a genius. He rose through the ranks before he was even a teenager. After killing his best friend, though why is unknown he obtained a great personal power levels above his families. One night he betrayed his blood and killed all but his little brother before fleeing the village of his birth. He is cold, ruthless, highly intelligent, and deadly he is both an assassin and a ninja. The accessories are a straw hat that will hide what the cloak does not. A pair of colored contacts to replicate his unique kind of eyes. A forehead protector with the mark his village on it slashed through the middle and finally a katana along with a large quantity of other weapons." He spoke with pride listing everything he had gathered together for this specific costume.

Xander ran his hand along the cloak. It was almost perfect it just needed something special to complete what he wanted.

"Can we add a couple of things to it just to make it more original?" He asked not taking his eyes off the material.

"Like what my boy?" Ethan responded though inside he was feeling glee if this kid was half as imaginative as he hoped tonight would be pure fun for him.

"Two pistols placed in the cloaks lining if you can find one I know I have another at my house not right for a solider but perfect for an assassin and a laptop that looks top of line or above. If he is a true assassin of this world or any other he has to be a genius at computer skills to get any job. The ammo for the guns should vary from normal bullet to bullets strong enough or explosive enough to kill a vampire or demon… if those things existed that is" By the time he had finished talking Xander's eyes were bright and he was waving his arms around wildly trying to illustrate his point.

'_This boy is a genius with those changes he will completely alter the costume and even I don't know what chaos that will cause. I have to do this I cannot call myself a worshipper of chaos if I don't.' _Ethan thought as he made a little show of trying to think if Xander's idea was doable.

"Let me take this into the back and gather everything up and see if I have the rest how about that?" At Xander's nod Ethan took everything off the display and headed into the storeroom.

Ten minutes passed before Ethan appeared again carrying a stack of rectangular boxes that he passed off to Xander as quickly as he could. Leading Xander to the register the teen was able to put down his load and stare at the Englishman.

"Sorry it took so long but I had to find the additional stuff and then write out some extra directions for putting the costume on to accommodate for your add-ons" he half-lied it had only taken him a moment to conjure the laptop and gun and gather the other pieces. The instructions he had written out though did need to be updated.

"Even with the discount do I have enough to rent this costume?" Xander asked eyeing the pile.

"You my boy are the first person to show any creativity since I opened up this morning. For that alone take the costume and use it tonight all I ask is you tell everyone where you got it so I get some free advertising out of you. Do we have a deal?" He asked unwilling to let this opportunity pass him by.

"Thank you I will tell everyone where I got this and get you so much business you will think its Halloween every year" Xander stated happily while grabbing the boxes and fleeing before Ethan could change his mind.

Ethan smiled wickedly tonight would indeed be a night to remember.

_**

* * *

Harris Residence **_

Xander set the boxes down on his bed before moving to his closet and began rifling through the clutter in search of something special. It was something that he never knew the origins of but had always been with him. It didn't belong to Tony and the drunk of a father figure never took it away from him so it was his and his alone.

"Eureka" he said as he found it and moved out of the closet. In his right hand now rested a Berretta hand gun shinning like it had just been made for use.

Xander shivered holding it but not in fear or apprehension but contentment. Every time he had his hands around it he felt complete and safe. There were even times he would see flashes of a place or of a man staring at him. He placed the gun on his bed and started the task of applying his Halloween costume.

He was surprised when he discovered the katana, kunai, and shuriken were all very real and very sharp. Even more so when he discovered the gun was as real as his own as well as a matching Berretta to his own only a newer model. Slowly he began putting on the outfit and then loading the weapons into each hidden pocket or holster. The guns were placed in the cloak as well each surrounded by four clips each with a different colored band around it to make it easy to identify what to use. Lastly he picked up the laptop case and without checking inside he placed the strap around himself so that the laptop was hidden within the cloak. Finally he placed the contacts in and added the wig along with the straw hat.

Completely dressed he looked into the mirror and instantly understood what Ethan had meant by unique eyes. His entire eye was blood red with three black comma marks along with something else linking all three in a circle. Picking up the information card that was included Xander started to read about how to be Itachi Uchiha.

_**

* * *

1630 Revello Drive **_

Joyce Summers was slightly startled when she opened her door that evening and found Xander his face set in a cold uncaring look wearing his costume. It was the eyes those though that had scared her more then anything.

"Xander is that really you?" she asked after a moment only to see the cold look melt into the boy's usual lopsided grin.

"A good evening to you Mrs. Summers" he greeted her though his voice was low and held no emotion his face returning to the cold look.

"My goodness that's an excellent costume, how long did it take you to get ready though?"

"It is of no concern how long it took me to prepare but if you must know I was finished within two hours" was the reply with no hint of any emotion behind it.

"Who are you tonight?" Joyce asked.

""I am death wreathed in silence and shadow. Both Ninja and assassin who walks the path of death" He spoke in that same voice actually succeeding in creeping out Joyce.

Xander allowed himself to grin at her before he spoke again.

"It's originally a character from an Anime but the store owner and I added some things on to make it more creative so there really isn't a name for it. The guy it's based off of is named Itachi Uchiha though"

"No drawing a blank here but it still is a very good costume" She replied before both turned their attention to the stairs.

"Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe! I completely renounce spandex," Xander called as she came down the stairs with the swishing of her dress.

"Why thank you kind sir" She said giving a slight curtsey.

"Well, if you think this is great wait till you see..."

They turned to look up the stairs at Willow, hearing the noise of footsteps. But the Jewish girl had put on the ghost outfit, unable to deal with her extreme panic attack; and Xander could not help noticing the white bed sheet said 'BOO!' on the front, in large bold letters.

"Hi."

Buffy trailed off in disappointment, "...Casper."

Xander said in an upbeat way, "Hey, Will! That's a fine boo you got there."

_**

* * *

Sunnydale High school **_

At the high school, children were arriving in costume to be taken trick-or-treating. Buffy was thus standing in the hall by the stairs holding a clipboard, waiting for her charges.

Snyder brought them to her, as well as his own bad attitude. "This is your group, Summers. No need to speak to them. The last thing they need is your influence! Just bring them back in one piece, and I won't expel you." He started to leave...

The young woman bent down to the kids and said to the kids, "Hi."

Snyder said at once, "Ah, ah!"

Not far away, Xander was briefing his group of kids - with his own special brand of Harris wisdom. "Okay, on sleazing extra candy: tears are key. Tears will normally get you the double-bagger. You can also try the old 'you missed me' routine, but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate. Understood?" The children all nodded their little heads. "Okay, then let's get going..."

Elsewhere, Oz was checking his guitar at his locker. And as luck would have it Cordelia came into the hall, wearing a very cleavage-y cat suit with her hair loose and a pair of fake ears with a tail. All of the boys in the corridor were practically drooling at the sight of her, even more so than usual...

Uncharacteristically ignoring the attention, Cordelia walked up to the musician, "Oz! Oz!"

The soon-to-be werewolf looked up at her, the one unfazed male in the crowd. "Hey, Cordelia."

Rolling her hazel eyes, the beauty queen replied, "Are you guys playing tonight?"

The guy who often dreamed of reaching E-flat, diminished ninth nodded sagely. "Yeah, at the Shelter Club."

Cordelia looked annoyed. "Is Mr. I'm-the-lead-singer-I'm-so-great-I-don't-have-to-show-up-for-my-date-or-eve n-call gonna be there?"

Oz just said deadpan, "Yeah, y'know, he's just going by 'Devon' now."

The cheerleader ignored his dry sarcasm. "Well, you can tell him that I don't care, and that I didn't even mention it. And that I didn't even see you. So that's just fine."

The young man could not help being somewhat confused, "So, what do I tell him?"

Cordelia snapped, "Nothing! Geez! Get with the program." She then walked off in a huff.

Daniel Osborne said even more sarcastically to himself, "Why can't I meet a nice girl like that?"

It was at that moment fate decreed the musician and the hacker meet in a rather painful collision.

_**

* * *

Sunnydale Streets **_

Later out on the streets, nightfall had come. A student dressed as a vampire was escorting his own group of the bratty little prepubescent; and they walked by Buffy's group, coming back from a house.

The blonde born in L.A. stopped and crouched down, to see what they'd gotten. She asked, "What did Mrs. Davis give you?"

They all pulled out toothbrushes, and the Chosen One almost blanched. "She must be stopped..."

The Slayer then got up, talking to her group of kids, "Let's hit one more house. We still have a few more minutes, before I need to get you back..."

_**

* * *

Ethan's Costume Shop **_

Ethan Rayne, chaos mage and erstwhile friend of certain English watchers locked his front door with a large smile. Then with a manic chuckle he slapped his hands together and rubbed them together with glee, "Finally, it's time."

He walked quickly through his shop into a back room. Then he stepped up to a curtained off area and pulled back the heavy drape in a single movement. There was a table with a bust on it, a bust of Janus the multi headed Roman god.

Ethan knelt before his statue of Janus. He pressed his hands together and winces in pain. He pulled them apart his palms bled freely.

"The world that denies thee, thou inhabit." Ethan dabbed the blood from his hand over his right eyelid. "The peace that ignores thee…" then he dabbed some over his left eyelid, "…thou corrupt." Then he quickly made the sign of the cross on his forehead.

* * *

"Chaos. I remain, as ever, thy faithful, degenerate son." 

Willow walked her brood up to the door with resignation, so far the night hadn't actually been too bad, the kids where fun and every house that they had knocked at had given them some candy. A kindly old lady opened the door and smiled down at the kids, "Oh what lovely costumes. Are you all little monsters?" she said with a smile at Willow who was nodding.

Suddenly Willow felt a little feint and grabbed onto the door frame. "Now what have we got for you" the old lady said digging around in a large bucket full of candy. Suddenly she felt the bucket being tugged on.

"Now, Now, wait just a moment" she said looking at the suddenly realistic costumes, "What…" she said as one of the mini demons jumped up and ripped off her glasses.

Willow started forward with a weak, "Hey" but suddenly she felt too weak to go on and promptly dropped to the floor like a stone. The mini demons gave a collective snarl and pulled the old lady down.

* * *

Across the street looking bored Buffy Summers, the slayer of Sunnydale also feinted dead away folding up onto the floor with a little sign and the creaking of whalebone. Her band of pirates all cheered and took whatever valuables they could before running off flourishing what had been plastic cutlass's but where now steel and deadly sharp.

* * *

Power flowed through the night spreading across the town, working chaos's will. The trouble with true chaos is that it's chaotic. No one, even Janus himself knew what was going to happen. It was worse when you didn't do your planning properly. If he had, then Ethan Rayne would not have changed Xander's costume the way he had asked. 

Xander collapsed to his knee's as the wave hit him his group of children quickly scattering to do there own will. The power to call on the spirit and let it inhabit the host flowed through his mind obliterating the blocks placed upon him nearly a decade ago opening the floodgates for his lost memory. Now the spell was warping as most of the costume was to call on an enhanced Itachi Uchiha but the added gun didn't belong to him instead it was the relic and reminder of Alexander. Images bombarded him and pain filled every muscle of his being as his body adjusted itself to fit both Itachi and the memories of his training.

In the dead of night Xander Harris collapsed.

_**

* * *

Xander's Mind **_

_Xander found himself standing on a marble floor in a place that seemed to never end and yet all you could see was a dark purple void. Before him stood two figures. The first wore the same costume as he did yet he looked to not be wearing the costume but to the embodiment of it. The other was a child version of himself only his eyes were cold and dead and he wore all black._

"_Where am I and who the heck are you guys?" He asked aloud to them and felt the sound echo all around him._

"_I am you or at least the person you used to be before they took away our memory" said the child._

"_I suppose I am the spirit of the fictional person you dressed up as" replied the tall one._

"_As for where you are. We are in our mind Xander you body and brain couldn't take the stress it was going through so it retreated here." It seemed the child was the one to speak most often._

"_What the hell is going on then?" Xander was getting angrier by the minute around these two._

"_Whatever is going on has somehow unlocked the block that was placed on our earliest memories and most of our intelligence. I would guess when you wake up all the knowledge and skills that we learned will be returned"_

"_I am here because of what happened in essence I am the person you wanted to dress up as given substance and shape" Itachi theorized._

"_So I've been possessed, AGAIN!"_

"_No I can no more control your body then you can right now I doubt this was the original intention of whomever caused all this"_

"_In either case when this wears off things are going to be very different which is why I want to ask you to do something Xander" the child took over again._

"_You and I are going to merge since I only represent the part of you that was lost but I lack a lot of skills so I want you to please allow Itachi's spirit to merge with our own so that we can use his knowledge"_

"_NO! I refuse to share my body again or lose myself" he yelled as soon as the favor was asked._

"_I will not be sharing your mind I will simply pass on my knowledge and memories to you along with my bloodline and the ability to be a ninja of my world" the tall one defended._

"_If it goes wrong we know Giles can fix the problem and remove him but think of what we can accomplish with the skills. I know your scared now but when you get your full memories back you'll understand" _

"_Will it help me protect my friends" Xander asked his resolve weakening with the offer._

"_Once you remember only you can choose what do with the knowledge of your true past" was the only reply from the child to which Itachi added a nod._

"_Then I'll do it"_

_The child stepped forward and sunk into Xander's mental body bringing with it his true past. Next came Itachi who nodded and stepped into him only meeting minor resistance._

_Xander was suddenly bombarded with memories of three people. The memories of himself clear from before he woke up in the Harris Household. The Itachi Uchiha's memories from the world of the Naruto Anime. Finally the streamlined memories of the Itachi Uchiha he had dressed complete with skills._

_**

* * *

Library **_

Xander groaned and sat up reaching a hand up he rubbed his throbbing head to try to ease the pain. Feeling someone grab his shoulder he acted without thought he grabbed the hand by the wrist with his left and forced the person forward bringing their arm behind them his right hand striking out towards their neck barely stopping before impact as he registered where he was and who was grabbing him.

"Xander I didn't mean to startle you I just heard you groan and came to check on your" came a male British voice.

"Oh god I am so sorry Giles I acted on instinct" He apologized releasing the watcher.

"Yes well it is quite understandable Xander considering last night's activities" he replied taking his glasses off and beginning to clean them and explain about the Halloween debacle.

"So everyone is alright then?" he asked once Giles finished.

"Yes thankfully Angel found you and brought you to the others until he could get everyone safe once Willow informed me of what was happening I took care of the spell. I tried to call your parents also but they seemed rather indisposed so we decided to let you rest here."

"You mean of course they too drunk to care or even notice I was missing let alone the hell from last night right?" Xander said though his voice showed no surprise or any emotion it seemed.

"Um, well yes"

"Did you keep all my stuff here by any chance G-man?"

"Well we took off the cloak and your weapons but there in the book cage. Why on earth were you walking around with real guns?"

"Only one of them was supposed to be real seems Rayne decided the rest should be as well. If it is alright can I get the stuff and head home I got a lot on my mind" he said shrugging it off.

"Actually if you want I do have an extra room in my apartment just going to waste and as you said your parents won't notice your gone for at least a day. Perhaps you can use that time to really rest" He couldn't just let Xander walk back into that environment especially with weapons and a quick strike complex.

"No I don't want to be a bother" he responded.

'_I need time to go through my memories and organize my thoughts and I can't do that if Giles is playing 'Father Hen'' _He thought while stretching his arms a bit.

"You will not be a bother now come and get your things I simply refuse to take no for an answer" he stated with a note of finality in his voice.

Xander simply nodded and followed the man out to gather his cloak and his gear.

_**

* * *

Giles Place **_

Xander stood in front of the bed in the room Giles had provided for him. It was the normal size with a window, dresser, closet, nightstand, and desk. Laid out on the bed was everything left over from Halloween. The guns had remained along with the full clips of different ammunition, which meant that he would need to find a way to make more incase he ever ran across a demon or vampire. He had plenty of kunai and shuriken though he would need to have them blessed or make a few wooden ones. The katana was as fine as the day it would have been forged and could split a hair easily meaning the edge was perfect. Lifting the blade he gazed at his reflection and smiled when his chocolate brown orbs turned crimson.

The biggest surprise had by far been when he opened the laptop bag and instead of a weight or some toy he found a state-of-the-art machine with all the necessary accessories a constantly moving assassin would require.

'_The man has a true skill for conjuring in order to make all of this stuff. I suppose I should thank him if not for his love of chaos I would just have useless plastic gear instead of this' _He thought briefly before sitting down on the one clear spot on the bed.

'_What is my next move? I can pretend none of this ever happened and go back to being Xander but then I can never go back to being like that. I can explain this all to G-man and the gang and continue the fight here on the Hellmouth but odds are Buffy will see me as competition and try to get Giles to do something to me claiming I was possessed again. I can attempt to contact Soldats and wait for orders but I have no idea what has gone on since I was placed here or why it was done to begin with so I could be signing my own death certificate that way. The only option I really have is too do what I was created and trained for. Sooner or later Soldats and Althena will take notice of me and I will have my answers'. _He considered himself created because he lacked parents or a true last name and weapons were not true living beings to begin with.

'_There are many questions left unanswered it seems I will have to find them by leaving a trail of bodies. I need time to accustom myself to both my old moves and Itachi's Sunnydale will be the perfect place for that and the perfect cover for myself until I am ready to move away.'_

Rising he began setting up the computer. He was going to be busy from now on that was for sure.

Alexander smiled as the laptop loaded up.

"You never know you miss something until it's taken away from you. Thank goodness I got it back" he mused. If he had been betrayed by his creators then they would learn there mistake.

Alexander had returned.

* * *

End Chapter 1 

Please read and review

Ending note 1: I know there was not a lot of action or Noir in this chapter but it is coming.

Ending note 2: I know most likely this chapter needs corrections so that is why I am looking for a Good Beta reader.

Ending note 3: it is up to you the reader's whether or not I continue this story so choose world.

Ending note 4: I know already some people will think I am making Xander too powerful already. However if you give me the next chapter to explain you will see he is not ridiculously overpowered for the world of Noir. This is assuming there is a chapter 2

Till next time


	2. Chapter 2: Forged in Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Noir, or Naruto. All rights belong to their creators and producers so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a BTVS fanfic and my first attempt at a crossover of this magnitude so make sure to give me feedback.

Author note 2: To those who know my work no I have not given up on "_Mazoku_" I do intend to finish it but this story will not die in my head and demands to be written.

Author note 3: I am in the market for a beta reader please let me know in the review if you would like the job as I am quite desperate.

Author note 4: I have never attempted a story like this and anyone who truly knows the world of "_Noir_" that might help me out after this chapter I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Summary: Memories- they are like grains of sand that can slip away or be forced into a compacted space. Who is he really? What is the path he must take? He has forgotten those times to be left waiting for the call. Yet on all hallows eve a mistake shall awaken what he has lost. Given the mind of a genius murderer and the return of what he never knew he lost. The legacy of the third will be written in blood. 

Now on with the Show

* * *

Alexander 

Chapter One: Forged in blood

Alexander or Xander to those who knew him stood in the middle of the courtyard of Giles apartment complex. It had been three days since Halloween and the English Watcher had utterly refused to allow him to return to the Harris household. So after much arguing he had relented and surprisingly less then a day later he had been legally put under the guardianship of Rupert Giles. The speed at which everything had been accomplished set off every alarm in Xander's head it was like city hall went out of its way to make sure the towns residents were happy or lacking that appearing to be in a normal or caring environment.

'_It takes longer to forge passable new identities' _He thought as he watched the sun crest the horizon.

Dressed in the dark purple shirt and black pants of his costume he began to stretch and do warm exercises. He had decided to tell Giles about his secret or at least some of it. Until he knew the answers to his questions his loyalty had to remain to Soldats and Althena but he could and would explain to Giles about Itachi and his new found fighting skills if the man swore not to tell the others.

Finished with his warm-up he closed his eyes and allowed his body to slide into an easy ready stance. Starting slow he began to perform katas for well over half a dozen styles of martial arts his body's movements graceful and elegant like ballet yet powerful and deadly at the same time. Switching halfway through he began drawing on the taijutsu forms and styles preferred by Itachi and flowed into them ingraining them into his muscle memory and making them his own. The words of Althena rang in his head with each strike or movement.

'_Do not allow your opponent to anticipate your movements. Flow from one attack to the next constantly changing what style you use so they can never adjust their defense. Think fast and act even faster if they have time to draw breath you are not moving quickly enough. Watch and listen to their body and you will be able to predict every attack._

Pushing his body further he opened his eyes and began flowing through every style never attacking the air the same way twice. People from the other apartments had by then noticed the young man and watched from their windows as he continued his deadly dance. Taijutsu and martial arts blended and separated as sweat began to roll down his body but still he continued to move and strike or dodge and flip around the courtyard. He suddenly stopped his body low to the ground right leg extended for a leg sweep when he heard Giles open the front door and yell for him.

Rising he headed inside already prepared for the talk Giles undoubtedly had in mind for him.

* * *

"Xander where on earth did you learn to fight like that?" the Englishman asked as both sat down in his kitchen. 

"Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about this morning G-man" was the reply.

"Oh then do tell"

"Well you know how Buff can now suddenly speak French and sew because of her costume from Halloween" he started.

"You don't mean?"

"Yeah I have the knowledge and skills of both the original Itachi Uchiha from the anime and the knowledge and skills of the variant that was created when I added those items to the costume. The original was a genius Ninja while the other was more an assassin both combined has well really juiced me up. I can fight unarmed or with almost any weapon you can name. I can kill a person without even a sound being heard or hack a computer system and create a fake identity and that's just the tip of the iceberg I think." He had not lied but still there were things he held back because he had yet to see if any of the more dangerous skills were even usable in this dimension.

"My lord Xander why didn't you say anything to me sooner"

"Well you were busy wit the guardianship thing and I don't consider this a big deal it's not like I am possessed again or any different I am the same old Xander Harris or would that be Giles now? Only better equipped to help Buffy"

Giles couldn't fault his young charges logic. He also swelled with a little pride that the young man was willing to even carry his name. He would have to look into making that official when he had gotten some free time. Still though there were bound to be side effects from this but he could trust Xander for now.

"I suppose you have a point but if there are any signs of negative results from this" He trailed off letting Xander figure it out for himself.

"Now then as I see your taste in clothing has thankfully changed how about I allow Buffy the day off from training and you and I see about getting you a new wardrobe?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Uh as great as that sounds G-man I really don't have the money for that sort of thing and you already did so much for me I can't ask you to spend that kind of money"

"Nonsense Xander I consider it a duty of being your parent. No Giles will be caught dead in the attire you frequently adorn"

'_I don't have a last name I never did. Harris was just the name of the people who I lived with but still even I can't be that cold in the face of his obvious happiness' _Xander thought as he listened.

"Alright already you win I swear if all Brits are this pushy I am never going to England" he sighed in surrender though inwardly he smiled.

_**

* * *

Restfield Cemetery **_

Alexander moved through the tree's his feet making no sound nor disturbing the branches in the slightest. He was dressed once more in the black cloak with crimson clouds. Underneath it he wore a black copy of the original shirt and black pants and his normal sandals. He carried his guns, Kunai, shuriken, and katana along with a few stakes and holy water vials. Tonight he was hunting to test his skills against the undead or demonic. If he could not kill them what chance did he have in killing a protected target?

The day spent with Giles had been enjoyable enough. They had picked him out several outfits mostly consisting of dark blues, purples and blacks. The clothes were loose enough to be comfortable but tight enough that he could fight in them. He had also He had bought three different pairs of shoes, A pair of black boots and two pair of simple black shoes that could be worn in place of his sandals. The last stop of the evening had been to get Xander a suit, to which he barely protested. There day had ended when Giles told Xander that he did intend to fully adopt him as a son.

Stopping suddenly he peered through the leaves and spotted a group of five walking amongst the headstones. The dead giveaway that they were vampires was one of them strolled around in his funeral suit still covered in fresh dirt. His eyes shifted becoming the crimson of the sharingan. He had finally been able to figure out how to use his chakra in a way similar to the ninja world of Itachi. In this world his chakra was just like the energy parishioners of magic use to cast spells and since he did not have the staggering chakra supply of Itachi he could not use his ninjutsu or genjutsu without becoming weakened it would worsen depending on the skill as well so he would most defiantly avoid using them unless things were dire or he had no chance to escape. The sharingan had changed as well to adapt to this worlds rules it seemed. It would not increase his vision greatly even allowing him to pierce the darkness or even improve his near perfect ranged accuracy. Along with all this it helped him in predicting an opponent's moves though if they were faster he would still likely be hit. He could hold the sharingan for a little bit of time but he preferred again not to use unless it was necessary.

Taking out a vial of holy water he coated four of his shuriken with it along with two of his kunai and continued watching the vampires as they started walking past his position.

As their backs became facing him he launched the ninja stars at them. The spinning blades flew with unwavering accuracy right into there unsuspecting targets. The two in the middle were caught in the back of the neck sending them forward in pain and shock as the connection to their brainstems was severed. The vampire to the left found one of the four points of the shuriken buried deeply in the back of his skull temporarily shutting down his body until like the other two the damage was regenerated. The last one took the shuriken into the middle of his back easily severing the connection to his spine and robbing him of the use of his legs.

Jumping from the tree he flipped forward and landed with his knee's bent behind them. Acting quickly he moved to each and stripped them of any money or valuables before plunging a stake into their hearts. As he finished the last his ears picked up the sound of a twig snapping and his senses registered a presence.

'_Behind me' _He thought before jumping up and back flipped which caused the vampire that had been trying to sneak up on him to miss his mark.

Landing he instantly drew his Beretta's and fired two shots which ripped through the back of his enemies knee's sending him to the cold ground next to the rest. Walking forward he shot pit the elbow joints for good measure before rolling him onto his back with a foot.

"Normal bullets won't kill you but they can easily disable you thanks for proving me right" he said in a cold dead voice his right hand switching out the gun for a stake.

"Wait, I have information about a powerful demon in town, if you promise to let me go I'll tell you everything" the vampire begged wearing its human guise. A moment passed before he received a sharp nod to continue.

"He's called Drexil, supposed to be really ancient and powerful. He was run out of New York and decided to come here and take over the Hellmouth and kill all his rivals off. Down at the docks in warehouse 25 is where you can find him." He rushed out hoping it never got out how a human had taken him apart.

Alexander then slammed the stake down into his heart watching his face morph into the vamperic face.

"But you, you promised to let me go" he whispered.

"I never said a word" was the chilly reply as the body dissolved into dust.

Picking up the spoils of his first set of kills he leapt into the trees and disappeared into the night.

_**

* * *

Willy's Alibi Room **_

Willy blinked from his place behind the bar as one of the Slayers friends sat down on the stool in front of him. He had seen a lot of scary people and a lot of looks in his day but the way he was dressed and the chilly state of his eyes told Willy to be very careful when dealing with this kid.

"What can I do for ya kid?" he asked while he noticed some of his more violent regulars were eying the human.

Alexander suddenly spun his stool around and threw his right hand out towards the closest demon, which just happened to be a 7ft red scaled monster. The room quieted down more then usual as the demon suddenly slumped back in his seat with a kunai embedded in his forehead.

Turning back around he then sat a wad of bills on the bar and slid them over to Willy, who noticed they all seemed to hundreds. He could almost tell the exact amount before the kid's voice interrupted him.

"There's a new demon in town named Drexil. What do you know about him?" the voice was calm and quiet yet it still sent shivers up Willy's spine.

"He's a nasty fellow that's for sure and has bagged himself more then a few of the biggest names in slaying over the years. A lot of people on both sides of the curtain want him dead because of that if you get my drift. Far as I know he wants to take over Spike and Dru's territory and is grabbing up all the muscle he can find for just that." He answered before counting the money.

Next he saw the kid slide him a slip of paper that was face down.

"Tell the parties interested that they can contact me through that information if they're serious. $10,000,000 and Drexil goes away permanently and they will receive his head in a box as confirmation." Alexander then rose and moved to the dead demon ripping his kunai out of its head.

"Kid you're serious?" Willy asked in surprise.

Alexander walked all the way to the doors before turning back and staring at Willy.

"Yes and if you don't deliver my message Willy you will live just long enough to regret it. Oh and Willy I wasn't here understood?" at the bartender's nod he exited without a sound.

Two seconds later Willy was on the phone.

_**

* * *

Sunnydale High School **_

Xander stifled a yawned as he listened as Willow discusses something or other about Angel and some girl he'd been seen talking to by Buffy. It wasn't that he was tired more like bored out of his skull with teenage drivel and _'Girl Talk'_.

"Buffy; Buffy Summers?"

Buffy turned around at the sound of her name and a beaming smile crossed her face, "Ford!" she said jumping up from her chair in the students lounge and diving in for a hug. "I don't believe it, what are you doing here?"

"Matriculating"

"Huh?"

"My dad moved here, I'm coming here for my senior year"

"Wow" Buffy said her grin threatening to cut her face in half, "That is so cool."

"Eh, hi" Willow said meekly but with a smile from behind Buffy.

"Hey there, I'm Ford" Ford said.

"Willow; is me" Willow told him taking his offered hand and shaking it gently.

Ford looked to the last member of the threesome sitting next to Willow with a look of boredom written across his face. Though he would swear there was a searching look in those eyes.

"Xander Giles nice to meet you" a hand was extended to Ford who shook it with a smile.

'_Something about this boy is not right' _Xander thought even as he maintained conversation with the others and made plans to meet at the Bronze that night.

"Well I will see you guys tonight. I have to clear it with the G-dad" Xander said rising and using his new nickname for his parental figure. Receiving only nods he instead began making his way towards the computer lab.

_**

* * *

Classroom of Miss Jenny Calendar **_

Xander had luckily made it before the start of her next class and found Miss Calendar alone at her desk. Approaching his steps were silent and so the beautiful Techno-pagan was startled when he cleared his throat.

"Xander? I didn't even hear you come in what can I do for you?" she asked the brunette as he chuckled.

"I wanted you to check someone out for me on the computer if it was possible." He responded though his voice had taken on an eerie even tone.

"Depends on why you want me to do it"

"Billy Fordham, he's an old friend of Buffy's that transferred her but I don't know something about him isn't right. I know I am being paranoid but please humor me if not then do it for my oh so lovable father to whom you have a date with this week"

She looked like she was about to say no before she sighed and nodded.

"Thanks Miss C, here whatever you find out send to this email. Thanks bye" he said passing her a slip of paper and leaving the room before she could change her mind.

_**

* * *

Library **_

Giles was out of the library most likely off to talk to Miss Calendar and Buffy was showing Ford around with the help of Willow, which meant he was alone for the moment. Alexander had his laptop out and logged onto the schools web connection hands moving over the keyboard in order to get him to his destination.

The private and secure email account loaded and with the messages Willy's calls must have spawned.

'_Who better to advertise then a professional weasel' _he thought with a chuckle.

He had three clients who would pay his price for killing Drexil. After considering for a moment he selected one and backtracked the email. When he found the source he accepted the job and waited for the money to hit an account he had set up in Switzerland for just this sort of deposit.

'_At least one of those were Soldats I am sure of it. I never thought I would be working for a New York crime family though but then if anyone was to know about the darkness in the world it would be them.' _He thought before closing the laptop down when the money hit Zurich.

He had just slid the laptop into its case when Giles walked back into the library.

"So young man what is your excuse for not being here hmm? I say what is it with your generation in my day we were around when our children need us." He spoke imitating Giles British accent poorly.

"Is there something you needed Xander?" the librarian asked seemingly off in his own little world.

"The guys are taking an old friend of Buffs out to the Bronze tonight so I will do a light patrol and join them if you don't mind"

"Oh yes have fun" was the absentminded reply.

Xander shook his head and grabbed his things leaving the library.

_**

* * *

Warehouse 25 **_

Alexander was hidden behind a stack of boxes across from the warehouse watching as vampires and minor demons flocked to and fro. It seemed Drexil had acquired quite the following in his short stay in Sunnydale. He was defiantly going to be a threat in the future if the contract had not been put out on him.

'_Doesn't anyone ever learn? The more muscle you hire the bigger the bull's-eye on your chest." _He thought before looking around for the proper way to begin.

Spying a truck he allowed himself the thinnest of smiles.

* * *

Drexil was large even for a demon. Standing at 9ft tall he was covered in purple scales thick enough to stop a bullet with ease. His hands bore only three fingers each tipped with razor-like claws. Muscle knotted his entire body and his head was a true visage of horrors, with two long bull-like horns protruding from his skull and a maw full of dagger like teeth. The golden-yellow of his eyes only seemed to add to his intimidating presence. 

Thought that illusion was shattered when the east wall of the warehouse was ripped through by a large truck. Once it had broken down the wall the sound of a gun was heard followed by the vehicle exploding spewing smoke and fire all throughout the room. Debris covered in flame smacked into vampire and demon alike as the warehouse dissolved into chaos.

The sound of several things hitting the concrete floor filled the room before a thick white mist began pouring out making the vampires scream in agony as their skin burned. Demons began falling shortly after as shurikens came flying through the hole in the wall each one deadly accurate.

Drexil in the span of a few mere moments found himself alone the rest of his subordinates dead or dying from the holy water mist. That's when he saw a single figure calmly walked into warehouse his body covered in shadow by the roaring fires a cloak seeming to billow around him. Drexil could hear something though soft it was like a whispered song from his attacker.

"Dilly dally, shilly shally" were the words coming from his mouth as he continued forward somehow heard over the dying vampires and burning fires.

'_His natural armor is to strong for most bullets and I don't want to use my better rounds until I have found someone to make me more. I suppose I have little choice but to use it then. I should have just enough chakra to kill him with it and make my escape. Wherever you are Kakashi-sempai thanks for the technique you taught Itachi during his ANBU days.' _Alexander thought as he stopped a few yards from the mammoth titan of a demon.

"Who the hell are you?" Drexil finally roared in a bestial voice.

Drexil was only rewarded with watching his opponent bringing his hands together and running through a set of signs with them. Next he pointed his right arm down and wrapped his left around the wrist. Lightning seemed to crackle in the air around his hand and slowly begin wrapping around his arm with a blue color to it. The sound of a thousand birds chirping overpowered all sound in the warehouse becoming almost deafening

"Chidori" Alexander's voice rang loud and he suddenly darted towards Drexil. The lightning gathered in his hand dragging on the floor ripping a deep gash into it yet his speed was unhindered.

Drexil felt an unbelievable pain in his chest and looked down to find a lightning covered hand piercing his chest and spearing his heart. The face of his killer now illuminated to reveal a human teenager with cold dark eyes yet also a twisted smile of contentment across his lips.

Drexil mighty lord among demons had been bested by a mere human adolescent. Darkness and death claimed him a second later.

Alexander pulled his hand out of the demon's chest and quickly with his waning strength removed its head and beat a hasty retreat.

_**

* * *

Giles Residence **_

Xander collapsed onto his bed and simply stared at the ceiling. The Chidori while a powerful attack was not the strongest jutsu Itachi had known and yet using it even once had nearly killed him with strain and chakra drain. Then there was also the feeling that had run through him when ended the demons life.

'_I think I felt it the night I killed Jesse it's almost like euphoria that comes from killing but doesn't distract me. I may have felt it the night I executed my first contract for Althena as well it could be one of the contributing reasons for Soldats taking my memories and sticking me here. I relied on a jutsu tonight, that cannot happen again or next time I might just collapse or worse die on the spot. My contract is complete that is all that matters for now I will simply not rely on offensive chakra use like that.' _He thought before slipping off to sleep.

His mind was haunted that night with scenes of his training and the massacre of the Uchiha clan.

_**

* * *

Rosenberg Residence **_

Willow nearly fainted when there was a knock at her window. No-one did that any more. Not since Xander had grown up and stopped coming over when his parents fought and well since he lived with Giles now. So she was even more surprised to find out that it was in fact Angel at her window.

"Oh! Angel! What are you doing here?" Willow asked in surprise.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, well…" Willow trailed off gesturing for him to enter.

After a moment she looked at him, "Well?"

Angel grimaced, "I can't. Unless you invite me, I can't come in."

"Oh!" she said nervously, "Well, okay, I invite you to come in." She turned around and saw her bra lying on the bed and pounced on it, shoving it behind her back quickly flushing red.

"If this is a bad time, I..."

Willow cut him off, "No! I just… I'm not supposed to have boys in my room." she told him weakly.

"I promise to behave myself." Angel said with a smirk.

"Okay. Good." she said with a nod of her head.

"I guess I need help." Angel began

"Help? You mean like on homework? No, 'cause you're old and you already know stuff." Willow babbled.

"I want you to track someone down." he said nodding at her laptop, "On the Net."

Willow smiled, happy at being able to actually help him out, "Oh, great! I'm so the Net Girl."

"I just want to find everything I can. Records, affiliates, I'm not even sure what I'm looking for yet." Angel admitted

"Good. What's the name?" she asked, her hands hovering over the keyboard.

"Billy Fordham."

She lifted her hands from the keyboard and gave him a pensive look, "Angel? If I say something you really don't want to hear, do you promise not to bite me?"

"Are you going to tell me that I'm jealous?" he asked running a hand through his styled hair.

"Well, you do sometimes get that way." She said with a small smile.

"You know, I never used to. Things used to be pretty simple. A hundred years, just hanging out, feeling guilty… I really honed my brooding skills. Then she comes along. Yeah, I get jealous. But I know people. And my gut tells me this is a wrong guy."

"Okay. But if there isn't anything weird…" she said tapping away before trailing off with a 'look' on her face, "hey, that's weird."

"What?" Angel said enthusiastically

"I just checked the school records and he's not in them. I mean, usually they transfer your grades and stuff, but he's not even registered." she said slowly, double checking her results.

"He said he was in school with you guys, right?" Angel asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Let me just see if I can…" Willow began, only to be cut off by her mother calling up the stairs"

"Willow? Are you still up?"

"Go!" she said to Angel, then in a louder voice she replied "I'm just going to bed now, mom!"

Angel walked back out onto the balcony as Willow held the window up for him "Come by tomorrow at sunset. I'll keep looking." she told him in a hoarse whisper.

"Don't tell Buffy what we're doing, all right?" Angel said as he climbed out onto the ledge.

"You want me to lie to her? It's Buffy!" Willow asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Not lie no" Angel said, "Just don't bring it up until we know what's what."

"Okay. It's probably nothing." Willow said hopefully.

"That'd be nice." Angel said dropping out of the window.

Willow turned back to her laptop with a worried expression on her face.

_**

* * *

Sunnydale High School **_

"Willow!"

Willow span around and as she saw who was walking up to her began to fidget nervously.

"What's up?" Buffy asked

"Nothing" Willow said with all innocence.

"Do you wanna hang? We're cafeteria-bound."

"I'm gonna do work in the computer lab on school work that I have, so I cannot hang just now. Hi, Ford." Willow said in a rush.

"Morning" Ford said with a pleasant smile.

"Okay, Will, fess up."

"What?" Willow asked with a worried tone and expression.

"Are you drinking coffee again? 'Cause we've talked about this." Buffy asked with a laugh.

"It makes me jumpy. I have to go. Away." Willow said taking the ball Buffy had handed her and running with it.

"Nice girl!" Ford said with a smirk.

"There aren't two of those in the world." Buffy replied with a fond shake of her head as she and he walked back into the school.

_**

* * *

Library **_

Xander read over the information Jenny had sent him nodding to himself about certain details. He had sent out his proof this morning to the client so they would have it by the next day with the courier he used.

'_Jenny is quite good I think her skill exceeds my own if I could trust her she would make a great partner ill be it only handling computer work. As it stands though I cannot trust her and need to cut any attachments I have as I may have to leave here one day' _he thought.

Closing down his laptop he put it away just as Willow made an entrance into the library. He watched her fidget for five minutes before deciding to speak up.

"Will's you look like someone told you something bad again that or your mom finally let you have coffee again."

The redhead squeaked and started to squirm even more, which was all the tip off he needed.

"Ok spill Will's you can't hide anything from me your also a terrible liar."

Willow if anything knew when to cut her losses and thus began spilling everything that had happened last night after Angel had come by.

"Guess we will be busy tonight then won't we?" he said in a rhetorical sort of voice.

Willow merely squeaked.

_**

* * *

The Sunset Club **_

Angel, Willow, and Xander stood outside the former bomb shelter turned hang-out after sunset and blinked when they watched several people wearing either leather or cloaks going into the place.

"Wow talk about copy cats eh Angel?" Xander joked while eyeing the souled vampire.

All he received was a growl and a sharp look from Will, which did not dissuade him from laughing. After they had entered Xander got the odd feeling he had just walked into an Ann Rice novel.

'_Wow angel would really fits in with this crowd. Maybe this is what he did for those first hundred years or he is secretly the author.' _He thought with a chuckle.

Before he could start interacting and pumping people for information Angel succeeding in making an idiot of himself by insulting the entire club and drawing attention to their group.

'_Troublesome, this is why you never take liabilities into any situation concerning a job or potential recon for a job' _He thought as they left the club.

_**

* * *

Giles Residence **_

Xander returned home to find Giles sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea or at least he hoped that was tea.

"So the date go well G-dad?" he asked.

"Well not the evening I envisioned I can happily say I didn't do anything ill-advised."

"Where did you two crazy kids go?"

"Something called a monster truck rally it was rather loud for my tastes" the Watcher replied and watched as his adoptive son proceeded to laugh at him.

"Ya know it's sad when even my dad sees more action then me" Xander remarked before Giles stopped him and explained the rest of the night to him.

"Did he get anything valuable?" Xander asked

"No not really just one of the schools books"

"Well that's good I think I will hit the hay then Night."

"Goodnight Xander."

_**

* * *

New York City **_

A yellow hat box arrived that morning at the home of the Minuchi family with very special contents.

"Hmm seems there is a new player in the game, he does good work too" was the only words given at the sight of the demon head inside the box.

_**

* * *

Graveyard Two Days later **_

Buffy Ann Summers stared at the grave of her deceased former friend Billy Fordham contemplating and lamenting the increasing complexity of life. She had fallen into his trap and barely gotten everyone out of the Sunset club alive though it had cost Ford his life, a life she knew he was losing to a brain tumor. So distracted was she that never heard the approaching footsteps of Xander or notice his presence until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not easy to know who to trust?" She asked thinking it was really Giles behind her.

"That's what it means to grow up Buff" Xander replied in a quiet almost dead voice.

"Does it ever get easy?" she asked

"What do you want me to say?" he asked in return.

"Lie to me" she replied.

"I'm really an assassin that goes by the name Alexander trained as a child to be a weapon of an organization older then the Watchers council but had my memory sealed and reawakened on Halloween along with a truck load of new skills and memories" He said to which she glanced at him and bent over laughing.

"Thanks Xand I needed that you, really are good at joking at helping someone get over their problems" She said before laughing again and walking off.

"Hey Buff" he called out before she could get away.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be gone to LA this weekend tell Will's for me ok?" She just nodded and took off.

Alexander turned back to the grave and pulled from his black jacket a black rose. Kissing the petals he laid it down upon the grave and turned beginning to walk away.

"Jokester indeed _Mon chere Amie _at least until I have found the truth or the others." He spoke his voice cold.

_**

* * *

Los Angeles CA **_

Alexander smiled as he approached the front desk of a rather expensive and upscale hotel in LA. He had convinced Giles to let him come here for the weekend in order to watch a basketball game and just unwind from the pressures of the Hellmouth. In reality a client had put out a contract for a certain vampire he couldn't go after publicly and needed him dusted before Monday. Usually preparation for a job outside your hometown or city should take longer but the client had offered him a bonus if he handled the target on time.

'_Russell Winters turned a few decades ago and now one of Hollywood's biggest directors. Information shows he also has a habit of luring prospective actresses to his home with offers of parts and then feeding off them. When I get to my room I'll look over the blueprints to his house and devise an attack strategy.' _He mentally reviewed the data he had collected after accepting the job.

"How can I help you sir? Are you checking in?" the tuxedo wearing desk attendant asked.

"Yes I had a reservation under Uchiha Alexander Uchiha" he answered showing the Fake ID Willy was able to get him in a rush for the right amount.

"Ah yes. Mr. Uchiha we have been expecting you. Your suite is prepared I'll have your bags taken up immediately please sign here" the man said showing Alexander where to sign to which he did.

_**

* * *

Alexander's Suite **_

After calling Giles and reassuring him he was fine along with giving him the phone number and room number to call if he needed him. He laid out the blueprints he'd been able to acquire on the computer for the targets home. He also had an arms maker to see while in town, to hopefully get more of the special bullets he needed without a trail leading back to him.

'_He'll obviously have some sort of protection most likely vampires or lower level demons that can be bought. The chances of running into professionals are fairly low but I better be prepared just in case. After all someone is protecting him from the public eye and helping him pass for normal.' _He thought as he planned a route for when he had entered the house.

Ordering room service he enjoyed a nice Italian meal that reminded him of the country of his training under Althena and Soldats.

'_I must stop living in the past like this it's immaterial to consider those times until I run across a situation that requires me too. If I ever run across them then I will reminisce.' _Finishing his food he took a gym bag with him that contained his clothing and gear for the night.

The hunt was on.

_**

* * *

Home of Russell Winters **_

Alexander crouched low to the outside wall on the north side of the house staying just the mounted camera's line of sight. He watched it pan left and quickly moved to the right of the front gates and under the next camera. Jumping as the camera began a pan he was able to latch onto the edge of the rock wall and flip himself up onto it. Looking below him he spied a security guard in golf cart going by jumping he landed without a sound and crouched on its roof.

'_A human security guard? He must keep all the muscle close to him or else this will be easy.' _He though as he remained low and listened in on the guard reporting in to whomever handled security.

As the cart passed a tree he leapt off and pulled himself onto a branch. The house was close now and in his opinion it was a little small for the amount of security that was employed, which meant the target was rich but not flashy in how he spent it.

'_Sharingan' _he thought his eyes witching immediately.

Eyes enhanced as they were he was quickly able to spot the three men on the roof and predict the pattern of their movements showing the gap in them as well. Looking around he also noticed a few human guards that walked a figure eight pattern every ten minutes. Drawing a pair of kunai he waited and when his opening appeared ran to the edge of the branch and with the application of a little chakra he launched himself off of it flying right at the east wall of the house. There was a slight sound of metal piercing stone as he used them as handholds to attach himself to the wall. Bringing his feet up he focused his chakra and stuck his feet to the wall pulling out and putting his kunai back within his cloak.

'_Guess this is what being Spiderman must feel like'_

Walking up the wall he stopped near the top and counted down in his head waiting for the break in defenses, when it came, he flipped up onto the roof and deactivated the sharingan.

'_Time for some fun'_ he though as he drew one of his guns and took aim at the electrical meter.

'BANG' and the entire fell into complete darkness.

The three roof guards came running a second later. Faces deformed into demonic faces eye glowing a sickly yellow. Two of them dusted immediately and the third a second later. All the third had seen was a flash of silver then nothing.

Alexander slid his sword back into its sheath and moved past the dust piles after retrieving his stakes.

Moving to the roof entrance he slid into the house easily and started making his way around in search of the target. Several candles had evidently been lit and more moved around being used as light by the non-supernatural security or guests.

'_Looks like they're securing him in the main room with vampire guards and leaving the humans to patrol for any intruders. Perfect' _he thought looking around a corner and spying his target being moved.

Running towards the railing of the stairs he flipped over and fell down to the first floor landing silently in a crouch each hand holding a kunai. Having not been spotted he replaced the kunai with guns loaded with vampire killing rounds, Hollow points filled with holy water and liquid wood each engraved with a blessed cross. Setting them down he drew a handful of gas bombs each filled with smoke made from boiling holy water. Throwing them wide he watched the white mist fill the entire first floor and listened as the vampires including Winters started to scream.

'_Now'_

Rushing forward he dove into the main room and rolled up to his feet his eyes instantly tracking threats. The load retort of his guns first ended Winters un-life then began picking off any and all threats or anyone who caught sight of his face.

As the sound of security mobilizing caught his attention he threw a normal smoke bomb into the hall and quickly made his way out through the confused masses and into the night.

Contract Executed.

_**

* * *

Alexander's Suite **_

Alexander finished packing his bag including his new store of ammunition. The visit to the arms maker had been pleasant enough and everything had gone well and the man agreed to make him a custom pair of guns and other weapons and have them shipped to him ASAP. Hearing the door to his suite open he slipped a kunai into his sleeve and grabbed his bag walking out like he had heard nothing.

In the living room of his suite was a woman dressed smartly in a business suit carrying a briefcase she smiled to him as he came out.

"I think you have the wrong miss unless they are bringing someone up before a guest checks out these days" he spoke his tone even.

"Ah Mr. Uchiha or is it Giles? My name is Lilah Morgan I am an attorney at Wolfram & Hart and I came to speak to you on behalf of the Senior partners about retaining your services." She responded though it seemed not to faze the young man.

"I'm afraid I don't what you could possibly want with me Miss Morgan I am after all only a high school student?" He said not giving anything away his hand flex and poised to end her life with a quick draw of the kunai if need be.

"It was a wonderful job you did on Russell Winters you have one of my co-workers up in arms and the firm would like you using that same flair for us exclusively" she attempted the flattery tactic and yet again the teenager did not show any reaction.

Alexander just shifted his bag and walked towards the door his left hand snapping out and catching the card that was thrown at his back.

"In case you decide to take our offer"

"If you have a job I might like then ask like everyone else Miss Morgan. Good day" he replied and exited.

* * *

Please Read and Review 

Ending note 1: Thank you everyone for the reviews I shall continue this story hopefully at a good pace.

Ending note 2: I am going to bring in Noir and Soldats in the next chapter I think any idea's you have are welcomed.

Ending note 3: Last call for other Beta reader application's

Till next time


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Noir, or Naruto. All rights belong to their creators and producers so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a BTVS fanfic and my first attempt at a crossover of this magnitude so make sure to give me feedback.

Author note 2: To those who know my work no I have not given up on "_Mazoku_" I do intend to finish it but this story will not die in my head and demands to be written.

Author note 3: I am in the market for a beta reader please let me know in the review if you would like the job as I am quite desperate.

Author note 4: I have never attempted a story like this and anyone who truly knows the world of "_Noir_" that might help me out after this chapter I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Summary: Memories- they are like grains of sand that can slip away or be forced into a compacted space. Who is he really? What is the path he must take? He has forgotten those times to be left waiting for the call. Yet on all hallows eve a mistake shall awaken what he has lost. Given the mind of a genius murderer and the return of what he never knew he lost. The legacy of the third will be written in blood.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Alexander

Chapter Three: The death wrapped in quiet shades

'_If you stop that means you have failed Alexander and failure is never tolerated. The body has limits but the spirit does not so as long as you have your spirit you can go on forever. Any advantage you have over your opponent is to be honed and used never ignored. Why do you stop Alexander? If you cannot handle training then how do you plan to survive the real world? Show me you are deserving of being a weapon Alexander do not disappoint me.' _

The words reverberated through his mind as he stood in an open clearing in the middle of one of the few parks in Sunnydale. He was covered in a thick sheet of sweat with his hair matted against his forehead. He wore a loose black shirt and shorts along with black sandals. His breathing was deep but the tiredness was evident in the fact he could be heard for once since Halloween.

"_Shintou Shinsei**"**_(Electric Nova) he called out after running his hands through several hand seals. All around him chakra flowed before exploding in a beautiful white flash of electricity that was seen running through the ground and trees. Any person that would've been caught in such an attack would have been injured.

Suddenly after the attack sixteen kunai came flying at him but when they struck, his body vanished in a puff of smoke that cleared to reveal a log filled with kunai.

"_Raiton Bakuhatsu No Jutsu_" (Thunder Explosion Technique) Alexander yelled falling from a tree and finishing the last seal, sucking in a deep breath and he held it allowing chakra to build up for the attack. Releasing the breath a large bolt of lightning flew from his mouth into the trap that had launched the kunai utterly destroying it.

Taking a deep breath he ran his hands through more seals switching elements now.

"_Kirigakure no Jutsu_ "(Hidden Mist Technique) slowly the area around him fogged over until he was completely hidden and blinded by the mist. Yet he simply flowed into another set of seals ignoring the handicap and making his body adjust to losing its sight.

"_Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu"_ (Water Element: Water Cannon Technique) breathing in again Alexander released a torrent of water this time soaking the tree and ground directly in front of him. The mist slowly flowed away as he released the jutsu revealing him once more finishing a seal.

"_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu"_ (Water Element: Water Dragon Blast Technique) the water on the ground suddenly formed into a dragon that roared and launched itself into a tree splintering the wood and nearly toppling it. Jumping he avoided another set off trap that sent a flurry of shurikens at him spinning upside down in mid air he performed a set of fast seals and breathed in.

"_Katon Housenka No Jutsu"_ (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower Technique) as he spun he spit out several balls of fire each scorching the earth where they struck.

Landing he began to move through several stance of taijutsu and his own trained martial arts. His movements flowed like water around the defenses and struck his imaginary opponent with deadly precession. After a few moments of this he jumped back and made four seals.

"_Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu"_ (Fire Element: Powerful Fireball Technique) inhaling sharply his entire body bending backwards. He suddenly leaned forward expelling the air and releasing a massive fireball that ripped some trees out of the ground with the initial momentum and set others ablaze.

Collapsing to his knee's Alexander placed his hands on the ground and poured what chakra he had left to safely use into the ground. Slowly the scorched patches of earth and tree's repaired themselves and the fires were snuffed out.

Falling onto his back he stared up at the moon while letting his body begin to recover from the exhaustion chakra use put through it. He had discovered why he had such trouble with using ninjutsu and genjutsu finally after the Winters job.

'_The techniques of Itachi's world don't exist here the closest thing to them are illusionary and elemental magic's but even they lack some of the punch of a good genjutsu or ninjutsu. So every time I use a jutsu I am fighting the fundamental laws of metaphysics and thus my body is strained or depleted of more chakra then normal because of that fight. Chakra control exercises work though because I am using my bodies own natural energy to adhere to a surface or stay above in the case of water walking. As it stands I don't like relying on something that could potentially hurt me or take away from my energy incase of an ambush but as Althena taught me I will hone any advantage I have at my disposal.' _He though while allowing his breath to finally even back out.

'_Good thing G-dad and Buff are training tonight I doubt either one would by any explanation I could give for all this' _

Getting up he gathered his things and set out for home and a nice comfy bed for sleep.

_**

* * *

Sunnydale High School**_

Xander walked next to Willow and behind miss Calendar towards the library. Somehow he had been roped into some sort of computer tutorial this Saturday. He was actually amused by the whole thing considering he was just playing at ineptitude concerning school. That and school still seemed pointless and dull to him. The trio had run across Giles and Buffy and once more Xander watched hearts consume his father's world.

In retrospect Xander should have sensed something bad was coming with how good the day had been going. Outside the Library they were stopped by police officers who spoke with Giles about a body found outside the doors last night. Giles left with them to try to identify the body at the morgue and though only a brief flash Xander caught the fear in his eyes.

'_Nothing good will come of this'_ he thought before heading off to class.

_**

* * *

Giles Residence**_

Xander arrived home first and grabbed a package with his name on it before heading to his room. He was glad but also slightly worried that he had gotten back first. Setting the parcel down he unwrapped it to find contained within four steel racks each one holding ten clips of his different ammunition. Smiling he put the racks in a safe place and disposed of the brown mailing paper before setting his laptop up for a little entertainment.

Later that evening he heard Giles return home and another sound he wished to never hear again. He knew Giles kept Scotch in the house but never drank it yet he heard the key turn in the cabinet lock. Along with the sound of the cap being removed and liquid being poured into a glass.

Hearing how he speaks to Buffy later and the sound of the phone being dialed. He waited and picked up the phone listening in without even a trace of being discovered. He hung up at the same time Giles does and peeks out through his door spotting him look down at his arm and mutter something he could not pick up.

'_Just what is going on with you G-dad?' _He wondered before turning and going to bed.

_**

* * *

Sunnydale High School**_

Xander watched Buffy head to the library to call Giles. It seemed he had missed some sort of Watcher duty the previous night. She had asked him about it but he had answered her with nothing useful.

He didn't want to admit it but he was getting worried about Giles. Heaving a sigh he got up from his terminal and headed for the library shortly followed by Cordelia, Jenny, and Willow.

_**

* * *

Library**_

Walking into the library Xander found a sight that made him force down his reflex to draw his concealed kunai and shed blood. There tied to the chair was one person who had both helped him greatly and managed to annoy him as much.

"Ethan Rayne" He growled out before turning to look at Buffy with a questioning look.

"I found him hiding in the stacks when I came in to call Giles. He tried to attack me but it was nothing I couldn't handle." She explained.

Before Giles could be called a form walked through the libraries window and went after Ethan. As he attempted to make an escape in the ensuing melee between Buffy and the now known to be corpse Xander watched Cordelia knee him and suppressed a wince with the cheerleader's effective way of making the chaos mage stay put. Seeing Buffy push the dead man into the book cage he moved quickly slamming the door shut and locking it in.

Giles arrived a moment later and began to confront Ethan.

"Why are you here Ethan?"

"You know why I'm here Ripper. You've had the dreams heard all about our old chums dying. Ole Egyhon coming for us. Damned mark we have leads it right to us"

The conversation was ended as the book cage was ripped open and Miss Calendar knocked out. Turning towards the walking corpse Xander grabbed a near-by letter opener and hurled it into the things chest avoiding use of his concealed weapon yet again. Everyone watched as the body slowly dissolved into a blue-green good though no one saw Jenny's hand touch it briefly before she regained consciousness.

"Alright Giles what the heck is going on?" Buffy demanded of him even as Jenny latched onto him for comfort.

"it's nothing you need to worry about" he replied.

"But-"she began before she was interrupted.

"Stay out of it that is an order this does not concern any of you"

"The hell it doesn't incase you haven't noticed Miss C got knocked out by something we shouldn't worry about and if it plans on coming back I'd for one like to know what it is" Xander spoke up surprising everyone.

"This is none of your business young man and I will thank you not to involve yourself in the affairs of other people" the instant the words left his mouth he regretted them.

Everyone was shocked into silence by his declaration. That shock was removed a moment later when Xander slammed his hidden kunai into the card catalog leaving the blade embedded in the wood.

"Fine I won't concern myself with other people's affairs. To think I actually trusted you" he said with a shake of the head his voice dead and cold enough to freeze flame.

Turning his back to Giles he walked towards the doors but stopped before going out.

"You can save the world and your own ass without me this time Watcher" with those words the doors were shoved open and he was gone.

No one noticed Ethan slip away.

_**

* * *

Giles Residence**_

Alexander stood in his room with a face devoid of caring or any other emotion. Brown eyes cold as a glacial ice were staring at the hanging cloak and other pieces of clothing he hunted and preferred to kill in. He reached a hand out letting it run along the smooth fabric of the cloak.

'_What do I say at a time like this? I don't… I don't know what I am supposed to say and do in this situation. Is this the price of remaining human and living with my emotions? STOP IT! You're better then this and above such attachments. Do not forget your training now of all times and become a simpering moron. This is an opportunity and an experience that I will never have again. I have to understand the price of caring for anyone and the pain that being betrayed feels like if anything Giles has taught me a valuable lesson._

He pulled the cloak from the closet and then the rest of his outfit. Grabbing a sheet of plain white paper, which he ripped into small slips and laid on his desk he set to work drawing a single seal on each and then pumping a set amount of his chakra into each slip.

'_Explosive notes, if these work I may have another signature to my style as an assassin' _He thought as he tied some around kunai and others around shuriken.

He then began changing out of his school clothes and into his other attire remaining utterly silent the entire time. He'd just finished slipping his guns into their places when he heard the sputtering of Giles car approach the house. Opening his window Alexander jumped from the second story down onto the soft ground with ease before darting away.

_**

* * *

Sunview Cemetery**_

'_Such a troublesome night, here I am wishing to try out my new toys and the vampires seem to be taking a personal day.' _He thought with some annoyance crouched in a tree hidden from view.

This was the third graveyard he had visited tonight and sadly the only presences other then his own were still just dead ones. It was getting to the point that he might try and find Buffy and the gang and join back in on this Giles thing.

The world seemed to smile on him for once as he spied a group of people leisurely strolling through the tombstones. Blood coating their lips revealed their true nature to Alexander who remained hidden waiting for them to pass by his position. His ambush was foiled when the wind changed suddenly and the vampires halted having caught his scent.

'_Oh think you have yourself an easy target? I could say the same for you.' _Alexander thought as he leapt from the tree and landed perfectly atop a headstone facing his six opponents. Face hidden by the high collar of his cloak and the straw hat he had opted to include on his hunt.

"Look what we have here boys, A ninja out for a stroll" one the vampires joked causing the rest to dissolve into laughter.

"You think he knows kung fu." Another piped up starting to gesture wildly and act like a fighter from a Bruce Lee movie.

Their laughter only grew when Alexander launched a Kunai into the shoulder of one of them. None of them seemed to notice the slip of paper tied around it.

"Look at this. He thinks a pig sticker like this is gonna kill me." The group continued to laugh even as Alexander retreated to a safe distance and the note began to smoke.

'_BOOM' _the explosive note went off engulfing all six vampires in fire and ending their existence.

"And yes I know kung fu you bastards." Alexander joked to no one before stalking away.

Dru peeked out from behind a tree after Alexander had gotten out of range of sensing her.

"My little kitten has learned another new trick. I wonder if he will play with me if I leave him a saucer of cream". She asked to voices only she could hear before leaving as well.

_**

* * *

Sunnydale High School**_

Xander sat in the back of Miss Calendar's class keeping as much distance as he could between himself and his friends as possible. He had snuck back in last night and then left before dawn to avoid dealing with Giles. After a few hours of training he had shown up for school and began a game of 'avoid the Scooby gang'. So far it had worked and with the career fair today he was pretty much set.

The bell sounded the end of class and Xander was prepared to make a quick exit. Sadly luck would not be on his side.

"Have a good day everyone and Xander could you stay behind for a few minutes? I'll write your next teacher a note." Jenny calendar called out to her students.

'_Troublesome woman' _He thought bitterly and sat back down. Only after the class had emptied out did he look to Jenny. He expected her to try and talk to him about Giles.

"Why exactly are you carrying around knives in school?" She asked and if he was caught of guard he didn't show it.

"Mace just doesn't do it for me" he replied.

"Then why not buy a traditional knife instead of carrying around a kunai?"

"I like being original"

"Oh and it's a coincidence that the weekend you go to LA a director disappears?" She was starting to get annoyed with the boy.

"A lot of people travel Miss Calendar. Are you accusing me of killing someone I've never met?" he asked though his eyes revealed a coldness to them she had never seen.

"And what if I am?"

"Then the question is why I killed someone I don't know isn't it?"

"The answer is?"

A shuriken suddenly whizzed by her head narrowly missing her face and lodged itself in the blackboard behind her a few of her hairs trapped on the point. Alexander calmly got up and walked to the board pulling the shuriken out and slipped it back into his sleeve.

"If you want the answer you'd have to get me out of classes and yourself off for the rest of the day. Realize that by getting this answer you may end up dead the second you have it." His tone was deadly and lacking any emotion. It was the voice of a killer.

Jenny seemed indecisive for a moment before her curiosity got the best of her self preservation instinct.

"Fine lead the way but this better be worth it" she said.

"Worth enough to die for it seems."

'_Besides Xander wouldn't kill me? Would he?' _She thought as they walked out of the classroom.

The teacher and student slowly made their way through the halls. One was simply heading for the parking lot and her answers. The other was sweeping the halls with his eyes alert to danger in all its forms. Something in the school was setting off every alarm in Alexander's mind and he was determined to know what it was and destroy it.

Passing a few of the career booths Alexander spotted the light flashing off something around a female police officers finger, he saw she was wearing a ring. Gazing at it his mind instantly recalled the symbol etched onto its surface from one of Althena's lectures. Grabbing Jenny's arm he stopped her from walking forward anymore and leaning in close to her ear.

"The cop is not SDPD go on to your car I'll be along in a minute or two. You're not to come looking for me understood?" Unnerved by his voice she only nodded and kept walking.

Turning he ran to the career booth for the SDPD, which had a few people around it and placed a look of panic across his face. Shoving people aside he got to the female cop and made a show of being out of breath.

"You gotta hurry my friend he's getting attacked in the gym by a bunch of guys in leather jackets. I think one of them even had a knife." he said putting urgency in his voice and watched the lady take off for the gym.

Alexander smiled and followed her though stopping at his locker for a few things first.

_**

* * *

Gym**_

She entered expecting to break up some sort of fight and then get back to work. If it wasn't for her cover in order to get to the target she would not even bother with such a thing. When she was through the doors though all she found was an empty and dark gym.

"It seems that the reputation of the great _'Order of Teraka'_ is severely overstated." A voice spoke from behind her where the doors were.

Spinning around, she drew her gun and brought it up to face her opponent only to find herself facing a pistol as well.

"How did you figure it out boy?" She asked.

"The problem with you Teraka is you feel a need to let the world know you're out there. It's never wise to wear your symbol where just anyone can see it" he responded in his dead voice.

"Why do you care my contract is not against you. There is no quarrel between us."

"Your opponent is me Terakan. If you wish to handle your contract you will have to get past me and I doubt you have the skill."

"Why do you care?" she asked again.

"I could care less but I was told if I ever met any of your Order to end their pathetic life"

"We are Teraka boy you cannot interfere with us"

"You are nothing" He stated flatly

"Useless second-rate assassins hired by people who cannot afford real help" those words seemed to set her off as she opened fire on him.

Alexander started moving his own gun discharging as he dodged and weaved away from her shots forcing her to turn and place her back to the bleachers. The assassin's last bullet seemed to hit the mark in his chest but instead of falling over his body vanished in a puff of smoke. When it cleared a mega phone baring the schools seal with a hole through it had seemingly replaced her target.

A second later she was grabbed from behind and feeling the sharp edge of a kunai resting against the tender flesh of her throat. Alexander's free hand wrapped around her waist and latched onto her gun wielding hand. He kept his legs in a position of leverage but prepared to protect himself from any backwards kicks. Leaning forward he whispered something in her ear that made her eyes widened.

"You were raised and trained by Sol-" the rest of her sentence was cut off as Alexander slid the kunai along her throat slitting it and ending her life.

Letting her body drop he reached down and took the ring off her finger before stepping back. Doing a set of seals he started molding chakra in his lungs before calling out the attack.

"_Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu"_ (Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique) releasing the stream of fire from his mouth he watched as the corpse of the Terakan slowly became ashes. The fire alarm and sprinklers went off a moment later and he turned heading for the parking lot.

Stopping at the doors he regarded the pile of ash with a quick saying.

"_Je suis la mort enveloppée dans les ombres silencieuses"_ then he was gone mixing into the crowd like a shadow.

_**

* * *

Graveyard**_

Xander remained quiet only speaking up to give directions to Jenny and then to simply guide her once they exited the car. Physically he showed no signs of anything bothering him. Mentally he was replaying the fight over and over in his mind. He had no qualms with killing demons or vampires but he had killed the Terakan without hesitation or remorse. He had followed his training to the letter and a part of him was scared to death of the ease in which he did it.

They stopped in front of a grave that stood solitary among the grass seemingly alone. There was a weeping willow tree nearby in which the soft California breeze danced and birds chirped merrily within its branches.

Kneeling down before the headstone Xander closed his eyes and began saying a prayer. Jenny watched nearby not wanting to intrude on the moment though she was surprised when Xander said the prayer in fluent French with no accent visible.

"This is the grave of the first person I failed and lost to the darkness. There is no body here no ashes or spirit to mourn simply earth and an empty casket" Xander spoke up once he had risen.

Jenny remained silent simply listening.

"I have no memory of a mother and father or a beautiful house with a front lawn to play in. Fact is I cannot even prove I was born or just created somehow I didn't even have a name until I was three." He placed his hand on the headstone at this point letting his fingers caress the rough stone.

"This is where you must make your choice Jenny. If I go on you will hear things that may disgust or even frighten you and you will never be able to go back. I will lay my entire life out for you including how it has changed recently. If I trust you with this it means I place many things in your hands and make you a liability to me. I could very feasibly come looking for you one night to end your life and protect my secrets. So I ask you do you want to hear this."

Jenny Calendar who had been born Janna of the Kalderash clan took a long look at the young man before her that she thought she knew. Before her was not the caring clown who took simple joy in lifting the spirits of others and helping out his friends or fighting the darkness because it was the right thing to do. He had been replaced by a darker version of himself that was cold, calculating, ruthless, and deadly. She had to know what had caused such a perversion in him.

Walking up beside the young brunette she placed a hand on his arm.

"Tell me"

"My name is Alexander. It is the only name I have ever been given and the only name I will ever need. I was trained since before I can remember by an organization called Soldats and by a woman named Althena living in a mansion somewhere in between France and Spain. The training I underwent covers a lot of things but it was essential to turn a human being into a living weapon to make them a perfect assassin. I was often in the company of two young girls. One named Kirika whose was trained in the mansion by Althena and Chloe who was always away from the house" and so Xander continued laying out everything about his life to Jenny.

"So you've decided to become an assassin again?" Jenny asked after he finished and she had gotten over the shock some.

"I need to find the truth out and then either return to Soldats or figure something else out. As it stands my most marketable skill is in killing for money and so far it has been very lucrative."

"Alright I'm in" she said in a rather perky voice.

"Somehow you just don't strike me as the type to hunt down someone and kill them in cold blood for money." He quipped

"You can't do this alone and besides while you might have some skill with a computer I think I am better suited to handle that end of your business"

"I seem to have trouble with peoples trust lately so why should I agree?"

Jenny watched him a few seconds before sighing and beginning her story as well.

"Seems no one is who they appear to be at our little school" he remarked before turning to walk away.

"Coming? Partner" he said turning his head back and watched the older woman jog to catch up with him.

"You realize that I will be traveling a lot and there is a good chance we're both going to die right?" He spoke as they climbed into her car.

"If not from Soldats then from someone else but I think we can handle it. Besides you're the one going out there to fight I just run the computer" she replied.

Alexander had found at least one ally.

_**

* * *

Unknown Location**_

A phone rings in a darkened office and a man hidden in shadow reaches over to answer it.

"Yes?" he asks the person on the other side of the phone and listens as the person talks.

"Start sending him contracts through us we will test him out in our own way" he says before hanging up the phone.

Reaching into a desk drawer he removes a brown folder and sets it out on his desk.

"So you're awake Alexander let's see if you can help us with our problem concerning your old friend and maybe I can salvage you to use with Chloe"

_**

* * *

Library**_

Xander strolled into the nerve center of all world-saving activity whistling a jaunty tune. He blinked when all eyes turned to him and did the only thing he could think of.

"Whatever it is I swear I didn't do it" he said holding up his hands.

"Xander where have you been I was worried that the Order of Teraka might have gotten to you" Giles said while pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"What of who? Could someone rewind and fill me on what I missed please? I'll give you a shiny new dime and a Twinkie from my private stash?" He asked feigning ignorance about the whole affair.

He listened as Giles attempted to explain everything with commentary from Willow and rude comments from Cordelia.

"I thought that book was supposed to be worthless G-dad?"

"It would seem I underestimated its value and use to Spike and Dru"

"So not only do we have a group of kill crazed nuts gunning for Buffy but also the worst possible thing for the enemy to have is now in their possession. Along with the items they need to use it. So how was everyone's career day?" He asked sarcastically at the end.

"I met a banker" Cordelia piped up.

"Ladies and gentleman lets give a hand to miss vapid airhead of the universe" Xander joked when she finished.

"So what's the plan besides sending Buff to hideout?"

"Actually Willow could you and Cordelia go to Buffy's and inform her of the ritual we discovered?" Giles asked

"Um sure" she replied and began dragging a complaining Cordelia out the doors.

"Xander I just want to apologize to you for-"he was halted when said boy raised his hand.

"Later when things aren't stressed and our lives are not on the line. Now I am going to run home and arm up."

He stopped at the doors and sent a smile to the ageing Watcher.

"I will forgive you G-dad but when this is over I think I will use some of the money I had saved for a future road trip and vanish for a few weeks." With those words he was gone.

_**

* * *

Next Day**_

'_Some days it just doesn't pay to leave your friends alive' _Xander thought as he listened to Buffy and everyone and sizing up the second slayer that seemed the polar opposite of Buffy.

'_Only I could cause something like this to happen. I am so going to need this vacation even if it is a working vacation.'_

He was dressed in a loose black shirt with the netting patch on the front with black pants and soft shoe's. He was carrying two kunai and about ten shurikens on his person. He hoped it was enough to keep him safe with until he could get his gear after school. It seemed a Terakan had attacked Cordelia and Willow at Buffy's but they were saved by some guy Willow knew named Oz.

"So they need to kill Angel to make Dru strong again?" He asked after Buffy's rant about people harming her boyfriend.

"Yes and it must be done tonight under the full moon" Giles replied reading from one of his books.

"So then everyone knows that these Terakan guys are gonna be waiting wherever this goes down right?"

"Doesn't matter we have to save Angel"

"Getting us all killed in the process if you don't mind I think we should at least have some sort of plan."

"And while we're wasting time planning they'll be hurting Angel"

"So we are all to die to save one vampire? Do you even listen to yourself talk Buff?"

"Angel has a soul!"

"So do all of us here what makes him worth dying for because we didn't have a plan?"

"Xander I don't have time for your jealousy today"

"Whose jealous I just happen to be the only one with enough spine to tell you that your acting like an idiot" he responded.

The only response he got was the blonde slayer storming out of the library followed by Kendra.

"Well since she has decided to be foolish how about we get down to planning and figure out how to actually do this?"

"And what's your oh so grand plan doofus?"

"Easy princess the assassin that attacked you was made of bugs right? So we just need some cans of raid"

_**

* * *

Church**_

'_Troublesome, We walk into a trap survive it and the bad guy decides to burn us all alive. Spike is now one of my freebie jobs' _Alexander thought as he watched the others escaping no one seeming noticing he was missing. He was currently finishing off a vampire when it suddenly exploded into dust around him.

Turning he found himself staring down another person a few feet away surrounded by the flames as he was. She wore a dark blue or teal cloak that was whipped about by the flames. Her dark red hair was neatly kept and her skin blemish free. Alexander found himself facing a pair of eyes exactly like his own in color and coldness. They were eyes he recognized.

"You've grown Alexander" She spoke first.

"As have you, Chloe" he responded even as a timber feel off to the side blazing with orange flame.

"If you want to find out the truth we will meet again. She wishes to see if you are strong" She said before turning and walking deeper into the blazing inferno.

"We will meet again Chloe of that you can be sure" he spoke before turning and leaping out of the fiery building.

_**

* * *

Airport**_

"Alright you have everything then? Passport, luggage, and ticket" Giles went on as Jenny and Xander listened.

"G-dad I will be fine stop before you polish your glasses into oblivion."

"He'll be fine Giles what's the worst thing that could happen? If you answer that your second chance is gone"

"Yes well then I will be expecting a call from when you land and get settled and expect you back within three weeks understood" he said to which he got a nod in reply. Moving Forward Giles gave the young man a hug before excusing himself.

Jenny waited until he was out of earshot before turning to Xander.

"Everything is setup for when you land in Paris. You'll have two days to yourself before your job there and then you get one more day before you need to fly out to Rome. Anything comes up I will let you know immediately or if you get any other contracts that seem worth the time. By the time you call I should also have some info for you about other assassins in the area." She explained being far into this support role for his liking.

"If you find anything about Chloe or locate Kirika I don't care what time it is call me immediately alright?" he said in a stern voice before grabbing his carry-on bag and boarded his plane.

* * *

In Paris a pair of infamous assassins had no idea what trouble was literally flying their way.

Althena though after listening as Chloe told her about her meeting with Alexander in America forced back a wide smile in the manor.

Alexander was entering the game at last.

* * *

Please read and review

Ending note 1: I will officially start using my Beta reader whomever it is I choose on the next chapter and all that follow.

Ending Note 2: I need pairing Idea's folks

Ending note 3: I will probably go AU with the Noir timeline to accommodate Xander entering the fun just to warn you now.

Till next time


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Noir, or Naruto. All rights belong to their creators and producers so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a BTVS fanfic and my first attempt at a crossover of this magnitude so make sure to give me feedback.

Author note 2: To those who know my work no I have not given up on _"Mazoku"_ I do intend to finish it but this story will not die in my head and demands to be written.

Author note 3: I am in the market for a beta reader please let me know in the review if you would like the job as I am quite desperate.

Author note 4: I have never attempted a story like this and anyone who truly knows the world of "Noir" that might help me out after this chapter I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Summary: Memories- they are like grains of sand that can slip away or be forced into a compacted space. Who is he really? What is the path he must take? He has forgotten those times to be left waiting for the call. Yet on all hallows eve a mistake shall awaken what he has lost. Given the mind of a genius murderer and the return of what he never knew he lost. The legacy of the third will be written in blood.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Alexander

Chapter Three: Smile of a living devil

Alexander stretched as he exited the plane in Paris. It had been rather boring flight spent in a comfortable chair, allowing the young assassin a chance to enjoy his favorite non-bloody pastimes, napping and reading comic books, though his tastes had shifted to the more bloody and graphic Japanese manga instead of his old superhero favorites.

Going through customs was a breeze and he soon found himself in a taxi heading for his hotel. Chocolate brown eyes stared out the window taking in the sights and sounds of the beautiful city.

"First time in France?" The driver asked.

"No but it seems like forever since I was last here," he responded.

"Were you born here in Paris?"

"No this is my first time in the city. I was raised in the countryside near the boarder with Spain."

"Well then welcome to Paris young man and enjoy your stay." The driver said as they reached his Hotel and Alexander climbed out after paying him.

"Thank you."

Leaving his bags with a bellhop he approached the front desk with a simple smile spread across his face. Ringing the bell he was greeted by a beautiful platinum blonde in a blue uniform.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked nicely.

"Yes I am checking in. The reservation is under Alexander Uchiha," he responded with a smile.

"Oh, Mister Uchiha yes we just finished preparing your suite for you. I'll have a bellhop bring your things up immediately and you also had a phone call that we took since you weren't here yet."

"Oh? From whom was it?" He asked fairly sure the gang didn't know where he was just yet since he had not called them.

"A miss Ambrose from Wolfram & Hart's Paris offices she asks that you call her as soon as possible."

He nodded and took the written form of the message from the woman and then his key card and started for the elevators.

"Mister Uchiha if you happen to need a guide around the city, ring me here at the desk. I'd be happy to show you the sights." She called out with a wink.

"Perhaps I will at that," he replied with his lopsided grin.

_**

* * *

Alexander's Suite**_

"Hey G-dad the French Xand-man here just checking in with you per your Parental orders. No I don't have any idea what time it is there I just got into my room and you said to call when I did. Oh, like you haven't been sitting by the phone since I left waiting to hear from me, so don't pull that with me. The city is beautiful I can't wait to start exploring tomorrow, but I might even have a guide. What? I am teenager G-dad who has seen less action then you - of course I am gonna jump on a French hottie who isn't out to kill me. Well, no, I don't actually plan to jump her and no I don't actually know she isn't some demon out to kill me, but what are the odds of my luck with woman being the same outside the Hellmouth? Yeah I know to be careful. Goodnight G-dad and give the others my hello's" Hanging up the phone he shook his head and walked out onto the balcony.

Taking a seat at the white clothed table he stared out over the city of Paris with bright eyes. The world is a cold place but in moments like this you could forget even the biggest problem and become lost in the scenery. The Eiffel tower stood tall for his view and for once in a long time he felt at peace with himself.

'_Somewhere out there three souls have no idea I will be coming for them, but for now my weary mind can relax. I can forget that I am not hunting vampires but humans now.'_

Alexander did not have nightmares that night.

_**

* * *

Eiffel tower**_

Alexander was dressed in a cream colored jacket with a black shirt, khaki slacks, and black shoes. He had woken early and enjoyed a simple breakfast, while watching the city come to life. After a light workout to keep his body in shape and limber he had begun his sight seeing tour by coming here.

He rushed to catch an elevator that was about to close and luckily made it in time. The only other occupant was an older gentleman wearing a black suit and bowler hate. Reaching a finger to press a button for what height he wanted he was stopped when he felt something get pressed into his back.

"I think we will be going a little higher up then that. The top of the tower if you would." The man said to which Alexander complied and the elevator began to ascend.

"Let me guess you're from the 'Order of Teraka' right?" Alexander asked while his mind began running through options.

"Clever deduction young man. Now then tell me what I need to know and we can both end this quickly."

The doors opened and Alexander was shoved forward by the Terakan. As he was shoved Alexander turned it into a forward roll onto his stomach and then began rolling to the left to avoid being shot. Hearing the gun click on empty he hurried to his feet and drew a concealed kunai.

"You should've sprung for the extended clip." Alexander said watching the man reload.

"Mr. Giles this is unnecessary; simply tell me where our assassins are and you can go."

'_Sharingan'_ he thought and watched the man's face as his eyes changed to the unnatural Uchiha eyes.

The Terakan brought his gun up and sadly was foolish enough to look Alexander in the eye. To the man it seemed Alexander simply vanished into thin air. In reality he had been caught in a simple genjutsu that made him think he couldn't see him. It ended when Alexander buried his kunai in the man's forehead ending his life.

"If this is what my vacation is gonna be like, I'd rather be in Sunnydale. At least the vampires give us easy summers," he said before collecting the man's gun and wiping away all traces he had ever been there.

_**

* * *

Alexander's Suite**_

"Teraka are becoming an annoyance Jenny; evidently they're wanting to know what went down in Sunnydale," Xander said into his phone, contacting Miss Calendar through secure line.

-Well I haven't seen any activity here so maybe they're going for you because you're outside the Hellmouth. - She replied, typing away at her home computer while talking to him.

"A possibility but I think it's best if we move up the job to tomorrow. Will the targets be in place for me to execute the contract?" He asked while starting to disassemble and clean his guns, along with the Terakan's

-Yes but your window of opportunity changes and the chance of being spotted increases.-

"Immaterial what are the locations on each target and what time should I head in?"

-Two on the 20th floor and the last one is on the 21st - expect heavy security after the first falls and you need to strike right at dusk. - She explained.

"Understood and will call you after I finish."

-Be careful Xander- but all she got was a dial tone.

"Careful assassins never finish the deal." He said to himself before starting to prepare his gear changing the standard load to accommodate a human targeting mission.

_**

* * *

Cyrax Incorporated**_

Xander walked through the glass front doors in his dark purple shirt and black pants with black shoes on and his black cloak slung over his arm. The cloak was resting to look like a normal jacket and was extra heavy with the layer of chakra he placed around it to fool metal detectors. Passing through security he whistled a merry tune and pressed the 'call' button for the elevator. Once it arrived he stepped and spread out his chakra molding it into a magnetic field that shorted the car's security camera out.

'_Basic principle of Raiton techniques - good for a great many things more then a shocking result,'_ He thought as he slid his cloak on and pulled up a purple cloth mask that covered the lower half of his face.

'_Forgive me, Lord, for what I am about to do. Let there crimes against the newborns be worthy of my beautiful dance of death. Lend me your strength and make me an angel of death unto them.'_ He repeated in his head as the floor indicator dinged.

* * *

(Play Moondance by Nightwish if you have it.)

* * *

The doors opened and Alexander darted out before they even finished with a gun resting in each hand. The floor was fairly empty considering the hour so no one spotted his silent run towards the back offices and two of his targets. Reaching a wooden door with a brass name plate on it he kicked it in sharply and brought his guns to bare on the surprised Frenchman inside. Two quick shots and the man fell back in his chair dead just as the alarms began to blare.

Running out the door he suddenly ducked and shot three suit-wearing toughs who were coming down the hallway. The way they carried themselves and the build of their bodies indicating that they were private, yet hired, muscle. He quickly fired again taking out the security trying to escort the 2nd target for this floor out and watched the man run back into his office.

'_You can't hide form me, little man'_ He thought as he rolled along the floor and came up in a crouch in the doorway. Bullets that would've killed him if he was standing simply flew over his head but the target wasn't as lucky as he took a single bullet through his left eye and into the brain.

Hearing more security quickly approaching, he ducked into the office and leaned behind the desk. While changing clips he strained his hearing to pick up what security was saying.

"He got the VP's so we're moving the president out via helicopter on the roof. Our only job is to occupy him until the helicopter is away."

Alexander could feel the blood roll down the wooden desk and splash against him but for now he had no time to think about the feeling it caused. Taking out a kunai he threw it into the hallway and waited for the explosive note to go off. Smoke filled the hall as it did, along with a few screams from the men gathered outside.

Moving to the window he shot the glass out and then slipped his pistols back into their place in his cloak. Grabbing the side panel of the glass he swung himself out and around planting his feet on the next section of glass and sticking to it with chakra. Once attached, he became a blur as he was running up the side of the building. Not even he knew that, below the mask, he wore a twisted smile.

'_Run, little rabbit, run.' _

Reaching the roof he launched himself into the air by jumping at the edge with the toe of his foot. Flipping upside-down and spinning in midair, he released three shuriken at the assembled guards below each falling dead, each with one shuriken in their throat. Landing in a crouch he instantly darted at one of the remaining living guards and brought his palm up at the man's chin, sending him flying back with his neck broken.

Alexander found himself surrounded by three suited men with guns trained on him, while a fourth was leading a black haired woman in a business suit towards the chopper. Dropping low he performed a wide sweep kick taking two of the men off their feet and distracting the third. Charging the third, he struck out with a kunai at his right wrist, cutting it open and forcing the gun from his hand. Drawing one of his Beretta's with his free hand he ended the lives of the fallen two and turned his eyes to his prey.

Running towards the starting helicopter, he weaved left and right evading shots from the last man between him and the target. Whipping the kunai in his hand out, he caught the man between the eyes, dropping him just as the woman closed the obviously armored cabin door and waved at him.

Walking slowly as the chopper was taking off, he absently placed a slip of paper on its side and ran for the edge of the roof, leaping off just as the explosive note went off and took most of the roof along with the chopper with it.

* * *

(End Song)

* * *

As he fell, Alexander yelled, "I should've stayed on the Hellmouth!"

Freefalling for 20 stories, he suddenly jammed a pair of knives into the side of the building and began slowing his decent the rest of the way to the ground. Jumping the last 5 feet, he landed and immediately ran into the Paris night as the Police sirens approached.

Contract Executed.

_**

* * *

Next Day**_

Xander stood in front of a painting that was a part of a new exhibit that had arrived in Paris' most prestigious museum. He had reported in to Jenny last night and had then collapsed for a nice long sleep. Waking he had decided to take in the beauty of other peoples vision and so he found himself here acting like a common Parisian or even a tourist.

Another person stepped up beside him but he chose to pay them no mind and instead focus on the artwork. That changed when said person tipped their head to the side and rested it on his shoulder. Turning his right eye he spied a head of dark read hair.

"You have always been entranced by death," Chloe spoke drawing his attention back to the painting. It was an original piece depicting a bloody battle set during the crusades.

"It's the one truth I have been able to hold onto through the years. Death is the truest constant you will ever find."

"Is that your truth then?"

"I don't know what the truth is, and that's why I am walking this path."

Chloe's hand slowly slid down to his and her fingers entwined with his, holding onto his hand. He remained unsure for a moment before his hand twitched and closed around hers.

"You know what the true objective is, that is why you cannot simply return to Soldats because your loyalty, like mine, is not simply to them, but to HER."

"I don't know anything anymore. The only way I can find out where I belong is to continue to search. That is unless you're here to tell me the truth, Chloe?"

"Then what will you have learned Alexander? Shh… no more talk of this for now please let me just be Chloe again. Let me be the girl who was at her happiest in the company of you and Kirika." Both of their voices had been cold and low never changing from the cruel voice of assassins but they each had an undertone for only the other.

"For now Chloe for now," He affirmed and each lapsed into a peaceful silence. The kind of silence shared between friends, lovers, or family.

_**

* * *

Alexander's Suite**_

He returned to his room after parting with Chloe, neither saying a word, just simply separating and becoming the cold beings they were trained to be once more. Arriving he found his phone ringing and quickly picked it up to be met by the buzzing sound associated with a secure line being accessed.

-Where the hell have you been Xander? I've been trying to reach you for hours-. The annoyed voice of Jenny Calendar screeched once the line was clear.

"I went and did the sight seeing thing and generally just enjoyed my vacation. Why? Something up in Sunnydale or did you find something out about Chloe and Kirika?" He asked, almost sounding worried..

-No sorry Xand, nothing on them yet. I'm calling because you got a contract offer that goes down in Paris tonight.-

"What's the deal? I don't usually take jobs with such a rush put on them, so why would I take this one?"

-From what I can find it seems a lot's been going on in Paris lately and this contract is for the major player in its head. Julius Morris one of the biggest men in the European underworld, suspected of everything from petty crimes right up to mass murder. The thing is another contract was put out with another group for him first but it's a setup - he's luring them right into a deathtrap.-

"This concerns me how Jenny?"

-The client wants you to handle Morris and to make sure the other assassins make it out alive. Before you say what I know your thinking you might want to hear the name of the other hitters-

"I'm listening."

-The other assassins go by the name 'Noir'-

"Now tell me you verified all this and already have the location for this little party"

-By the time you change and load up I'll have everything ready to explain-

"You are good."

-Good Xander? You insult me - I am phenomenal,- came the cheeky reply from the phone.

Putting the phone down and starting to get dressed in his hunting attire though leaving the mask out of he ensemble tonight. Dressing quickly he loaded himself up with more then usual expecting a hard fight and then picked up the phone.

"Done."

-Cab already waiting for you and stop by the front desk before you go - I forwarded a package to you or at least one of them.-

"Right." With that he hung up and swept out of the room silent as the dead of night.

_**

* * *

Opera House**_

Stepping out and paying the driver Alexander made his way through the main doors of the abandoned opera house. The package that was left for him contained a pair of custom made handguns, each was a .357 automatic given the name Nemesis. The entire gun was black except for the handle which was done in wood with a large black 'N' carved into it. Each also came with a flashlight attachment along with a note promising future upgrades. Currently they rested in his cloak leaving his hands free.

Stopping at the outer doors to the theatre he placed his ear to the door and heard a large commotion going on inside.

'_Friend or Foe death walks among you tonight._' He thought before taking out an explosive note.

_**

* * *

Theatre**_

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura, the ladies who comprised the deadly assassin team known as 'Noir', had walked into an ambush. The doors leading out were bolted shut and every theatre box held a gun-toting thug ready to make Swiss cheese of them. On stage their target, Julius Morris, stood with two men flanking him with assault rifles.

"Thank you for joining me tonight ladies I am truly honored to be your host for the evening and the world's greatest performance. The death of 'Noir' - you see your last contract cost me millions and completely ruined my narcotics shipments. For that I will make sure you pay dearly." Neither girl showed fear at his proclamation and as he was about to order his men to open fire the doors leading in suddenly exploded off the hinges and covered the entrance in smoke.

"What the hel-"his words were cut off by a shuriken that came flying from the smoke and embedded itself in between his eyes. A second later it exploded taking his two men with him.

Mireille, not missing a beat, along with Kirika began shooting at the stunned men in the boxes. Bursting through the wall of smoke Alexander brought his new guns to bear dealing out death with each roar. The thugs, finally broken out of their stupor, began to return fire but the damage had been done. Over half their forces, along with the boss, had been killed already and the rest were too scared to stop and aim properly. Explosions filled the room when Alexander switched over to his kunai and shuriken, all the while that twisted smile splayed across his face.

'_Who is this guy?'_ Mireille thought as she continued dodging fire.

'_He is. . . Familiar to me,'_ Kirika thought.

The thugs eventually regrouped and decided to make a last stand on the stage lined up in front of the group.

"Mow them down," the middle one called out and raised his gun, only to die as Alexander dashed forward and drove his katana through the man's chest followed by a spinning slash that took the man to his left and right out. The rest fell to bullets from the ladies of 'Noir'

Both ladies turned their guns on him and found he had redrawn and pointed his at them forcing a stand-off.

"Shall we play a game with out lives or talk like civilized people?" Alexander offered.

"Who are you?" Mireille asked without lowering her weapon.

"A simple and humble assassin like you and your friend. If you want my name however then I would like yours, 'Noir" He responded though each could catch the slight sarcasm when he called them that name.

"We are Noir that is all you need to know"

Alexander turned one of his eyes on the silent girl and studied here. The hair and eyes confirmed who she was in his mind.

"Hello Kirika"

The silent girl did not respond but in her mind the image of this man was overlapped with the image of a little boy wearing a white shirt and dark blue slacks.

"Who are you?" She asked in her normal voice.

Instead of replying he simply put his guns away and started walking towards them. Both kept sharp aim but he only walked past them towards the entrance.

"She asked you a question what do you know about Kirika?" Mireille demanded cocking the hammer back on her gun.

"They did the same thing to me that was been done to your friend."

A silver watch in Kirika's pocket chose then to fall out and open playing a melody around the three.

* * *

'_Flash'_

'_She was standing with a young boy her own age each being handed a gun.'_

'_Flash'_

'_Training with two other children one the young boy the other a girl outside in the open air and sunshine.'_

'_Flash'_

'_Dancing in a candle lit room the young boy now older and another woman older with a motherly feeling about her playing for them.'_

* * *

"I knew you." Kirika said when her mind cleared.

"When you find your truth, I will be waiting," was his response.

"What is your name?" Kirika asked grasping at a straw of her lost past.

"Alexander is the only name I was given back then. You will find your truth and perhaps we will meet again. After all it is a small world and we do perform a similar service."

"Why were you here anyway?" Mireille asked

"Someone paid a lot of money for that man dead and you both alive. I have my suspicions considering it would have to be someone who knew I would accept the assignment only if I thought one of 'Noir' was in danger."

"So we have our own knight in shinning armor then."

"No sadly. As beautiful as you and Kirika are, I will not be making a habit of this." With that he made his exit.

Both of them swore they heard him mutter though.

"What is it with me and girls who might kill me?"

_**

* * *

Rome, Two days later**_

'_I hate this stupid country.'_ Xander thought as he had gotten lost for the sixteenth time since leaving the hotel that morning. Leaving France was easy and he had even gotten the gang some gifts. He had no more run-ins with either Chloe or Kirika and no more extra work from Jenny, which suited him just fine.

'_Screw this, I'm going back to the hotel. Even with a map this is impossible.'_ At that point he dissolved into cursing Rome in a variety of languages he'd been taught.

Arriving back at the hotel he made his way up to his suite only to notice the door was ever so slightly ajar. Placing his left hand on the knob his right drew an old Berretta and he glanced up at the ceiling for a moment.

'_You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? Is this like a subtle hint to go home or what?_'

Opening the door he slowly began sweeping the entryway before moving into the main room. Once there he found a man with graying wearing tweed sitting on the couch and leaning on a cane.

"Ah, young mister Giles, I was wondering when you might get back." The main greeted him but made no sudden movements.

"I got lost, though had someone told me I would have company, I might have returned sooner. Glad my not being here did not hamper your just walking on in," he replied though he was using his death voice.

"You can lower your gun now young man I am not a Terakan, nor do I have any interest in killing you."

"Just who are you then? You can understand me being more then a little paranoid."

"My name is Jonathan Wyndam-Price and I am here on behalf of the Watcher's Council."

"What would the Watcher's Council want with me?" He asked lowering his weapon. He had not sensed an ounce of lie in the man's voice or posture, so for now he would stand easy, but not down.

"As you may know or may not the Council is legacy based and as you are Rupert Giles adoptive and only son I am here to extend a place in the Watcher's to you."

Xander could only blink.

"You are aware of my track record with drawing demons to me like catnip right?"

"Quite and there are some of us within the council who have bets on just what comes after you next as a prospective mate." The man spoke before laughing.

"Um, right well it's a wonderful offer, but can I have sometime to think it over and discuss it with Giles?"

"Of course take your time we will be in touch" the man replied before making his exit.

'_You're just laughing your ass off at me right now aren't you?'_

_**

* * *

Later**_

"Jenny, cancel the job. I can't even find a restaurant in this city, so how am I supposed to execute a man then slip into the shadows?" Xander said into the phone that night.

-Fine but how do you explain this one to the client-

"We don't; if he complains we kill him. He's getting his money back after all."

-Well you're pretty free to do what you want then. I only accepted those two jobs plus the extra one in Paris. So what are your plans?-

"I'm going back to France I want to explore the city without thinking about escape routes. I will be back by Buffy's birthday - no contact until then."

-If you need to talk you know I am here right?-

"Yeah, I know, but I can't talk just yet. See you in a week."

Hanging up Xander laid back on his bed and let his mind drift.

"Sorry Janna but I couldn't tell you I was really going near my home." He whispered before going to sleep.

_**

* * *

Near the Boarder of France and Spain**_

'_I'm finally back here'_ Alexander thought as he stood on the edge of a hill overlooking the area that used to be his home. Even at this range he could see the mansion and even the ruins that had served as a training ground for them.

"I think I actually missed this place," he said aloud before moving back to the scooter he had rented and headed towards the ruins.

* * *

"He's here," Chloe said quietly entering the house and speaking to Althena.

"So, my little Alexander is finally home but it's still not time yet he always was a quick study." Althena spoke in a pleased voice.

"He's at the training grounds. I think he just wants to spend time there and try to find his truth."

"Bring him home Chloe."

The girl nodded.

* * *

Alexander spun around suddenly his katana coming up and blocking an incoming knife. Looking at its thrower he observed Chloe standing there in her teal cloak.

"We are enemies then? Is that the truth you present to me?" He asked.

"It is time to go home she's waiting for us." With that Chloe turned and walked away.

Alexander put his katana away before following her.

* * *

He stood there watching her as she embraced Chloe and then both turned towards him. Indecision filled his mind yet his face remained impassive. So much had happened and so much had changed was he really welcome here? As long as he stayed away there was a hope that it would remain the same loving home he had been made a killer in.

'_This is your home Alexander. Don't worry about being an assassin here let alone the best, just enjoy it'_ He thought and watched Althena open her arms to him.

That was it he couldn't stand it anymore. Rushing forward he embraced the still-taller-than-him woman and allowed her to hug him, tears slipping from his eyes. He had missed this place and the warmth of the only woman he could give the title of mother too.

A woman he had killed for as a child.

A woman who he would still kill for today.

"Welcome home Alexander."

He was Home.

_**

* * *

Five days later**_

He had been there for five days but now it was time to leave again. It had been like he had never left - Althena had continued to teach him and instead of Kirika he had sparred with Chloe. Soldats and Noir were not discussed, it was simply time spent as it had been those many years ago.

"When you find your truth, I want you to return. You have a destiny, just like Kirika and Chloe." Althena told him as they walked to where he had left his scooter.

"I haven't forgotten, but still there is a lot I need to learn and when I have my answer, I'll come back and fulfill my part of the 'Grand Return'. I just hope Kirika figures things out that it hurt not seeing recognition in her eyes."

"I imagine your mind is filled with many thoughts about her and Miss Bouquet."

"Until my return then," he spoke, ignoring the comment, and climbed onto his scooter.

"Remember your lessons Alexander."

"I will," he replied and sped off.

Althena smiled as she watched one of her three precious ones ride away. Alexander was just like Kirika and would learn the same way. Hopefully they would each find the strength she wished and return to help her reform the legacy of Noir.

_**

* * *

Plane**_

'_I guess this trip was a good idea. I feel better and now I can forgive Giles and stop just acting. I'm two people, the Assassin - cold, deadly, ruthless, and uncaring which is the true me. I am also the person who can make friends and enjoy life even if he is cold and quiet. I can finally stop hiding. Though I may actually start acting like Kirika or Chloe how weird.'_

* * *

In France Mireille was typing away at her computer attempting to locate data on 'Alexander' as he was the first tip they had into Soldats that wasn't seemingly going to try and kill them.

Kirika, on the other hand, knew there was someone out there who knew her past and had been through the same ordeal as herself it seemed.

Their pilgrimage into the past it seemed was making headway.

* * *

Please read and review

Ending note 1: More pairing choices please, Chloe is only useable in a harem sense if not then don't go there because I see them more as siblings for now. Unless given a good reason

Ending note 2: This is a choice that will effect the entire fic. Good path or bad path for Xander?

Ending note 3: Any suggestions are very welcome

Till next time


	5. Chapter 5: Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Noir, or Naruto. All rights belong to their creators and producers so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a BTVS fanfic and my first attempt at a crossover of this magnitude so make sure to give me feedback.

Author note 2: To those who know my work no I have not given up on "_Mazoku_" I do intend to finish it but this story will not die in my head and demands to be written.

Author note 3: I am in the market for a beta reader please let me know in the review if you would like the job as I am quite desperate.

Author note 4: I have never attempted a story like this and anyone who truly knows the world of "_Noir_" that might help me out after this chapter I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Summary: Memories- they are like grains of sand that can slip away or be forced into a compacted space. Who is he really? What is the path he must take? He has forgotten those times to be left waiting for the call. Yet on all hallows eve a mistake shall awaken what he has lost. Given the mind of a genius murderer and the return of what he never knew he lost. The legacy of the third will be written in blood.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Alexander

Chapter Five: Fallen Angel

"So how does it feel to be back after being in Europe Xand?" Buffy asked as She, Xander, and Willow walked through the halls of Sunnydale High.

"There's no place like home Buff. Besides how could I not miss my girls?" He responded good-naturally.

"So there weren't any girls in Europe? Because well you know long distance relationships can be hard and international calling is expensive…. I'll just be quiet now" came from will as her two friends stared at her.

"A couple but G-dad reminded me of my luck with woman and with no slayer to save me I decided to be cautious"

"Glad I can be of some assistance when your manhood is on the line"

"AH but you do it so well and sadly this is where we part ladies as I wish to see the lovely girlfriend of my pappy and possibly get out of a few classes" Xander said taking a different path then the two girls.

"He seems calmer" Buffy commented.

"I think time away was all he needed. So you were telling me about your decision with Angel"

_**

* * *

Classroom of Jenny Calendar**_

Xander leaned against the wall and listened as a man was berating Jenny about not fulfilling her obligations. Slipping a kunai out from his sleeve he silently entered the room and approached he man from behind. The Kalderash elder suddenly felt a very real and sharp knife edge resting against his throat and felt someone behind him.

"Family should treat each other with respect after all we wouldn't want our last words to be hurtful instead of loving now would we?" Alexander asked in his dead voice.

"Xander let him go you don't know what's going on" Jenny spoke seeing just how easily he could end her uncle's life.

Alexander stepped back and the kunai knife vanished back into his sleeve leaving no trace of it or the killer that had been there a moment before.

"So what's a nice Romanian man like you doing in California?" Xander asked catching the man off guard.

"You told him? He is an outsider how dare you Janna" the man accused of the dark haired woman.

"It was a trade she got more then she gave and it was the only way to secure her own life,"

"Who are you boy?"

"Xander Giles at your service sir. Now why exactly are you here?"

"It's about the curse on Angel. Xander there's a way for it to break and for him to lose his soul"

"Troublesome" was all he could say through the entire conversation.

_**

* * *

Bronze**_

Jenny, Buffy, and Xander rode in her care towards the Bronze under the excuse that she had an errand to run. Pulling up they spotted a truck being loaded with many ornate wooden boxes by a rather large amount of vampires. Buffy was out of the car in a second charging them. Xander slowly climbed out of the car and let out a sight.

"Seems I will be having a coming out party tonight." He muttered before taking a wooden dagger from each of his shoes and darting at the assembled forces of evil.

'_You can't just hide who you are behind a mask. Those were her words and I have been an example of them for a long time always trying to avoid getting hurt or letting others see into my world. No matter the consequences I'll be myself and not two people.' _

* * *

Buffy felt a vampire behind her dust before she could turn to deal with it another in the swarm fell a second later followed by a third and fourth. Staking her current opponent she was finally able to look and see who was helping her. Expecting Angel to be there she was surprised to see Xander duck under a punch and slam a wooden knife into a vampires chest before spinning around and kicking another away. He moved with a fluidity and grace that made it appear as if he were dancing.

'_Where did Xander learn to fight like this?'_

He was in his element flowing with the fighting styles of two worlds and dealing proper death to those that sinned against nature. Dropping low he brought a vampire onto the ground with a sweep kick then quickly staked him before he could recover. Buffy had gotten over her stupor and was once again tearing into the undead. The fight was over in mere minutes and the two were wiping dust off their clothes.

"Where did you learn to fight like that Xand?" Buffy asked always suspicious that something was possessing her best male friend.

"Giles ever since I moved in has been teaching me how to fight in the mornings before school and I have been practicing every chance I got seems to be working out. Plus Miss C was able to download a bunch of kung fu manuals so I've been studying them too. It looks pretty but the first week I couldn't even kick decently." He lied without even a pause having been prepared for Buffy-paranoia.

"Someone could mistake you for Angel with those moves" she commented.

"Nah Angel is more of a strength-based fighter the same with you I needed to learn a style based in speed and using a vampire's strength against them. I'm just glad I can retire my "Most knocked out Scooby" title"

"Aw but now who am I gonna save all the time?"

"If it helps I will try to get knocked out or captured every other week to keep you regular" his humor while darker and more sarcastic was thankfully still intact.

"You had better; if people start saving themselves I won't have anything to do as a Slayer"

"Retire and create the first 'tough woman' contest?" he was rewarded with a smack on the arm for his trouble.

"Let's get this box thing and get Miss Calendar's thing done so we can go see Giles" Buffy said then grabbed one of the boxes heading into the Bronze.

"Yes ma'am, General Buffy Ma'am" he responded and followed her.

'_Ok so maybe I'll lie about everything a little longer and just let them see more of me as time goes on. That's not a cop out it's just a process a slow Slayer pummeling free process.'_

* * *

"**SURPRISE" **was yelled as they walked in and everyone jumped from hiding places. Surprised was what Buffy was enough that she dropped the box in her hands causing the lid to pop open when it struck the floor. A disembodied armor-clad leapt from it towards Xander's throat. His hands shot up at the last second grabbing the arm and trying to stop its clawing fingers from getting any closer.

Angel quickly moved forward and together he and Xander were able to get the arm back into the box. Even after the lid was closed it continued to jump around trying to force the lid open. Drawing a Shuriken Xander sealed the lid by jamming the shuriken into the lid.

"We're never doing this again" Xander said to the stunned people before slumping to the ground.

'_No matter where I go or what I do this world is out to get me. Oh well at least I played up the weak thing for Buffy.'_

"Giles what the heck is this thing? We found some vampires trying to load it and some other boxes into a truck." Buffy said looking to their source of information on all things evil.

"Well um I need to check my books as I am unsure what it could be" the librarian responded.

"I know what it is" Angel spoke up.

"It's part of the judge, a demon whose sole purpose for existing is to cleanse the earth of the plague called humanity. The Judge cannot be killed and so an entire army gave their lives to split its body into pieces that were then scattered all over the world."

"There is only one choice then, Angel has to take the arm and bury it somewhere in the world so it can never be found again" Jenny said when he finished speaking.

"No!" Buffy protests

"He's the only choice Buffy. We have school and the Hellmouth to protect Angel is the only person we can spare that can protect the box until it's buried" Jenny explained.

"I'll do it" Angel replied looking at everyone gathered.

"But Angel-" Buffy began to protest again.

"I can sneak onto a barge tonight and make my way to Nepal. Buffy there is no better way I have to go"

"So this happens a lot around you guys? Oz asked from next to Willow.

"Vampires, Demons, and pretty anything from any nightmare you ever had are real and we live right on top of their favorite vacation spot" Xander replied.

"That… Actually explains a lot"

_**

* * *

Library**_

"So The Judge is being reassembled and Angel has gone missing. What happened between you two last night?" Xander asked eyeing the blonde chosen one.

"Nothing, I'm going to check Angel's apartment again" Buffy said before beating a hasty retreat.

"Why do you need so many books that say the same thing?" Cordelia asked the silent duo.

"Why do you need fifteen pair of shoes the same color?" Xander said getting up to put his book back and get another.

"If you were a woman you'd know the answer to that" Cordelia fired back.

"Willow would you care to explain the whole shoe thing to us?"

"You um need shoes for well walking so if you walk a lot you would need a lot of shoes"

"Well if we're going to pull an all-nighter I say we raid the vending machines or the cafeteria" Xander spoke setting his new book down and heading for the doors.

"Either of you coming" both decided to take the offered study break.

* * *

Xander watched Angel taunt Buffy while Willow and Cordelia had ran to get Giles. There were over fifteen ways he could kill Angel right now but all of them meant revealing more then just his knowledge from Itachi. Seeing Angel distracted he darted forward and tackled the Irish vampire sending both sliding down the hall.

Getting he positioned himself between Angel and Buffy his body falling into a fairly basic fighting stance his eyes staring down the demon before him.

"Looks like you learned a few tricks boy but do you really think you can take me in a fight?" Angel taunted.

'_This time and every time' _He thought before replying.

"I don't have to stop you just keep you busy until G-dad and reinforcements arrive. Tell me Deadboy you wanna play a game for your life?" The supposed Scourge of Europe instead of commenting decided to leave them for another night.

* * *

He watched Buffy storm out the library in tears but couldn't bring himself to care. Willow made a show of figuring the secret out but it had been evident to at least Xander what it was the second Buffy began crying.

'_Is she even worth helping? Its bad enough she falls for the enemy but now she shares a bed with it as well. Children like her have no place in these affairs, while the heart is a powerful weapon only a fool allows it to stop them from doing what has to be done. I'll use my heart but I won't put others lives before it Buffy Summers you are a selfish girl.'_

_**

* * *

Next Morning**_

Buffy attempted to attack Jenny Calendar only to have her arms caught at the wrist by Xander. She struggled all the while demanding answers from Jenny and to the surprise of the Scooby gang she had them another surprise came a second later though.

"If You're looking to place blame then add me as well I've known about the curse since before everything happened" Xander said his voice as of late had been quiet and lacking certain things.

"You knew! And you didn't say anything?" Buffy demanded.

"Conversely you a seventeen year old girl decided of her own free will to have sex with someone over a hundred years old who also happens to be dead and a member of the enemy" he fired back.

Buffy turned her eyes back on Jenny.

"Re-curse him"

"I can't, I don't have the materials or even know what they are but I know who does. My uncle should have everything with him to do it"

"Good then we will go see him and you three work on dealing with the judge" Buffy ordered before dragging Jenny and Giles out of the classroom forcibly.

"Willow get your friend Oz we need his van. Cordelia go home and get dressed up as more of a tramp were gonna need firepower"

_**

* * *

Army Base**_

"So how are we going to get into the base doofus?" Cordelia asked.

"Simple you three go to the front and cause a distraction I'll go in while you do it and get what we need"

"If that's it why did I get dressed like this?"

"Just wanted to see if you would" he replied before climbing out of the van and not missing the girls irritated scream.

Seeing the van drive away he approached the fence and took out a kunai. Charging chakra into the blade he then began cutting the fence until he had a door sized shape cut out and simply walked through. Darting around boxes and out of camera sights he made his way to the armory. Finding a guard outside he sneaks up behind him and with a quick blow to the neck drops him. Dragging the unconscious guard into the shadows he entered the armory and began looking around.

Locating what he wanted to use on the judge he then pulled two sacks from his pockets and unrolled them.

'_Lets go shopping' _he thought with a glimmer in his eye that would frighten most people before starting to stock pile his private stash.

* * *

"Oz man give me a hand with this stuff so we can go" Xander called dragging the big box behind with two bags filled to bursting resting on top of it.

"Xander what is all this stuff?" Willow asked as they finish loading and peeled out of the area.

"Wills ask yourself if you really want to know the answer to that question and consider that we just robbed the army and if you know you are an accessory after the fact." he responded which caused her to squeak and turn back around.

_**

* * *

Library**_

"How'd it go?" Xander asked as the Slayer and adults returned.

"Angelus beat us to the punch. My uncle he's dead" Jenny said looking down after she said it.

"Mourn after the Judge is dust and Deadboy has joined him" Xander said getting up and walking over to her.

"I don't want to see her face here when this is over she lied to us it's her fault this happened" Buffy accused her emotions coming back.

"You plan to do the same to Giles then?" he asked.

"What do you mean Giles hasn't had any part in this"

"He's guilty of the same offense. He lied to us and withheld information that caused a situation that could've gotten most if not all of us killed. If you plan to excommunicate Jenny for that then you can't grant Giles a reprieve" Xander spoke looking directly at the blonde.

"We didn't have a right to know in that case. I think "I" at least had a right to know about the curse"

"The only people who had a right to know are the people who knew. Angel wasn't given back his soul to be a hero or to be your stupid soul mate he was CURSED with a soul so that he would suffer for killing someone precious to a family. This world does not revolve around the all-mighty Buffy and your word is most defiantly not law. If you want to play things like that I suggest we call in Kendra because your letting your guilt and attachment with his face control you"

"I'm the Slayer I know what's right. You can't understand how I am feeling right now" she roared.

"Jenny just lost her uncle to your beloved Angelus another Kalderash died because of him. Do they not deserve absolution would you deny that to them because he has Angel's face"

"You don't understand" She screamed tears leaking from her eyes.

"If anyone would understand I would, the person you loved is dead and in their place is a demon that wears his face. That is what Giles told us the night… The night I shoved a stake into Jesse's chest accident or not I ended his life that night. Dry your eyes and get the job done then you can mourn. The world needs saving and we can't do it alone The Judge, Angelus, Spike, and Dru we need all of us for it including Miss Calendar."

Turning around his words finished he pushed the doors open and walked out of the library.

_**

* * *

Giles Residence**_

Xander had just gotten in and was just about to grab his cloak when the phone rang. Picking it up he listened for the voice on the other end to speak up.

"The Judge is gonna hit the Mall we're going to take him down all of us you in?" Buffy's voice came over the line.

"I'll be there; good to have sane Buffy back with us"

"I got some advice from a friend that helped"

Hanging up he bypassed the cloak and grabbed a jacket slipping weapons into it he allowed himself a small smile.

'_She won't kill him but at least she won't hinder us. It was the best outcome given the circumstances I could hope and try for.'_

_**

* * *

Mall**_

The green streams of life stopped flowing as a crossbow bolt slammed into the Judge. Reached down he snapped the bolt in two.

"Fools you mean stop me with this? No weapon forged by the hands of man may harm me" he boomed out.

"That was then" Buffy said and smiled as Xander calmly passed her the missile launcher they had barrowed from the army base.

"This is now" the rocket launched with a roar no one noticed the several small slips of burning paper attached to it either. Angelus and Dru luckily dived out of the way as the rocket struck and it along with the explosive notes went off.

'_Weapons forged HA! How about weapon wrote by the hand of Alexander you bastard'_ He inwardly cheered as the Judge was reduce to cinders.

_**

* * *

Library after Full Moon Cycle**_

"So you're a werewolf?" Xander asked.

"Yeah"

"You gotten bitten your baby cousin and he is a werewolf too?" He asked

"Yeah"

"So how's that working out for you?"

"Good"

"Cool"

"Cool"

The entire Scooby gang blinked at the exchange between the two. Xander had not been there for the whole werewolf hunter thing. He had disappeared after he and Buffy dealt with Theresa.

"That's it?" Buffy asked the two

"Is it?" Xander asked Oz.

"It is" he confirmed both looking to Buffy.

"You're both just weird"

"Thank you" the replied in unison sending the room into laughter.

_**

* * *

Two Weeks Later Night**_

Jenny Calendar watched the translation program continue to run through the original Romanian text of the soul curse. The others still accepted her though in Buffy's case it was more being tolerated with coldness. She had even been invited over to Giles after she finished tonight. The best news however had to be on the disk resting on her desk. She had been able to hack an old Soldats database and find records about Xander everything he needed to know was most likely there now. She had refused to read it considering this was for him only and he would share it if he wished too.

"Every things actually looking up for once" she said to the air around her and reaching out to run her hand over the clear Orb sitting on her desk.

She should have known in Sunnydale that is only the calm before the approaching storm.

_**

* * *

Streets**_

Xander Giles was having a good night, which sadly he knew meant something bad was on its way. He was walking on his way home from the Bronze having actually enjoyed the evening dancing with his friends and lifting Buffy's spirits.

The Angel situation was getting out of hand it seemed he had taken to drawing Buffy while she slept and leaving the pictures by her bed. Then he went further and slaughtered Willow's poor goldfish. If Jenny wasn't so close to cracking the soul curse he'd suggest just killing the vampire but it also seemed Buffy held onto her attachment.

He brought his ice cream cone up and took a lick from the vanilla chocolate swirl. The ice cream parlor had actually been open late for once and thus he had gotten his frozen treat.

'_I am so easily satisfied the only thing better would be a rain of Twinkies. Of course if that happened I'd know we were screwed.'_

A ringing sound came from his pocket and he blinked fishing out his new cell phone. He'd gotten it a few days ago and only the gang had the number, incase an emergency happened and he needed to be reached.

"Hello?" He asked as he fished out and accepted the call.

-Xander, you have to get to the school he's after me he knows I got the soul curse figured out. He wreaked the computer and printouts- came the panting and fearful voice of Jenny.

"Who's there Jenny? What part of the school are you in"

-Angelus, right behind me. You gotta hurry. He's gonna kill m- the call cut out then leaving only empty static.

"Jenny? Jenny? JENNY?" he yelled before racing off towards the school chakra enhancing his legs.

_**

* * *

Sunnydale High School**_

"You know I was just going to snap your pretty little neck and leave you for Giles, but with you calling the little white knight I think we'll make it special for him" Angelus spoke as he cornered Jenny the remains of her phone on the floor behind him.

"Not without a fight you won't. All I have to do is hold you off until Xander gets here" She said braver then she felt and fell into a fighting stance, while not a slayer or an assassin like Xander she should be able to hold her own against just one vampire.

"Actually it won't be a fight either" Angelus said as two more vampires wearing their true faces came from behind him making the odds 3 to 1 and Angel changed his face as well.

Jenny began screaming shortly after.

Xander shoved the doors open never stopping in his run. He could smell blood and the more inward he got the worse the smell got. He was close now he knew it. His mind was just hoping for a workable scenario and avoiding the worst possibilities.

'_If she isn't too injured I think I know enough medical jutsu to save her' _He thought as he went over the limited medic-nin information Itachi had.

What he found waiting for him though was the worst possible outcome. Blood smeared the walls and dripped from walls to make puddles on the floor. He could see a severed human arm resting in one such puddle. Jenny lay on her back clothes torn and bleeding from several wounds missing an arm and a leg. Amazingly her face only bore a single cut on the chin.

Running to her side he checked for a pulse and found a faint one. Hands flying through seals they took on a green color as he began trying to stabilize her and heal what he could. he could see her breathing try to regulate before she coughed out a glob of blood and it became even shallower. Slowly her head turned and her eyes glazed over stared at his face.

"Xander is that you?" She asked in a quiet voice full of pain.

"Be quiet and save your strength I have to try and heal the major damage before we lose you" He ordered but only got a chuckle from Jenny.

"The physical wounds aren't the problem. After they did this he slipped me a poison I don't know which one he wanted me to suffer and let you watch helpless. Can't say I like his choice though hurts like hell"

"Don't worry I'll get you stabilized and then to a hospital where they can treat the poison" The medical jutsu wasn't working and he knew it.

"I need you to do something for me Xander. One last thing to spit in that bastard's eye"

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"I want you to end my pain. I know you have a skill that can take it away and let me go quietly instead of this drawn out agony. Please kill me" she said before coughing up more blood.

"Jenny I can't. You can't ask me to do that to kill you" Tears were leaking from his eyes.

"It hurts too much and I can see you suffering please do it for me. Be my angel of death"

He nodded sadly and did three quick seals causing a wind to blow through the school and around his hand.

"_Kaze no Hari"_ (Wind Needles) the wind slowly formed into needles between his fingers and he pressed each into her chest right into her heart. Because they were made of air they passed through the skin easily and only stopped her heart due to the low amount of chakra he put into it.

"Get him for me Xander make that bastard pay for me. My most precious friend" she whispered and breathed no more.

Tear flowed down his eyes as he kneeled there his eyes switching to sharingan and the comma's pulsing. He slowly ran his hand over her eyes closing them for the last time and letting out a horrendous scream. The trauma spurred on the change but in his grief he did not notice simply letting the tears flow.

The sharingan had evolved into the **"Mangekyō Sharingan"**

Rising Xander looked at the body and then at the wall behind it reading the message written in blood to him.

'I'll be waiting'

_**

* * *

Giles Residence**_

Rupert was disturbed from his tea when the door was pushed open and Xander walked in a haunted look on his face. He had forgotten the boy was still out having been focused on his invitation to Jenny Calendar. Xander walked right past him and to his room.

Xander threw open his closet and immediately set out his cloak and hat. Pulling out the Dark blue shirt and black pants he dressed slowly then applied the tape to the ankle area and slipped on his black ninja sandals. Loading his weapons into the cloak everything made for a vampire specific hunt. Picking up the straw hat he began loading wooden needles into specific places for a little known technique Itachi had used.

Lastly he picked up one of the sacks he had filled at the army base and pulled out a FN Herstral F2000 modular rifle made in Belgium he loaded a clip and put extra in pockets. Putting the shoulder strap on him, He concealed the weapon in his cloak.

Turning to look in the mirror on his way out he squared his face into stone and walled up every emotion he had except the righteous fury burning in his heart.

"Every time someone gets that close to my heart they die. So be it I won't lose another best friend to this world" he said to himself and headed down the stairs.

"Xander where are you going at this hour" Giles asked panicking at the sight of the boy's clothes and demeanor.

"Get everyone to the library I don't care what you have to say just do it" Xander said. Taking out an envelope he tossed it to Giles.

"If I am not there by dawn open this. We lost someone tonight and I won't let it continue. Get everyone there G-dad or the sin of their lost lives may rest on your shoulders" With that he walked out just as the rain started to fall around him.

Giles immediately reached for his phone.

_**

* * *

Sunnydale High School**_

Giles was being consoled by the others as they arrived and found police on the scene who explained what they found inside. Buffy had tears running down her face whether they were for Jenny or for Angel no one really knew. Willow however consoled by Oz did notice who was missing from their group.

"Why isn't Xander here Giles?"

The librarian suddenly looked up as his mind connected the last dot.

"He must have been the one to find Jenny. Good lord the boy must be going after Angelus. He's waking into a trap willingly because of his grief" he said and immediately got someone to take them to the library and his store of weapons.

"I'll not lose anyone else this night" Giles said as he passed out weapons.

_**

* * *

Factory**_

'_When did you become my best friend? When did I allow myself the comfort of trusting someone so much? I should've never brought you into my world of darkness and became attached. I trusted you Janna more then Willow and anyone else you became my best friend and my partner. In death you have given me the Mangekyō Sharingan. He'll pay Janna I swear it give me strength for I will become death tonight' _

Sneaking up behind the front guards he slammed a wooden kunai into the first's heart from behind and then sent the projectile flying into the other guard. Two puffs later and only dust settled around his feet. Walking around to the power box he slit the wires plunging the Factory into darkness.

'_Watch me now. Watch me dance a beautiful dance of death'_

_**

* * *

Inside**_

Angelus had been gleefully gloating over the killing of Jenny Calendar while licking his fingers clean of her blood. Bragging that Xander would be crying for weeks and a mental wreck for years thanks to him and that in turn would hurt Buffy even more.

He stopped when the lights suddenly went out but their demonic eyesight allowed them to see perfectly.

"Seems the Whelp might have come head hunting eh? Angelus" Spike said from his wheelchair.

"Quiet Wheelie let the grown-ups handle this" Angelus retorted.

Suddenly there was a sound in the darkness. The sound of a vampire dusting followed by two others and then four others yet the attacker made no sound at all between strikes and they couldn't catch the intruders scent. Finally one of the vampires lit a troth of gas on fire brining the room into the light.

Alexander stood in the middle of the factory his face calm and expressionless towards the army of undead around him.

"Oh my dark kitten has got himself a new pair of eyes he does. He can see everything he can even see our death. Such pretty eyes daddy can I have a pair of them too" Dru raved while clapping her hands.

"Sure Dru I'll even bring you his eyes. Well what are you waiting for get him." Angelus said ordering his minions to attack.

The vampires surrounded him like a sea to the point that he lost count of how many he now faced but his face never wavered. Reaching a hand up he placed it on his hat.

"Jouro Senbon" He called out and then began spinning his hat releasing a hail of wooden needles from it each being aimed with chakra for the heart of a vampire.

Minions began dusting immediately the needles flying like homing missiles. Dust covered the floor as the first wave was struck down and the rest began to panic. Any vampire fool enough to approach Alexander was struck down by his katana.

"Dru luv I think we be needin to make ourselves scarce before the Whelp comes after us" Spike said as he rolled over to their escape tunnel and hoisted himself down. Dru came a second later spinning and dancing with the screams filling the air.

"Cowards get back here it's just one guy" Angelus growled at his comrades before joining them.

Alexander lifted his rifle and began firing into the ranks the vampire killers dusting them in droves. When it clicked on dry he drew his custom pistols and began wading through the dust. Scratches began to cover his body and blood flowed as more and more attacks were getting through. The hat was thrown from his head as he had to once more switch to his Beretta's continuing to shoot and then stab as they ran dry.

The Scooby gang arrived on the scene and stopped dead in their tracks at what they found. Xander was bleeding from several places, surrounded by dust and vampires looking half dead but continuing to fight the oncoming forces. By Giles count the young man had killed at least 36 vampires if not more and he was still trying to go on though each kill had seemed to cost him.

"SEND ALL OF HELL AGAINST ME ANGELUS AND I WILL SLAY THE DEVIL HIMSELF TO GET TO YOU" he screamed suddenly his cool mask breaking under the stress of the fight. He was past his limit and he knew it but he couldn't stop.

The gang leapt into action spurred on by the pain in Xander's voice and the pain in their own hearts. When the vampires fled Giles approached Xander who was kneeling in the dirt staring at his hands the weapons of his trade laying around him discarded.

'_Althena, Chloe is this truth? Someone please tell me if this is the truth. I failed I FAILED… again. I failed you Jesse, I failed you Janna, Althena, Kirika, and Chloe I failed you all. Blood coats my hands the blood of stranger and the blood she asked me to shed. Why won't it go away? Why can I still see it? SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME IS THIS THE TRUTH?'_

Giles went to one knee and lifted Xander's head to see him staring with glazed over eyes. Slowly the others surrounded him.

"Xander are you alright" Giles asked.

"Giles… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I didn't get him… I didn't get that monster for what he did… I failed… I failed everyone…. How can you stand to look at me…I failed to get him… All of this destruction and I failed. To get Angelus" he whispered tears flowing freely down his eyes.

"Xander it's ok" Buffy said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME" he yelled and pulled his shoulder away scaring everyone.

"YOU DID THIS. YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU SHE DIED." He accused which caused Buffy to lower her head.

"I'm sorry"

Silence reigned but was broken by Xander.

"No I am, I can't blame you for this only myself" Xander said his voice steadying as he got helped to his feet by Giles.

"I need to recover and continue I owe Janna that" with the help of Giles he picked up every scrap of equipment and was led away. In their sadness none of them took note of just what Xander had used. If they had maybe they would have understood.

Alexander had accepted himself and put his emotions away like a good assassin. He had done what Althena had taught him and simply put things away.

He would have his vengeance.

He would find his truth.

He owed these things to Janna and Althena.

'_Rest well Angelus for I am not going to hunt you just yet I will heal my heart and my body and harden it to this world. I will be the weapon I once was yet still their friend. They cannot ever see my world and that is fine by me. I am Alexander now and forever the man who is their friend and the deadliest assassin alive.'_

'_Thank you for the lesson in pain it has reminded me of much Angelus. For now I need to rest and mourn and then just continue on'_

'_Goodbye Janna my friend and my partner may you find peace in the next life.'_

Alexander had made a choice, to love those worthy yet never let them see beyond the mask. To become the assassin he was trained to be and continue on his bloody path unhindered by emotion.

'_Be like Kirika and Chloe when we are separated and then be yourself when you are with the gang'_

* * *

Please read and review.

Ending note 1: I know this is confusing but basically Xander has decided to be himself the Xander they all see so they can be happy and the Alexander that he was born as. Basically for now he is stuck in an identity crisis.

Ending note 2: One final call for pairings voting closes after chapter 6 I will accept season three stars and Noir stars.

Ending note 3: any suggestions for the story please contact me or put in review.

Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6:Symphony of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Noir, or Naruto. All rights belong to their creators and producers so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a BTVS fanfic and my first attempt at a crossover of this magnitude so make sure to give me feedback.

Author note 2: To those who know my work no I have not given up on "_Mazoku_" I do intend to finish it but this story will not die in my head and demands to be written.

Author note 3: I am in the market for a beta reader please let me know in the review if you would like the job as I am quite desperate.

Author note 4: I have never attempted a story like this and anyone who truly knows the world of "_Noir_" that might help me out after this chapter I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Summary: Memories- they are like grains of sand that can slip away or be forced into a compacted space. Who is he really? What is the path he must take? He has forgotten those times to be left waiting for the call. Yet on all hallows eve a mistake shall awaken what he has lost. Given the mind of a genius murderer and the return of what he never knew he lost. The legacy of the third will be written in blood.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Alexander

Chapter Six: Symphony of the Night

Alexander sat in one of the most uncomfortable chairs that must've existed in this world and sadly had been in it for quite a few hours. Buffy had been patrolling while sick and gotten attacked by Angelus. Luckily, he and the gang had been nearby and overwhelmed the vampire with numbers but Buffy had collapsed and so he found himself standing guard over her room from the waiting room.

'_Troublesome woman.' _he thought while crossing his legs and settling his laptop back onto his lap. Jenny's body had been sent back to her family and each Scooby was dealing with the loss differently. He himself simply refused to feel anything and remember the good times.

The 'ding' of the elevator caught his attention and his right eye turned from the screen towards the opening doors. He repressed a growl when he spotted Angelus walk out of them carrying a bouquet of flowers and whistling happily. Setting his laptop down he rose and made sure he was in the vampire's way.

"Visiting hours are over." Alexander said when Angelus was right in front of him.

"Well, I am pretty much family." Angelus responded.

"Why don't you come back during the day oh wait you can't." he received a small growl after that.

"If I decided right now to walk in there, do you actually think you could stop me?"

"This time and every time, overbite, but maybe you will get past me. Then past those cops over there and then orderlies and hospital security, why don't we find out just how good you are."

"Buffy's White Knight, it must just eat you up inside that I got there first." Angelus said with a smirk.

"I'll protect her, that's all any feelings I had for her died when she was foolish enough to let you off with just a warning."

"Just like you protected Jenny?"

He watched as Alexander's eyes changed into something different and unsettling.

"Your gonna to die and I'll be there."

Angelus pushed the flowers into Alexander's hands with an angry look to his face.

"Tell her I stopped by." with the scourge of Europe turned to walk away.

"_Prenez garde d'Angelus pour quand les temps vient vous entendront le symphonie de la nuit et nous danserons une belle danse de la mort. Je viendrai pour vous."_ The cold tone and flawless French halted him for a moment. That voice had been filled with the promise of pain. A moment passed before he continued on.

"I wonder what Darla saw in him?" Alexander muttered before sitting down and going back to his laptop screen.

The Minuchi crime family of New York, for whom he had killed Drexil, had contacted him and he was mildly interested. It seemed another family had hired Noir to take out a powerful Sicilian Mafia Don. In response to this, the Don's father, Don Salvatore, summoned his granddaughter Silvana also known as "The Intoccabile" from exile in Sicily to handle the situation. Upon assuming control of the Cosa Nostra, Intoccabile purged the traitorous elements that were responsible for hiring Noir to murder Don Greone.

'_No doubt she will be looking to deal with Noir by way of reprisal, which means she will undoubtedly bring people over from Sicily or take the fight there.' _He thought as he continued reading.

A war was already brewing between the New York families as the Columbians and Russians were setting up shop. It was only a matter of time before blood began being spilled and only the strongest Italian families would walk away with power. The Minuchi could see the opportunity the situation presented and wanted him to kill Silvana, whatever muscle she called in. $30,000,000 was the amount offered and an additional ten if he could deal with Salvatore.

'_Given Mireille & Kirika's record and the fact Silvana will have to lure Noir out somehow that should give me some time to resolve things here. I can't turn this offer down and besides, I wanted a summer job anyway.' _He thought as he accepted the job with the stipulations that he required. The Minuchi would run some interference and give him the time needed here to finish his fight.

_**

* * *

Library**_

"You guys know the Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up in a couple of day's right? I asked Oz yesterday he said 'Cool' so are you guys going?" Willow asked as the three main members of the Scooby gang sat around in the Library watcherless.

"Not going." both Xander and Buffy replied.

"With Angel still out there I don't have time to waste on going and it wouldn't feel right going without him."

"And your excuse, Xander?" Willow asked after sending Buffy a look of sympathy.

"A lack of date and inability to dance, nothing to wear and a deep seated hatred for those stupid snack cakes Snyder always provides for dances. Plus I plan to find something else to do at my most convenient non-lazy moment." He said.

"You're coming mister, don't even try and get out of it, see 'Resolve Face' you can ride with Oz and me."

"No thanks, Wills, that's stepping into third wheel territory and I refuse to go there. I'll show up but on my own." he replied with finality.

Willow looked annoyed.

_**

* * *

Hallway**_

Xander opened his locker, while his mind contemplated what Buffy had reported last night about how at school after they parted, she saw a couple fighting and then one trying to shoot the other with a phantom gun. The door swung open and a disembodied arm leapt out at him, his hands reacted grabbing the wrist and holding it back. Throwing it back in his locker, he slammed the door shut and then peeked in to find the arm no longer there.

"That's it I'm officially wigging." he said and headed for the library.

When he arrived, he got Giles story about thinking Jenny's ghost had begun to haunt the school.

"Ghosts are real?" He asks starting to consider just how many people might start haunting him.

"Very real spirits who have unfinished business or unresolved pasts tend to not pass on." Giles explained.

"Well, you enjoy that. I am lunch bound." he turned feeling distinctly under armed now.

'_I can't believe the freaking "Ghostbusters" movies were right.'_

_**

* * *

Lunchroom**_

'_Sharingan.' _Alexander thought as the room filled with snakes and his eyes shifted. The snakes were solid but formed out energy like a different kind of Bunshin. Quickly making an exit, he watched the snakes vanish once the room was empty.

'_Interesting this could be useful.' _

_**

* * *

Hideout**_

Drusilla was spinning in the middle of the garden-like area in their hideout her eye glazed over as she stared straight up. Angelus and Spike had long since recognized this as Dru's way of getting when she received one of her visions.

"A gate is opening, such a pretty shade of black and it wants her, it wants the fluffy little slayer." Angelus taking this as a good sign went to stalk her and Spike rolled away thinking this was the end of it.

"My pretty little kitten with the beautiful eyes, daddy will make you very cross, he will and my happy little family might all become ash and the Angel-beast burn forever in your eyes." She whispered and giggled before picking up her doll.

_**

* * *

Sadie Hawkins Dance**_

'_The school goes into chaos and not a day later everything is business as usual' _Alexander thought as he leaned against the wall watching the dance going on. Buffy last night had some sort of moment with Angel after they had failed with an exorcism that evidently fixed their ghost problem, but it also made her all the more stubborn about getting him back. He was dressed in a black suit and tie looking at many of the girls like a whole new person, even the new better looking Xander was not worthy of tonight's big event.

"I'm started to think you're stalking me, Chloe." He said suddenly as he felt a presence beside him.

"I am not allowed to visit and miss your company?" she asked. She was dressed in a white Victorian styled gown with flower prints on the skirt and neck along with other colors mixed in.

"I miss you as well." he responded.

"Isn't it customary to come with a date to these things?"

"You have to be asked first, Chloe and besides, the only people I could ever dance with are you and Kirika"

"It is because no one will ever know you as well as we do in and out of battle."

"They look so happy out there don't you think? I wonder if what we do is right but then I see the people that training protects and I understand why it has to be done."

"Perhaps that is the truth then, Alexander."

"Perhaps." he smiled.

Chloe slowly took his hand and started towards the dance floor.

"Chloe where are we going?"

"I have only ever danced with you to the piano and other instruments; let's try it to this music."

"Yes let's." he said following her.

The song began it was _'all about us' _by Tatu.

* * *

"Is that Xander?" Willow asked Oz as they took a break and spotted the brunette in the center of the dance floor with another girl.

"Wow I thought the geek couldn't dance at all." Cordelia said as she walked up to them.

The lights seemed to focus on the two as they moved each complimenting the other their movements graceful and elegant. People stopped to watch them and left a big circle open all to themselves. There was no world it was just about them and the comfort they took in each others presence. The music spoke to them seemingly explaining the relationship between them and third missing member of their group. Memories of happier days played across their minds and to the on-lookers it seemed as if the two moved as if they could read their partners mind.

When the song ended neither paid attention to the clapping around them nor anything else, simply moved back to the shadows together.

"I know you took the job with the Minuchi." Chloe said once they were alone.

"Yes I did, why?"

"Nothing is wrong with it but when it is over, I will be coming to collect you. I require a partner for some time"

"Oh really?"

"Do you not wish to work with me?

"Of course I want to work with you."

"Then I will collect you after that Job and we will finish by the end of the summer as I doubt you will not return here."

"No matter what I do, I can't seem to put it away it seems."

"I hope you never do, Alexander. Remember the objective and the prophecies and then ask yourself if you simply wish to kill without purpose for money."

"Those who deserve to die are those that seek to harm the newborns." he repeated.

"We made a promise back then on our hearts. I will see you in a while then." Chloe said walking away.

"Don't get dead on me, Chloe." he called out making her turn around and face him.

"If I died, who would keep your mind free of the confusion you seem intent on inflicting on yourself?"

"No one." he replied and allowed her to leave.

'_I can really be an idiot sometimes, thanks for shaking it out of me Chloe.'_

_**

* * *

One Week Later**_

'_Never again.' _Xander mentally promised himself as he exited the locker room for swim team practice. Some weird things had been going on since a beach party was held to celebrate the victorious Sunnydale High swim team and one of the boys had been found eviscerated. After being attacked by a rather large fish-like monster that was turned into a fish stick, thanks to a Katon jutsu and Angelus actually throwing a victim away because of the taste of their blood, he found himself on undercover duty.

Walking away from the locker room in nothing but a Speedo, Goggles, and a cap over his hair, he was subjected to the stares of the female members of the gang and a few of the other assembled girls. Sadly due to his costume, training, and constant battle with the evils of this world he had quite the physique.

"Giles get your butt in the pool." the coach called out.

'_Troublesome.'_

Diving into the water he started doing laps his body becoming accustomed to the resistance of the water. If anything the coach was impressed at Xander's ability and imagined what he would be capable of with the drugs in his system.

'_This boy is gonna be impressive!'_

The girls could gape openly at the sight of Xander swimming the constant laps even the veteran swimmers seemed to be stopping ever so often but he just kept going.

'_I can't even hide a kunai in this stupid thing and I feel practically nude without a weapon. Ok so technically, I am a living weapon but still you think we could be more than this.'_

"Giles, that's enough for today son, get out and hit the steam room."

Climbing out of the water was a bad thing to do as it gave everyone a sight of him looking like this and covered in water. Shaking his head, he darted into the locker rooms.

_**

* * *

Sewer Entrance**_

Xander brought his fist into the coach's stomach then spun bringing a kick into his chest sending him back. Reaching down he pulled Buffy out and looked down at the transformed members of the swim team. The coach attempted to attack them from behind and before he could strike himself Buffy tripped him, which sent him falling into the sewers.

'_Poetic justice, May you rot in the deepest pits of hell for your sins.'_

"You ok?" Buffy asked.

"Other then being mutated into a fish-man slowly, yeah."

Thankfully, it never came to that as a plasma transfusion cancelled out the effects of the drugs.

'_Never Again.'_

_**

* * *

Graveyard**_

Alexander idly tossed a stake up and down as he watched Buffy playing with a couple of newbie vampires. He didn't really get into the whole messing with a vampire thing. To him, if it's got to be killed then do it and respect them as an opponent. Then again considering he dealt with both humans and demons that usually had security he didn't get time to play. Besides he figured Buffy had earned this much fun.

"So how do you think Wills is adjusting to be being a teacher?" he asked.

"She's in her element but I think the attention is getting to her, Stake." she said then called for the weapon he gladly threw over.

"Considering Snyder, he probably did it to try and extort a better grade for one of the swim team out of her. Kind of pointless when he became a fish." he spoke up as the second vampire dusted soon after the first.

"Pretty soon it's going to be over between me and Angel." She said and the two departed.

Angel stepped out from behind a tree with a twisted smile on his face.

"Yes love."

"It will."

_**

* * *

Museum**_

"It's right over here, Mr. Giles. We couldn't figure out what the darn thing was when it was dug up, since it looked so old we brought it here." The man leading Giles said.

"Yes, you did the right thing calling me. All too often, the relics that are buried, might have some sort of trap or contain poisonous materials." Giles lied as this relic might contain something far more hurtful. Examining the obelisk he discovers something under the layers of earth and grime.

Taking a pen and some paper, he began jotting down the runes he discovered running down it. He had the strangest idea that he'd seen these somewhere before but would need to translate them before he was sure.

"Please don't open this until I can translate what the runes say then we will know just how dangerous this is, alright." the man nodded at his request.

_**

* * *

Hideout**_

"He's coming, oh it's so beautiful he is coming and he wants to play with us all but he's all chained up now." Drusilla continued ranting onward to Angelus and Spike, informing them of what had been found.

Angelus grinned a savage smile at the prospect.

"Let's destroy the world."

_**

* * *

Library**_

"I can't believe we are even discussing this." Xander said as Willow and Buffy told them about the curse they had found in Miss Calendars class. A disk labeled for him rested in his lap.

"We can get Angel back Xander and end this nightmare once and for all" Buffy replied.

"This nightmare would've ended if you did your job and put Angelus in the ground or let someone else. It doesn't matter that his soul can be restored, he's killed like any vampire and deserves to die."

"Angel didn't kill those people, he would never do that."

"The rules don't change just so you can have your boyfriend back. Are you going to ignore everything that Angelus did? Are you willing to ignore Jenny Calendar's death?"

"Why are you so set on seeing Angel die?"

"HE'S NOT ANGEL!"

"Please Xander." Buffy pleaded.

Standing up, he growled and turned walking away.

"Do it alone, I'll come back tomorrow and watch Willow's back. But if this fails, it ends by your hand or mine. Willow, if you get hurt or worse, I'm taking Buffy's life in exchange." He said coldly.

_**

* * *

Library**_

Giles had explained the Acalthla specifics at home the night previously, which strengthen his opinion on killing Angelus. But Buffy was having none of that and had set out with a stake provided by Kendra, who had returned last night, to face Angelus and buy Willow time.

He watched Willow begin the ritual with a sigh; his friend hadn't had an original thought in her head since they met Buffy. Always blindingly following her without question and willing to do anything she asked. He was guilty of that to a degree but at least he would argue something and try to get the slayer to see reason.

He was broken out of his thoughts when his danger sense went off, he immediately got his feet as vampires charged into the library. He drew two wooden knives and leapt at the charging foes, his hearing picking up the bookshelf toppling onto Willow. Turning, he was distracted and he looked to see if she was alright and a vampire grabbed his arm. Being caught off guard, his left arm easily broke under the demonic strength and he watched Drusilla slash open Kendra's throat as he was falling.

"Get what we came for and bring my pretty little kitten as well." Drusilla said as the vampires complied gathering Giles and Xander.

Buffy arrived too late to stop them and instantly tried to check on Willow. The redhead looked up at her with glazed eyes.

"What happened?"

"They got Giles…. and Xander. They stopped the spell." with that Willow passed out.

_**

* * *

Hideout**_

Alexander stared straight ahead without as much as a flinch crossing his face. He had woken here tied to a chair with his hands strapped to the arms with metal wire. After taking stock of his injures which for the moment was only a broken arm, he had simply shut himself down. Clearing his mind, he simply kept every feeling away becoming little more then a statue. If Angelus kept him alive, it meant he wanted something or just to torture him for amusement.

'_My life means nothing, I am tool to protect and avenge the newborns. There is no pain for me no matter the damage done to my body, I will continue until I reach the objective. They will all pay for their sins, but for now silence.' _The mantra continued even as he heard the sounds of someone else being tortured.

Hour passed before someone entered the cell, a simple minion most likely thirsty and thinking him a quick fix. The sharingan eyes gazed back at him and slowly the hypnotic power won over the demon. Released, he used the healing hands jutsu to mend his arm and burning the minion, then he left.

Angelus had a date with one annoyed assassin.

* * *

"ANGELUS!" the roar of his voice was enough to draw the attention of the room to Alexander. Spike was dragging an unconscious Dru away while Buffy was fighting another vampire and Angelus had just pulled the sword from Acalthla.

"Your opponent is me."

"Xander no! Get Giles and go." Buffy yelled.

"You had your chance, Buff. In case you didn't notice we are seconds away from visiting hell." He replied pointing at the growing gateway behind everyone.

"No." she whispered while Angelus laughed.

"How do I close it Buffy?"

"It's… It's Angel's blood, that's the key."

Walking towards Angelus, he picked up the discarded sword of Buffy who had collapsed to her knees when she discovered what must be done. He watched Angelus stagger back and look at them in confusion.

"Buffy? Xander? What's going on?" He asks in confusion, the slayer looked up with hope shinning her eyes, while Xander continued walking forward.

"Xander stop its Angel." she begged.

"Hate me forever, Buffy. I can't let the world die just because Willow did something Stupid."

The memories came rushing back to Angel and he looked wide eyed towards the boy, no man walking towards him. Turning his head seeing the size of the gate way, he bowed his head but nodded.

"Buffy, look away." Xander warned as he heard the blonde dissolve into tears.

Bringing the sword back, he spoke one last thing to Angel.

"May god forgive you for what he did. May he forgive me for what has to be done."

Plunging the sword forward, he didn't turn away when it entered Angel nor did he look away when he was pulled into the gateway which then closed. He only turned when he heard Buffy faint.

Collecting her, he went to fetch Giles and get both of them to the hospital.

_**

* * *

Giles Residence**_

He watched the rain fall.

The gentle tears that refreshed the earth and washed away the blood that always covered some part of Sunnydale. It was the ultimate absolution willing to wash away any sins and give people a fresh start. For him, there was no comfort in that fact.

Giles and Buffy were still in the hospital but he hadn't visited them. Willow was with them along with the others.

He wasn't needed.

Being honest with himself, he doubted he was wanted either. In the end, he had done what was needed but still he had killed Angel. In Buffy's eyes there was no forgiveness for that he speculated.

So he had sat and watched the rain.

They were both getting out today though, and he would not be here to greet them either. He had contemplated canceling his contract and staying, but he knew the damage was done. So he had packed his things and rented a beautiful apartment in Paris. He would continue his journey and maybe return when the summer ended.

Getting up as he heard the cab honk he dragged his bags after him. He'd taken everything but one thing, hopefully he would be coming back for it at the end of the summer.

"Where to kid?" The driver asked.

"Airport I have a flight to catch."

"Going on vacation?"

"No."

"Oh well I won't pry then."

Alexander remained silent even as his plane took off.

* * *

"I'm sure Xander's alright everyone he's probably been tired but if you insist we will all go in." Giles said to the assembled people as he unlocked the front door of his apartment.

Entering, they found the living room decorated with bright colors and tables laden with drinks and food were strewn about in a decent arrangement. Balloons floated in the air along with streamers, all of it based around a single banner.

"Welcome home and congratulations for surviving."

"He must have been preparing this all night. Willow, run up and fetch him so we can celebrate together" the redhead did as she was told but returned with a pale look on her face and a Videotape in her hands.

"He's gone."

* * *

The screen flickered to life to show Xander sitting with a window behind him, the rain falling in the background.

"Good morning, Scooby gang and your mission is, if you choose to accept it. Nah, I am just joking, guys." They all had a small laugh at this.

"You're all wondering where I am right now and I'm not going to tell you, Willow you won't be able to find me. Miss Summers, I am guessing you're here too, so hello and vampires are real. Trust your daughter on that she would understand better then anyone. A lot's happened this year, hasn't it guys? We've been forced to give up whatever innocence we had left and grew up to face the harsh reality that we could partially ignore last year. This year I've told you all lies and I mean to set that straight here and now. If any of you don't want to know, pause the tape and leave the room, your lives could be endangered by what I tell you."

"Anyone leaving?" Giles asked and no one moved so he pressed play.

"My story begins when I was born, if I can even prove I was born." The tape continued on with Alexander pouring out every secret he had, including the mild identity crisis that Chloe had helped him through.

"I don't know if you guys can accept me for who I am, or if I'll be forgiven by Buffy for doing what was needed. I may not even be coming back though, that's doubtful as I left something important with you folks. When the summer ends, I will be back knowing who I am or what I have done may change. I might even be arrested the second I appear, because one of you called the police but I want to say this before your minds are made up."

He leaned forward towards the camera.

"I love you people and that will never change." and the tape ended.

Only to restart a second later.

"But if anyone touches my Twinkies you're dead." and then it shut off.

"He thinks I hate him for stabbing Angel." Buffy said, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Worse yet, he thinks we all hate him for it and for being who he is." Willow said, burying her face in Oz's neck.

"Well then, we will just have to show him how much of a doofus he is when he gets back." Cordelia said, drawing every eye to her.

"How do you know he'll be back?"

"Because if he doesn't we're going to find him and drag him back. Besides, when has Xander broken a promise even a half-made one?."

No one could find fault in the tactless logic of the girl.

_**

* * *

Paris**_

"Welcome Home." Alexander said to himself, as he entered his new apartment looking at the furnishing he'd asked for and the other knick knacks that made a place home.

Making his way to the home office area, he sat down at his desk and logged onto the computer. He first had his arms dealer forward everything here before he began checking on the Noir situation.

"So the game will be played in New Jersey, but who are the players? I wonder. Who have you brought with you, 'Intoccabile'? I guess I will know soon enough." he said to himself while reading over the files he had been able to gather.

"Why must you get into such trouble, Kirika? At least I can see that blonde friend of yours again." He laughed before turning off the computer and fixing himself a small supper.

He'd leave in the morning.

_**

* * *

Trenton New Jersey**_

Walking through the terminal, Alexander noticed a sign with his name on it being held by a suited man by the doors. Approaching him, he was alert as no one should know he was coming to town with the exception of the Minuchi family.

"Mr. Alexander?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"Ah, good. I was sent by Mr. Minuchi he would like to meet you for lunch and sent me to pick you up."

'_Either a carefully planned trap, or someone fool enough to eat lunch with a deadly killer.'_

"Very well." he followed the man out and climbed into the car his bags in the trunk.

_**

* * *

Restaurant**_

The leader of the Minuchi crime family was an older man with silvering hair and distinctly Italian features who wore a dark gray suit. This is what Alexander noticed as he sat across from him.

"Alexander?" he asked in a thickly accented voice.

"Mr. Minuchi." he responded.

"It is very good to finally have a face to put with the name."

"A simple comfort, I suppose is the best one. What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Right to the point then, it is a very good skill to have. Alexander, I asked you here today to ask a 'favor' of you," the way he emphasized the word. Alexander was on guard his chakra spreading out in a magnetic field to disable any listening devices.

"It all depends on the favor, sir."

"You have done me a great honor in the past and will in the future. I feel a need to repay that beyond the ways I already have."

"That is unnecessary, sir. I require nothing from you, except that which was given along with your friendship."

"You do not take what you have not earned, this is something I admire about you. Alexander"

"Nothing is free, sir, all things gained have a price even when one is not seen. I'm sorry that I cannot accept what it is you are offering."

"I am an old man, Alexander, who is not long for this world but I cannot leave my affairs unattended. There are those who would rip the very blood from my veins just to look after my estate when I die."

"A wise man once said 'We cannot take it with us.' what good does the wealth have for someone who has gone on after all?"

"Exactly, why earn a fortune if you will not live to spend it? The answer, Alexander, is you leave it behind for your children."

"Then, I would wager a guess that your children will live quite comfortably with your riches."

"My children did not grow up with nothing like I did and work hard to earn privilege and prestige. They do not share my sense of honor or love for the old way of doing things. Respect for tradition is lost on them, I fear my children cannot be trusted with my legacy."

"Sir, pardon me, but it is my belief that children are our legacy"

"This is why I like you, Alexander, tell me how long have we known one another?"

"A hour at tops, sir, and maybe a few months before though we did not interact then."

"Yet, I respect you more then my own children. It is a person like you men will follow on words alone and woman fawn over. A man like you who can make a reputation in mere months that take many years. You, who can strike terror into the underworlds biggest players with but an utterance of your mere name."

"I worked very hard for what I have, everything else is simply born from that."

"It is that ethic I wish to be apart of my family. Alexander, I wish for you to marry my daughter and take over my estate when I pass on."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot."

"Why are you so hasty to turn down my offer?"

"I have my own affairs to tend and much else to find, I cannot at this time accept your offer."

"Would you perhaps change your mind given time?"

"No one can predict the future, sir."

"Ah, very true, Alexander. Then I shall leave it to you to choose when you are ready. Now let us eat and you can tell an old man of your adventures."

'_My answer will always be No.' _he thought as they ordered.

As their food arrived, they were joined by a young man in his 20's wearing a black suit and a young woman about the same age with dark hair dressed in a white blouse and pants combination.

"Ah Marie & Antonio, I would like you to meet a friend of mine, Alexander. Alexander, this is my son Antonio and my daughter Marie." The man introduced them all sides passing on pleasantries.

Before the meal started, Alexander bowed his head and prayed. It was something he did a lot these days and most likely would continue to do from then on.

"So Alexander, my father has told us a lot about you. Tell me when he chooses to retire, will you grant me the same curtsey you have him?" Antonio asked.

"Mr. Minuchi respects me and I return that respect, it is such a relationship I would seek with anyone wishing my services"

"It must pay very well in what you do?" he asked in a leading manner that made Alexander suspicious.

Looking the man over, he rose from his chair and leaned over the table, his fingers grabbing a small object just peeking from behind his tie. A black wire came from one end and into the man's dress shirt. Flexing his fingers he crushed the listening device.

"The second you got within ten feet of this table, the device stopped transmitting. I don't trust anyone and a small magnetic field is in place to stop such toys." Alexander said to the now scared man.

"Antonio, my own son, would wear a wire to spy on his own father!" the old man roared throwing his napkin onto his plate.

"Mr. Minuchi, I will take my leave as I have a business trip to prepare for. I wish you luck in the future with your family affairs"

"Of course, Alexander, my driver will take you where you need to go. Call it an apology for my son's rude behavior"

Alexander nodded.

"Mr. Antonio, Ms. Marie." he spoke before turning and walking out of the restaurant.

'_Wow, it's like I stepped into the Godfather movies. Oh, there's an idea Godfather part 4.' _he thought as he left.

_**

* * *

New Jersey**_

'_I hate it when I'm right.' _Alexander thought as he ran towards the sound of gunfire that no doubt meant Noir was foolish enough to strike back for some reason at the cottage Intoccabile was staying in.

He was dressed in a black shirt along with pants taped at the ankles and his ninja sandals. His repaired cloak flew behind him with the lower half of his face hidden by a dark blue cloth mask. He had gone without his straw hat this time around.

Nearing the house the sound of gunfire became louder and he became able to tell the difference between one side using automatic weapons and the other a handgun most likely. Drawing his custom handguns he increased his speed and charged ahead.

Kirika hid behind a tree as the Mafioso opened fire with his machine gun before firing of another few round at their positions. Her arm had been scraped by a bullet so she had been forced into these tactics until she could withdraw.

Suddenly the loud roar of two guns was heard as someone walked into their battle firing on the Mafia hitter's position. Dropping his guns, Kirika watched him make two hand signs before slamming his hands into the ground.

"_Doton: Doryuuheki"_ the person called out and suddenly a wall of dirt and rock rose up forming a natural barrier between him and the Mafioso. Picking up his guns, he leaned his back against the wall and looked at her signaling her to come over.

"Where's Mireille?" Alexander asked once the other half of Noir had gotten behind his earth wall.

"Inside with Intoccabile." she responded.

"She walked right into a trap, that idiot. Can you hold this position while I got get her?" he received a simple nod.

'_Because of their stupidity this contract is going to take longer. What is it with me and saving blondes?' _He thought as he ran from a round the wall, his guns blazing as he charged for the cottage, Kirika providing cover fire.

_**

* * *

Inside**_

"Finally here, then." Silvana said in greeting.

Mireille was poised to shoot when a guard burst into the room opening fire at her. It ended a second later, when a bullet entered his skull from behind at point blank range, his body fell forward revealing Alexander standing there.

"I so hate someone ruining a dramatic moment." He said as he turned his gun on Silvana.

"Oh, so there is a mysterious third member to the fabled Noir then?"

Silvana suddenly ducked low as Mireille tried to shoot her and replied in kind sending a bullet screaming into the assassin's shoulder. Alexander opened fire driving her back and moved so that he was in a position to guard Mireille.

"Seems you are distracted, assassin. I doubt this is the best you can do."

"If I were at my best you would be dead, How about we do this the honorable way?"

"And what way is that?"

"Let us take this fight to the land Mafioso call home. In Sicily we will pick this battle up where we left off" He heard more guards coming and so he hoisted Mireille onto his shoulder despite her protests.

"If you want to get out of here alive, shut up." he whispered harshly.

"You'd have to make it out of here alive first."

"Not a problem until next time, cherish your remaining life."

"Kirigakure no Jutsu," he whispered and bolted as the house filled with a dense fog to cover his escape.

'_Intriguing, perhaps this will be enjoyable after all.'_

* * *

Fog poured out of the cottage as the door burst open, Alexander carrying Mireille ran out with bullets following them. Throwing two kunai with explosive notes into the ground, he jumped over the earth wall and kept running his head turning back around only to yell.

"Kirika." he called and the girl nodded, following them even as a pair of explosions went off behind them.

Mireille blacked out while they ran.

_**

* * *

Hotel**_

Mireille opened her eyes and sat up in the unfamiliar bed. Looking around she noticed she was fully clothed but a bandage had been wrapped around her shoulder. Her gun sat on the bedside table and she could hear the sounds of other people coming from behind a door. Getting up and taking the gun she walked out of the room.

She walked into the living room of a hotel suite and stopped for a moment at the sight greeting her. Standing in the middle of the room with the furniture pushed back was the brunette that had helped her and Kirika out in Paris and evidently saved her from Silvana. He no longer wore his face mask or his usual attire. Instead, he was dressed in a loose pair of black pants and the rest of his form uncovered, he was flowing through fighting stances. Sweat was forming on his body as he blocked, kicked, countered, and attacked all of it seeming elegant to the eye.

"He has been doing that for hours." Kirika's voice startled the blonde who found the amnesic girl sitting and sipping a cup of tea.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just for the night Alexander brought us here and bandaged your wound, he also did something strange with his hands that seemed to heal the wound somewhat."

"That would explain the lack of searing pain being shot usually brings. Any idea why our gracious host helped us?"

"Because he has the same target as you and does not like to see people die unless they deserve it." Alexander replied, walking over to them with a towel around his neck.

"Tea?" Kirika asked.

"Thank you."

"I had the situation well in hand before you showed up."

"A part of you was and still is scared of her and the odds were against you. Why on earth would you even attempt something so reckless?"

"She has something we need and that's all you need to know." Mireille fired back.

"She knows that, which gives her the advantage."

Kirika watched the two as both slammed their hands down on the table and glared at the other.

"When the fighting starts, just stay out of my way. I have a contract to execute and whatever fears you have will only slow me down."

"Who said you would even be there, I don't remember inviting you to help us and you're certainly not a partner."

"If you think for one second, I'm just going to step aside and ignore a contract just because your ego is bruised, we should really check you for a concussion."

"You're the one with a bruised ego, junior. Kirika and I are the best assassins in the world, an amateur like you shouldn't try to preach to me."

"I've forgotten more about killing than you will ever know. I have hunted demons, vampires, and some of the worst scum humanity can produce. What is your claim to fame? A dead Mafia Don."

"I looked into your record. You have killed one demon, one vampire, and three humans, that doesn't make you an expert"

"I also have hunted that which would make you scream in terror, before I started to as an assassin, I was fighting the good fight while you were still killing anyone for the right price."

"Child."

"Bitch."

"Vous fâchez!" they both screamed at each other in French before stalking apart.

"They forgot to drink their tea" Kirika commented.

_**

* * *

Shrine of Riveo**_

The three assassins walked towards the location for the final showdown. Mireille had run into Silvana yesterday and received the kiss of death along with the invitation to this little party. Alexander had inquired about the history between the two but was told to stay out of it. Kirika had also refused any comment calling it a private matter. So now he found himself walking with the two ladies in full gear ready for anything.

Entering the shrine the shootout began. Alexander was spraying the room with his modular rifle while Kirika was picking of targets with her gun as he distracted them. Mireille began heading toward Silvana but took another hit in her wounded shoulder and was forced to retreat to bandage it in the fountain room.

"Kirika, it's time to stop playing with them." Alexander said dropping his rifle and drawing his custom guns.

The girl was silent as he started forward his guns tracking and killing targets when they became available, his steps taking him ever closer to where he knew Silvana was waiting for Mireille.

'_Gotta save my chakra for Silvana' _he thought as he put away his guns and started going after the guards with his katana.

Kirika watched Alexander move flowing around the floor his katana flashing as he struck, her guns ending the life of anyone trying to sneak up on him or if his blade was blocked. To her, this was familiar like a memory of what to do in a certain situation.

As her gun clicked on empty, he turned towards her and sheathed his blade. Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out a pair of Berretta handguns and lobbed them to her.

"Finish up here, I'm going on ahead." he called and quickly darted further into the shrine.

Alexander threw a kunai which Intoccabile jumped back from and drew her sword up into a guard position.

"The intriguing one, so we meet again. I do hope you plan to take me seriously this time."

Drawing his katana, his eyes switched to the sharingan and he saw the woman lower her eyes watching his chest instead. Falling into a ready stance he was slightly alarmed at her behavior.

"You're a magic user which explains the fog and no doubt the spell over your eyes will hinder me in our fight. So I will avoid them." she explained.

'_So, she's fighting me like she would a mage it might actually make this an even fight. I need to save my chakra for that one moment though.'_

Silvana started their duel by rushing forward with a lunging attack which he side stepped and brought his blade down at her shoulder. She countered by spinning away from the strike and executing a vertical slash that he met with his own blade locking them. Jumping back, his left hand released a hail of shurikens as she rolled away from them and launched a dagger at his face that he caught between his fingers.

"You're quite the swordsman, boy, tell me your name so I might bury you when you lose."

"My name is Alexander, remember it well for it is the last name you will ever hear."

They charged one another again blade meeting blade. Moving around the room, they clashed again and again sparks flying from their weapons only to jump back and attempt to impale each other with projectiles. Alexander could sense Mireille in the room watching wide eyed as they fought.

Rolling away from a lunge, he watched as Silvana ran past straight for Mireille who was drawing her gun.

'_NO! I'll not lose anyone else even her.' _he thought and poured chakra into his legs.

Mireille watched the blade pierce flesh, and crimson blood begin to flow down onto the floor. Alexander's blood, she had someone gotten between her and Intoccabile's blade taking the sword right into his stomach. The cold princess's eyes met his crimson sharingan and a single word was uttered from him.

"_Tsukuyomi." _(God of the Moon technique)

_**

* * *

Mind**_

_Silvana found herself hanging on a stone cross, her arms and legs pulsing with more pain then she had thought imaginable. The space around her was crimson like a bloody sky but the ground was black inky water like substance. Standing before her was Alexander standing on the water with a cold look on his face._

"_Welcome to the world I control and the hell you will live through." He spoke yet his voice was everywhere._

"_What sorcery is this." she demanded._

"_One of the three most powerful skills I possess. You will not leave this place seeing the other two sadly."_

"_Bring your worst, I am unafraid of anything you can do child I am coldest being alive."_

"_You can kill without remorse this is true and watch others die, but can you watch an entire clan die from the eyes of the only child to escape it." He said before the world shifted around them._

"_Watch, Watch Itachi kill all but you through the eyes of his brother. Sasuke Uchiha for an entire day over and over."_

_-One Mental day later-_

"_Now, you will watch yourself kill all of your victims once more from their point of view."_

_-One Mental day later-_

_A hand touched her face as the tears flowed from her eyes. She had seen everything from the death of the Uchiha to the last person she killed and it was too much for her mind._

"_Live your greatest fear."_

* * *

Barely a second had passed since Alexander muttered a strange word and now Silvana backed away her eyes lighting up with tears and terror combined.

"Mireille shoot her!" the blonde was so rattled by the sight that she complied without thinking ending the life of the most feared Mafioso she would ever meet.

'_Damn it, the jutsu used too much chakra and took its toll on my body but at least the job is done. She was too fast for most of my lethal jutsu, a truly worthy adversary. Gotta use the last of my chakra to stabilize my body then hope they just don't leave me here.'_ He thought as he slumped to his knee's and pulled the blade, thankful it had not gotten as far in as possible.

"Alexander," Mireille spoke up watching the boy.

"Listen to me… gonna use last of my energy…. Stabilizing the wound… trusting you to help…." He got out and then collapsed from the exhaustion and injury to his body.

Contract Executed.

_**

* * *

Hotel**_

He felt something cool on his brow and the wind running through his hair. The sound of birds chirping and people talking reached his ears. Opening one of his eyes, he found himself staring at a ceiling and a rather painful feeling in his belly.

"I must remember not to do that again." he groaned out.

"If you ever do I'll shoot you," replied a voice to his left. Turning an eye he spied the blonde hair of Mireille Bouquet.

"Looks like you didn't leave me behind."

"Against my better judgment, I decided to even the score so that I owed you no debt."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days, but you are lucky to even be alive, you insufferable child."

"Where are we?"

"Sicily still, I thought it best not to go to far."

"Kirika?"

"Getting food and making sure no one else is after us, she seemed worried about you."

Sitting up, he felt his stomach protest but his hands made a few seals, he began using the healing jutsu to repair a majority of the damage inflicted on him.

"Is that the hand thing Kirika said you used on my shoulder before?"

"Yes, it's a healing technique I can use to repair a lot of damage, the downside, like all my techniques is the loss of my energy." He replied.

"So the fog in New Jersey and the thing that scared Silvana?"

"All techniques I learned how to do that, take a toll on my body and spirit, but effective."

"You're a genuine talent show, aren't you?"

"I paid the price for my knowledge, it is always costly when man tastes of the ultimate forbidden fruit, but I use the knowledge as best I can."

"What would the price be to learn what we want to know about Soldats and Kirika?" she asked.

He turned his head to stare out the window watching the world outside continued moving.

"There are many answers as there are questions, each answer must be earned or found at the cost of something. It's not my place to answer those questions because I haven't answered my own yet."

"What price did you pay?"

"My innocence with every truth a piece was stripped away until none was left. The possible loss of my home and family and any semblance of a normal life. It makes me think that the truth I desire is not worth finding but I have to know."

"I know Kirika would agree with me on this, so why don't you come with us to Paris? You seem pretty handy in a clutch."

"I'd like that and maybe one day I will but for now, I need to continue my path, besides there's someone I need to meet."

"A lover?"

"Sister."

"Ah I see."

"We'll meet again."

"Hopefully without our lives being in danger."

_**

* * *

Paris**_

Alexander walked into his apartment, his left hand coming up immediately and catching the throwing knife hurled at him between his fingers. His right hand turned on the lights and he calmly locked the door.

"Nice to see you as well, Chloe." he muttered.

"You allowed yourself to be harmed just to try out one of your techniques, Alexander." she accused in her quiet voice.

"Someone like that deserved to know true fear and pain before justice was served and I survived. My life means nothing if the newborns are not avenged by it, Chloe."

"You've made us late because of it."

"If the road of life is not enjoyed, why walk it?"

"Gather your equipment, we need to get going"

"Just what name shall we be calling ourselves?"

"The 'True' Noir."

"That's low and you know it." he said.

Chloe rose from where she had been sitting and approached him.

"Noir is the two girls that protect and avenge the newborns. The Two maidens who rule over the black hands of death." he said.

"You resent that you cannot become part of Noir the same as when we were children. Alexander, you may not be destined for that, but you have your destiny crafted from a legend none but you and Althena have seen and you will always be by our side. Until then, that day you are my partner and we are the 'True' Noir."

"I could always use my Henge jutsu to make myself a girl."

"I may ask you to do that at some point."

"I was just joking."

"I wasn't."

"The 'True' Noir it is then."

* * *

Please read and review.

Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7: The True Noir

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Noir, or Naruto. All rights belong to their creators and producers so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a BTVS fanfic and my first attempt at a crossover of this magnitude so make sure to give me feedback.

Author note 2: To those who know my work no I have not given up on "_Mazoku_" I do intend to finish it but this story will not die in my head and demands to be written.

Author note 3: I am in the market for a beta reader please let me know in the review if you would like the job as I am quite desperate.

Author note 4: I have never attempted a story like this and anyone who truly knows the world of "_Noir_" that might help me out after this chapter I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Summary: Memories- they are like grains of sand that can slip away or be forced into a compacted space. Who is he really? What is the path he must take? He has forgotten those times to be left waiting for the call. Yet on all hallows eve a mistake shall awaken what he has lost. Given the mind of a genius murderer and the return of what he never knew he lost. The legacy of the third will be written in blood.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Alexander

Chapter Seven: The True Noir

Summer is a time of joy when children are free to play and forget the responsibilities of life. The normal activities people take in can include camping, playing sports, visiting family, vacationing, and lowering the demonic population on a nightly basis.

At least, for Sunnydale that was a common summer activity.

Buffy Summers resident chosen one along with Willow Rosenberg, Cordelia Chase, and Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne could be found in a graveyard sitting around a new grave. Xander had been missing from their lives for a month or so now and despite the initial reactions to the tape each one was handling the revelations in different ways.

'_It's been a month and I still can't wrap my head around what Xander told us in that video. Killing demons is fine so are vampires but how can he willingly take the life of living breathing human who has a soul? I just can't see Xander as a cold hearted killer and that's what assassins are, isn't it? Are we even safe with him around? What if he looses it and decides to get rid of us? I guess we're safe, I mean, there's no way Xander can beat despite what Giles says. I am the slayer after all.' _These were the thoughts of Buffy as they waited.

'_If the Xander I know isn't the real Xander, does that mean this Xander killed the Xander we've all seen in some sense? Does the Xander we know exist as a separate being, or as a part if the real Xander in which case, do we like the fake Xander or the real one? If one does not exist, how can the other? So, does Xander really exist, or is he simply a product of our imaginations and subject to how we perceive him? Then, who sees him as the killer he says he was trained as and how does their perception supersede our own? Am I bound the perception of others and if I am then, are there a limitless number of me's out there to fit every concept. Are any of us unique? So, how can I dislike any Xander more than another, if there is one I like he must exist and thus, I must like them all no matter how they appear. _Thought Oz.

'_Xander being a killer, it really is hard to swallow. But then there are times you could see something like that being possible. I can't say I understand why he does it, but I can't judge him either. Xander never has done anything unless deep down he knew it had to be done, or it was the right thing to do. I won't make any calls until I talk to him face to face. How can Buffy sit there and think that Xander is anyone but himself, just because he has a few skeletons in his closet. Talk about a hypocrite, and Willow knows Xander is capable of doing things. She was there when we were kids and the incident happened. In fact, that's the same time Xander started acting like a dope and wearing bright colors, he tried to become a walking distraction. Get your butt back here. Dweeb! I need a verbal sparring partner._

'_It's really quiet without Xander around, usually he'd be making some joke or fighting with Cordelia but instead, he's somewhere right now probably… No, I refuse to think of that, Xander deserves the benefit of the doubt. I can't just rush to join some sort of anti-Xander mob. I know Buffy is having a hard time with this and the loss of Angel, but I think she is reading way too much into this. Maybe it was a joke and Xander just went to stay with a cousin or something, and took all of his clothes and personal possessions except for that disk Miss Calendar left for him. HEY! wait a second, he said Miss Calendar had been helping him, maybe that disk can show us something that could maybe make his coming home better and put are fears at rest!' _Willow thought and stood up.

"I'm going to go to Giles and look at the disk Miss Calendar left for Xander." She said breaking the silence around the group.

"You think there might be something on it that might help us understand all this?" Buffy asked a little hope filling her heart. She couldn't condone what he did, but maybe the disk might explain something.

Cordelia got up, and stomped her foot on the fresh earth of the grave, they're watching.

"Wake up, you, so we can get going." she said, and a second later, a hand burst from the ground and grabbed her ankle.

Screaming, she drove the heel of her other shoe into the arm, making it let go. A minute went by before a man wearing a suit burst from the ground and met the pointy end of Buffy's stake, before dissolving into dust.

"You should never manhandle a lady." Buffy cracked, before the four set off for Giles.

"Willow, do you remember when Xander started acting different back in kindergarten?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, it was right after the thing with Rick."

"Whoa! What thing with Rick? And who's Rick?" Buffy interrupted, not liking being out of the loop.

"Well, you see…" Willow began to tell the story.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

_A six year old Jesse, Willow, and Xander are eating lunch, which means more like Jesse is devouring his lunch and Xander is eating his self-prepared lunch quietly. Willow is about to open her lunchbox and join in, when a hand snatches it away. Looking over, she finds Rick the only kid to be held back from the former class, towering over her with a sneer on his face._

"_Thanks for sharing carrot-top, I'm starved." he said mockingly, that caused the redhead to shiver._

"_Please put my friend's lunch down, if you're hungry, you can have some of mine." Xander offered, standing up and his voice taking on creepy low tone that Willow and Jesse had hard time understanding the latter more so than the former._

"_Like I'm scared of a loser like you, 'Sander,' you want this come on try and take it." Rick said before opening the metal box and taking out the sandwich, bringing it up for a big bite._

_Xander's hand grasped the older boy's wrist stopping him. Pulling, he drew the hand back down and with his free hand; he put the sandwich back before handling the lunchbox to Willow._

"_Oh, we got a big tough guy, huh? Harris, well, let's what you can do." Rick said and drew back his hand back._

"_I have absolutely no desire to fight you at all."_

"_Oh well, how about now, Hero-boy?" Rick said, reaching his left hand down and snatching Willows favorite coloring book._

"_Return that this instant." Xander replied with a slightly lower tone._

"_Or you'll do what?" He said starting to wave the book around._

_He stopped when the hand around his wrist tightened, and Xander began bending it behind his back, causing great amounts of pain. Tears started to fall the further Xander went pushing the bone right to the breaking point, and then, with a quick twist, the arm broke and Rick screamed. _

* * *

"Xander got taken to the principle's office, and when he came the next day, he was acting completely different." Willow said ending her tale.

"Rick's parents transferred him, I think, but what I remember most about that incident was that creepy smile Xander had." Cordelia put in.

"Almost like he enjoyed punishing Rick." Willow shivered.

"Did he ever tell you why he smiled?" Buffy asked.

"No, in fact, he said he didn't remember smiling at all, just reacting." Willow answered.

"Freaky." Oz pretty much summed up the whole thing.

_**

* * *

Giles Residence**_

Giles was just finishing up a phone call when Buffy and the others walked into his apartment. Since none of them seemed injured or looked to be in a rush to tell him something bad, he assumed this was a social call by his charges.

"Hey Giles, who were you talking to?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, just an old friend from the council, is there something wrong?" He answered and watched their faces.

"Have they heard anything…? I mean, have they seen Xander?" Willow asked the touchy question.

It was a touchy subject for Giles and they knew it. The watcher blamed himself for not looking further into Xander's past or spotting the signs that there was more than just his costume at work there.

'_Rupert, you thrice damned fool. First, you're too blind to see the boy is suffering at home until it's staring you right in the face. Then you don't even take the time to learn more about your son outside of the fact that he's patrolling without your help. Lastly, you see how shaken he is by Jenny's death, and you do not even try and find out all that happened or even console the boy. No wonder, he doesn't trust anyone enough to tell us how he was raised.' _Were his recurring thoughts he often had.

"Nothing but rumors, I'm afraid." he responded.

"Well, we just need to have hope then. Giles, we came over to get that disk Xander left behind, did you leave it in his room?" Willow asked, while also trying to lift his spirits.

"Oh yes, I left it on his desk, so he could find when he gets back."

"Thanks!" Willow said and darted up the stairs.

Giles looked to his slayer for an explanation.

"She thinks there might be something important on it that might help us understand Xander better." she spoke up.

Willow came back down and set up her laptop. When it was running, she inserted the disk and brought up the contents. A brown background popped up, but before anything could load the disk asked for a password. Typing away at it, she seemed to get no closer to the correct word or phrase.

"Drat, this could take me some time guys."

"We have all summer."

_**

* * *

Training Field**_

Alexander and Chloe met in the center of the ruins with katana meeting long sword. They had been back here for nearly a month, which meant he had only about two months before he had to return to the Hellmouth. After he'd explained everything about chakra and Itachi's world to Althena the last time he was here, she had been prepared for his return with Chloe. Physically, he needed to increase his speed and reflexes as the fight with Silvana showed without chakra, he simply wasn't fast enough.

The clang of swords was heard again as they leapt apart and then met once more, each dressed in a sleeveless grey colored single piece of cloth that fell to Xander's knees, and just above them for Chloe, each wore a black belt and laced sandals. Jumping back from each other, they were halted from another round by Althena.

"That's enough, Alexander, put your weights back on. It's time for Chloe's mental training."

Bowing to one another. Alexander picked up his four weights, they were simple wristbands and ankle bands with a seal carved into them, that with applied chakra became increasingly heavier. This worked to both increase his strength and speed, but also his chakra reserves, as he had to recharge the chakra in the seal everyday.

Sitting down in facing one another on the warm stone ground, Chloe met his eyes as they shifted into the sharingan.

"_Tsukuyomi" _(God of the Moon Technique) he whispered it's name and pulled her into a world where he controlled full of horrors.

Training Chloe like this gave her an advantage in situations of great horror or bloodshed helping to desensitize her. He often would play out scenarios where things went as wrong as possible on a mission, other times she would see the worst humanity could offer, which could reaffirm both of their beliefs in what they were training for. In the end, it helped discipline both of their minds a step further.

Three seconds passed and the effect wore off, Chloe immediately began to perspire and breathe deeply from the effect of living three days worth did to her.

"My darlings, it's time for you to return now and meet up with an old friend of yours. You'll both be staying at Alexander's place, I will contact you as needed. There is much work to be done." Althena explained as she watched the two finish Chloe's mental training.

_**

* * *

Courthouse**_

"Your honor, the defendant, Maurice Rubique is clearly guilty of the fact that is the log book stating he was on duty as a police officer. It could've been forged and the testimony of his fellow officers offered no evidence, there is a contradiction here." The French prosecutor stated, as he tried to convince the judge to continue the case.

"That's enough prosecutor! I do not believe there is sufficient evidence to continue this case, let alone accuse a member of this decent upstanding police officer for those 'supposed' crimes. I hereby dismiss the charges and clear the defendant of all charges." Banging his gavel, Judge Destan rendered his decision.

_**

* * *

Mireille and Kirika's apartment**_

Mireille read over the case and the histories of the targets the client wanted killed. Kirika was nearby waiting for the blonde to finish.

"Seems simple enough, the client wants a corrupted judge and a dirty police officer handled. What do you think, Kirika?"

"We will accept it." she simply replied.

"Good, I'll track down the client and let them know."

_**

* * *

Home of Maurice Rubique**_

Maurice entered his darkened home with a wide smile. Judge Destan had handled the case so beautifully and gotten him off the hook; it really paid to have a corrupt judge in the system. He reached for the light switch and flipped it, but nothing happened, the room remained dark.

"The fuse must've blown." he said walking further in the house never noticing the pair of shadows moving around him.

Finding a candle, he lit and cast a small amount of light around him making the house look even more ominous. The two shadows stopped behind him without a sound, one appearing to be taller than the other but nothing of them were revealed.

Hearing a sound, he spun around and the candlelight illuminated a pair of faces. Before he could make a sound, his life is silenced quickly and his body fell to the ground. Leaning down, one of the mysterious pair gently blow out the flickering flame, plunging the room into darkness.

Mireille and Kirika arrived a few hours later, only to find their target already dead, a throwing knife sticking out of his throat.

"This is odd." Mireille spoke up as she checked the email when they returned.

"What is it?" Kirika asked.

"The client already wired us the half of the payment; he must think we're the ones who killed the man. We still have the other half to do, the corrupt Judge Destan is next."

"Something does not feel right about this job." Kirika spoke cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I do not know, something simply seems distressing."

_**

* * *

Home of Judge Destan**_

Arriving home from work, the honorable judge Destan discovered a pair of people in his home office. The first was sitting in his office chair and there was a girl with dark red hair dressed in a teal or dark blue cloak. The other was leaning against the desk dressed in a high collared black cloak with crimson clouds outlined in white, a straw hat rested on his head and with his head lowered, his face was completely hidden.

"Welcome home, your honor." the black cloaked male greeted.

"You should have better security or you will end up like Mr. Rubique. The Noir has already dealt with him and they surely will be coming for your life next as the client's deadline is drawing near." The girl spoke in warning.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the one who has inherited the name." she spoke and the male rose, walking beside her as they made an exit.

Judge Destan stared at the pair with fear.

* * *

Mireille and Kirika were poised to shoot the corrupt judge when he laughed at them and the room filled with armed police. The pair of assassins began a deadly shootout with the well armed police, though the battle seemed once-sided in the favor of Noir.

* * *

"How boring, Mireille and Kirika are going to win, no matter what happens." said one of the two who had informed the judge of Noir coming.

"I thought you did not enjoy having to help them."

"They've never needed my help, I simply had contracts that needed to be fulfilled."

"We have one now as well."

"I simply wish to not hinder their development."

"Why don't you use your new toy?"

"You seem to know just how to tempt me." he said and pulled something from his cloak with a whirling sound, it unfolded.

* * *

The west wall of the house shattered inward as a giant flaming shuriken came spinning into the room soaring over head and embedding itself in the opposite wall. Using the distraction, Mireille and Kirika easily finished off the rest of the police, while the other two simply watched from the sidelines.

As the battle ended, a throwing knife suddenly flew forward and lodged itself into the judge's forehead.

"We warned you, Noir was coming for your life."

"Who are you?" Mireille spoke, bringing her gun around to aim at the two. The taller one jerked his hand, a string attached to the shuriken, ripping it from the wall. He brought it back to his hand, turning around and making his exit before either lady could recognize him.

"My name is Chloe and we are the 'True' Noir." she spoke before walking away after her companion.

_**

* * *

Alexander's Apartment**_

The two arrived home and Chloe made tea, which they sat to drink together at the table.

"That was simple enough." Alexander remarked.

"You would prefer a long drawn out battle rather than a simple introduction?" Chloe asked.

"I would prefer not being their shadow, but that is nigh on impossible, it seems."

"Is it because they will appear weak, or because they may come to rely on you."

"Both and neither."

"You're developing an attachment to that woman."

"My biggest problem is caring and yet it is my strength."

"Do not allow her to cloud your judgment, you will be returning to Sunnydale in a few months. Would you risk an infidelity against her if you were involved?"

"It wouldn't matter in any case, because of my destiny, they would only end up dead."

"We cannot stop our hearts beating, Alexander. In the end, though, we three are cursed to be without companions except one another"

"Then that'll have to do, besides, I am not that bad to be around, am I Chloe?" he tried joking a little.

"You have your moments of annoyance."

"So do you, but, hey we can't get along all the time."

"Have you discovered your truth yet?"

"No, and I'm not looking until I return home. Right now, my only concern is you, Kirika, and Mireille."

"You ARE developing feelings for her."

"No, I am a teenage boy, who even with training, cannot hide the fact that even flooring makes him think of sex."

"This is another reason Noir is always female."

"Oh bite me, neo feminist!"

"The last time you said that and I did, you screamed."

"Teenage language is so lost on you."

"Perhaps."

_**

* * *

Café**_

Xander remained silent as his guest joined him and ordered a coffee, if anything, this would go down as one of his stupidest ideas ever. If Chloe found out he'd never live it down.

"It's rather odd not meeting in the middle of a gun battle or without one of us laid up with injury." Mireille commented as Xander took a sip of coffee. She'd been rather curious when she got an email to meet their mysterious friend.

"It's a quiet day and I have no need of a Florence Nightingale."

"I was surprised to see an email from you."

"Why are you looking into Soldats? I know there is more to it than helping Kirika." he asked.

"There are things that need to be resolved with my past. Now, answer one of my questions. How did you get your memory back and learn to do those techniques?" she waited for a few minutes and was about to ask again when he spoke up.

"The block on my memory was destroyed on Halloween when a chaos mage turned everyone into their costumes. The spell ripped open the gates of my mind and somehow, I was able to merge with the spirit of the costume I was wearing absorbing his knowledge and chakra coil system. I paid the price for knowing though, I have his memories and he has done many things I would never condone." After speaking, he took out a CD and tossed it to Mireille.

"What's this?"

"The last gift I can give you. On that disk is contained the secrets of chakra and its usage because you have gone through puberty. I have no idea how far you will be able to go but any edge for you and Kirika will be useful." He explained.

"Why do you help us?" she asked putting the CD into her bag.

"I help Kirika because of a connection we share, and for the past we have together."

"And me?"

"No matter how hard I try, it seems I have become attached to you, but it cannot go beyond simple concern if you live or die."

"That's not really a decision you alone can make." she growled getting angry.

"I suppose not, but I can't allow it to go further or else something bad would come out of it."

"Like what?"

"I would end up killing you." With that he rose and paid for their coffees.

Mireille followed him, growing angry at his behavior.

"What are you talking about, Alexander?"

"I will be returning home in a few months, and being a teenager, who knows what will happen if you and I became closer?"

"How would that lead to you killing me, I am not the type of girl to die of heartache?"

"Those who have gotten that close to me, who have become like siblings or parents to me have died by my hand. I don't understand love very much, but I know if I love someone, I will be the thing that kills them. There are only three people who could survive being that close to me. I have to break my attachment to you now, if only to protect you."

"That's not your choice to make."

"I'd rather make it and be hated, instead of standing over your bleeding corpse. A time for decisions is coming and it may end in death. Find your answers and then escape this world as fast as possible. When given the chance, put your gun away." With that, he called a taxi and was gone.

"You foolish boy, it's impossible to turn off a woman's heart once it's made a choice." she said, shaking her head and walking away.

_**

* * *

One Month Later**_

"Chloe, we got a letter from Althena." Alexander called, as he walked into the living room, finding his partner reading. It had taken a month, but he had lightened up more and more as they worked together.

Handing the letter over to her, he moved so he could read over her shoulder. Resting his arms on the top of the couch, he inclined his head and began reading the coded message from Althena.

"Seems the opposing winds seek to rip apart the precious grapes she worked so hard to cultivate." Chloe remarked.

"So close to the harvest too, we can't allow such foolish things to corrupt all her hard work." Alexander replied, using that strange cryptic speak, Chloe seemed to like.

"No, we cannot at that."

* * *

The Soldats informant, who had contacted Mireille and Kirika, found a pair of people visiting him that night.

"Why have you contacted Noir?" Chloe asked.

"I do not need to explain myself to you. My orders come from the Holy Priest and contacting them is apart of my contract."

"If memory serves me, the Soldats has ordered that they die." Alexander spoke up.

"By whose authority are you watching me? Is this more of Althena's foolishness, do you come here on her word? I will be reporting this to Soldats." He vowed.

"That will not be necessary, it is already concluded." Chloe said.

"Will you go after the two?" He asked.

"Now, why would we do that?" spinning around, he found Alexander suddenly behind him with a kunai.

* * *

"Will you be joining me for a moonlight tea party?" Chloe asked Alexander as they watched Mireille and Kirika dealing with the black suited men who had shown up, instead of the informant three days later.

"Sure, why not."

_**

* * *

Apartment of Mireille and Kirika**_

"It seems that Soldats is conflicted on whether to give us information or just kill us." Mireille said as they arrived back home.

"We also failed to obtain the book either."

"Yes, I would really like to know what's in it. The man said Soldats is taking over the world and the book held the prophecy that foretold the beginning of it. Quite the mystery."

"So many questions," a voice spoke from their living room.

Getting into the living room with weapons drawn, they discovered Chloe sitting on the couch seemingly waiting for them. Mireille felt something behind her and turned to meet the familiar brown eyes and handgun of Alexander.

"Nice to see you again, Mireille."

"Alexander." she replied back in kind, both putting their guns away.

"Would you both like some tea?" Kirika asked, to which everyone nodded in agreement.

The four set in silence sipping tea in the moonlight, and Mireille had decided to break the ice.

"Why did you come?" She asked both Chloe and Alexander.

"We wanted to visit." Chloe responds.

"Why do you call yourselves the 'True' Noir?" she asks next, not buying the first answer.

"Because the book says so, we are different than you and Kirika, and for now, we are the 'True' Noir."

"Alexander, did you and your friend set us up at the meeting tonight?" Mireille demanded, growing angry with Chloe and her answers.

"Answers should be sought for themselves, at least, that's what Althena says. Ask yourself not 'if' I was involved, but why I would be if I was." he responded his tone cryptic, yet, with a hint of humor.

Before anything else was said, Chloe reached over to Kirika and pushed up her right sleeve revealing a kitchen fork hidden.

"May I have this?" taking the fork, she and Alexander took their leave.

"Kirika?" Mireille asks once the two had gone.

"She didn't leave any opening, not even at the end."

"Something is most definitely not right."

"Alexander was behaving differently, almost guarded around us. He seemed to differ to Chloe." Kirika observed.

_**

* * *

Airport**_

"You'll be going to Switzerland before heading home?" Alexander asked as he stood wearing a pair of khaki trousers, a brown shirt, and a khaki colored jacket.

"Yes, Althena is waiting for me to return, but she needs one thing from me first. Will you now return to Sunnydale?" she inquired.

"I can't stay in Paris, there's too much temptation and I still have a month off, maybe I will travel a little."

"You could come with me back to our home."

"No, my place in this drama hasn't come yet, I need to know the truth. Althena believes once I know, I won't have to fight with myself to be who I am, I simply will be."

"I will miss your presence."

"We'll meet again, I made a promise to you and Kirika. I plan to keep it." He started to walk away, but was stopped by Chloe's hand on his arm. Turning around, he was enveloped in a hug by the girl which he returned.

"Tell her I really enjoyed being home again and thanks for letting us partner up for the summer. I'll return when I know the truth."

"Alexander… The truth is –" she was stopped when he put a finger to her lips.

"Answers should be sought for themselves, let me find mine. Chloe"

"I will miss you… Brother." she said

"I will miss you too, Sister, stay out of trouble until I'm ready." with that, they parted ways.

Chloe watched his plane take off and sighed to herself.

"Soon we will all be together, Alexander… Until then, save yourself for us." she whispered.

_**

* * *

Boston**_

Xander sat quietly in a decently sized club in Boston that reminded him of the Bronze back home. Being back in America, he was using all forged documents listing him as Alexander Uchiha. The encounter in New Jersey made him weary of the police, as he didn't know who Antonio was, wanted dirt on him or his father.

He was dressed for the evening in a gray shirt and black jacket along with black pants and shoes. Weapon-wise, he was carrying kunai and shuriken mixed between metal and wooden, and he also carried his favorite Berretta loaded with vampire killing ammo. Eyes watching the club for activity of the undead variety, he sipped a rather sweet lemon-lime drink. Spying a blonde man leading an attractive girl in leather pants to the side door, he got up.

"So predictable." he muttered.

_**

* * *

Alley**_

Xander came out of the door just as the vampire went to bite the girl's neck. Drawing a wooden shuriken, he was surprised to see the girl duck the bite and punch the vampire in the gut sending him flying backwards.

'_Definitely a Slayer' _He thought as he watched the girl pull out a stake and ended the existence of the undead.

Leaning against the wall, he watched the slayer look around, before turning towards him and he could practically see her mind working on a lie to tell him.

"Nice night to be out hunting." he spoke casually, when she looked to have found a suitable lie.

"You know what that thing was, ace?" she asked.

"Yes, and sadly, your fight's not over just yet."

"You gonna try me on for size?"

"Nope" he said and pointed to the entrance of the alley where four more vampires were entering.

He watched her pick up her stake and moved towards the new threat. Flipping the drawn shuriken in his hand, he sent it sailing into a vampire's heart hearing the sound as he dusted. The slayer looked at him oddly, and Xander simply pushed off the wall, walking towards the vampires.

"Our fight is not with you, mister, so just go back inside and maybe you'll live to see tomorrow." The leader of the now group of three said.

"So, you're not just a random pack out for a hunt. You're here on orders from someone, or else, trying to make a name for yourself by killing a slayer. How about you tell me which it is?" his voice had gotten colder, the closer, he was to them.

"The boss wants her dead for meddling in his affairs."

"Thank You." he said before whipping out two wooden shurikens and dusting the vampire leader's companions.

"Now, just who is your boss? I do suggest you speak up quickly as you're very outnumbered."

"Kakistos."

"Good, deliver a message for me." Before the minion could ask what it was, Xander drew his Berretta and placed a vampire killer in each shoulder and elbow.

"It's just become open season."

Turning to the slayer, he gave a bow and did a quick hand seal vanishing in a swirl of leaves, though, he said one last thing before vanishing.

"We'll meet again, Slayer."

Having used a simple jutsu, he appeared on the roof of the club and watched the slayer look around before heading off. He pumped chakra into his legs and began following her along the roofs.

_**

* * *

Home of Lindsey Wilson**_

Xander smiled as he watched the slayer rush inside before making his way through a second story window. He wasn't out to hurt either of them but he needed a face to face with the watcher to find out what he wanted to know. Moving to the stairs, he listened to the girl's animated retelling of the night's fun.

"The guy pulls out a gun and pops the vamp four times and I can actually see steam coming off the limbs." She spoke and before she could go on, she was interrupted.

"Standard vampire killing round, if you hit the heart it works as well as a stake, anywhere else it just hurts." Xander said leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

Faith, the vampire slayer, whipped around to stare at the intruder and indeed, it was the guy from the alley. Her hand was going for her stake but she held off when Lindsey raised up a hand.

"Why are you here, young man, and just who are you?" the cultured British watcher asked.

"Freak a slayer out enough and she'll lead you right back to her source of information or as you're called Watchers. I'd rather not tell you my name as I don't trust you yet, and the council might tell the folks in Sunnyhell where I am."

"You seem to know a lot then, young man, what can I help you with?" she asked.

"Two things, whose replacement is your slayer for, Kendra or Buffy? The other thing, who is this Kakistos guy?"

"Slick, you got it all wrong, there's only one slayer and I'm it."

"Normally, that's true, but thanks to a moment of pure heroism, I brought one of your predecessors back and caused a split in the slayer line. So I ask again, who did she replace?"

"Faith was called when the slayer Kendra was killed by Drusilla, as far as I know, Slayer Summers is still protecting the Hellmouth." the watcher answered, seeing Faith's temper growing.

"Wicked, so why am I wasting time here? I should be down in this Hellmouth place kicking ass with my sister slayer!"

"Because Buffy would rather sleep with the enemy than kill it." He muttered, but was easily overheard.

"What are you talking about, Slick?"

"Unless someone has been editing Giles reports, I'd wager your watcher knows exactly what I am talking about. Why don't you tell her about Buffy's oh, so great, relationship with the souled vampire Angel whom thanks to her, lost his said soul."

"So, then you know Rupert as well. Your name wouldn't happen to be Alexander Giles, would it?" Lindsey was intrigued now, the council had been looking for Alexander awhile at Giles' request for unknown reasons.

"I can't lay claim to that name anymore. So, what can you tell me about this Kakistos fellow?"

"Alexander, your father has been looking for you, he even requested the council to look for you. I doubt he would do that just to strip you of your name."

"If I wanted to be found I'd be found, will you tell me what I need to know or should I go find another source of information?" he allowed his voice to remain even, if not cold.

"Kakistos is an ancient vampire said to possibly be older than the fabled Master, his main subordinate is a vampire named Trick. Kakistos owns a few clubs and other business that he and his family use as hunting and feeding grounds. Faith has been rather flashy in disposing of his children, so he undoubtedly wants to kill her."

"I'll be returning to the Hellmouth soon, until then, I'll watch your back from the shadows. I don't like to lose good people to this world. After that, You're on your own unless it's dire."

"Yeah, right, like I need your help." Faith spat.

"Have your watcher contact Giles and get my records, Faithie, and then we will see. Goodnight, ladies." with that he made his exit.

_**

* * *

Two Weeks Later**_

Faith held back a maniac grin as she watched two more vampires dissolve into dust from Xander's wooden shurikens. The first week, she had put him through sheer hell for helping her and he would simply come back the next night. She kind of enjoyed having a partner though, and loosened up some the last week and while, not perfect as a team, Faith respected Xander and vice-versa.

The teenage weapon looked to his would-be partner and nodded as they started walking towards the watcher's house. Faith, in his opinion, combined the best of Buffy and Kendra as a slayer, with none of the necrophilia tendencies and while a little crazy, she understood what the duty was about without becoming a robot. It was actually fun to distract him with the good fight again.

Especially with the emails Mireille was sending him demanding to know what was going on, to which for once, he honestly didn't know. Of course, she assumed he was lying or holding out on her which made the next email all the more vocal.

* * *

Arriving at the house, they found the door smashed in. Running inside it was easy to see that Lindsey had struggled and lost against a fair number of aggressors. Faith found a note that basically screamed challenge to her and a trap to Xander. He watched her start to grab weapons and shook his head at the sight.

"So, you're planning to just walk in?" he asked.

"Damn straight." she replied.

"You realize this screams deathtrap, right?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Great, I can see this is going to be a fun night."

"Load up, Boytoy, we got a Watcher to spring."

"I should've gone to Canada." he muttered.

_**

* * *

Abandoned Factory**_

"No, that's not obvious at all." Xander said as they saw the factory doors open wide and the sound of screams coming from within. He watched Faith run inside.

"The Nara clan men are right, women are troublesome." he spoke before making his way slowly towards the doors. He preferred a flashy entrance or maybe, it should be called a fireball entrance.

Five explosive notes went off killing a number of vampires that had surrounded Faith. Lindsey was chained to a table with multiple painful injuries but none of them fatal. The loud call of Xander's guns filled the room as he began picking off vampires buying her time. Racing to the table, she unhooked Lindsey and began backing towards the exit.

Kakistos merely laughed even as his minions fell around him. The boy helping the slayer was good, but he was no match for him. His last clip going dry, he switched to his katana. Faith hurled a stake into his chest only to see nothing happened.

"Fools, I am invincible!" he roared pulling the stake out.

"Faith, get Lindsey out of here now, I got one trick up my sleeve but it may not end well." He said and put his sword away already gathering chakra around his arm. The sharingan switching on.

"Boytoy, I am not leaving you behind."

"I'll be right behind you, now get going!"

Faith hesitated before beating a retreat.

"Noble, human, but pointless. I will simply go after them again after I have killed you." the ancient vampire said walking towards Xander, his minions including Trick backing off.

Holding out his arm, his eyes seemed to glow and black fire exploded around his arm, flowing and turning with his chakra. Many of the vampires fled at the sight, but the old one stayed walking ever closer.

"You believe you can destroy me with a fire spell. Fool, not even the flames of hell can harm me!"

"Then it will be cooler where you're going, demon. For your sins against the newborns, Burn in my perfect flames."

"_Amaterasu" _(God of the Sun Technique) the attack exploded with the Uchiha flames and the smirk vanished from the ancient vampires face, as he slowly burned away when they reached him.

Keeping his footing, thanks only to the training Althena had put him through, he took deep breaths and tried to steady himself.

"Not so doing that again for awhile." he said before dragging himself out of the factory.

_**

* * *

Airport**_

"Why exactly are all three of us on the same flight?" Xander asked staring at the two women.

"Well, the council believes having both slayers on the Hellmouth is better than just one." Lindsey said, leaning on the cane she would be using for awhile.

"Cause' we make a great team, and I will get bored?" Faith put in.

"Troublesome." he muttered.

"Also, your father wants to make sure you actually come home, and since we need to go to the same place."

"Basically, you're making sure I don't change planes."

"Essentially, yes."

"Troublesome." he said again, as they boarded the plane.

They were bound for Sunnydale and whatever judgments awaited him.

* * *

Please Read and Review

Ending note 1: Pairing still not set yet

Ending note 2: Next chapter is basically about season three

Till Next time


	8. Chapter 8: Arriving in Sunnydale

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Noir, or Naruto. All rights belong to their creators and producers so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a BTVS fanfic and my first attempt at a crossover of this magnitude so make sure to give me feedback.

Author note 2: To those who know my work no I have not given up on "_Mazoku_" I do intend to finish it but this story will not die in my head and demands to be written.

Author note 3: I am in the market for a beta reader please let me know in the review if you would like the job as I am quite desperate.

Author note 4: I have never attempted a story like this and anyone who truly knows the world of "_Noir_" that might help me out after this chapter I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Summary: Memories- they are like grains of sand that can slip away or be forced into a compacted space. Who is he really? What is the path he must take? He has forgotten those times to be left waiting for the call. Yet on all hallows eve a mistake shall awaken what he has lost. Given the mind of a genius murderer and the return of what he never knew he lost. The legacy of the third will be written in blood.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Alexander

Chapter Eight: Arriving in Sunnydale

Xander sat beside Faith on the plane from Boston to Los Angeles passing the time by listening to her tales of life as a slayer before he showed up. He'd stop listening if she wasn't watching him so closely to make sure he was paying attention.

"So what's the deal with you running away? The way you talked to English sounded like something major went down." In the past Xander had avoided this topic but he decided a few answers might help.

"I sent Buffy's boyfriend to hell"

Faith blinked at him.

"Um Boytoy would you mind explaining that story to me a little more, cause it sounds like you iced a guy for no reason?"

"Angel was a vampire cursed with his soul in order to suffer for killing a clan's beloved daughter. He showed up in Sunnydale around the time Buffy did and started giving her information that could help us out. No one figured out he was a vampire until later. Last year when Buffy turned seventeen they decided to have sex and may I just add here getting it on with a hundred and some year old corpse is just yuck inspiring it also had the downside of causing Angel to lose his soul. It got to the point Buffy wasn't able to kill him and Willow attempted a soul curse spell she had discovered left by… A friend sadly it failed the first time and led to Giles and I getting captured and giving Angelus the information he needed to awaken a Demon capable of sucking the world into hell. I escaped later on and went after Angelus and found he had just started the portal opening"

"What happened?"

"Willow from the hospital tried the spell again and it worked but the gateway was still growing. Picking up the sword Buffy dropped and being told Angel's blood was the key I had no choice but to stab him and condemn him to hell to save the world"

"So you left because of guilt?" she asked

"Yes and no. There are things you don't know about me Faith that I know you will learn once we get to Sunnydale I couldn't face Buffy or Giles after that I felt like I didn't deserve to be there. I left them the truth recorded on a tape and decided to leave" he answered.

"So you learned to become an ass-kicker while traveling the world Boytoy?"

"No that comes from Halloween when I was possessed and merged with the spirit of a sociopath genius ninja who murdered his entire clan. I gained his memories and the ability to use the techniques of his world. You know that magic that Lindsey can't figure out how I do? I also got some other things out of it and if you want I can give you some chakra training in Sunnydale might help you if you can use it."

"Wicked awesome Boytoy but don't be expecting anything in return"

"You wound me dear lady assuming I had some ulterior motive to my offer of aid" he said acting as if he'd been stabbed.

"Nah Boytoy that isn't where I'll stab you" she teased.

Before he could comment a stewardess tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to regard her.

"Excuse me Mr. Giles but there's an urgent call being forwarded by the airline can you come back with me and take it?"

"Sure" he replied and got up and followed her back.

Taking the phone he expected it to be Giles as he was the only who knew he was coming back at all.

"Mr. Giles or is it Uchiha now? My name is Lilah Morgan from Wolfram & Hart I hope you remember me from our last meeting."

"This is becoming an annoyance Miss Morgan I have already declined your firms offer bothering me will not change my mind." He said getting rather irked by them.

"Oh this isn't about our offer though it still stands if you're interested, No this is about a job we would like to get your talents for."

"This isn't a setting I do business in and I'm on my way home you should've gotten in touch with me sooner"

"The service would need to be rendered in LA and we know the conditions you work under and this meets all of them. If you'll just hear me out I'll have a car waiting when you land and a suite reserved for your companions while we meet."

"Meet me in the Airport lounge, you get ten minutes to make me care" he said then hung up.

'_I know I will end up regretting this' _he thought as he went to sit back down next to Faith.

"What's the deal everything five by five?"

"I don't know but I get the bad feeling you'll find out the rest about me sooner then I wanted."

"You know when you say it like that I get this really bad feeling that I'm going to get shot."

"If we're lucky" he muttered.

_**

* * *

Airport**_

Alexander left Faith and Lindsey promising to return in half an hour at most, which would give them time to gather the luggage and rent a car or find a taxi. Finding the lounge he sat down at a table and began waiting for his appointment. This was not how things were done and to try to make a deal face to face was a quick way to end up dead. An option he was seriously considering using in this case.

He didn't wait long as the client in question took the seat across fro him and set her purse on the ground. A chakra created magnetic field instantly flowed around him to disrupt any and all recording equipment focused on him.

"At least your prompt" he said.

"You seem ruder then the last time we met Mr. Giles."

"You must bring out the annoyance in me Miss Morgan. Now what is it your firm wants of me that warrants us meeting?"

Passing a folder to him she watched as he opened it and began flipping through pictures and reports. If he was surprised or even disgusted he hid it all to well for her tastes. Even the most seasoned of people who saw this file showed some signs of being effected by it.

"You have piqued my interest but why exactly is your firm whom I guess would deal in helping the people doing this want them stopped?" he asked in an even voice.

"The people shown in the photographs aren't clients with our firm and some have expressed a desire to see them removed from the picture. While not a noble reason to hire you the pictures and records speak for themselves this is the kind of job you do." She replied.

"You're asking for a lot more then a single target who might have security. This is a large number of targets with hostages and weaponry along with a hostile environment." He said his mind already going over stratigies for attack.

"That's why you're being allowed to name your price and then bill us the expenses. Sadly you are the only option we have or else our people would take care of it."

"You'll have my price by sundown along with a list o expenses. If you are unwilling to pay either then the contract will not go through."

"I'll be expecting your call" she replied.

Getting up he simply turned and walked away the folder resting under his arm. He knew the job would be taken but still he'd make the firm pay if only for their reasons behind hiring him. Finding both women waiting he followed them out to a taxi.

"The Regency plaza hotel please" he said as they got their bags in the trunk and climbed inside. He watched both slayer and watcher throw him an odd look.

"Boytoy we're supposed to be heading out to SunnyD not chilling in a hotel." Faith spoke up watching the back of his head.

"Something urgent has come up so I will be staying here for at least another day. You're both welcome to join me for a small vacation my treat besides Faithie I've never seen you in a bikini."

"What exactly is the urgent matter Xander?" Lindsey asked using the name he told her he preferred.

"I'll explain once we're settled but it won't be pretty and it entails explaining something to you and Faith."

'_Once again I find myself trusting a girl who I developed an attachment for. Why do women need to be so troublesome?' _He thought slipping into silence for the rest of the trip.

_**

* * *

Regency Suite**_

He sat back and watched both women digest his story. Laying out the entire story as he did for the Sunnydale crew and allowing them to make their own determinations.

"So you're a hitter born and raised Boytoy?" Faith asked watching the boy she'd grown to trust.

"Yeah and trust me it's a worse head trip when you wake one day and remember all of it along with the memories of someone like Itachi."

"But you only go after demons right? Kinda like gettin paid to slay?"

"I go after evil more often then not that's the demonic and undead population but at times a human can do far worse. I kill the people who deserve death and judgment but because of their power never receive it. People who delight in killing or so apathetic to what they do the cost of life doesn't matter to them. A human has a soul but not all humans are good and those who aren't if it's bad enough I deal out the vengeance of the newborns to them." After saying that he got up and moved to the window letting his eyes stare out at Los Angeles.

"This is quite startling to hear about Xander" Lindsey finally was able to get out.

"So which is it this time?" Faith asked trying to process how to feel about it all.

"Demons who are using a runaway shelter as a gate into a demonic dimension and enslaving humans as workers before depositing them back here as withered aged husks. Time flows differently there so if you go in a teenager you'll emerge lord knows how old." the anger was clear in his voice.

"No fucking way!" Faith roared at the mere thought of someone being put through that.

"Do you have any proof of this Xander?"

Walking back to the folder he opened it and set it own on the coffee table in front of the couch for them to read for themselves.

He heard Lindsey get up and run for the bathroom and the sharp intake of breath from Faith.

"How many of these bastards are there?" Faith demanded.

"No idea I don't plan to let a single one live though."

"You mean 'we' Boytoy"

"No I mean 'I' Faith. This is a very dangerous job and the odds of dying are pretty high I won't risk you or Lindsey on this."

"Like hell I'm staying behind while you go fight a horde of these things alone."

"She is the slayer Xander it is her destiny to protect the world from things like this" Lindsey added returning from spilling the contents of her stomach in the bathroom.

He shut his eyes and thought about it. At best he was looking at 50 odds of dying in this mission; while adding Faith to the equation raised the odds favorably he still hated risking her life.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? Because once we get in there I can't protect you"

"I can watch my own back Boytoy besides you get distracted when you do" she joked.

"Fine we move out once I have my gear and the client aggresses to the price I set."

'_She's as stubborn as Mireille. Troublesome women'_

Picking up the phone he first called his arms dealer and ordered what he would need and then Wolfram & Hart getting a decent laugh out of Lilah Morgan's reaction to the prices. They agreed in the end though.

_**

* * *

Family Home**_

Alexander stood in an alleyway across from the supposed shelter with Faith standing just behind him. He was dressed and armed fully tonight his straw hat glinting slightly as the moonlight struck the metal senbon needles placed in it. Faith was dressed in black leather pants and a blood red shirt that showed off her stomach a pair of swords strapped to her back and at least a few stakes somewhere on her person.

"Get the slaves out once I get started so that we don't have anything between us and them got it?" he asked in a whisper getting a nod in return.

Moving across the street without a sound he stayed in the shadows completely invisible to the naked eye. Peeking inside he noticed the circle of inky black goo the report stated was the entrance to the demonic dimension. Signaling Faith to follow he silently entered and together both were pulled down into the Portal.

_**

* * *

Demonic Dimension**_

Landing Alexander instantly brought up his modular rifle, the clip loaded with hallow points which contained a liquid explosive core. Sweeping left and right he moved forward Faith sticking close behind. Being stopped by a ledge each now had a view of the world below them.

Sackcloth-clad humans ranging from teenagers to elderly were being driven to work by harsh demon overseers. The air was hot and thick with the smell of human torment, sweat, and decay. He could almost feel the rage building in Faith and stopped the on-coming storm from here with a piercing look. Pointing to a line of tired and haggard looking people being led away by an overseer he motioned for her to go after them. Once she had moved on he forced his emotions down and began taking aim.

'_Dance with me demons. Dance a beautiful dance to the requiem of your species existence.'_

The sound of falling bodies and death filled the dimension a second later.

* * *

Faith shoved one of her swords through the back of the neck of the overseer guarding the cells. Ripping the blade out, she watched the body fall over in a bloody mess before opening the cell door's one at a time with the overseer's keys. She heard Xander start shooting and quickly began ushering the prisoners out.

"Who are you?" one of the older slaves asked.

"Parole board seems you all got pardoned now move it!" she replied her blades cutting through another demon mercilessly.

The gate that would normally be blocking their path was already raised allowing them an easy escape route. Faith found Xander had leapt from the ledge and was now unloading round after deadly round into any demon dumb enough to try and attack him with their weapons.

"Faith, get everyone out of here now!" he ordered jumping and landing between the demons and running people his hands releasing the modular rifle and drawing his custom guns.

"You better save me some Boytoy" she returned as she spun around decapitating a demon that stood between them and the portal out of this hellish place.

* * *

Play: Ballad of Fallen Angels

* * *

Alexander stared down the approaching demons, each wielding an axe of some kind or other blunt and sharp objects that could be found around the area. Running forward his guns discharged the ammunition ripping through demonic flesh before exploding and causing death.

Stopping right in front of an axe wielding demon he dropped low sweeping its feet out from under it and rising in a smooth motion putting a single bullet into its head. Sensing movement behind, he ducked under a wild swing made with an iron bar and spun flooring the demon with a roundhouse kick before putting a shot into its chest. Flipping backward he landed a few feet away from the assembling demon his sharingan flaring to life.

A stake lodged itself in a demons heart as Faith returned from helping all the people through the portal.

"Boytoy we gotta split our way home is shrinking as we speak." She warned.

"The jobs not done yet Faith."

"Place is closing up quicker then a virgin Boytoy, they aren't gettin back out."

"If there is a hell this must be how it smells. I hope you enjoy it for eternity" he said before grabbing Faith and making a seal launching them both into the air in a swirl of wind.

* * *

End Song

* * *

Landing he rushed after her towards the portal his hand reaching into his cloak for one last surprise. Stopping at the door leading to the portal he unfolded his giant shuriken and let it fly at one of the man molten vats that he'd seen in this world. Not looking to see if it hit he jumped through the portal after faith at the last second.

In fact it did hit the whirling metal blade cutting a deep gash into the vat making the molten material contained within begin flowing out and form a ocean of death as it reached the first and last of the remaining demons.

Contract executed.

_**

* * *

Regency Suite**_

Faith and Lindsey were greeted by a strange sight as the roused from sleep the next morning. In the kitchen humming some tune neither of them had ever heard was Xander, dressed in an apron cooking breakfast for them a genuine smile on his face.

Spinning around he began to plate pancakes down for each of them before taking them to the table and setting them down. Raising an eyebrow at the two women he gave a mock bow before sitting down.

"You seem chipper today Xander." Lindsey remarked as she watched the young man pour himself some coffee.

"Yeah Boytoy don't I've ever seen you like this before Kinda like it too." Faith said covering her pancakes in syrup before taking a bite.

"Well I made a cool discovery last night after we finished."

"What's that? Faith asked in curiosity.

"I think I finally found out where Waldo is."

"You're joking right?"

"Maybe…" Xander said with a lopsided grin before reaching into his apron and pulling a pair of bank books and sliding one to each of the two women.

Faith's eyes nearly bugged out when she saw the amount of money the book said was now legally hers. Lindsey's reaction was much the same and both looked back at the now hysterically laughing Xander.

"Oh man, you should see your faces right now utterly priceless." He was able to get out in between laughs.

"Boytoy is this some freaking joke or something? This is more money then I've ever seen" Faith exclaimed.

"Yes it does seem a trifle excessive."

"My going rate is anywhere from $8,000,000 all the way up to $30,000,000 of course this can change with an assignment and the larger amounts are usually for demons or people with high profiles. Last night was the biggest job I've had to date so the price was far larger and they even paid for the expenses so that was not a cut into the profits. You both helped me out with this job, Lindsey your information was invaluable for Faith and I to plan out the strike and you could've at anytime turned us in to the council in my book that gets you an equal share. Faith I would not have made it out last night if you hadn't come back for me so you deserve a cut as well. So I split money three ways." He explained.

"It doesn't seem right you know getting paid for saving peoples lives and slaying demons. I don't know if I can keep this" Faith said after he finished speaking.

"Watchers get paid for this line of work Faith. Don't see this as putting a price on their lives but merely as a payment for a job well done, a job we were hired to do and were simply compensated for doing. It's your money donate it to charity if you want." Xander said

"In a round about way that makes sense. Faith keep the money and do with it as you wish. I doubt anyone would fault you for that."

"You sure English?"

"Yes sadly the council never really provides for their slayers so it is a wise to keep this money to make sure you can live happily while you can"

Faith nodded and closed the bank book.

"This doesn't make you an assassin Faith. You just helped out a friend and don't expect it to happen again I don't take contracts during the school year unless I really like the job or I need away from everything. Now I think it's time we finally return to my dear Hellmouth home-town."

Faith nodded and smiled her mind already going over how to spend $30,000,000

_**

* * *

Sunnydale High School Library**_

Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Oz, and Giles blinked as the double doors opened and three people walked in.

"Hey guys did you miss me? How was the summer? Did anyone touch my Twinkies?" Came the voice of one Xander Giles who was carrying a white box in his hands.

Silence and staring was the only greeting he received.

"Wow nice entrance Boytoy I think you may have actually broke them." Faith said laughing at the looks on the Scooby gang's faces.

He was about ready to reply when he was suddenly tackled by a mysterious red streak that then attempted to shatter his ribcage with a hug. The streak was identified as Willow when she began to babble so fast that he doubted any human ear could keep up let alone translate. Getting back to his feet he let his eyes look around at the rest of the group. Oz simply had the same serene look he always wore but his eyes seemed to say he was accepted. Cordelia didn't look bothered more annoyed with his entrance if anything and annoyed that she was even here. Giles gave him a nod and a smile though he doubted he'd get away with that much if and when they went home.

Lastly his eyes fell on Buffy and stayed there. Breaking contact with Willow he approached the blonde slayer but neither said anything for a few long moments.

"Xander"

"Buffy"

"You're back?"

"If you'll let me stay"

"What if I said I couldn't trust you and didn't want you here?"

"I'd leave or just stay out of your way"

"I don't understand what happened to you"

"I doubt you're the only one"

"Did you… Kill anyone this time?"

"Do you really want to know Buffy?"

"… No" she answered.

"How about we just not discuss it? I won't talk about that part of my life and you won't ever mention the Speedo incident ever again?"

"Did you bring me a chocolate?"

"Assuming Willow didn't crush them all"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Wills"

"I still don't know if I can trust you Xand"

"Then let's play it slow until were both comfortable I don't want to lose any of my friends"

"I can live with that."

"Yo! You people forgot about us I don't know if I should be glad or disappointed" Faith yelled.

_**

* * *

Unknown Place**_

A video played on a wall mounted screen showing Alexander fighting in the demonic dimension. The recording stops with a frozen image of Alexander with the sharingan eye activated. The person behind the desk turned to regard the other occupant of the office, while placing several folders out on the desk.

"So you used Wolfram & Hart to test out the boy?" The other occupant asked in English accented female voice.

"Yes Alexander seems reluctant to take any job that he determines came from Soldats. So we resorted to using a third party in obtaining what we wanted, an old trick but it worked." Was the reply.

"I'd be weary too if said organization had taken my memory away and stuck me in the place he was. So how exactly does this concern me? I doubt the boy will come here willingly and I am the best assassin Soldats has until the Noir situation is cleared up."

"One of our lower members has requested our help in making sure his hundred year plan works out. So you're going to Sunnydale to make sure it does and to handle our situation with Alexander. If we lose him it could hurt our strength over all not to mention burn away any bridge we have with Chloe. Fight and test him try to push him over the edge if need be but bring him back, kill him if that is impossible."

"Sounds like fun"

_**

* * *

Bronze**_

"You don't miss the same old routine until you have it staring you in the face" Xander said aloud as he and the others sat on couches around a table listening to Oz's band.

"So what did you do over the summer?" Willow asked.

"I went back to France and thought about thing and came to a few realizations. Nothing to big for my brain to handle" he replied.

"The French government must be desperate for tourism to allow you into the country twice." Cordelia taunted.

"Especially with so many American born harlots like yourself willing to convert into their society. How ever did I get in?" he fired back with mock surprise at the end.

"Fashion reject!" she yelled at him.

"Brunette Barbie doll!"

"Ninja dork!"

"Snob!"

"Charmed twit!"

"Clown!"

"Mall rat!"

"Hey! More then one of us here enjoy shopping you know" Buffy interjected halting the two.

"I'll choose not to comment further then." He said watching the glares the assembled girls sent at him.

"Well it's been fun people but I have 'cool' people to hang out with." Cordelia said getting up and walking away. Xander reached his finger up making a quick line in it.

"Like I said Wills routine can be fun I think that makes she and I even on wins again."

**_

* * *

10 days later_**

A private jet had just finished landing the door opened. Nearby a waiting limousine with a middle aged looking man waited for the occupants. The one individual that exited the plane was a woman wearing a dark blue almost black cloak that hid whatever she was wearing or carrying beneath it. She was of average height and her eyes a sky blue color with a light skin tone. Everything else about her was hidden beneath the cloaks hood.

"Mayor Wilkins I would presume?" she asked in a cultured British accent.

"Gee golly it's such an honor to meet you I wasn't expecting such a famous person to be the help I asked for." He replied in his Cleaver-like voice.

"I will most likely not be the only person called in, though considering one of the people who might cause you trouble I doubt any of them will live very long."

She didn't say another word as she got into the car and opened one of the folders. Inside were pictures of Alexander during his first assassination after Halloween.

'_My, what fine work she did and the boy still doesn't know, it will be fun teaching him.'_

_**

* * *

Library**_

"I am not going and that is final!" Xander said for the fifth time that day to Willow and the others.

He had been back a week and things seemed to have settled down. Giles and he had talked for days and finally were back to their normal if odd father-son relationship. It was the same with the others though a little strained now and then with him and Buffy. He'd gotten a rumor the other day though about a new vampire in town one he remembered quite well named Mr. Trick couple that with the recent Oz werewolf incident they believed happen and it just had been an odd week.

"Come on Boytoy you can go with me and B, Imagine the looks on every ones faces when you walk in with two hot babes on your arm." Faith offered.

"I don't have a date still I could possibly suffer the embarrassment of being seen with you for one night" Cordelia volunteered.

Xander lowered his head and did not stop his momentum allowing his forehead to loudly hit the wooden surface.

"I don't wanna go" he whined.

"Tough you're going, just don't be jealous when I get called up to be named homecoming queen and have to dance with the king." Cordelia said with finality.

"Hey who said he was going with you, go ask one of the jocks or something we'll have much better fun me and Buffy with him." Faith said.

Xander simply began banging his head on the table as they dissolved into bickering.

_**

* * *

Lunchroom**_

Xander's head began hitting the table repeatedly as Willow watched on.

"Oh come on its not that bad" she said.

He looked up at her before continuing for another minute and then stopping and resting his head in his hands.

"Let's review Wills, not only do I seem to be forced into going to the dance but the two parties now wanting me too are competing for the honor that dance gives out. So now I can't get out of it with the 'Buffy isn't ready' excuse to Faith because wanting to go or not she will force me just to beat Cordelia. I hate you all so much right now."

"It-"She was stopped as Oz put a hand over her mouth stopping her from saying the words.

"Don't you dare say that Wills or I will hide your laptop again. Thanks Oz" he said nodding to the one sane teenager in his life.

Seeing all three girls walking back over from what he termed round four if he counted right he decided to end this now, which reminded him of the fight Faith put up when Lindsey and he had gotten her enrolled in the school. He made sure Oz was between him and the dark haired slayer first this time around. Standing up he slammed his hands down on the table drawing all their attention to him.

"Listen here you troublesome women I am not going to this dance and there is not a thing you can do to change that." He said in his strongest voice.

He gulped as he swore each girl took on a battle aura as red as the sharingan eyes. Knowing when to make a retreat he was gone out of the lunchroom a second later.

But for Xander this was an enemy he could not escape.

'_I will not run away. I will not run away. I can't run away damn dead-ends.' _He thought as they caught him.

_**

* * *

Library**_

Willow leaned in as she finished tying Xander's bow-tie planning on a kiss but it never came as Xander simply leaned back.

"You shouldn't do that, you're in a relationship and I haven't got those feelings for you Wills, never have never will." He said.

"Sorry" she said looking down.

"You need to let go of your attachment to me Willow. We're friends almost as close as siblings but it can't go beyond that. Sadly it cannot ever go beyond that for me and anyone."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh nothing never mind." He said and grabbed his things walking out of the library.

_**

* * *

Mayors Office**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to welcome you to slayerfest '98" Trick said to the assembled group of killers.

The Soldats assassin watched from the corner her eyes evaluating the people invited to hunt the slayers. Not a one of them was in the league of true assassins like her and Alexander, she doubted they were even in the 'Order of Teraka' league. When asked if she wanted to join she had flat out refused and called Trick an idiot. Slayers were built for the hunt and dropping them in the middle of the wilderness would only make them draw on that side of themselves more. Add in Alexander, the werewolf or the witch and you simply cannot win such a contest. She knew exactly how this was going to end and she wanted no part of his failure.

"You realize this plan cannot possibly work don't you?" she asked as the last of the hunters left.

"Keep saying that until I hand the Mayor two slayer heads on a platter." Trick replied and growled as the woman raised an eyebrow.

"So you ARE suicidal then""

"What do you mean?"

"Alexander if anything is loyal and will protect those he deems worthy. If your plan actually worked and you killed one or both of the slayers he would fall on you in seconds and utterly destroy you. It becomes certain if the witch and werewolf help him."

"Isn't that why you're here?"

"No I am here to make sure the Mayors plan works out and no where in them are you being alive a factor."

"I'll deal with this Alexander after I've gotten rid of the slayers he's only human after all"

"In most cases a human is much deadlier then even the devil remember that Mr. Trick"

_**

* * *

Homecoming Dance**_

"What the hell happened to them?" Faith asked as Buffy and Cordelia arrived at the dance looking less then presentable.

"Maybe Willow and I shouldn't have tricked them into using the same limo, looks like they hit a hurricane or each other." Xander replied with a little humor.

Everyone became silent as the Homecoming queen results were about to be announced. Both Buffy and Cordelia perked up when it was said to be a tie, only to look crestfallen when it was called a tie between the other candidates.

Willow went to comfort her friends, while Xander and Faith leaned against the wall laughing.

"So do you like it here in Sunnyhell?"

"Seems kind of quiet compared to Boston."

"It'll get weirder always does."

"So should we go over there and find out what happened?"

"Yeah sure why not I could use a bit of weirdness to balance out this normalcy of this night."

"I think you and B see the world completely opposite."

"What she calls reality is the veil placed over the world? She would prefer to be ignorant and free of responsibility. I can't close my eyes to the things I've seen and or know about just like I can't walk away from the good fight because that means someone else has to die instead of me."

"Maybe you're just nuts?"

"Faith I am no where near sane."

"Good because sane is dull in my opinion."

"The only solace I have is your crazier then me" with that he walked off.

"Hey! Get back here Boytoy." She said chasing after him.

* * *

Please read and review

Ending note 1: I'm sorry this took so long to get out.

Till next time


	9. Chapter 9: Youth

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Noir, or Naruto. All rights belong to their creators and producers so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a BTVS fanfic and my first attempt at a crossover of this magnitude so make sure to give me feedback.

Author note 2: To those who know my work no I have not given up on "_Mazoku_" I do intend to finish it but this story will not die in my head and demands to be written.

Author note 3: I am in the market for a beta reader please let me know in the review if you would like the job as I am quite desperate.

Author note 4: I have never attempted a story like this and anyone who truly knows the world of "_Noir_" that might help me out after this chapter I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Summary: Memories- they are like grains of sand that can slip away or be forced into a compacted space. Who is he really? What is the path he must take? He has forgotten those times to be left waiting for the call. Yet on all hallows eve a mistake shall awaken what he has lost. Given the mind of a genius murderer and the return of what he never knew he lost. The legacy of the third will be written in blood.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Alexander

Chapter Nine: Youth

Xander sat on a tombstone listening to Giles help Buffy prepare for the upcoming SAT's, something he wasn't that worried about given his intelligence and information gathering skills. It wasn't cheating, simply creative thinking in his eyes.

"Oh come on, how is any of this supposed to help me in real life?" Buffy complained.

"Well, think like this Buff, would you really want this stuff as a daily use in your daily life instead of just once on a test?" He quipped, stretching a little after sitting for so long.

"Suddenly, I have a new love for the SAT" she said after thinking about it.

"Yes, well, then shall we get back to work?" Giles asked, silently thanking Xander for the help.

Buffy answered by drawing a stake and hurling it in his direction. The wooden missile soared over his shoulder and into the heart of a vampire that had been creeping up behind Giles.

"I swear the only people working tonight are us and the bad guys" Buffy said.

"I think G-dad needs to change pants now." Xander laughed, looking at the face Giles was making.

_**

* * *

Mayors Office**_

"So Mr. Trick, how are things looking to payback my political contributor this week in the way he wants?" The mayor asked sitting at his desk.

"Well boss, I've subcontracted with someone who's worked in Sunnydale before and should be able to provide what you need."

"Great, I made a lot of political deals to get where I am, Mr. Trick, and I aim to keep my campaign promises." He said and opened his office closet revealing a lot of gruesome objects, some still dripping with blood.

_**

* * *

Sunnydale High School**_

"I'm telling you guys, I can't pass this test!" Buffy said stressing still over the SAT.

"It's not so bad, I mean, the SAT just decides how smart you… and what colleges you can get in… didn't the assembly say some future employers look at it too?" Willow stated, before withering under the glare of the blonde slayer.

"Come on B, stop stressing about some test, life's too short to waste worrying about some piece of paper."

"You need perspective Buff, sure, you can fail this test and wreck your life but you can also take it over. Besides, we could always cheat; it would be a shame to let Wills be the only one to pass." Xander offered.

"Xander" Willow said mortified.

They were halted by the most evil of creatures in existence; Snyder stood with a rather large amount of candy behind him and halted the progress of the band of teenagers.

"This candy is to be sold for the Band in order to buy them new uniforms." He said and pushed a box into each of their hands.

"Shouldn't the band do this then?" Xander asked.

"Anything you lose or eat, you pay for the money has to be in by the end of the week." he said with finality before moving on.

"Someone should really slay that guy." Xander muttered.

"Little troll would deserve it." Buffy added in.

_**

* * *

Giles Residence**_

Rupert Giles blinked as he opened the door to his apartment that evening. Xander was sitting on the couch with parts spread out on the coffee table cleaning and checking them. He noticed a trigger sitting out, which meant he was most likely handling one of his guns.

"Hey G-dad, you're home early. I thought you and Buffy had training today?" the young assassin asked.

"Oh, um yes, we did but she was needed at home so we ended the session early." He replied, heading for the kitchen.

"No she didn't, she told us she had training tonight so there was no studying for the SAT's tonight."

"You must be mistaken, Xander, Buffy said there was no way she could stay so she had to return home."

"Nope, that's not what she told Willow and me. You don't think she pulled another fast one, do you?"

"Can you make dinner tonight?"

"Sure, I'll even leave you a pot of tea warming."

"Thank you, Xander."

_**

* * *

Later that Night**_

Alexander was typing on his laptop when he heard Giles return home late that night. He briefly thought about going down and joining his adoptive father for a cup of tea but decided against it. Focusing back on the computer, he picked up one of the band candy bars and opened it. He figured better to pay for the box himself than annoy people with a lame attempt to sell it. Taking a bite of the chocolate goodness, he swore he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and his chakra coils.

"I must've been hungrier than I thought." He muttered and took another bite of the candy bar.

Shutting down the laptop and yawning, he finished off his snack and went to bed. The mystical properties of the candy was slowly settling in his stomach and yet halting in its designed purpose. Slowly being altered and changed by the chakra in his body. It would last like all the same, but the changes it might bring about, would never be forgotten.

_**

* * *

Library**_

Xander winced slightly as his stomach continued to hurt. Though not a single indicator passed over his face or body, he was indeed feeling it. He'd woken up today with an ache, and now, it was becoming a roar right in the pit of his stomach. It had gotten to the point that he was going to use a basic jutsu to scan his body as soon as he was out of school.

"Where could Giles be? Xander, did you see him leave this morning?" Buffy asked.

"The car was still around when I left, so I figure he was tired and left him alone. Seems he must've been out late looking for someone." He replied his eyes looking to the blonde slayer.

"I don't like this, something must be up; it's just not Giles-like, I better go check on him." She said after a few minutes of thought.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Willow asked looking up from a book she was reading.

"Might save you from needing to knock" Xander volunteered.

"No thanks, guys. I'll just be quick and I don't want you to miss any classes." She said and walked out the doors.

"I think two years on the Hellmouth has made her paranoid." Willow said returning to her book.

"It's not paranoia when the world is out to get you. None of us can be sane after this, but we're safe." He replied and got up heading out thinking of a nice few hours of skipping class.

"I think you're both just nuts."

_**

* * *

Factory**_

A worker reached out and snagged one of the candy bars they were packing up and went to unwrap it. When he went to take a bite, a hand stopped him from it and he turned to meet the face of his employer.

"Trust me." The man said in an English accent.

"You really don't want to do that." Ethan Rayne advised before walking away from him.

_**

* * *

Sunset**_

Alexander let out a gasp of pain, leaning over the sink in the boy's bathroom of the High School. He'd returned to meet with the gang and set out for patrol, when suddenly the pain had hit him. The scanning jutsu had only revealed his chakra was gathering in his stomach for some reason, which sent pain through him from the strain it put on his coils.

"What the hell is going on?" He didn't lose control often and neither had Itachi, but this was painful.

He was only carrying his old Berretta pistol with a few clips, as he figured whoever he patrolled with wouldn't mind stopping by the house first. Throwing his head back, he let out a strangled cry, the sharingan blazing in his eyes.

And then the magic of the chocolate finally caused their reaction in him.

POOF!

The white smoke flowed away from where he had stood, revealing the outcome of the mixing of powers. He was wearing a white dress shirt buttoned up completely along with black slacks and shoes. All in all, he looked good dressed like respectful and mannered person. The only problem seemed to be, he now appeared no older than 5 or 6 years old and his face was cold, while his eyes remained half opened seemingly bored.

'_This does not appear to be the Manor. I seem to be intact, though I seem to have knowledge I should not, while I do not recall why, I'm here or where here currently is.' _Alexander thought as he took stock of his surroundings and the situation.

Checking his person, he discovered the Berretta that Althena had given to him almost two years ago, along with a few clips of seemingly varying ammunition.

'_Vampire-killing bullets, so it's safe to assume I'm in an area they are quite common in. The other rounds seem magnified to bring down other demonic and supernatural species, so this place must have a high concentration of vile things. The extra information seems to be about a type of energy and about the life of someone non-existent. My body also seems altered slightly beyond the norm. What exactly is going on? I need to find information and then make contact with Soldats in order to get back to the Manor.'_

Chambering a round into the pistol, he exited the bathroom and looked at his surroundings. Judging by the language used and basic setup, he was able to discover he was most likely somewhere in the US. After finding the flag for both the country and then state of California, he was at least sure of his relative position.

_**

* * *

Library**_

Oz, Willow, and Cordelia sat in the library trying to discover what was special about the candy bars messing with the adults. So far, their efforts had proven worthless, which Cordelia made a very vocal subject about. They seemed about ready to quit when one of the doors was pushed open.

Allowing a dark haired six-year-old into the library, which then looked at them as little more then being bugs.

"Oh what a cute little boy, did you get separated from your parents?" Willow asked staring at the child.

"No." was the simple toneless reply.

"Then are you lost?" she tried again.

"Yes, I seem to become lost away from home." He didn't lie, but then he didn't reveal anything either.

Cordelia couldn't quite place it but the kid reminded her of someone, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember who.

"What's your name, little fellow?"

"Alexander." He watched the redhead nod, while the other girl looked at him sharply setting off his mental alarm.

"Willow!" Cordelia said trying to get her attention.

"What is it, Cordelia?"

"Doesn't he remind you of someone, who used to talk just like that until a certain coloring book incident." Cordelia said, while nodding her head towards Alexander.

"What? Oh wait, yeah, he does look like Xander did when we were six." Whatever else Willow was about to say was halted when Oz spoke up.

"Girls?" turning, they found the child had drawn Xander's oldest gun cocked the hammer back and now had it pointing at all three of them.

"My name is Alexander and you will now tell me how you knew of it even a shortened version before we met." The child spoke in the same deadly and toneless voice.

Willow wracked her brain for something to get them out of this and smiled as she thought back to the video.

"We're Soldats." She answered.

"Unlikely." he responded.

"We are, you were sent to us for extended training in how to deal with the supernatural."

"Name the person who sent me."

"Damn." Willow said, one of the few times using a curse word.

"Tell me where I am?" he demanded.

"Sunnydale."

"The Hellmouth." if he seemed surprised he didn't show it.

"Yeah, you see something really freaky is going on and if you just give us sometime to resolve it then we can explain everything." Cordelia tried not wanting to gain an extra hole today.

"Very well." he replied, the weapon lowering.

Sensing movement behind him, he suddenly ducked and then rolled forward avoiding a carefully planned strike by Faith. Coming up, she found herself facing his pistol before she could react.

"Please refrain from attempting that again."

The assembled watched Faith growl, but seeing the hammer on the gun go back, she forced herself to calm down. Slayers were fast but not that fast.

"Ok, that's enough you two. Faith, let me explain the situation before you go off and Alexander, you agreed to wait until the situation was resolved to get your answers."

Staring each other down, Alexander once again disengaged his gun and lowered it to his side.

"One of you is to remain in my presence until I have my answers as an insurance policy." It wasn't an order or an offer, it vaguely resembled a statement though.

Walking towards the doors, he opened one before turning and sweeping his eyes over them, seeming searchingly, before stopping on Oz.

"Come along please."

"Huh?" he asked.

"This is a school and as it is for higher grades, it must have some sort of music room or band room, and I wish to play music. Please come along." He had spoken like it was no big deal and waited for the musician to rise.

"Ok Red, spill, why is Boytoy acting like the poster boy for killers monthly and why on earth is he so short?" Faith asked.

"He actually seems taller than when we were kids." Cordelia mused.

_**

* * *

Music Room**_

Alexander rummaged through the instrument room with no expression on his face and a growing pile of cases behind him. Oz watched, as the only thing he had kept so far, was an acoustic guitar.

"This is becoming an annoyance," the child said and looked back to serene looking teenager.

"What is your name?"

"Oz."

"Could you please help me in locating a violin then, Oz?"

"You trust me?"

"No." was the simple reply.

"Cool."

Working together, the duo found seemingly the only violin ever purchased by the school, which also seemed to have never been used.

"Thank you for your assistance." Taking the two instruments, he moved to the stair-like sections and sat down.

Picking up the guitar, Alexander began tuning it by ear for a few minutes While Althena trained them hard, she had also taught them many things, music being one of them. After he finished, he nodded and began strumming a melody. A second later, he began to sing along.

_It doesn't matter what I want_

_It doesn't matter what I need_

_It doesn't matter if I cry_

_Don't matter if I bleed_

_You've put me on this road_

_Don't know where it goes or where it leads_

_It doesn't matter what I want_

_It doesn't matter what I need_

_If you've made up your mind to go_

_I won't beg you to stay_

_I've been in a cage_

_Throw me to the wind you fly away_

_It doesn't matter what I want_

_It doesn't matter what I need_

_It doesn't matter if I cry_

_Doesn't matter if I bleed_

_Feel the sting of tears_

_Falling on this face I've loved for years_

_Staring out the window_

_Into a world of dreams_

_Only to see the reality _

_You've created for me_

_It doesn't matter what I want_

_It doesn't matter what I need_

_It doesn't matter if I cry_

_Don't matter if I bleed_

_You've put me on this road_

_Don't know where it goes or where it leads_

Strumming the final notes, he put the instrument down with a barely perceivable smile. When Althena did not play for them, he or one of the girls would make up a song or just a melody. He hoped both Chloe and Kirika was ok, it occurred to him that something could have happened to all three of them.

"Nice tune." Oz commented.

"One of the few things I take seriously beyond what I am to do." He replied.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"The music yes, if you mean the task I exist to do, then I am as simple as this guitar and violin. We have only some notes we can play, while the song varies, the notes never will and it cannot be changed. That is my answer, Mr. Oz."

"Heavy."

"Quite."

_**

* * *

Streets**_

Alexander walked next to Oz as the Scooby gang was heading out to help Buffy. He had no idea who this person was, but if it helped him get his answers quicker then he would tag along. Coming to a manhole cover that was moved aside, the group slowly made its way downward.

"An odd place to meet one's ally." He stated as they continued walking.

"There's supposed to be a demon living down here that Trick is trying to make a tribute to." Willow explained.

"What sort of tribute?" he asked in curiosity.

"Babies."

They all looked back when they heard Alexander put the hammer back on his gun. If possible his eyes were even colder, lacking even life, and his face seemed deadened to feelings. Walking past them with faster steps, the group found itself having to chase after him.

Reaching the chamber of Larconis, Alexander discovered it was a giant snake-like demon who was eyeing the assembled babies hungrily from a pool. Spotting a blonde fighting a pair of obvious vampires, he leveled his pistol and fired the vampire-killing ammo dusting them in seconds.

Ejecting the clip, he slipped the banded clip into the gun and placed himself between the snake demon and the newborns.

"You will not touch these innocents." He declared with conviction, stunning the group and the blonde slayer who had yet to be informed of what had happened.

"Guys, get that kid out of here!" Buffy called out, while preparing to fight Trick.

"B, that kid is Boytoy." Faith said which distracted Buffy long enough for Trick to hurl an incoming Giles into the pool.

Alexander immediately opened fire at the demon before it could move to devour Giles. The armor-piercing explosive round tore through even the snake's thick hide and blew forcing it back with a screech of pain.

Walking slowly forward, the corners of his mouth seemed to twitch as he continued to fire picking the creature apart with each bullet fired. Stopping to reload, the gang watched him lift his head and expose his face to them. Dark eyes remained cold and impassive, but his face adorned with a twisted smile more at home on a clown or a harlequin's mask than on a child.

"Die for your transgressions against the newborns." He whispered and yet everyone heard as he emptied the clip into the snake demon's head and ended its existence.

Turning, he picked up the empty clips and inserted another new one before stalking past the other demon hunters.

"I shall meet you at the Library, there is something I must tend to. Do not follow me."

"Hey, wait a second kid. You shouldn't run off, it's dangerous out there, you could get hurt."

"I will be fine."

_**

* * *

Streets**_

Alexander found himself staring at a figure dressed in a black cloak, no more then 30 feet from him. By the height and body, he assumed it was a female but still his gun was raised.

"Identify yourself." He demanded.

"Oh, didn't Althena warn you about me, little Alexander?" the woman asked in her British accent.

"She warned me of many people, none of which I fear. If you have come for my life, then, you will die this night."

"Such bravery for such a young child, do you not fear for your life?"

"My life is pointless, only useful to protect and avenge the newborns and to protect the two maidens." He replied.

"You're a decade too young for that, or haven't you noticed the difference in technology in both the town and your mind."

"Do you intend to cause me harm, or are you here to simply ramble on?"

He pulled the trigger on his gun as he watched her move. The bullet sailed through where she had once been and several more began chasing after him, each missing by the slightest of margins.

'_She's predicting my shots and countering before I even shoot. This denotes experience and a higher level of training.' _He thought as he continued tracking her movements.

He began his own set of dodging utilizing flips and rolls as the woman began firing her own handgun at him. Coming up from a roll, he placed his gun against her stomach but also felt her put a dagger to his throat.

"Disappointing, Alexander, even with your ammunition, that shot won't kill me yet I can easily end your life." She chided him.

"You don't scare me."

"My darling, Alexander, I'm not here to scare you. It's time for you to come home, Soldats is waiting."

"My loyalty is not to that which has been corrupted."

Both broke apart as a bullet hit the ground between them and turned to see who had interfered in the battle. Standing 50 feet away were two people, one of which Alexander recognized and the other seemed like an older version of someone he knew.

"Alexander, behind me." comes the soft voice of the tall woman dressed in a blue fighting tunic over white pants and a shirt with a white cape fluttering slightly behind her. She had long hair and emerald colored eyes; also, she appeared to be very tall. Her presence and baring was like that of a French nobility or Japanese samurai.

Obeying without much thought, he was quickly by the woman's side and his eyes turned to her companion who wore the teal cloak.

"Chloe?" he asked.

"Yes Alexander, it is me." She replied.

"It seems I am not as I should be then or you are not."

"It will be explained when we are out of danger."

"Understood."

"So, what is one of Soldats leaders and a higher member doing in this little burg?" the cloaked assassin asked.

"Leave." the woman responded.

"You couldn't beat me before, old friend, do you think now will be any different? Your ways aren't very well liked by those in power with you, after all."

"You have been warned."

"Never did listen very well. Let us dance, old friend."

"Chloe, protect Alexander." Getting a nod from the girl, she put her pistol down on the ground, which was mimicked by the assassin.

The two women charged one another, neither making a sound, as they ran across the pavement. The assassin went high, while the woman went low with a sliding kick and then her right hand shot upwards with a dagger aiming for the assassin's chest. The blade met another dagger before momentum separated them.

"Not bad, at least your skills haven't atrophied since the last time. You do remember it, don't you? It was when I made sure all your remaining time could be spent becoming the leader you now are."

"I have not forgotten your betrayal all those years ago." The woman responded in her soft voice.

The two met again this time both flowing with different styles of martial arts attempting to cripple the other. The assassin seemed to favor a more direct and devastating style, always the first to attack, or to counter with strong precise strikes. The woman on the other hand, used a defensive style based around the counter attack and striking with chops of kicks to vital areas. Both seemed skills, often changing fighting styles in mid attack, showing off an impressive knowledge of the deadly arts.

The tide turned though, when the assassin suddenly dropped low, and struck at the woman's left leg doing more damage than normally possible to her. The woman made no sound but did crumble to the street. Before the assassin could follow though, she found Alexander standing in front of the woman, his arms spread wide acting as a shield.

"You will not harm her, unless you're willing to kill me first." He stated boldly.

"Alexander, move." the woman ordered.

"I will not comply, you taught me to protect and avenge, and I won't turn away now." He replied.

"How cute, little Alexander protecting you from little ole me. You still have the injury I gave you, I see, how disappointing. I'll withdraw from this battle now then. I hope they fix you boy, I look forward to really testing you." The assassin turned and stalked into the night.

"That was foolish, but thank you Alexander." The woman said as Chloe helped her stand up.

"I was only doing what I was taught to do."

"Come, I need to explain what is going on and we should rest before meeting your friends tomorrow." The woman said and all three began walking.

"Are you injured, Alexander?"

"No, it takes a lot more to harm me, you know that, _Mother._" Alexander responded, using the name only he, Chloe, and Kirika were allowed to call Althena and only then when they were not in the presence of others.

Althena smiled having forgotten just how it was to have the younger Alexander around. Chloe seemed to mimic the smile.

_**

* * *

Library**_

The next day brought the Scooby gang back together, and in the right state of mind. The only missing component seemed to be Xander, who, no one had run across him since he left them last night. Giles & Joyce seemed to be the most worried, as both had strong attachment to the young man and had been unable to help him because of the candy bars' effects over them as well. The others were only barely behind them in the worrying department, everyone seemingly blaming themselves for not stopping the boy from walking away after the fight.

It was this group of despondent souls that were surprised as the doors opened and three people walked in. One was Alexander still dressed as he had been yesterday and still in his child form. The other two consisted of a dark red haired girl and an older taller redhead.

"Hello everyone." He greeted them.

"Xander, where've you been since you took off last night?" Buffy demanded.

Alexander turned to the older woman, seemingly asking permission with his eyes to answer. They watched the woman nod, and Alexander turned back to them.

"I was accosted after we parted and the assailant was slightly more problematic than I first believed. So I was rescued and have spent the night with my companions."

"And just who ARE these women, Xander?" Joyce asked eyeing the two suspiciously.

Once he had been given a second nod, he answered.

"Althena and Chloe or as I see them, my mother and sister, respectfully"

"Good Morning."

"Hello."

The silence that followed the introduction and greeting would've been comical to most people. Sadly, the three treated to the scene, while laughing on the inside showed no outward reaction.

"What do you mean, your 'Mother and Sister'?" Willow asked after the shock wore off.

Alexander blinked and looked to Althena.

"Is my meaning unclear?"

"No, they're simply confused with the situation." He nodded at the answer seemingly understanding.

"Hey wait, you're the sibling he was talking about on the tape, aren't you? and I think you were at the Sadie's Hawkins dance too?" Cordelia said eyeing Chloe.

"Yes I'm one of his sisters, and yes, I was at the event you're talking about to visit with Alexander."

"There are more?" Buffy interjected.

"Alexander, why don't you take Chloe and show her the music room you told us about last night, it's been far too long since you both played." Althena suggested and received a pair of nods before the duo turned and silently made their exit.

"I've been reviewing what I believe happened last night and I have discovered that Alexander's state is not permanent. It was most likely caused by the mixing of magic and chakra causing the results you've seen. I estimate it will wear off at approximately sundown." Althena spoke, once the two were well and truly away.

"Why are you here, lady?" Faith demanded, barely beating Buffy out to get the words said.

"I came here to protect one of my precious ones." She replied simply.

"So then you're the one who raised Xander before he was put here." Joyce asked in an even voice, her temper building.

"Yes, and to me he is my child just as Chloe is."

Very few people had seen an angry Joyce Summers, and even fewer had seen the temper that was bred in Buffy go off. The moment the group saw her slam her fists into the table and spotted her red face, however, they knew now was one such moment.

"How can you do that to a child and still call yourself a mother? How can you stand there and say he is your son when you took him and others and turned them into killers? Raised them to kill and be simple tools or weapons to be used and cast aside? If I knew he was going to stay like this, I would take him in and try to undo the damage you've done myself!"

"Killing is in Alexander's blood, to deny him the teaching to do so is a sin none could outlive. All three of my precious ones have a destiny you cannot understand." Her ear twitched slightly, after she finished.

"Follow me, there is something I want to show you." Turning, she didn't seem to care if they followed or not.

* * *

Arriving outside the music room, they all could hear the sound of a piano and violin being played. Peering inside, they found Alexander standing next to the piano, the violin in his hands with his eyes closed, as he played the melody Chloe provided accompaniment for.

The tune was haunting at every note seemed to pierce deeply into your heart and soul. Feeling and emotion flowed around the room forming a beautiful but sad harmony. Neither noticed the audience nor stopped playing for a moment.

"When you look upon Alexander and Chloe, all you see is the assassin, they are far more than that, but only to one another. No one will ever know how close my precious ones are except them, and perhaps myself. From them will come the grand return, an end to the corruption. You will not interfere."

"Listen here lady, when he is back to normal, he won't ever be seeing you again. I won't let you use Xander like that." Buffy said, growing angry.

"When Alexander has his truth, he will return where he is needed. You truly do not know him very well."

_**

* * *

Sunset**_

Alexander fell to his knees but made no sound as he was overcame with pain. This hurt no worse than the time Kirika had tried her new disabling move out on him and kicked him in the groin. Smoke exploded around him concealing from the others' eyes.

Xander blinked as he got control back of his normal body and stood up. He was a little dizzy and his chakra reserves were low, other than that, he felt fine.

"I think I finally understand all that inner-child stuff they teach in psychology. Mine just happens to have made an appearance." He said to the audience, noting Chloe and Althena were already gone.

"Boytoy, you all there?" Faith asked, eyeing him.

"Everything is in working order and the Xand-man is in the driver's seat." He responded with a lopsided grin.

"Better stay that way too." Buffy said as things seemed to be getting back to normal.

* * *

Please read and review.

Till next time


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations in Shadow part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Noir, or Naruto. All rights belong to their creators and producers so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a BTVS fanfic and my first attempt at a crossover of this magnitude so make sure to give me feedback.

Author note 2: To those who know my work no I have not given up on "_Mazoku_" I do intend to finish it but this story will not die in my head and demands to be written.

Author note 3: I am in the market for a beta reader please let me know in the review if you would like the job as I am quite desperate.

Author note 4: I have never attempted a story like this and anyone who truly knows the world of "_Noir_" that might help me out after this chapter I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Summary: Memories- they are like grains of sand that can slip away or be forced into a compacted space. Who is he really? What is the path he must take? He has forgotten those times to be left waiting for the call. Yet on all hallows eve a mistake shall awaken what he has lost. Given the mind of a genius murderer and the return of what he never knew he lost. The legacy of the third will be written in blood.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Alexander

Chapter Ten: Revelations in Shadow part one

Xander sat on a tree stump watching, as Faith scrunched her face in concentration attempting to complete the chakra exercise. It had been a week and a half, since the band candy incident, and a week since he began teaching her about chakra.

"Chakra is the energy that comes from the unity of mind and body, concentrate, and stop trying to use emotions to do this." He spoke, offering some advice.

"This is stupid, Boytoy. How can trying to levitate a leaf above my forehead help me get stronger?" she asked, growing disgruntled with her lack of progress.

"If you want to learn to use chakra for anything at all, you first have to access it and learn to control it. A storm is powerful, but its power is at the mercy of the wind that carries it but if you think you can't do it, then I guess we should stop." He said wisely, before baiting the temperamental slayer.

"No way!" she responded, and went to working on the exercise. Slowly, the leaf began to wiggle before lifting gently off her forehead.

"Stay focused, do not lose control. Now, try to make the leaf turn slowly." He ordered as he watched her make progress.

He watched her face contort into a mask of concentration as she refused to allow herself to be bested by a leaf. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as the leaf slowly began to turn clockwise.

'_Phenomenal, it must have something to do with the slayer essence that passes from one girl to the next, giving them a better understanding of energy. This might yet prove fun if I can get her into shape enough to spar some.' _He thought with a smile, stopping her.

"Not bad, though most academy students can do it within the first week or day, usually. Still, considering we're fighting the metaphysical laws of this reality, it's quite the accomplishment." He praised.

"So what's next, teacher?" she asked, standing up.

An evil smile spread across the teenage assassin's mouth as he got up from the stump, and began stretching. Popping his muscles, he looked over at her with his sharingan activated.

"Lesson one: Taijutsu."

_**

* * *

Graveyard**_

Xander back flipped on his feet catching the on coming vampire in the chin, sending her air born. Landing, he sent a wooden shuriken into her heart, dusting her before she could recover. Turning, he watched both Faith and Buffy tag-team the rest of the pack they'd run across. He enjoyed patrolling more than going to the Bronze anymore it seemed, but then considering his beautiful company out in the night, he figured he had good enough reason. Who wouldn't enjoy watching both slayers work?

Watching them finish, he turned his head to the right, waiting for the presence he felt to make itself known.

"Sloppy at best." A British sounding voice spoke, and a woman walked towards them.

"If you'd like to try your hand, I'm sure we could accommodate you." Xander replied, before ignoring the woman all together.

Who are you, lady?" Faith demanded.

"My name is Gwendolyn Post, and I'm here on behalf of the Watchers' council."

"Oh joy." Xander muttered.

_**

* * *

Giles Residence**_

Lindsey, Giles, Buffy, Faith, and Xander sat in the living room along with the new Watcher they had encountered.

"So exactly why are you here, Miss Post, and why weren't Mr. Giles or myself informed that you were coming?" Lindsey asked, breaking the silence.

"Officially, I was sent to observe both of you and Mr. Giles to determine, if you were performing your duties as they should be. Also, I am here to inform you of the arrival of a powerful demon named Lagos, who is here searching for a mysterious and dangerous artifact called the Glove of Myhnegon." She replied.

"Sounds dangerous, then again, here the word 'kitten' can sound dangerous." Xander joked.

"From what I can recall, the glove is very dangerous, Xander. If memory serves me right, it involved the power of lightning or something like that." Lindsey spoke, tapping her chin in thought.

"So, if this demon gets a hold of the glove, he's like a walking bug zapper?" Faith inquired.

"Essentially, yes."

"So we get everyone together and do research, then kick the demons butt like always, no biggie." Buffy announced.

"Imagine the marshmallows you could toast with something like that." Xander mused out loud, and blinked when everyone stared at him.

"What? Can't I like a good roasted marshmallow?"

_**

* * *

Rosenberg Residence**_

Willow continued to type furiously away at her computer, despite the late hour. She had been trying very hard for months to crack the password protecting the disk that Jenny Calendar had left for Xander. She refused to have her hacking skills defeated by a piece of plastic.

'_Bingo!'_ she thought, as the code finally cracked under her program.

The computer screen went completely black, and for a moment Willow thought her system had crashed. Preparing to restart her system, she stopped as the monitor came back to life with a brown background. Several windows were opening and scrolling through lines of code, before closing just as rapidly.

Finally a window opened and remained that way, and a video began playing, though it had been uploaded onto a server. The technology behind the recording was obviously older than uploading had been around. Willow watched with rapt attention, she studied the different charts and diagrams that appeared on screen to help the video be explained.

When the brief video ended, three different password boxes appeared, each one for a different set of files inside the database. Willow didn't hesitate to begin trying to crack all three codes.

'_I'm sorry, Xander, but I have to know the truth about you. The first movie didn't explain anything and I think it was a simple introduction, but now I can't turn away. I shouldn't do this, but it's the only way to understand any of this. I'll show it to Xander when I'm done, that should make everything right.' _She thought mentally at odds with herself.

The night stretched on, one by one each password protected portion of the three file areas, were brought down. She watched every second of the footage, read every scrap of material, and examined every diagram from old to cutting edge graphics. Dawn was breaking the horizon, when she finally turned her computer off, and simply stared out her window.

'_My god in heaven, this is what you're looking for, Xander? I can't ever let you see what's on this disk, it might destroy you.' _She thought, in a daze.

_**

* * *

Library**_

"This is maddening." Giles sighed in frustration, as he continued to look for a way to destroy the glove.

"Calm down, Rupert. We know where the glove is, that's a start, at least." Lindsey trying to soothe the man's growing temper.

"Yeah G-dad, we can't expect to know everything off the bat. So where is the glove? I'd be willing to go fetch it so we're sure it's not in the hands of Lagos." Xander volunteered.

"Well, the glove is in the Restfield cemetery, the von Hauptmann crypt, to be exact but please be careful, Xander."

"That usually costs extra, but for you guys, sure." He joked, then headed out. Willow had been acting strange all day, and getting out would give him time to figure just how big of secret her behavior was hinting at.

_**

* * *

Restfield Cemetery**_

Xander stopped outside the crypt, and ducked low behind a tombstone as he watched the door open. He watched as the form of Angel exited the crypt with a wrapped bundle held in his arms. Eye widening, and switching to sharingan, he moved to follow the vampire without a sound.

Reaching the mansion, he peered through a window, while drawing a wooden kunai from his sleeve and watched as Buffy and Angel shared a hot passionate kiss.

'_This is what she's been distracted with? How can she be sure it's even the real Angel, and if it is, why is she making the same mistake as before?' _he thought with a growl, his mind conjuring up the image of Jenny.

'_No, I need to report in and tell the others, then I can come back and finish the job. If I go off on my own, then any trust I've regained, will be lost. Right now, I place importance on that.'_

"Rest well, vampire, she won't stop me this time." He whispered, before turning, and heading out into the night back home.

_**

* * *

Giles Residence**_

"I simply don't think your methods of dealing with slayer Summers work very well. Slayers are simply tools that have to be controlled." Post said, expressing her disdain for Giles' approach.

"I assure you, I have complete control over my slayer." He replied in a clipped tone.

The door opened at that point, admitting Xander sporting his 'assassin' look, which meant his entire face was devoid of emotion.

"I need a word with you." Xander said, before dragging Giles into the kitchen.

"What is the matter, Xander?"

"I went to get the glove like you asked, but someone beat me to it, someone we both know very well."

"Who?"

"Angel or Angelus, if I was guessing right. I watched him walk out of the place with it all wrapped up and followed him to the mansion. When he got there, I discovered Buffy was already waiting for there and had quite the greeting for him."

"Are you absolutely sure, Xander?"

"Giles, I don't forget a face, especially not one associated with the loss of someone important to me. We need to get everyone together and confront Buffy, and then I will go and end this whole thing once and for all."

"I'll call everyone and let them know, but you go right to bed. I will be checking on you soon."

He sighed, but nodded, heading for his room.

_**

* * *

Library**_

Buffy and Faith entered together, they were surprised that all eyes turned towards them. A second later, along with a flash of silver, Buffy found herself pinned to the door by a kunai sticking in her sleeve.

"Uh, hey guys." Faith said, staring at the upset looking people, or in Xander's case cold fury.

"Faith, go ahead and have a seat. We have something important to discuss with Buffy." Willow said, before shooting a glare at Xander.

"I promised not to kill her, she's not dead, get on with it." He said, looking annoyed, before putting his emotions away.

"Yes well, Buffy, it's been brought to our attention that Angel is alive and you have evidently been keeping his existence from us." Giles said, beginning to clean his glasses.

"How?" Buffy asked, pulling the kunai out of the door.

"I spotted him last night and then followed you, guess who I found in a lip-lock with him?"

"You were spying on me?" Buffy accused, her anger rising.

"No, I was sent by your watcher to get the glove. I discovered someone, who is most likely soulless and dangerous, already had it."

"He has his soul, I swear! You guys gotta believe me, I wouldn't put your lives in danger if I didn't know it was Angel."

"Buffy, it's not that we don't trust you, it's just that Angelus has fooled you before. We feel he could do it again, or might be a danger if allowed to be around." Willow explained, trying to smooth over the argument.

"Even if he's Angel now, you can't guarantee Angelus won't return." Xander spoke up, after Willow voicing his major objection.

"Oh, and let me guess, the ever noble Xander wants to handle the situation by killing Angel again?"

"Now, hold on a sec, B, that isn't fair." Faith piped in, defending her friend.

"This is Angel, guys. I know it's him and I promise nothing is going to happen, trust me."

"We tried that, and you lied to us at every turn about what was going on." Xander said, his eyes meeting Buffy's.

"That's enough. we have more important things to worry about then this. I want you all to go back to class this instant, we will deal with the Angel situation after this mess with the glove is settled, and that is final." Giles said putting an end to the argument.

Xander looked prepared to challenge him, but decided he held more respect for Giles than to do that. Walking by Buffy, his left hand snapped out, taking the kunai and then slipping it back into his sleeve with a fluid motion. Faith followed him out before the rest departed.

Buffy turned to thank Giles, but was stopped as he raised a hand at her.

"Angelus tortured me for a long time, Buffy, and you know full well what Xander was forced to do because of him, as well as what the others went through. You've shown you have no respect for me and my position, as your watcher, or your friends. I'm very disappointed in you, now please go to class." He stated, before going to his office.

_**

* * *

Hallway**_

Faith leaned against a locker as Xander was searching for a book. This whole deal seemed to have put him in a state of anger that you could only see if you knew him as both the assassin and goofball. She was starting to think he was the only person who held that honor.

"I don't even want to imagine what kind of damage Angelus could do with that glove." He finally spoke, seemingly calm.

"You know, Boytoy, the more I hear about this guy, the more I don't like him. I mean, how bad is B endangering everyone by keeping him around, soul or no soul."

"She's attached, or maybe infatuated with him, it makes her blind to the danger. Willow has never helped with her star-crossed romance nonsense, but I can't act here like I want without risking everything I earned back."

"He's a vampire, simple and clear. I say me and you go and handle him tonight, Boytoy."

"We do this, and Buffy will never forgive us, you know that right?"

"Slayer slays vamps, not lay them. Besides, we need to go pick up the glove for G and English, don't we?" she said with a wicked grin.

"Faith, have I told you today how incredibly beautiful and smart you are?"

"Never hurts to flatter me, Boytoy, might hurt you though." She replied with a wink.

"It would be a good hurt, I imagine."

He succeeded in making Faith blush with that one.

_**

* * *

Mansion**_

Alexander and Faith burst into the Mansion to find Angel in full game face attacking Gwendolyn. Drawing the obvious conclusions, Faith surged forward pulling Post away from Angel and knocking him back.

"Why am I not surprised Buffy was wrong." Alexander said, while walking towards Angel.

"Boytoy, kick his ass!" Faith cheered letting him have this fight.

"Do you know how long she suffered before I came, Angelus? She was a true survivor hanging on, no matter the pain living put her through. She gave me one last gift when I granted her wish to die in peace. We have a dance to finish, vampire, and this time there is NOTHING between us. For your transgressions against the newborns, and for killing my partner, I shall deliver judgment and vengeance." His eyes changed, then the full glare of the Mangekyō sharingan staring his enemy down.

"Xander, wa-" but it was too late for Angel to speak, as the brunette was upon him.

There was no fight as Xander seemed to be everywhere, his fists and feet raining blows onto the souled vampire. Angel wouldn't fight back and doubted if he could. Xander seemed possessed with pure anger and hate, all of it directed at him. The guilt over the death of Jenny Calendar and so many others forced him to believe he deserved this pain.

Xander spun around, his right hand drawing a wooden kunai, to end the fight quickly as they still needed the glove. The final strike was anticipated but it never came. Xander found himself flying towards the north wall suddenly, and barely had time to flare his chakra out to soften the blow, before he impacted hard. Looking over, he found Buffy was the cause of the interference.

Getting to his feet, he reached a hand up wiping the blood from his lips from when he hit the wall. Looking around, he noticed Willow as well as Lindsey had come along.

"She's blinded by her caring for the vampire, you must stop her." Post said to Faith, before Buffy could utter a word.

Attacking Buffy, both slayers dissolved into a fight of tooth and nail seemingly moving all around the floor, before flying through the courtyard doors and continuing.

Faith soon gained the upper hand though as her body flowed around the other slayers. Her mind was pulling up every spar and tip that Xander had given her, letting the meager amount of chakra, she could use to enhance her and then falling into the taijutsu moves he'd been teaching her.

'_Something is not right here. Angelus would never have allowed me to land so many hits without fighting back, and in my anger, I wasn't even using my true skills.' _Xander thought, as he was quickly getting back to fighting condition with each passing second.

"Konoha Reppu." Faith suddenly called, ducking low and sending a powerful low ground sweeping kick at Buffy, who predictably jumped up into the air to dodge.

"Konoha Senpu." Faith yelled, jumping into the air and spinning around delivering a powerful flying roundhouse kick into Buffy, enhanced by both slayer strength and chakra, sending the blonde chosen back into the mansion property.

Buffy slowly climbed to her feet just as the sound of thunder and chanting filled the room. All eyes turning to Post, they discovered Willow knocked out by a discharge of lightning from the glove that Post was now wearing. Angel was luckily able to drag Willow away, as she was waking up and shakily stood up.

"Faith, a little advice for the future, you are an idiot." Gwendolyn said, before launching a blast of lightning that the dark haired slayer was forced to dodge.

"Lindsey, how do I destroy that thing?" Xander asked suddenly, his mind already plotting out away to remove the ranged threat.

"It must be immolated in living flame, Willow and I brought the catalyst." She responded.

Moving in front of the now dodging Faith and Buffy duo, he did a quick hand seal, then held his hands out towards the incoming attack.

"_Raikansei no Jutsu!"_ (Thunder Control Technique) The lightning continued to surge ahead but stopped in front of his hands, and the bolt coalesced into a ball that got continually bigger, as the Post hurled more and more attacks at him.

"Why won't you die?" she yelled, hurling another bolt that simply made the sphere around his hands grow larger.

"Faith, a little help please, or should I kill her myself?" he said, his eyes narrowed as he began directing the lightning into the ground burning off the excess amounts and reinforcing the magnetic field he had created with his chakra.

Faith quickly picked up a piece of broken glass from the remains of the courtyard entrance, and she hurled it at Post severing the hand that was holding the glove. Lightning engulfed the woman's body a second later, turning her into ash, and then glove released its hold on her severed hand.

Xander released his hold on the lightning, and with nothing to direct, watched it shoot skyward to dissipate in the atmosphere. Taking a deep breath, he moved to lean against a wall near Faith.

"You five by five, Boytoy?" she asked.

"Remind me to never make a human bug zapper remark." He responded, crossing his arms.

"Karma sucks, don't it?"

"Pretty much. Especially when it's your karma I got hit with."

Turning to the others, he watched them destroy the glove or in Buffy's case, playing nurse maid to Angel.

"Tomorrow at the library, don't make me come find either of you." He said, before making his exit with Faith walking beside him. Willow was reminded of a line from the disk as she watched him.

'_I've never been fond of men and truly I hate them, but Alexander is different somehow, for that alone, I will care for him.'_

_**

* * *

Library**_

Faith hit the floor for the eighth time in an hour after taking a punch from Xander. The morning meeting wasn't due to start for another two hours so the two were doing their morning training, which consisted of chakra exercises and then a round of 'how many times can Faith get knocked on her butt'.

The Watchers watched from a safe distance, drinking tea. Both enjoyed seeing Xander move as it reminded them of ballet, while reminding them, he was also a very dangerous person even against a slayer.

"You're still telegraphing your moves like a first year academy student." He said as she got up.

"I've only been at this for a month or so, Boytoy, give it time and I'll show you who has the moves." She replied, falling back into a stance.

"Listen to your senses, a slayer has a natural warning or danger sense, but it doesn't work if you don't listen to it. Once you learn styles and techniques, practice them until they're natural and then go on instinct. That is the only way you can become a better fighter." He suggested.

"Are you sure you didn't accidentally dress as Chuck Norris or that old guy from the Karate kid movies?" she joked.

"Nope, just pure training, be it karate, ninja, assassin, or better yet, learning through waxing. They are all basically the same." He responded.

"I believe that's more than enough for today, you two. We do have a meeting starting soon after all." Lindsey spoke up, before they could start fighting again.

The two nodded and bowed to one another, before going to clean up. When each got back, they took a seat at the table and waited for the others to arrive for the meeting.

"So you were telling me about spending the summer as 'True' Noir." Faith prompted after a minute.

"Well, we really weren't the true Noir. Maybe Chloe was and is, but I can't ever be, it was just a name we used to identify ourselves." He explained.

"Why couldn't you be?" she asked.

"Noir is comprised of two girls. The two maidens who rule over the black hands of death and protect the safety of the newborns, and sadly, I was born a boy."

"Sounds kind of harsh to me."

"Altena has never been fond of men; in fact, I'd wager she down right hates the opposite gender for her own reasons. I don't know why but she has never treated me as scum or hated me. She treated me the same as Chloe and Kirika. I was expected to be as good, if not better, than they were in all areas. Still, it was a loving environment. I think she made us use that name to show me that I still had a place in things and a place in her heart."

Faith listened as he talked, and realized just how important that woman's opinion must be to Xander. Yet at the same time, he was trying to find out if that was who he really was, or if he was someone else entirely. It was hard for her to accept that her Boytoy could look so confused under the layers he used to hide his true feelings.

Any further conversation died as everyone else showed up in the Library along with Angel.

"I don't trust you and I never will, but everyone is going to get in my way if I try to kill you. I have no choice but to let you live. If you lose your soul again though, I will shove it back into your body and make you wish you were back in hell." It was the one thing Xander said and would say in the entire meeting.

Though he did applaud loudly, when Giles decked Angel.

In the end, most everyone decided to reserve their judgments on the vampire for now. Willow seemed to fidget more and more as the day went by, and it was starting to really worry him. When the meeting ended, the redhead latched onto Buffy and seemed to drag her away before he could even get a question out of his mouth. Making a hand seal under the desk, he whispered a jutsu, and watched as his shadow clone followed them.

"Your girlfriend's keeping a secret." He remarked.

"Probably."

"Any idea what it is?"

"Nope."

"We should talk more often."

"Cool."

_**

* * *

Computer Lab**_

"Willow, what gives?" Buffy said, finally prying her arm free of the hacker's grip.

"There's something you need to see, and I have to tell someone, before I crack from keeping it secret." She said, pushing the disk into a computer near the back, and starting up the database she had watched just two nights previously.

"You finally got that disk thing to work?"

"I wish I hadn't, but you'll see."

Letting the opening movie run, she then went through each of the three file banks letting the slayer absorb all the information, she herself was having difficulty with.

"Wills, this can't be true!" The slayer stated once the disk had be thoroughly explored.

"Miss Calendar must've thought so if she protected the disk, even getting access to it so heavily."

"We can't ever let him see this."

"But do we have a right too keep it from him, this is his disk. Eventually, he's going to ask about it." Willow asked her resolve to keep the secret weakening.

"Willow, this is just what that woman wants for Xander to find so he'll come running back, we have to protect him. He's the only one of us who might live a normal life. We need to start forcing him to do that. It's the only way to stop him from becoming a murderer." Buffy stated adamantly.

"I don't know, Buffy. What if Xander ends up hating us?"

"As long as he's safe, we can live with it."

Neither noticed someone leaving the room before them, nor that it was an exact duplicate of their friend.

_**

* * *

Library**_

'_So that's how they want to play this? I really thought things would be different if I came back, but it seems they can't see me for me. You want to push me out, Buffy? That's fine; I can pull away just as easily as you can. I need to retrieve the disk and see what is being hidden from me and then just focus on my friendship with everyone else until I know exactly what I want to do. If I believe their reactions, then this might be the truth Mother wanted me to find. Whether it's my truth, remains to be seen.' _He thought, as his shadow clone vanished after reporting.

"Seems like I can't trust Buffy and Willow anymore, Faith. It may come down to you having to choose a side, and I don't want to cause that." He said, looking over at his friend.

"You know I got your back Boytoy, long as you got mine. So don't even try and pull some noble crap, it just isn't you." She replied, making him laugh.

"And I had a speech and everything prepared."

"So, what's the next move then?"

"They want me out, I'm out, I'll pull away and just focus on you, the watchers, and my other friends. I will be liberating my property from Willow so we can watch it after the holidays."

"Why wait so long?"

"Because I want a few peaceful memories in case whatever I see, may destroy me inside."

"Then I definitely won't forget to bring the popcorn."

"Yum!"

_**

* * *

December**_

"So you want all four of us together to spend Christmas in England?" Xander asked, leaning against the Library counter.

A little over two months had passed, since the whole Gwendolyn Post incident and except a small appearance by Spike, things had been unusually quiet. Xander had made good on his promise having both stolen the disk right from under Willow's nose and by allowing Buffy to gradually phase him out of the patrolling schedule. He often patrolled with Faith or went after nests himself, if the Bronze didn't give any action. He and Oz were becoming fast friends and even Cordelia was loosening up around him. Though, he never would tell her about the investigation by the IRS he had halted by paying off her family overdue taxes. She was a security risk, so why not make sure the feds couldn't use her. Faith's training was going extremely well; she was even able to do water walking, which he had thought impossible at first.

"Yes, um, Lindsey still has family in London and I believe she wants to introduce Faith to them, and give her a proper Christmas. I think it would be nice to spend the holidays in our family's ancestral home. You and I haven't had much time to bond, Xander. This would be the perfect opportunity to become a family." Giles stated.

"It's cool with me, but will you get in trouble with the council if you take a vacation?"

"No, no, I have it already arranged, and Faith is coming along as she is the official slayer. Right now there seemed to be no trouble with our plans, no need to worry."

Xander crossed his arms and tilted his head back, looking up through the skylight. It would be nice to have an actual Christmas for once in a loving environment, and he wasn't breaking any commitments by going. He let his mind drift a bit and think about other people for a minute. Altena and Chloe might have a nice holiday, assuming Chloe wasn't on assignment, and Kirika and Mireille was just the sort to forget about such a day. Smiling as an idea popped into his mind, he looked over at Giles.

"I'm in, but I have to make a stop before I join you in London." He said.

"You're not planning to work, are you?" While he accepted his adopted son's choices, he didn't have to like them.

"No, I need to play Santa for some folks that will probably forget there's a holiday, I swear, I am just delivering presents, no killing."

"How long will it take? You defeat the purpose if you miss the actual holiday you were to spend with me."

"If I catch a flight tonight, I can meet you there two days before Christmas, maybe a week if I rush, which is no problem."

"I cannot believe I am agreeing to this."

"G-dad, it's the spirit of the season, makes us all jolly giving fools." Xander stated, before running out of the room.

'_I shall require Faith's and Cordelia's help with this.'_

_**

* * *

Mall**_

'_I think I may have made a mistake.' _Xander thought as he was dragged around by a pair of girls.

Faith by nature wasn't the type to get into shopping, but with Lindsey saying they were going to meet her family, she had a lot of presents to buy as well, which made the latent shopping gene in all women finally awaken in the Boston girl. Cordelia on the other hand, held the bloodline trait of power shopping in Xander's opinion, and had not shut up with ideas since he grabbed both of them.

"So how many people do you have to buy for Faith?" Xander asked as they walked past shops.

"A houseful ranging from elderly to baby. Glad I had that money saved up or I'd never be able to afford anything." She replied once again, thankful for the LA job.

"Their British buy them British things, at least, and then you would know what to buy." Xander said.

"Oh come on, Boytoy. It isn't so bad, you only need to get gifts for four people for all of which you know very well."

"It's personal for me Faith, the most expensive stuff I am getting in France, which is either special-made or very hard to find, this is for the majority of good tidings gifts."

"We have been here for five minutes and yet we are purchase-less and not in a shop, does anyone not see the wrongness of this picture?" Cordelia said before grabbing both teenagers and dragging them off to a store.

'_I should have let the IRS have her.'_

Hours would pass and Xander would contemplate suicide every three seconds, as he was led around like dog by Cordelia and later Faith, when she got into the spirit. He was truly kicking himself for the extra stamina chakra training he'd given Faith, as it allowed her to match Cordelia's pace.

"If I give that to Mireille, she will quite possibly shoot me." Xander said as Faith tried to get him to buy the blonde assassin lingerie.

'_I'd deserve it too; damn Itachi and his closet pervert tendencies, and my teenage hormones.'_

"Ah, so Boytoy is afraid of a girl, want me to come along and keep you safe?"

"I will get even with you for this, Faith, remember that."

'_Plus, I'm not sure who would win in that fight, and Kirika still might have her habit of holding grudges.'_

After another hour, they finally sat down at the food court with an impressive pile of bags laid around them. Cordelia looked to be in a blissful place only achievable by most narcotics, and Faith seemed to be gearing up about for another round. Xander wondered if he could pierce his heart with a plastic fork.

"How do women do this constantly?" he asked, sipping a soda.

"I don't know but I could get to like this shopping thing." Faith received a large smile from Cordelia on that.

"Oh god, she's been corrupted, someone shoot me."

_**

* * *

France**_

Xander smiled as he inhaled the air of his birth country. Ok, so he couldn't prove that but he was raised here and that was all he needed. Paris was a beautiful city in winter and he had the perfect view from his balcony. He'd kept his apartment and after a little cleaning, it felt like home again.

"So, now onto the wrapping and the gift giving. I am so going to get shot for this; I can just see it now." He laughed, before diving into the bags and beginning to start the dreaded chore of wrapping.

It took him all of ten minutes to realize he had no idea what-so-ever of how to wrap things properly.

"Why can't gift preparation be a ninja skill?" he whined.

_**

* * *

Apartment of Kirika and Mireille**_

Kirika opened an eye as she felt another presence within the house. In the time since Alexander had left the disk for them, she had learned to use her chakra with her senses increasing the early warning system she had for the intruders.

Picking up her gun, she silently left her room and noticed Mireille making her way to the living room towards the feeling of their intruder.

Both brought their guns up sweeping the living room as they entered. Blinking, they found the furniture had been moved back and in the center of the room was an evergreen tree fully decorated with ornaments and lights, a star resting at the top. Presents were arranged under it, wrapped with bright yellows and blues and a banner that read 'Merry Christmas!' was hung over it all.

"What the devil?" Mireille asked.

"Actually, I think the holiday is more about Christ but to each their own, I always say." Comes a voice from the kitchen table.

Turning, both girls saw a gun pointed at them and their own aimed at the smiling face of Alexander.

"We really should stop meeting like this." He stated, before putting his guns away.

"You should learn to knock then, Alexander." Mireille responded with growing annoyance.

"Then I would miss the priceless look on your face, Mireille. Now sit down, the both of you, I made coco." He smiled as he showed them the steamed marshmallow filled cups.

"You're traveling alone again, Alexander?" Kirika asked as she sat down.

"Chloe and I aren't partners, nor is it possible for me to be 'True Noir', but still to see your faces when Chloe said it." He laughed, shaking his head a little.

"You seem more comfortable since the first time we met."

"Now, now, this is no time for talk of the job. I came here to bring the spirit of the season since I know you two would likely forget it." He said refusing to speak of matters related to their mutual searches for truth.

Hours passed and the three people simply enjoyed the company sipping coco and speaking of happier days. Alexander told a few stories of Sunnydale, though he edited the details to protect the location. When dawn broke, he was standing on the balcony railing, his cloak caught in the morning wind. Mireille had gone to change and that left him and Kirika alone.

"I heard what happened to your friend, I'm sorry." He spoke, finally breaking the silence.

"I miss him, Alexander. It's an odd feeling." She replied, thinking about the painter Milosh.

"When the truth is found, I want Mireille to walk away from this world we live in. The trials, you and I now face, are preparing us for something I'm sure Chloe has told you by now."

"The trial I now undergo is for something bigger."

"_The Grand Return."_

"That is what she called it." Kirika looked down for a moment.

"Ask if you want, I won't mind."

"Do you care for Mireille?"

"Yes, but I can't be allowed to, just as I cannot be allowed to care for Faith or anyone else who might ignite anything in my heart. They will simply end up dead by my hand."

"What is the truth, Alexander?"

"I don't know even now, I can't see it yet, and I have the means to discover it. A part of me is afraid to look because of what might be behind that door. You and I have something to learn Kirika, and I can only guess when we reach the finality of our decisions and answers, we will be ready."

Kirika nodded before going inside. Mireille passed by her on the way and leaned against the railing watching the city.

Alexander moved so he was sitting on the railing beside her head, both staying quiet as the sun rose.

Reaching down, he silently took her hand and was not denied as the blonde squeezed his hand in a small show of affection. Alexander didn't know why he did it, and sadly, he couldn't deny it felt good. Mireille had similar thoughts, and for the first time in a while, was not reminded of her uncle's death.

"Merry Christmas, Mireille."

"Merry Christmas, Alexander."

_**

* * *

The Manor**_

Altena smiled faintly as she and Chloe discovered an evergreen tree in the morning two days later in the den. The tree was decorated in an older fashion with candles and popcorn strings along with ornaments common for the age. A single candle holding angel rested at the top illuminating the presents beneath the tree.

Walking outside, she discovered a single figure sitting on the stone railing.

"I have a question." Alexander said as the woman joined him.

"Ask."

"Why do you favor me?"

She looked at him tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I know you are not fond of men, in fact, I believe you hate them with a passion but then that leaves me asking why. Why did you take me in and train me, or share with me about the grand return and the purpose of Noir, or even plan a destiny for me? I don't understand how you can stand my presence when you hate my gender so much."

Alexander would never admit it, but he was afraid of the answer he might get.

"I was there when you came into being, Alexander. I was the first sight your eyes took in, and saw you smile that first time. You were an innocent, and I saw in you the potential that you are so close to fulfilling. I hate men, this is true, I hate the corruption I see around me but I can never hate you, Alexander, because you are a son to me. Find the truth I left for you, and then come home to begin your destiny."

"Merry Christmas, Mother."

"Merry Christmas, Alexander."

* * *

Please read and review

Ending note 1: I have been making a typo since day one I think and if I have I apologize I think the name Althena was supposed to be Altena.

Ending Note 2: This is a bit of an AU because of Xander's presence but I am trying my best to keep things straight

Till next time


	11. Chapter 11: Revelations in Shadow Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Noir, or Naruto. All rights belong to their creators and producers so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a BTVS fanfic and my first attempt at a crossover of this magnitude so make sure to give me feedback.

Author note 2: To those who know my work no I have not given up on "_Mazoku_" I do intend to finish it but this story will not die in my head and demands to be written.

Author note 3: I am in the market for a beta reader please let me know in the review if you would like the job as I am quite desperate.

Author note 4: I have never attempted a story like this and anyone who truly knows the world of "_Noir_" that might help me out after this chapter I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Summary: Memories- they are like grains of sand that can slip away or be forced into a compacted space. Who is he really? What is the path he must take? He has forgotten those times to be left waiting for the call. Yet on all hallows eve a mistake shall awaken what he has lost. Given the mind of a genius murderer and the return of what he never knew he lost. The legacy of the third will be written in blood.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Alexander

Chapter Ten: Revelations in Shadow part two

England was just as Xander expected it to be, cold and yet beautiful in its own way. He'd arrived just as promised a week before Christmas and was instantly introduced to the Giles estate. That had been a shock really to know Giles was from a wealthy maybe even a noble British family, though it explained why he never got in trouble for his Ripper days. The family was all gone now leaving only Rupert Giles and Xander Giles with a rather large house and piece of land around it.

'_This place is almost the equal of the manor and with all this space; I can train without a care.' _Xander thought happily as he stared out over the area from his room.

"This place, it kind of looks like Mist country in the winter." He said remembering some of the places from Itachi's world.

Faith and Lindsey were due to come over Christmas day for presents exchange and dinner, and then on New Years Eve, he and Faith were going to see what was on the disk. Picking up the item in question, he turned it over and over in his hand; he wondered how something so simple could cause such worry and curiosity in him.

'_What secrets do you hold? Why am I afraid to learn them? Isn't this what I've wanted since Halloween? I seem to be clinging to my past like a lifeline and pouring all my self worth into it. Why does it seem like some pieces are missing though? Like my memories aren't complete? I really need to figure this all out before I go insane from switching outlooks on life. Soldats, what did you do to me? Altena, what are you hiding from me? What is the big conspiracy? I'll know whether I want to or not soon._

_**

* * *

Giles Estate**_

Christmas had come and gone with pleasantness felt by all. Xander had given Faith a custom made dagger, it was curved hilt and blade with a second blade running just above the hilt. Giles and Lindsey had been given rare books that he had been able to locate along with a sweater from Faith and bauble from Giles to Lindsey. Faith had gotten Giles a leather coat and Lindsey had bought him of all things a pipe. Faith had received a gift from Lindsey she refused to speak of and an outfit from Giles. Xander had been given a new katana from Giles, which now had a permanent place in his arsenal, when he had seen what the sword was capable of. A cashmere sweater from Lindsey and a kunai set from Faith.

Now though New Years Eve had come and the Watchers were out attending a party, which both slayer and assassin had declined going to. A pair of chairs had been moved in front of the big Plasma screen TV, Giles denied purchasing saying it belonged to his late father. The laptop was connected via AV cables and both teenagers were waiting for the popcorn from the stove to finish before putting the disk in.

"Do we need sodas? We probably need sodas; I should run right out and get sodas. I can catch a plane and be back from America in a week." Xander said, stalling as Faith plopped down with the finished popcorn.

"Boytoy, stop panicking, you look like Red. Now take a deep breath, and just put the thing in, it might just be porn or something."

"Thank you for the delightful visual, Faithie. Why would porn be helpful to my search for truth?"

"Maybe you were a stud in a past life." She replied with a shrug.

Shaking his head with a laugh, Xander slid the disk into the appropriate drive, and waited for it to load. When the password was asked for, he brought his fingers to the key typing the correct code.

'_Twinkie'_

The screen dissolved into darkness but restarted a second later, codes running from several boxes, before it settled into the brown background of the database. A window that opened before was covering the screen, and a media player started showing man with dark brown hair wearing sunglasses was seen dressed in a white lab coat.

"_It has become clear after the incident in January and the loss of Noir as a viable assassination team that Soldats must develop a new weapon to compliment the next generation. Noir has too long been the best and last option for the organization, sadly it took losing control of our own sword to realize this, and even if there is to be a new Noir, we shall have something better in waiting." _The man spoke in a clinical voice and then was replaced with an image of a dark haired woman with her hair cut short dressed in a similar uniform.

"_The technology and processes we have decided to use and barely a theory in the scientific community, and we will rely heavily on the mystical element being brought in to insure success. What follows is the detailed account of the project to its completion and any further notes that needed to be made."_

Three separate file banks appeared and each one was password protected. Reaching forward, he typed in the only codes that would make sense to use.

'_Alexander'_

'_Noir'_

'_Truth'_

The banks opened and once more, the screen was filled by a window.

_Project Alexander._

"_Project Alexander is an experimental undertaking by all of Soldats to realize one of our oldest prophecies. Our goal is to create life and build the ultimate weapon from birth. He shall carry the deadliest bloodlines of the world, insuring the proper breeding for our weapon. The father part of his genetics is made up of the finest assassins and ninja combined that we could find, or acquire the bones of. Conversely, the bodies of our fallen Noir will become the mother parts of the equation. We have mostly used the DNA of our latest Noir for this, giving him a total of two true mothers and several others that provide a piece of him. There is only one father that is alive, but he has sworn to never mention the existence of what we create."_

Lists started scrolling across the screen detailing each of the people used and what percentage they were apart of him, Xander could not speak, his mind was whirling, but it seemed the explanation hadn't ended yet as the dark haired woman came back on camera.

"_After six weeks, the process is starting to form and the fetus seems to be working well, but I'm worried about the large amount of mixing genetically we're doing, it has the possibility of making the entire process unstable or more likely to lose cohesion. There is also the lack of intelligent DNA we're feeding into this matrix, almost as if we wish to handicap Alexander. To insure this isn't a possibility, I have replaced one of the higher Noir donors with myself, while not as much as the recent Noir team it will be enough, I hope."_

"_Five months have passed, and the artificial womb seems to be holding, and Alexander is growing. I admit it is an odd thing to watch occurring in front of me, to see a baby grow and develop, yet hold no true association with it. I know now what life waits for that child and it bothers me to think every attachment or feeling he may ever have, it will be just as fake as the place he now exists. I wonder if what we're doing is really right."_

"_Eight months, and today was the first time we had a close call. A rapid cell termination in Alexander began, and we nearly lost him, luckily the mystical experts that we keep nearby were able to contain and repair the damage without a projected loss of ability. People are blaming it on the tank or nutrient mix he's getting, but personally… I think Alexander tried to destroy himself that some part of his soul wanted to make sure he was never born and we stopped him. Will Alexander forgive us creating him, or will the blade we forge cut us down?"_

"_Alexander was 'born' today, and I think I cried more then any of the other scientists. The baby cried loud and proud announcing himself to the world at large. He looks just like me though, and a part of me yearns to hold him, but that honor is not mine. Altena, former maiden of the most recent Noir, and a rising leader in Soldats was the first person to see him and hold him in her arms. She will be charged with training the next Noir I am told, and Alexander will be given to her. It's not fair, maybe she makes up more of his genetic structure, but I have been here taking care of him since he was created and I wish to be his parent. Altena is known to hate men, how will she be able to train and raise the genius and warrior that is Alexander?"_

The person flicked back to the male scientist in the background, it seemed like a war was happening.

"_Emergency report, Alexander has barely been completed, and already someone is on us intent on stealing our work. Armed assailants have breached the compound and much of the staff is already dead. Altena has luckily escaped with Alexander, but I'm afraid the rest of us will not leave this place again. I am getting everyone out that I can, but it may not be enough. We are the forgers of the weapon, not its users. We set out to create perfection, and I believe we succeeded."_

The file back continued on, showing graphics and charts with more in depth information of the process, but he didn't see them. Xander didn't see any of it, his mind was at a loss, grinding to a complete halt. He had often said he never considered himself born, but to learn it was true shocked him to the very core.

Faith watched Xander, her mind truly at a loss as to what she should say. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought this was what lay inside the disk. It was worse, because she didn't see any reaction in her friend. In her eyes, he hadn't changed. He was still the same Xander, no matter how he was born. Reaching forward, she made to turn the computer off, but her hand was grabbed by Xander's.

"No, I have to know the rest. I need to know what else is on this disk, what else was kept from me, Faith." He said, though each word seemed hard for him to say.

"Boytoy… Xander, this is a lot to take in do, you really want to push it tonight? It will still be there when you're ready." She asked, resorting to his real name.

"No, I'm fine, Faith. I need to see this if only to put my own mind at ease and prove Buffy wrong. You're here with me and it's your strength that will allow me to watch. Please, Faith, don't try and stop me when we have so much more to see." He spoke.

"Fine, but if you start crying, it isn't my fault."

Releasing her hand, he opened the second file bank, and watched as the screen went blank. Again, as it was taken over by a video window and the main scientist from the first video came on the screen, though he seemed slightly older and now had a scar running along his left cheek.

"_Three years have passed since the completion of project Alexander and the attack made on the compound. We're finally getting a chance to see Alexander after three years, and to evaluate his level of growth outside the influence of Altena. Training will be continued for the six weeks, he will stay here and we intend to see if the technology we have will improve the rate of speed at which he learns."_

A window opened in the corner showing a break down of movements electronically, as they matched up with the footage being shown of the three year old Alexander training his fighting skills, and then weapon skills. The voice of the main scientist played in the background.

"_Alexander is a true prodigy when it comes to the deadly arts. I wonder if this is because of how he was born and from whom he was born, or from the strict training regime Altena has forced on the boy? He was up and moving around with no one noticing before most of the base, and we had thought he was gone before we discovered him in the gym still training. He seems to hold no care for his own life, seemingly driven to complete his goals. I have never once seen eyes as cold as his. The only problem seems to be, while he will take and obey our orders without hesitation, that in a situation of choice, he would choose to listen to Altena over any Soldats officer. I find myself wondering if this truly is right."_

The picture changed to a full screen of the dark haired woman, seemingly talking to the camera.

"_Alexander as I call him, I saw him for the first time today, as I was brought in to gage his IQ level. There was nothing burning in those eyes when we met, just a simple cold detachment to follow orders, and move on to the next task. From the development reports we receive, this is typical behavior when away from the manor and the future Noir team, but still to be faced with that is quite hard to deal with. Intelligence-wise, the child is brilliant if lacking in current theory that goes beyond the fields that would help an assassin in the real world. He also seems to know quite a lot about the arts, which was quite surprising to learn."_

"_I watched Alexander train today, as one of the few scientists who survived the last attack, it has fallen to me and the head of the project to oversee the child's time here. It became clear, while I was watching him, Alexander would meet ever expectation set for him with ease. The questions I asked before have returned though in full force. How is any of this right? I hope to give Alexander a gift before he leaves, but I may get in trouble for it."_

"_A simple music box that is the gift I gave Alexander. He seemed generally surprised, but accepted the gift, none the less. I've seen him carrying the box around or letting it play as he meditates or trains, and it tugs at my heart that he enjoys the gift. I've been warned though about interacting with Alexander by my superiors. The warning was reinforced when Alexander entered my quarters and pointed a gun at my head. A child has no concept of right and wrong, nor would he ever know that he was about to kill if he had pulled the trigger. The director of the project later explained it was a simple exercise and he apologized for not letting me know. I understand the real reason though, which was to scare me and remind me that Soldats will use Alexander against me."_

The main scientist took over at this point, while a video played showing the streets of a Tuscany city.

"_It seems the one male living donor to Alexander's genetic structure has decided to break his word to Soldats, and it was decided to use Alexander to eliminate the man. So walking into an alley in the dead of night with only his gun and the music box gift, we all waited for the results. He fired one shot and ended the man's life cold and clinical just as Alexander had always been taught. What unnerved me was the smile, when he was brought out of the alley, Alexander was smiling. His eyes had not changed and he was listening to the music box but his lips were drawn in a smile that had no place. Alexander on some level, had enjoyed slaying the one man alive who could be anything close to a biological father to him, though he would never be told that."_

"_Two years after Alexander's first kill, it has been decided to relocate him, and since he has learned all that he needed too. It's unknown at this time, whether he will ever be reactivated, or brought back into the fold. We've decided to use the Hellmouth as his home and mark the entire thing down as an extended test. Altena was annoyed by the decision, but she has not gathered enough power as a leader to oppose the decision. Meanwhile, we are also considering the possibility of repeating project Alexander and creating a second or a counterpart for Alexander in order to naturally bred a family of assassins, this has not been decided, however."_

Faith had to resist every urge not to vomit, and she was slowly losing that battle. Xander was in no better shape, his head was down and she swore he was trembling ever so slightly. This was beyond either of them and she doubted in a million years she could understand just what Xander was feeling at the moment.

"Ok, I seriously think that's enough." She stated.

"No." he replied and accessed the final file area.

_Child born of Noir_

_Child born of many bloods_

_A sword forged _

_In forbidden alchemy_

_Eyes that see beyond_

_Eyes that change and_

_Become like blood_

_He is the guardian_

_He is the shield_

_He is the sword_

_That protects the two maidens_

_He shall face a choice in path_

_To be what they see_

_Or_

_To be the weapon they perceive_

_Death shall walk in his wake_

_The twilight shadow_

_Cloaking his presence_

_Alexander_

_Protector of man_

_Ender of the corruption_

_Shield and Sword of Noir_

_Bonded with a soul _

_Not of this world_

Those words were all that came across the screen.

"The prophecy of Alexander." Xander whispered.

"What is it, Boytoy?"

"The prophecy of Alexander, the text Altena showed me as a child that would mark my destiny. There is some of it missing, though as if they had not been given the full text from the book."

"Think that Altena chick pulled a fast one on them?"

"I don't know what to think anymore."

_**

* * *

Xander's Dream**_

_He was four again and standing before the man in the alley. His hand lifted the gun and brought the hammer back, and then everything seemed to freeze in place. The only sound coming from his music box as it played its tune._

'_He must die for breaking his vow to Soldats.'_

"_No! I cannot kill this man, he has done nothing wrong. He is a part of us like a father." Xander yelled, seemingly trapped in the child-like body of his past._

'_I don't have a Father or a Mother, I'm a weapon to be used and discarded when I fail.'_

_The gun fired a single shot that pierced and killed the man sending blood spilling across the child's face._

'_This is what I am.'_

"_No! There has to be more to it, or else how could I feel such closeness for Kirika and Chloe. How could I befriend Jenny, or feel my heart swell at the sight of Mireille and Faith? "_

_He found himself standing in a place he had never actually been, his hands striking out and murdering people left and right. A katana cut through flesh and made distinction in target. Men, women, and children fell at the edge of his weapon or from his flames. The Uchiha district and the night, it would fall silent in this place, and he was reliving Itachi's killing spree._

"_Stop it! They don't deserve this, Itachi had no right to do this, and I don't want to do this!" He screamed, yet his body continued on._

_He turned to face Sasuke as he killed their parents in front of the child. Their eyes met, yet the desperate begging, Xander was asking for forgiveness and was ignored as the boy charged him in rage._

"_Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, then hate, spite, and run… Run and cling pathetically to life." He said as he easily stopped the boy._

"_XANDER!" he found himself in a hallway this time with an older Sasuke charging him. A Chidori crackling around the boy's hand, ripping the wall to shreds as he ran._

_The attack was easily stopped, and with a twist, he broke Sasuke's wrist and arm._

"_You're still so weak little brother, how disappointing. I thought you were an avenger? Yet, you're nothing more then that scared little boy. It seems your destiny is to remain weak." He stated, before locking Sasuke into the Tsukuyomi _

'_No! Why am I doing this? I was never Itachi, these are his memories, why am I reliving his memories? Why do people call me Xander? Why won't they stop?' He thought in panic._

_He found himself kneeling over the body of Jenny Calendar right after he had ended her life._

"_This is all you are capable of. You're nothing but a killer." Her voice rose from the corpse, neither accusatory nor comforting._

"_Who shall we kill, next brother?" Turning around, he found himself in a field littered with bodies, standing beside him were both Kirika and Chloe._

"_Did these people deserve to die?" he asked out loud._

"_Only you can decide that." Kirika answered._

"_Death is the constant, it will always come but it travels with you, destroying everything in its wake." Chloe spoke._

_Kirika stepped forward and embraced him, laying her head on his shoulder leaning against him._

"_Mireille has to die, Faith had to die, all of them must die until only we remain. We have so much to do, Alexander. The new bloodline must be born, the world must change."_

"_Is it right? Is any of this right? Did they create a monster? Chloe, Kirika, I don't know what to do."_

_Chloe placed a hand on his arm._

"_The finality of the choice, only then will you find the solace of a single path."_

"_Choose what must be chosen, and do not falter." Kirika whispered._

"_You're not Itachi."_

"_You're not Xander."_

"_You are Alexander." _

_**

* * *

Giles Residence**_

Xander sat straight up in bed, his eyes wide and his breathing shallow. Looking around, he spotted a worried face staring at him. Faith had somehow heard him in the throws of his nightmare, and come to check on him, while Giles and Lindsey were oblivious being downstairs and mistakenly watching the disk.

Lowering his head, the memories pounding through his mind, he broke down. The usually stoic, if not down right cold assassin, allowed the tears to fall from his eyes. This was the first time any of those assembled had seen him cry and even Willow had never seen him lose true control, except in the case of Jesse or Jenny. He felt Faith embrace him, but the sobs wouldn't stop coming and the memories refused to fade.

'_This is the truth I was meant to find, Mother? Am I no more than a tool to you? Kirika, what did that dream mean? I don't know what to think anymore about anything.' _

There would be no more sleep for Xander tonight, only the endless questions that came long after his emotions dried up. Questions he swore to answer for himself before returning to the manor.

The pilgrimage into his past had only begun.

_**

* * *

Sunnydale**_

Xander walked with Faith through the halls of SHS towards their next class or in Xander's case next nap. Neither had spoken of his nightmare or of the comforting that had occurred.

"So, where should we hunt tonight? The Bronze might actually have a few vamps, you think?" Faith asked.

"Do a quick run through after sundown then go to the Bronze if there's no action in one place, then perhaps, we will get lucky in the other." He answered, though his tone seemed bored.

"Aw, is the little ninja mad, because Faith actually managed to hit him today in practice?" She said in a sweet voice.

"You cheated, dropping your top is not a regulation move."

"Ninja don't play by the rules, Boytoy."

"Troublesome woman."

_**

* * *

Patrol**_

Faith rolled to the side, just as a wooden shuriken was thrown into her current opponents' chest, dusting the undead American. The pair had run across a group of vamps stalking around near a playground, and now was playing with them.

Xander was leaning against a tree idly tossing kunai and shuriken at anyone he chose, watching while Faith practices her taijutsu skills on any vamp that got within range of her. He might have to resort to teaching her a jutsu soon, if she kept improving so fast.

"Is it just me or the undead, it is no challenge to fight vamps with these skills?" Faith asked as she finished off the last one.

"The price of power is usually a lack of entertaining fights. Just don't go nuts and attempt to take on to many people at once. I'd rather keep you alive for now. It takes time to break in a new friend."

"Well, this was the best we're gonna find without looking for trouble, wanna call it a night Boytoy?"

"Let's stop by the playground, I'll give you a turn on the swings."

The two began walking chatting about nothing, but stopped when they spotted yellow police tape around the area. Moving forward, both was treated to a horrific sight. The merry-go-round was covered in strange chalk marks and a pair of children appeared to have been marked and murdered upon it. Xander's hand lashed out, stopping Faith from going anywhere, and his eyes switched to sharingan.

"It's an illusion or genjutsu, if you prefer, my eyes can see through it. Very well done it seems, and I can sense the effect of it reaching outward like a blanket covering the town."

"Can you get rid of it?" She asked.

"No, the kai technique only works to dispel genjutsu. I don't know if it will work on illusion spells or how detailed this one is meant to effect the mind. Best not to mess with it for now, but I suggest we go find the English ones right now."

"Yeah, as long as it gets me away from here."

_**

* * *

Library**_

The gang had gathered when Buffy called, distraught over what she and her mother found in the park. Giles and Willow were searching for the symbol she described painted on the children, while Cordelia and Oz looked for the ritual marking that had been on the merry-go-round.

"You're wasting your time boys and girls, Boytoy and I already figured out the puzzle," Faith said as she walked in with the cloak wearing the form of Xander Giles.

"You guys found out who killed those kids?" Buffy asked.

"No, there are no kids. The entire scene was one big illusion, luckily my eyes can see through such cheap tricks." Xander said, putting on a lopsided grin for them.

"Xander, are you sure? I mean Buffy is the slayer and if she saw it, then maybe it was real." Willow spoke up.

"The sharingan doesn't lie, Wills. While false images or mental techniques are instantly pierced with its gaze, I would have shattered the illusion myself, but I don't want to mix chakra with magic."

"What were you doing out with Faith anyway, Xand?" Buffy asked getting suspicious.

"He was watching my back B, plus, I was trying out my mad ninja moves and wanted my teacher to see how far I came." Faith stated, before Xander could try to answer.

"That's how you beat me in the mansion? He's been teaching you?"

"I would have offered to show you as well, as it seems slayers can access chakra fairly well, but you never asked."

"Faith, how can you use that stuff? Its wrong!" Buffy protested, earning a raised eyebrow from Xander.

"Seemed to work well against you, Buff."

"Of course it did, those moves were created to kill people just like your other skills. How could you even consider teaching Faith?"

"B, that was a low blow, and he taught me cause I asked, and for your information, I like having an extra edge when I fight. Unlike you, I don't have a vampire watching my back."

"No, you have a killer." The blonde muttered.

"That's enough, we have bigger fish to fry and I don't want to cause an argument. G-dad, what do you got on mass illusions and their effects?" Xander said before things got worse, or he would have attacked the slayer for her remarks.

"Um, well that could take some time, since we have been researching the wrong thing, it seems. If both you and Faith help, we might get finished by dawn." He looked up to see the doors swinging and both teenagers gone without a trace.

"To think that boy might one day be a Watcher." He muttered.

_**

* * *

Next Day**_

"What the hell?" Faith demanded as she and Xander came inside, and they saw people going through all the lockers.

"Looks like a search and seizure. Why do I get a feeling this is all connected to the Illusion?" Xander said, as the pair went to wait by their lockers.

"You got anything they shouldn't see?"

"No, but if they check me, I might end up in jail."

"For what? Your weapons, or for killing the guy who tried to touch ya down there?"

"A little from column A. a little from column B."

After a locker check that both passed easily, the duo made their way to the library. Once inside, they discovered people gathering up and taking a lot of the books. Xander's fingers were flexing, just touching the edge of his hidden kunai, when they spotted Giles walking out of his office.

"G, what's going on, or haven't you noticed the supplies getting jacked?" Faith asked.

"It seems a new movement headed by Buffy's mother has started to try and remove the occult from town." The librarian answered.

"Let me guess, she is crusading for the sake of the fake children she thinks she saw last night." Xander stated.

"Yes, it would seem your theory might be right, Xander."

"Troublesome."

Pushing away from the counter, he started walking towards the doors.

"Faith, stay with G-dad and keep an eye on the others. I'm going to have a word with Joyce."

"Hey, you can't give me orders."

"You wouldn't listen even if I could so call it a favor."

_**

* * *

Summers Residence**_

Joyce smiled as she opened the door for Xander, allowing the teenager entry without invitation.

"You know it's considered good to stay in school for all of your classes, Xander." She joked playfully, earning a smile from the boy.

"I have a less then stellar record with doing the academically correct thing Mrs. S, and I wanted to find out from the source why you got goons robbing G-dad of his precious books. We all know if he loses even one, none of us will hear the end of it."

"MOO is just removing the ones that are dangerous, I assure you he will get them back. That kind of knowledge in the reach of adolescents isn't a good thing, you have to agree."

"You named a social reform group, 'MOO'?" Xander asked, holding back laughter.

"The name doesn't matter, only the results do, and I won't let what happened ever happen again."

"What you saw last night was an illusion, pretty powerful too if it could be caught on film as the papers front page shows. I'm asking you to stop this before someone gets hurt, or you might inadvertently cause the darkness to get an edge."

"Xander, I know what I saw and what I'm doing. Children shouldn't be charged with protecting the world, and even if they are, you're not making any head way. How many people need to die before you let people help you?" she asked getting angry.

"All you are doing is crippling those of us who're fighting this war. I agree magic is dangerous, but if anyone understands that danger, it's us. For the love of god, Mrs. S, have you forgotten what magic did to me? I have had more spells put on me than should be possible, if anyone understands I do. What you're doing is wrong and extreme, you're not trained for this fight and going out there will get you killed." He turned to leave after that, but ducked low, as Joyce took a shot at him with a frying pan.

Standing up, he blocked her next strike with his now drawn kunai and jumped back trying to make his way closer to the door.

"Xander, this has to be done. Now come along quietly, I don't want to hurt you unless I have to."

"Sorry if I have to decline, but I really don't want a dent in my skull." He knew he couldn't attack an innocent person, so he took a few steps back getting closer to the door.

Hearing the door open, he ducked again as someone tried to grab him from behind. Jumping up, he launched a spinning kick at the person's head only to have them duck. Landing, he spotted at least five parents coming in, plus the one who had attacked.

Rolling to the right, he ran into the living room and dived through the front window. Tucked into a ball, he came up and started running, his body becoming a blur on the sidewalk.

'_Next time, I should just fry them all.' _He thought as he ran for the library and sanctuary.

_**

* * *

Library**_

"Guys, we got trouble." Xander said, bursting into the library only to find it empty and the remains of a struggle present.

"Ok, that's it! These people are so toast."

* * *

Finding Oz had been easy enough, and now both young men were rushing to save the rest of their friends. Xander had stopped and grabbed his cloak and changed, now he walked with a purpose. Giles had let him know about the fairy tale brought to life thing, and he was out to kill himself a pair of immortal children, it seemed.

"You ok with attacking normal folks?"

"If it'll get Willow back." The musician responded.

"I can't believe it got this far."

"Sucks to be right."

"Once more into the breach then."

"It's a good day to die."

"Let's avoid that, Oz."

"Cool."

Running through asset of doors, the boys were confronted by a set of muscle bound guards. Allowing his killing intent to flow, he paralyzed the guards, while Oz took a bat and knocked each out.

"When we get out of this, I might know a way to help you with your wolf problem."

"Talk later, save Willow now."

Moving through the corridors, the pair was able to sue the same move over and over to clear a kill free zone of bodies between them and their friends. Opening the last doors, they found the parents of Sunnydale watching fire engulf Giles books along with both slayers and Willow, whom were tied to stakes and it appeared someone else had been tied as well, but had escaped somehow.

"_Uo Tsuba."_ (Fish Spit) Xander called making one simple seal and releasing a jet of water from his mouth. The water hit the flames quickly dousing them. A second later and three shurikens had released the captives.

"Boytoy, glad you could make it." Faith called with a sigh of relief.

Xander didn't pay attention as he watched two children appear, and then they hugged forming into a large demon. His hands began running through seals, anger forming in his heart, and the sharingan blazing.

"_Raikiri."_ (Lightning Edge) his right hand pointed down with the left hand wrapped around the wrist, he began pushing chakra into his hand. Electric blue energy and lightning grew along his hand becoming longer, then the Chidori actually looking like a true blade of lightning. The sound was deafening and the demon appeared scared for its life.

Dashing forward, the ground was ripped away in a deep gash, yet his speed made him little more then a blur. Ramming his arm forward, he embedded the blade and his hand in the demon's chest, the end of the blade piercing clean through. Roaring in anger, he brought his hand up raising and splitting the demon in two with the Raikiri's technique.

Landing, he watched the parents faint dead away as the effects on their minds ended. Breathing hard, he straightened up and locked his emotions down once more. He'd used the demon slaying as a vent for recent events, and now he felt more in control than before.

"So guys, whose turn is it to break the bad news to G-dad?" he asked looking at two shocked faces and one laughing Faith.

* * *

"I can't believe B, getting upset over you working your mojo, Boytoy." Faith commented a few days later as she attempted to center herself while hanging upside down from a branch with only chakra to keep her from falling.

"She sees my techniques as something that will keep me fighting, or a reminder of what I am. Buffy, if anything, she is a person who has her world clearly defined in black and white and when the rules change, she can't adjust. Assassins to her, are the stereotype people see them as, and so anything I do that is associated with that in her mind, is wrong. As Kakashi-sempai once said, 'you must see underneath the underneath.' Buffy just isn't able to do that." He explained and whipped a stone at the slayer, which she caught and tossed back.

"You're way too forgiving, Boytoy." This time two stone came at her and fast. Catching them, she tossed them gently back, and waited for more to come flying.

"I forgive the innocent and punish the sinner, Faith. If you learn anything from me, let it be that. Death is inevitable, and sometimes life must be taken but if it is, make sure it's for a good reason." Launching three rocks, she easily caught them only to have a fourth hit her in the forehead.

"What have we learned?"

"That you enjoy tormenting me?"

"Very good."

_**

* * *

Library**_

Xander was looking through a book of Watcher traditions, which Giles had insisted he familiarize himself with, before they decided anything about him joining the council. He was also carving the kanji for 'seal' onto a charm that would be added to a necklace or cord later. Xander had figured if anything like a true demon ever came into town or the Hellmouth opened, he might be able to seal something into the charm without losing his life by invoking the 'death god summoning'. Itachi had seen such sealings done before using weapons or other items, and in the case of Gaara, a weakened human seal though, that was a dangerous idea in any world. If he could capture a high level or true demon, he imagined it could grant quite the power boost to someone.

"Cruciamentum, now what is this?" He asked out loud, as he turned the page in the book he was reading.

'_Ritual performed on the Slayer's eighteenth birthday, where in the slayer is stripped of all her powers and enhancements and made to fight a master-level vampire. Field Watcher will administer a series of chemicals or mystical entrancements to make the slayer under their care, a little more than the woman they were before the call.' _

"Hey wait, doesn't Buff turn eighteen in a few days?" he mused as he continued reading.

"Troublesome."

Reaching for his laptop, he quickly began putting out feelers on the web. The name of the potential target was one Quentin Travers. Now he would wait to see if anyone wanted him dead, and what the price would be. He'd kill him in any case, but who knew what other crimes this man had done. Why not get paid for taking out the trash?

"Now, what do you have against Travers, Mr. Minuchi?" Xander said aloud as he noticed a hit come back.

'_Quentin Travers, I hope your affairs are in order because you have caught my eye.'_

* * *

Please read and review

Ending note 1: Things are now moving into an AU atmosphere for both Buffy and Noir just to let ya know.

Till next time


	12. Chapter 12: Blood Red Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Noir, or Naruto. All rights belong to their creators and producers so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a BTVS fanfic and my first attempt at a crossover of this magnitude so make sure to give me feedback.

Author note 2: To those who know my work no I have not given up on "_Mazoku_" I do intend to finish it but this story will not die in my head and demands to be written.

Author note 3: I am in the market for a beta reader please let me know in the review if you would like the job as I am quite desperate.

Author note 4: I have never attempted a story like this and anyone who truly knows the world of "_Noir_" that might help me out after this chapter I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Summary: Memories- they are like grains of sand that can slip away or be forced into a compacted space. Who is he really? What is the path he must take? He has forgotten those times to be left waiting for the call. Yet on all hallows eve a mistake shall awaken what he has lost. Given the mind of a genius murderer and the return of what he never knew he lost. The legacy of the third will be written in blood.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Alexander

Chapter Twelve: Blood Red Eyes

Alexander, if anything he was a through assassin, who took the time and resources to know everything about a target. He preferred to never be caught off guard when he faced the mark, and very rarely could he be disgusted with humanities filth.

Quentin Travers and his following within the Watchers' council were vastly ranking higher than the worst he had ever heard of though. Call him naïve but he thought it was the job of the council to help the slayer and protect the world and these men seemed to do it as much harm than as much good, if that was even possible. Travers had been responsible for the death of at least 12 slayers in his time as a council head, and lord knows how many when he was a field watcher. He and his supporters were strict traditionalists, when it came to the Slayer and the world, which meant when a slayer didn't follow their every command; she needed to be dealt with as quickly as possible.

One such slayer had been a woman named Nikki Wood of Bronx New York in 1978. She had an impressive record for vampire and demon killing along with disobeying direct orders. Quentin Travers had a potential slayer at the time under his control who the council seers believed would be called if Nikki died before a certain time. Seizing an opportunity, Quentin and his supporters dropped hints to William the bloody, AKA Spike, on where he could find a second slayer to kill. Nikki Wood died on the subway fighting Spike and then Quentin's potential slayer received the spirit. The causalities of this move were the loss of a good life and the orphaning of Nikki Woods's son, Robin.

Alexander would kill this man for free, had the Minuchi family not already responded to him with an offer. There was one thing taken seriously within the Italian families and that was an honorable debt. Nikki Wood had once protected Rosa Minuchi, the wife of Veto Minuchi, from vampires and asked for nothing in return. Veto Minuchi, the head of the family, then and now still held that debt to be repaid. He had made sure her son was taken care of, and got the schooling he deserved, but now the opportunity for revenge was too great. The man who had offered Alexander his organization on a platter wanted to see Nikki's killer dead and proper family justice done, and Alexander would not deny him this.

He'd watched Giles as the days for Buffy's Eighteenth birthday drew nearer and nearer. The Cruciamentum would be his only shot at a quiet clean kill and to stop a barbaric ritual from occurring. Lindsey had also gotten very nervous looking as days went by, often stealing glances at Faith. The hard work finally paid off though one night when Giles had gotten a call and left the house leading Alexander to an abandoned boarding house that had seemed to be turned into a perfect vampire home, with bricked up windows to prevent sunlight, and all concrete materials that had no wood to make a stake out of in a tight spot.

'_Death and Life, such an equal exchange you have made, but the scales of judgment will not help you this night. Your life and those of your comrades belong to me.' Alexander thought grimly._

He stood on the roof of a building across from the boarding house, dressed fully to kill. The black cloak baring the red clouds swayed gently in the night breeze showing the black shirt and pants along with the black ninja sandals he chose to wear. Forcing the cloak closed, he pulled up the face mask hiding his identity and straightened his straw hat. Switching his eyes to the feared fully mastered Mangekyo sharingan, he was prepared to kill.

Jumping from the roof, he turned his fall into a flip to slow his decent and landed atop a parked truck in a kneeling crouch without a sound. Looking around, he spotted a man dressed in full body armor carrying an assault rifle walking a patrol around the building.

"_Shinkan no Jutsu."_ (Silence Technique) he whispered, forming three seals and watching as the simple genjutsu made the man temporarily deaf. Moving in silence, he easily snuck up on the man and forced him to the ground. Quickly drawing a kunai, his left hand pushed the man's helmet up, and he shoved the weapon into the brainstem ending the guard's life instantly.

Dragging the guard into the shadows, he stripped him of his weapon and anything that might be of use. He also reminded himself to come back for the body armor. Keeping his back against a wall, he continued around the building to backtrack the path that the guard has used for patrol. Stopping quietly, he found a pair of armored guards watching a metal door, their bodies illuminated under an outside light. One tilted his head back and yawned only to gag and fall back dead as a shuriken was lodged in his throat. The other guard, a female, was instantly alerted, her gun raised and sweeping around the area. She turned to face him and her head snapped back as a kunai nailed her between the eyes.

"Such a waste of a pretty girl." He mused, removing his weapons from the dead and staying out of the light.

Taking out a senbon needle, he shattered the light plunging the doorway into darkness and edged his way towards it. Sensing movement, he rolled away from the door as it was pushed open by a few men in suits. They didn't seem to be security, and were blinking with the loss of light. Acting quickly, he let a hail of shurikens fly out dropping each man in seconds. One was left alive and felt himself be grabbed from behind, and a blade placed against his throat close enough to nick his skin.

"I'm looking for someone, care to tell me where they are?" he asked in a chillingly, cold voice.

"Who are you?" the man whimpered in an English accent only to wince as more pressure was applied to the blade.

"Quentin Travers is he in that building; if you lie I will know."

"YES, yes… he is, he was going to follow us out, but he got a phone call at the last second. Please I don't want to die." The man confessed and fell a second later as Alexander slit his throat.

"I never offered you life." He whispered, before walking into the boarding house.

_**

* * *

Inside**_

Quentin Travers considered himself an even tempered man by comparison to other watchers, but even he had lost all patience for Rupert Giles and his foolish attachment to the Slayer Summers. The man had dared call one of the council's oldest trials barbaric, and even attempted to defy him the head of the council. He would need to deal with that man soon, perhaps arrange for an accident and then place his adoptive son on the active watcher list with someone to teach him the proper protocols.

He was broken out of his musing when two of his fellow watchers fell to the ground and didn't get back up. The wet works team he had brought along began sweeping the room with their flashlights showing nothing but an empty room and a large wooden box that they had brought with them.

"_Shintou Shinsei."_ (Electric Nova) was heard and the room exploded in blue electricity. Travers watched as his entire security detail was overwhelmed by the lightning attack. Smoking body's fell their flashlights making the scene far scarier then he would've liked.

The sound of whistling came to his ears from directly in front of him, and the man drew out an old service revolver firing into the darkened room. Still, the whistling continued and footsteps could be heard slowly strolling in his direction. Fumbling with bullets, he tried to reload his gun as quickly as possible. He had just snapped the chamber into place when a hand swatted the gun out of his hand and sent it skittering off into the room.

Looking up, his eyes locked onto a pair of crimson eyes with three comma marks, but there seemed to be more to those eyes, something malevolent and evil about them.

"_Tsukuyomi."_ (God of the Moon Technique) was whispered, and Quentin Travers disappeared from the world in which he ruled into a world no man should ever see.

Three seconds passed, and then the dead body of Quentin Travers fell to the ground with his men. Alexander walked to the now shaking wooden box and opened it to find a Vampire in a straightjacket. Not missing a beat, he stabbed a wooden kunai into its chest and walked away. Once all the bodies had been moved inside and what he wanted to keep stored away, he began placing explosive notes along the walls.

Walking out and away, he made one seal and behind him, the explosion of the abandoned boarding house sounded. The building imploded afterwards, burying the corpses and evidence with it.

Contract executed.

_**

* * *

Library**_

Xander walked into the library carrying a box of donuts to find everyone pouring over the books. He met Faith's eyes and she made a gesture, which meant she would explain later. Even Angel was making an appearance that boded very badly for the world if the brooding wonder was out.

"A guy could get to feel unwanted when he's not called in for research duty." he remarked, setting the box down.

"Oh no, this isn't anything important, we're just helping Giles keep one step ahead of evil." Willow spoke up though her high pitched voice gave away the lie.

"If so, then I guess Faith is free for patrol and training then?" He asked and Faith was about to walk over when Buffy stood up.

"NO, no I mean we need Faith here to help us, and besides, she shouldn't be learning the things you have to teach." Buffy said in her authoritative voice.

Xander laughed in her face.

"I'd suggest a better line next time, or have G-dad find a way to occupy me. I see I'm not wanted here so I'll go. Faith, tomorrow after school, I need your help." Turning around, he walked out though he shot everyone a disappointed look. Giles was seemingly affected the most.

"Well, since my partner has been scared off for the night, it's time for this Boston babe to make tracks." Faith stated.

"We have to get ready, Faith, so be here right after class." Buffy ordered and only got the finger in return.

"Sorry B, got something to do and I like his company over yours, later folks." With that, she was gone.

After all, someone had to tell Xander the world was about to end.

_**

* * *

Car Lot**_

Xander and Faith had left school during last period, well, Faith left, Xander had already been outside when she got out. The only reason they had left was to fulfill the basic desire in any teenager. Xander had to buy a car, or else he would not be complete with himself. Faith just thought he was trying to snag girls.

"I still say yellow is a bitching color for a car, who else do you know with a yellow car? That's right, no one." Faith argued.

"The reason no one buys a yellow car, is because they are eye sores. I work at night, do you think I want to drive around in something that stands out like a sore thumb?" he replied as they walked through the vast array of cars.

"Let me guess, you want some armored tank like truck or a boring four door sedan? Come on, Boytoy, live a little."

When he didn't answer, she looked over to find the assassin gazing lovingly at a car, a small line of drool hanging from his mouth.

"Boytoy, hello, anyone home in there?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

Grabbing her hand, Xander dragged Faith to the object of his obsession forcibly.

Taking out his phone once he was there, he dialed a number from memory.

"It's me. I need a favor and a name. No, I am not trying to track down one of your clients. I need someone to work on my new car, add in extras, restore whatever is damaged, make it into a once again beauty. If they can make this girl shine and put everything I need in it, then I will pay the price. I need it back within a week from Saturday. I'm paying for it now, I'll bring it up to their shop tonight, they better be able to handle this. Yes, I trust you, but this is the car of my dreams. Right, see ya."

"Boytoy, do I even want to know what you just did?"

"No Faith, you do not, but I promise to give you a ride when she's ready."

"Awesome."

_**

* * *

One week later**_

Rupert Giles was awakened by the deafening roar of an engine starting just after dawn. Normally, the Englishman would not think much of this and just go back to sleep, but since the death of Quentin Travers and subsequent canceling of the Cruciamentum for Buffy, the council had been looked to him for answers for none of which he had. Throwing in a robe, he marched out of his apartment and to the place where residents were allowed to park in an angry huff. The situation with Buffy and the others was also shortening his temper as they had decided Xander was not to be told of anything or allowed to help out, he would've objected but his guilt of almost playing a party in the ritual on Buffy was making him pliable to the slayers wishes. Faith seemed to be the only one ever in the young man's corner.

Stopping, he blinked at the sight before him. Xander and Faith were sitting in a car listening to the music with the engine running. The car was a McLaren F1, the front was painted blood red with a black paint job covering the rest, shinning in the sunlight. Giles, while not an avid car enthusiast, knew about the Brittan made car and how expensive, let alone rare they were.

The music was suddenly turned off, and two pairs of eyes turned in his direction.

"Xander, what on earth are you doing in that car and at this ungodly hour?" He asked, recalling his annoyance at being awoken.

"Well, I'm always up this early and Faith came over to see the car before we went to train. I bought the car last week and had it sent to a mechanic to make sure everything worked right, or at least, was updated to current standards. Why would it bother you, there isn't something going on that has you stressed, is there, G-dad?" the last part had been a deliberate baiting by Xander to offer the man a chance to tell him the truth.

"Oh, um, well no, but I was quite startled with the noise and you hadn't mentioned buying a car, I could've gone with you and perhaps helped you pick out something." He replied, beginning to clean his glasses.

"You were busy with Buffy, and I had Faith to go with me. We thought about asking Lindsey, but she had to take off for a funeral or something in England really suddenly. Thankfully, she's back now, I'd hate to see Faith try to eat her own cooking." He winced when Faith punched him in the arm.

"Hey Boytoy, my grub ain't that bad, just because you and your delicate ninja stomach prefer oriental crap, is no cause to say bad things about my Tuna surprise."

"Troublesome woman, and that Tuna surprise had no tuna in it! Well, G-dad, it's been fun, I'll see you at school and tonight."

"I shall be quite late tonight, Buffy and Faith both have special training to attend."

"Right." with that, Xander threw the car into gear and surged forward down the street and out of sight.

Once the car was well away from Giles, Xander rolled the window up and increased the speed taking any turns wildly.

"So it goes down tonight?" He asked Faith.

"Yeah, this whole 'Sisterhood of Jhe' thing is supposed to happen tonight, G thinks they'll pry the Hellmouth open." She replied.

"Guess I'll get to try my hand at sealing then. I'd suggest doing a sweep, then heading over to helping the gang you in?"

"Still gonna help them even after they've lied to your face, and basically kicked you out?"

"I'm loyal, what can I say? Maybe they threw in dog DNA with the whole package for good measure."

_**

* * *

Night**_

Xander caught his windmill shuriken as it returned, and the four formerly undead teenagers fell to the ground. Jack O'Toole had gotten into his face earlier in the day and his eyes had detected something wrong in the man. He discovered fairly quickly that Jack, and later on, his friends had all died only to be raised from the grave by voodoo magic. Turning around, he fired off a shot ending the existence of one of the she-demons attempting apocalypse tonight.

"Faith, how you doing over there?" he asked sarcastically, watching his student manhandle the three demons that she was fighting with her knife.

"Could use a snack." She responded, before stabbing the final opponent and the pair started for the car.

"So, think we have given them enough time to get into trouble?"

"Yeah, we should probably pull our big Calvary act now."

"If my sealing jutsu fails, collect my body and burn it."

"Boytoy, if it's so dangerous, don't do it, just buy them time to shut the Hellmouth."

"I don't plan to miss an opportunity like this."

"Now, try that with even less feeling."

"I don't fail." he replied using Itachi's voice.

"Scary."

* * *

The sound of explosions filled the library as Xander and Faith entered, the former launching shurikens with explosive notes into the enormous demon waiting, just within the Hellmouth portal.

"Xander, what are you doing here?" Buffy yelled, dodging one of the things many tentacles.

"Battle the forces of evil now. Yell at me later." He replied, falling into a set of familiar seals.

"_Katon Housenka No Jutsu."_ (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower Technique) gathering enough chakra, he fired off seven small fireballs, each one striking a tentacle or flying at the main body of the beast. A second later, the shurikens hidden in the flames struck the explosive notes going off and forcing the beast back.

"Faith, I need you to cover me!" Xander yelled, taking out the necklace charm he had made a while back and using his chakra, levitated it out in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he began channeling all his chakra and focusing on the demon before him. He could feel Willow casting her spell to seal the Hellmouth back, so he knew he was on the clock. He lifted his hands and began to blur through hand seals, the kanji on the charm beginning to glow red as he continued.

The Akatsuki had developed this technique after studying the method used to seal Shakaku, the one tailed raccoon of the desert. It was designed to rip the demon's spirit and power from the vessel, or demon itself, and store it in a weapon or other item to later be converted into something useful. Xander knew most demons wouldn't be worth the effort of using the technique, but this one might yield interesting results, or a nice chakra boost for whoever used the charm.

Finishing with the ram seal, he held it as chakra poured into the charm. Crimson hands burst from the kanji and flew into the portal and the main body of the demon, causing it let out a screech of absolute pain. Just as the Hellmouth shut, the ruby colored chakra snapped out bringing with it a sphere of black and red energy that was absorbed into the charm.

Stumbling back, his left hand using the wall to steady himself, he took gulps of air as the full pressure and chakra loss of the technique slammed into him almost leaving him completely dry. Faith put an arm around his waist and he quickly slipped the charm under his right sleeve.

"Well, boys and girls, that was really fun and all, but now I think I need a nap. Faith, be a dear and drag me to the car." He said, trying to joke though he might have actually needed dragging.

"Xander, what the heck did you do? Why are you even here?" Buffy hotly demanded now that the danger had passed.

"A jutsu, and I believe where I go is none of your concern, but if you must know, Faith invited me."

"Looks like you needed the help too B, Boytoy comes in handy every now and then. Now I gotta jet before he passes out and I have to drive that sweet car of his. In fact Boytoy, go ahead and pass out."

"Not in this lifetime, Faithie."

"Spoil sport!"

* * *

The last of the 'Sisterhood of Jhe' was running for her life. All of her sisters were dead by the hand of a teenage boy with blood red eyes, or the cloaked figure now chasing her. Her world darkened, though, and the sweet embrace of death claimed her as a knife embedded in the back of her skull.

The cloaked woman smiled as she casually approached the corpse.

"Look on the bright side, old girl. You're going to that place you wanted all of us to visit."

_**

* * *

Wilson Residence**_

Xander walked up to the door of Faith's watcher and someone he considered a friend. Faith had decided to teach Buffy 'the fun of Slaying', he doubted it would end well so he planned to shadow them after he talked to Lindsey. She had asked him to come by, and unlike his father figure, Lindsey had actually came to him and talked to him about they'd seen on the disk. He gave her respect for that.

Knocking, he was ushered into the Englishwoman's home and asked to sit down and join the woman for tea. Xander had sadly grown fond of the drink as memories of him drinking it in the past, which came from Itachi and his time at the manor. Sipping his drink, he waited for the watcher to ask what was on her mind.

"Xander, there's something I have to know, it's why I asked you to come over." She finally spoke up, setting her cup down.

"That would be?"

"Did you have anything to do with the death of Quentin Travers?"

A magnetic chakra field spread out around them as Xander was paranoid they would be listened in on.

"Would I have a reason to go after the deceased Council head, Lindsey?" he replied with a question.

"Xander, this is serious, give me a straight answer!" she demanded.

"If I killed him, then he deserved to die. I don't hunt humans unless they're evil and beyond redemption."

"Why then? What did he do that was so wrong?"

"Stripping a chosen warrior of her destined abilities and then telling her to fight a demon more than a century old. In an environment meant to accommodate said demon, is no more than ritual murder, not unlike the roman gladiatorial fights. If that was it, I could see people being upset over his death as the ritual is tradition, but that man has done far more to get what he has wanted and keep it. He engineered the killing of Slayer Nikki Woods by all, but painting Spike a sign pointing at her just so his potential slayer could be chosen, and because Nikki was independent. He orphaned a child to further his dream, and in that crossed a line with me and one other. He and those that supported him have orchestrated political scandals and murders if they were crossed. Whoever ended his life did the world a favor by doing it." He explained, his voice cold, as he remembered everything he had dug up on Travers.

"Xander, right or wrong, what happened was foolish. The council is out for blood now, and the last I have heard, they're sending a field watcher to investigate everything. You do fall under their jurisdiction Xander, so please be careful."

"Thanks for the concern Lindsey, but I haven't done anything, so all is cool. I shall see you later, the 'oh so beautiful' Faith needs her shadow tonight whether she knows I'm there or not." Standing, he gave a bow and walked out to her laughter.

* * *

Xander stifled a yawn as he watched Buffy and Faith fight from the comfort of a tree remaining hidden. So far, nothing of interest had occurred, so he had stayed out of it just listening to the pair talk as they went. In retrospect, he realized he was acting more like a Nara than an Uchiha. Though the staggering amount of Pockey he'd been eating lately threw that theory away.

'_Then again, if Itachi had been lazy, the massacre might not have happened and Sasuke become a vengeance crazed loon. Maybe, when everything's over, I can find a portal to that world and stop things from going bad.'_ He thought as the duo finished off the last vampire.

"So B, you and Boytoy ever get hot and heavy after a big vamp killing spree?" Faith asked more as a joke than actually caring. Xander had confided in her his most dreaded secret. He was a virgin.

Xander nearly fell out of his tree when he heard her.

"Xander and me, you're joking, right?" Buffy began laughing as she even thought about it.

"Just a question B, heard ya did a vampire, thought a human might be a step up."

Buffy sobered with that remark, but shook it off.

"No, I've never really had an interest in Xander. Why have you two? I mean you do spend almost all your time together."

"Nah, I'd never try even if there was a shot. Boytoy and me, we're friends and people like him are hard to find. Besides, I don't think he'd ever let anyone get that close to him. Man has issues." She answered, wanting the subject dropped.

"Clowns are hard to find?"

"There's more to him then that, B. You guys don't see it because you're afraid of the assassin in him, but when he fights, it's like poetry in motion. He can be cold as ice, warm as a sweater, and hotter then fire at any given time if you look past the mask."

"Sometimes, I kinda wish I didn't know what I did about him."

"Just gotta have faith, B. If he was gonna hurt you, he'd done it already."

"So how does this training thing work?" Buffy asked, changing the subject.

"It's wicked B, I feel stronger and faster than ever before, and I'm no where near the level Boytoy is. If you wanna learn though, gotta talk to him because I can't give out the secrets."

_**

* * *

Library**_

Xander and Faith walked in to find Buffy talking to Giles, and ignoring a third person in the room. Xander set down his bento, which he had taken to making every morning since the band candy incident, and evaluated the third man.

He wore a tweed suit along with glasses and looked to be fairly young, maybe in his 20's or 30's, his hair and appearance was immaculate and reminded Xander of another man he once met.

Whistling with his fingers, he brought all eyes on him.

"Someone want to introduce me to the new Watcher?" he asked.

"Ah, you must be young Alexander. My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce sent here to investigate the death of Quentin Travers. Also, I am here to begin preparing you to join the watchers council."

"I met your father in Rome once, nice man, more of a sense of humor than you though. Nice to meet you and everything, but could you and everyone move, Faith and I need to train." Xander replied, shaking the man's hand.

"Mr. Giles, I see you already have him training a slayer, quite the excellent way to help him get a head start, but why pray tell is he training Ms. Wilson's slayer and not your own?"

"Because I don't want to hurt Buffy, and Faith asked." Xander said, shrugging off his black jacket and removing his chakra weights.

"I'd get out of the way folks, or else you might get hurt." Faith said stretching.

"Jutsu practice." Xander said, setting a log on the floor.

Faith fell silent and brought her hands up waiting for Xander to start. The brunette assassin suddenly whipped a kunai at her with no hesitation behind it. Making three seals, she allowed it to hit her in the stomach. A poof of smoke happened and when it cleared, Faith and the log had switched places, the kunai embedded deep in the wood.

"Ten Bunshin." he ordered, sitting down.

"_Bunshin no jutsu."_ (clone technique) they watched in awe as Faith made clones of herself appear, but they were simple illusions lacking solid matter or flesh.

As soon as the clones vanished, Faith back flipped avoiding a punch as Xander suddenly had seemed to be there. Falling into a taijutsu stance, she watched him stand up and simply wait.

"Remember Faith, the 'Bone Breaker' style can't help you if I counter every strike. Adapt and change, that is the only way you stand a chance of winning against me." saying that, his eyes flashed and became the crimson of the sharingan.

"That is so not fair. No one can hit you when you use those damn eyes, Boytoy." She groaned.

That was a mistake, as she found herself receiving a kick to the chin that launched her into the air. Blocking an incoming strike, she readjusted herself and landed in a crouch watching Xander as he landed on his feet, standing still and giving nothing away.

Faith charged this time with impressive speed, her fists raining blows at her teacher. He moved, ducking and twisting his body to avoid each one, his hands staying at his side.

"Konoha Reppu!" She called, going for the sweeping kick to see him jump above it. Smiling, she jumped after him.

"Konoha Senpu!" the roundhouse kick met his right arm as he blocked, and she watched him smirk.

'_This is gonna hurt.' _She suddenly thought.

Xander's hand moved grabbing her ankle, and he spun while still in the air, before throwing her down ward at the floor. Faith hit with a sickening thud and rolled left, as Xander brought his knee down where she had once been lying.

"You're holding back." he commented.

"Guess I should show off that new style then?" she asked standing.

"Let us see how far you have taken it."

Faith stood up falling into the primary stance for the Gouken(Iron Fist style), her eyes determined.

"Clear your mind, and allow only the fire of conviction through. Show me what you have learned." He spoke like an order and was not disappointed as Faith was on the attack.

Catching her incoming fist with his hand, he felt the strength and force of the punch flow up his arm. Using her momentum, he threw her only to watch her land in a ready stance.

"Adequate." he said.

Avoiding her next punch, he ducked low when she brought a round house kick at him. Then rolling backwards, as the said kick was halted and brought snapping down at his last position.

"Improvisational."

He caught another punch, only to feel Faith pull him forward, and bring a knee at his stomach. He blocked with his left knee, and then pulled backwards, letting her pull the opposite direction. Letting go of her fist, he watched her fall on her butt, only to spin upwards with a series of low kicks that quickly began being aimed higher on his person, until she was able to flip to her feet.

"Impressive."

He side-stepped her charge, his right snapping out, and grabbing the back of her shirt. Spinning, he hurled her against the table and raised his hand to signal her to stop.

"If we continued, the library will be hurt, and I think G-dad likes his books readable. We'll continue in the normal training area later."

She nodded and grabbed a towel from her backpack, tossing Xander one as well, not that he needed it.

"Very impressive Alexander, but how were you able to match her?" Wesley asked, being the first of the observers to find his voice.

"I taught those moves and that style. A watcher has to know when to lecture and when to show, or else all you are, is a source of information. Faith has me beat in strength, but she hasn't reached a mastery of fighting or chakra that I have, it's doubtful she ever will. You could strip every slayer's power from Faith though, and she would be just as effective because of her chakra and the training I've provided." He explained.

"Simply amazing."

Picking up his bento, he turned walking out of the library with Faith in tow, wanting a nice lunch outside.

"Hey B, don't forget patrol tonight."

"Right." She whispered.

_**

* * *

Night**_

Alexander let a pair of wooden shurikens fly dusting two of Eliminati vampires. Faith and Buffy were hunting some sort of cultist demon obeying vampires, and sadly had gotten them into this situation. So now, Xander found himself launching projectiles from the shadows as they fought off the enemy in cramped alleyway.

"Why is it never simple?" Is a week without a horde of demons trying to kill and or destroy us so much to ask?" Xander asked, slamming a wooden kunai into the chest of a fleeing vampire and eating a bite of pockey with his free hand.

He watched Buffy throw a person to Faith and the dark haired slayer moving to stake him. Senses going off, Xander moved, chakra flowing into his legs and caught the slayers arm mid-wing.

"He's human, an idiot, but human."

"Thanks Boytoy." Faith said, letting the man go.

"Xand, how did you know? I barely figured it out with my slayer senses."

"My senses are fine tuned for live combat." He replied, then dropped to the ground bringing both slayers with him. The sound of gun was heard followed by the now dead body of a man hitting the ground.

"_Kirigakure no Jutsu."_ (Hidden Mist Technique) Xander called, forming one seal and covering the alleyway in a thick fog to hide their presence. Applying chakra to his feet, he ran up the wall of the alley and burst through the top of the mist, his guns blazing at the opposite roof.

The black cloaked assassin moved with ease, avoiding all of his shots as he jumped from the wall, and landed opposite her on the roof.

"Hello Alexander, a nice night for a battle, wouldn't you say?"

"I shall stain the moon with your life, assassin." He responded, his voice deadly calm.

"Then let us begin our dance."

Both assassins brought their guns up and began firing, and dodging at the same time. The woman was using a pair of custom pistols he couldn't identify, and he was using his own Nemesis pistols. Flashes and the roar of pistols broke the night, but the metal of bullets never touched either, seemingly missing by hairs breath each time. Clicking empty at the same time, they charged one another, Alexander activating the sharingan mid-charge.

Alexander caught her incoming hand by the wrist, and attempted to throw her only for her to grasp his wrist and land, turning his throw back on him. Keeping his hold on her wrist, he was flipped, but landed on his legs pushing chakra into his own, he threw her away from him only to see her land gracefully.

"Let us take this fight seriously, shall we?" she asked, reaching up and removing weights from beneath her cloak.

Reaching to his wrists, he removed and cancelled the seal on his weights then removing both the wrist and ankle weights, swiping his hand over his body releasing the gravity jutsu it was under.

The pair met again though, Xander was clearly faster, weaving and flowing around her attacks, but when he would launch his own, she avoided or countered them with simplistic ease. Buffy and Faith arrived on the scene to watch as the two danced around the roof, neither getting a hit.

Jumping back, they watched him perform seals at a fast rate.

"_Katon Shinhidora no Jutsu."_ (Fire Element: True Hydra Technique) taking a lungful of air and filling it with chakra, he released the breath. Instead of a simple dragon made of fire coming fourth, it was a three headed dragon, their fire blasts surging at the assassin.

The flames cleared an instant later to reveal the woman perfectly fine hidden behind a barrier made of light.

"The counter to your jutsu is magic, Alexander; I'm disappointed, you thought I would fall so easily."

"I didn't underestimate anything I needed to know how good you were, and now that you are hiding behind a barrier, you are already dead."

"We will see."

Faith suddenly grabbed Buffy and got off the roof, having a gut feeling just what attack he was going to use.

"_Amaterasu."_ (Goddess of the Sun Technique)

The black flames of the Uchiha ripped through the barrier, but their target flipped off the roof, only getting her cloak destroyed as a result. As the attack died away, Alexander took a deep breath and looked down, noticing a throwing knife embedded in the ground at his feet.

Picking it up, he held out his hand running the blade along his palm and drawing his blood. Letting the blood drop onto the flat of the blade, his eyes narrowed, the moonlight making the crimson of the sharingan eerie to look upon.

"We will meet again and I will kill you, I swear it on the blood running through these veins." He spoke, before throwing the knife over the edged of the roof and walking away.

_**

* * *

Bronze**_

"Hey guys, isn't that Xander? Willow spoke to the assembled Scooby gang, she spotted her brunette friend on stage.

Their eyes turned to the stage, spying the young assassin dressed in a dark blue shirt and a black jacket with black slacks. He handed each of the sit in band members a piece of music, before moving to the microphone. Faith blinked as she realized they hadn't seen hide nor hair of the boy since the incident involving the deputy mayor. A part of her kicked herself for allowing the new found friendship of the many to make her temporarily forget her best friend.

The music began to play and Xander shut his eyes letting the beat wash over him before he began to sing.

_Here by my side_

_An angel_

_Here by my side_

_The devil_

_Never turn your back on me_

_Never turn your back on me again_

_Here by my side_

_It's heaven_

_Here by my side_

_You are destruction_

_Here by my side_

_A new color to paint the world, oh_

_Never turn your back on it and_

_Never turn your back on it again_

_Here by my side_

_It's heaven_

_Careful. You be careful_

_Careful. You be careful_

_This is where the world drops off_

_This is where the world drops off_

_Careful. You be careful_

_And you breathe in_

_And you breathe out for it_

_Ain't it so weird?_

_How it makes you a weapon?_

_And you give in_

_And you give out for it_

_Ain't it so weird?_

_How it makes you a weapon?_

_Never turn your back on it and_

_Never turn your back on it again_

_Be careful. You be careful_

_Here by my side_

_It's heaven_

_Here by my side_

_It's heaven_

_Here by my side_

_It's heaven_

"Thank you." he spoke as the song ended, and people clapped. Moving off the stage, he was out the door before anyone could talk to him.

* * *

"Hey Boytoy, wait up!" Faith called, watching him get into his car.

"Go back to them, Faith."

"Now, why would I go and do that?"

"Because there is someone out there now, and they're after me. The only thing I fear is that which I cannot kill, and if I remain as I am. I don't know if I can kill this opponent."

"I got your back Boytoy, we'll take this bitch together."

"If you stay by my side, the only thing that will happen is your death. I can't allow that to happen in any way or form. Faith, I may have to slay my heart and soul to protect you and I'm afraid of what that will turn me into. That woman out there is only one person she could be."

"Who's that?"

"Valkyrie, Sarah McNeal. The tainted right hand of Noir."

"Boytoy?"

"She is one of the two maidens that once made up the Noir before this one. She is the traitor that spawned project Alexander. She is the one who made it impossible for Altena to remain Noir. The only woman to ever defeat Altena in combat and live. A mage and assassin who betrayed Altena on a mission on the word of Soldats. Attempting to kill her sister in Noir." He took a breath, before saying the next part.

"She is one of….My mothers."

* * *

Please read and review

Till next time


	13. Chapter 13: Reqium of Lost Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Noir, or Naruto. All rights belong to their creators and producers so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a BTVS fanfic and my first attempt at a crossover of this magnitude so make sure to give me feedback.

Author note 2: To those who know my work no I have not given up on "_Mazoku_" I do intend to finish it but this story will not die in my head and demands to be written.

Author note 3: I am in the market for a beta reader please let me know in the review if you would like the job as I am quite desperate.

Author note 4: I have never attempted a story like this and anyone who truly knows the world of "_Noir_" that might help me out after this chapter I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Summary: Memories- they are like grains of sand that can slip away or be forced into a compacted space. Who is he really? What is the path he must take? He has forgotten those times to be left waiting for the call. Yet on all hallows eve a mistake shall awaken what he has lost. Given the mind of a genius murderer and the return of what he never knew he lost. The legacy of the third will be written in blood.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Alexander

Chapter Thirteen: Requiem of Lost Innocence

Jonathan Wyndam-Pryce smiled as he read over the first report from his son Wesley. The boy was completely inept at being a field watcher and easy to control, which made him perfect for Jonathan's plans. Quentin Travers was dead and the ranks of his supporters broken allowing his own faction to slowly begin taking over the council.

"Quentin you damned fool I hope your rotting in the deepest pits of hell." He muttered finishing the letter. Officially the council carried on as a unified force as it always had been but unofficially there was a war going on inside the council for control. Travers had been the leader and conductor for one side since the beginning.

'_Alexander played his part beautifully just as I envisioned. All I had to do was make Quentin paranoid enough to oversee Slayer Summers Cruciamentum and Alexander would deal with him for me. The boy will make a fine watcher one day but first it's time to thin the herd of loyalists to Quentin and his ways more. Perform well for me Alexander I know you can do it.' _He thought and then picked up his phone dialing a number.

"This is Jonathan I believe I know the identity of the assassin who went after the late Mr. Travers. He's in Sunnydale now I suggest we gather a large force the man is no doubt dangerous. I'll send a list of names for the teams going in the morning. Goodnight to you as well" he said hanging up at the end.

"This should be a true test Alexander pass and I can call it all just self-defense for being assaulted. Fail and well you'll make a lovely scapegoat for us." He chuckled burning Wesley's letter.

_**

* * *

Sunnydale High School**_

Xander and Faith sat under a tree during lunch simply enjoying each others company for the moment. The past two weeks had become hectic for both and it was small moments of peace like this that had to be treasured. Despite Xander's attempts to break away from everyone especially Faith they seemed to fail and slowly the assassin had been drawn closer to the group so finally he just stopped trying. The new Watcher was even attempting to teach Xander and failing miserably, when he discovered he was simply talking to a shadow clone.

"Are you sure Boytoy? I mean knowing is one thing but coming right out and telling everyone you know and what you know is another." Faith said watching the teenage assassin quietly eat a package of pockey from his bento.

"Things are coming to a head Faith both with us here dealing with the Mayor and with the Soldats front Mireille and Kirika are dealing with. The trials are coming to a close and I fear Mireille is going to snap. I need to get all of my knowledge out there to the rest of the gang and figure out if this is where I belong."

"You're worried that when you fight that chick you won't be coming back?" Faith asked.

"Pretty much and if I go I want the record clean or at least know where I stand with people I would kill for."

"I hate it when you get all reflective it's like watching PBS or something. You're going to win and then we're all gonna celebrate with a nice and simple apocalypse to stop." Faith said sticking her tongue out.

"The Xander you are watching was paid for in part by 'Hellmouth fighters like you' providing quality angst since 1945." He deadpanned and then laughed.

"That was bad Boytoy even for you."

"I have a way with words what can I say now if only I had a way with women."

"Oh and that reminds me what did you and English talk about a couple weeks back?"

"She asked me if killed someone."

"Did you?"

"Do you honestly want to know?"

"Yeah I really do. Look Boytoy I accept that this is something you do and unlike the other guys I've seen that part of you so yeah I want to know."

Putting his bento away he laid down in the grass his hands going behind his head and his eyes looking up through the tree and at the clouds. He laid there thinking for a minute before he answered.

"For every Lindsey and Giles there is someone like Quentin Travers or someone who would follow such a man. People who follow only one way of thinking so much that they twist it in order to gain power and wealth. He killed people directly or indirectly to get the position he held. Slayers were murdered because of him just to make sure they had a properly trained and obedient slayer on their leash. A child lost his mother because of him and who knows maybe many other orphans have him as the cause. That is what I was forged to avenge. Punishment was given and if I am evil because of that then so be it."

Nothing more could be said between the two.

_**

* * *

Library**_

Buffy blinked as she entered the library to find a strange scene. There were a total of four Xander's in the room each playing either a flute drum guitar or fiddle. They seemed to playing an Irish folk song and entertaining the rest of the gang.

As the song ended three of the Xander's along with the instruments vanished in puffs of smoke. The last and real Xander took a bow before gesturing for Buffy to take a seat.

"Ok folks seeing as we have a lull in the whole evil Mayor thing I thought it might be a good idea if we talked. I need to explain some things to all of you and then we need to decide as a whole if I am to remain here with you or if we have grown to far apart."

Before he could go on the doors burst open and men in full body armor rushed in with rifles poised to fire quickly surrounding the group. Alexander flipped out of his chair and landed behind it immediately falling into the cold mindset of a trained assassin.

"Alexander Giles on the authority of the Council of Watchers you are under arrest for the assassination of Quentin Travers and his envoy. Come along quietly or you will be forced." Wesley spoke entering last dressed with only a vest over his usual suit.

"To seek justice for a murderer is folly. I will not comply." He responded.

"Xander you didn't." Giles asked through the group shock.

"Those who would do what you were planning to do to Buffy have no right to judge anyone especially without proof."

"Alexander you cannot win this fight and if you try to one of your friends might get hurt please come along peacefully." Wesley attempted.

""Faith explain things while I enjoy their company." Alexander ordered flying through a set of seals.

"_Kokuangyou no Jutsu" _(Journey into Black Darkness Technique) suddenly the entire room was plunged into complete darkness and when it lifted Alexander was no where to be seen.

"We do it our way now lad's safeties off." The team leader ordered and the men moved out.

Wesley found himself slammed against the wall a second later by an Irate looking Faith.

"Ok Weasel what the hell is going on and if you lie to me I promise you it will hurt." She hissed.

"A reliable person within the Council accused Alexander of the death of Quentin Travers there was no choice but to capture and bring Alexander to England for trial." He spoke when was able to breath.

"He got what he deserved from what I heard and just what proof do you have Boytoy did anything."

"This person had no reason to lie what other proof do we need?"

"Faith put him down this instant!" Lindsey ordered and watched her drop the scared man.

"This ain't right and you know it English especially after the little surprise G had for B's eighteenth." She raged.

"Faith what are you talking about?" Buffy asked her mind spinning with the last few minutes happenings.

"Go on G tell B all about that fun ritual all slayers go through at eighteen. You know the one where you take all her powers away and force her to fight a Master vamp? Boytoy filled me in on it and English you try that on me and we are through."

"Xander told you about the Cruciamentum?" came form the mouth of all three watchers.

"Boytoy told me a lot of things I never would've guessed. He trusts me unlike the rest of you do him."

"Hey we trust Xander!" Willow spoke up getting angry at someone saying she didn't trust her best friend.

"You got a funny way of showing it Red. Boytoy loves you guys even when you treat him like crap and hide things he needs to know from him. Man's far too loyal for his own good."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me tell you guys a story. One Red and B wanted to keep from you guys and Boytoy and how after we heard it Boytoy lost control of his emotions. Let me tell you guys about Project Alexander."

Buffy and Willow paled.

_**

* * *

Grave**_

Alexander kneeled before the grave of Jesse gently placing a black rose against the headstone. After escaping the library he'd went home and grabbed his weapons before coming to this spot. He'd felt a presence following him ever since those fools tried to arrest him and so he decided there was no better fitting place to face that presence and every fear and doubt in his mind.

"Hello Valkyrie" he spoke not even looking up as he felt someone in the area.

"You know I never much liked that name I would've preferred Pestilence much more." She said tapping her chin in thought to his back.

"What are names to those fated to die? If it comforts you though it shall be the name engraved on your tombstone." He replied standing and slowly turning to face and see her for the first time.

She had sky blue eyes and hair the exact same color of his flowing down her back like a dark waterfall. A pale beauty seemingly untouched by age she wore a black skirt and blouse with knee length boots and fingerless gloves a black cloak encircling her form with the hood left down.

"Perhaps I did not come to fight Alexander? You seem so quick to judge me because of a past event you were not alive to see."

"You committed the ultimate sin and betrayed everything you were supposed to stand for. How could you call yourself Noir and then attack your partner even on the orders of the corrupt? Noir is supposed to protect and avenge the newborns the sword of darkness that Soldats forges in Noir was not meant to break itself. Because of your actions I was born. Because of you this bastard child of alchemy was created and now I don't know who or what I am. You are the one solely responsible for my pain and confusion and yet it's not fair that I cannot kill you!" He accused letting his feelings about his birth leak out.

"Noir is the tool of Soldats Alexander as it changes so must we. What you call corrupt is only the words Altena fed you as a child to help her own agenda. What do you truly know of Soldats that she did not teach you? Never once have you questioned the word of Altena and listened to others. When she learned of the project she made sure the prophecy Soldats saw was just enough to reinforce the plan to create you. The time when Noir was truly needed has passed yet now it serves a new purpose one that will occur even after Altena is allowed to complete the ritual."

"Then no matter what I chose I become nothing more then a tool." He said turning back to the grave.

"You are one of the few the High priest has blessed that wasn't chosen to perhaps be Noir Alexander if nothing else that proves you are more then a simple tool. Soldats wants you to return Alexander to fight at the side of the true Noir and in that become rich and powerful enough to one day set your gun aside for good." She spoke walking up to the grave and standing by his side.

"The price is eternally being linked to Soldats and death if I ever rebel. I am one of the few who know just whom Kirika was sent to kill the same night I murdered one of my fathers."

"Altena is the one who ordered that. She may have opposed using Kirika but when the death of that man was necessary she jumped at the chance to use her precious Alexander."

"That's not true!" he hissed placing a hand on the headstone.

"She took everything that wasn't essential to her plans away from you Alexander. Altena forged you into the perfect sword to insure her Noir was the only one to awaken and her Soldats was the only Soldats that would survive your wraith. You believe nothing good came from the current Soldats? Then perhaps you will remember thus." She pulled a box from her cloak and sat it upon the headstone.

The box was made from oak and painted black with white and blue vine shapes curling or running all over its surface. Metal pieces ran along the side to make it appear to be a miniature trunk even sporting a pair of tiny handles.

Alexander lifted his hand to let it run along the smooth surface memorizing every inch of the box. Slowly he brought a finger to the front clasp and lifting the box open. Inside there was space for things to be kept but at the back was an old mechanism that began to turn and emit a beautiful melody that seemed impossible for the level of technology. Resting atop the mechanism was a small figurine of a knight dressed in white with his sword pointed at the ground.

'_Flash'_

'_Alexander was dressed in his normal attire of black pants and a white shirt but was no older then three or four. He was standing in front of a woman easily in her twenties with short hair the same color as his own and wearing a lab coat over a white and cream colored uniform. She was leaning forward with a smile in her hands she held out the same box to him._

"_I thought that maybe since we don't have a piano here this could keep you company I know you miss being home and maybe this will take away the loneliness." She said placing the box in his hands._

"_I… Thank you very much." He replied politely and opened it to discover the song playing and the knight he looked to the woman questioningly._

"_You always look so sad or alone I thought that this music would reflect that and you seem like a knight to me. A gallant warrior rushing into battle to protect those he loves. Maybe one day you will even be knighted by the queen of England herself or maybe France will make you a musketeer." She said with a laugh._

'_Flash'_

Alexander shut the music box turning the music off and allowed his eyes to open not even sure when he had closed them. Turning his head he found the woman had not moved from his side.

"Dr. Ibiki gave you the things you craved more then life itself yet she was the first person you were ripped away from."

"I crave nothing what I do has to be done be it slaying demons or killing for money."

"Alexander above all else you crave recognition as well as other things closely related to it. When you trained under Altena you pushed yourself to near death just so she would praise you. At the base you performed everything as best you could to impress the head of project Alexander and Dr. Ibiki. The Harris's you tried to be perfect for them with grades manners and even just being a shadow out of there way. Your friends after the incident with the bully you tried to be loud and comical hiding anything bothering you away just to be their rock. The watcher when you met him you wanted so bad to revert to the good child but your fear stopped you so instead you remained the jester. Everyone you ever met Alexander all you wanted was to be recognized and loved."

"Everyone wants to be loved I doubt your suspicion and it doesn't change who or what I am."

"If you continue to defy them they will ask me to kill you Alexander do you honestly care so little for your own life."

"I don't know what to do I can't even figure out who I am anymore. Chloe, Kirika, and Altena if I go with you I'll have betrayed them the only family I've ever really known before Sunnydale."

"Noir will be created Alexander but it will be under Soldats control not under this faction that wants some 'grand return' Kirika and Mireille or Kirika and Chloe will be by your side. You know what the prophecy says about you and her. We cannot have one without the other."

"The odds of that happening are astronomical."

"It is coded into your very genetics Alexander and in her mind it will happen."

"I have some business to handle I thank you for the words I will consider them." Picking up the music box he turned to walk away.

"Alexander." He stopped at her call.

"I am still on orders to help the Mayor we are enemies and one of us may have to die do not expect me to spare you."

"I swore to kill you already your fate was sealed." He spoke before leaving and leading the Watcher team away.

_**

* * *

Library**_

Faith Paced the length of the floor after she finished telling the story of what was on the disk and then filling everyone in on just what it did to Xander and was doing to him even now. Patience was not one of the Bostonian slayers virtues and waiting for Xander to just pop up or get word that he was snagged was getting to test on her last nerve.

"Faith please calm down your walking is making me quite dizzy." Lindsey said after her fifth trip across the floor.

"We should've heard something by now Boytoy ain't an amateur and those losers wouldn't last five minutes if he took this serious. Only thing that might stop him is it came down to killing them. Damn it I should go out and find him not like his chakra is hard to miss in this town." She fumed sitting down.

"As good as young Alexander must be it matters very little. Every man out there was hand picked and fairly close to Mr. Travers he is out numbered and they most likely want to shoot him on sight." Wesley said his mind trying to wrap around the story he was just told.

Cordelia was silent though as she contemplated the story in her mind and trying to figure out just how someone could live with learning that about themselves. She and Xander were on good terms with the occasional argument to spice things up and keep them in practice and because they enjoyed the verbal sparring matches. Xander had sat down with her and talked it all out a few months before Christmas and while it bothered her that he was getting paid to kill people in her eyes the same dopey guy was still there just maturing.

Oz was well Oz-like about the whole situation. Xander was Xander and that was all he was. Why would the circumstances of his birth be cause for alarm and not celebration? People were a crazy bunch if they couldn't see that no matter the choices we make we are ultimately defined by our hearts and the company we choose to keep.

"This is exactly why he shouldn't have been allowed to see that disk or keep helping out. If he was safe from all this then he might have a chance at a normal life." Buffy spoke up finally keeping to her beliefs on the whole matter.

"Not your choice B. Boytoy had more right to that disk then anyone and it was his to begin with. Besides not everyone wants a boring life like you do." Faith replied eyeing her sister slayer.

"Better a boring life then going to prison or becoming a killer." Willow fired back.

"There isn't a prison that can hold Boytoy especially if he gets mad. Killing is in his blood be it demon or human the only consolation is he has a good heart and only goes after the bastards of the world. Either case it's his choice and as a friend I'll back him up and not try to decide his life for him."

"We're doing what's best for him Faith."

"Only person who can decide that is him" Oz spoke in his serene Zen-like voice.

Willow looked at him with betrayal shining in her eyes but any arguments were stalled as Wesley rec4ived a phone call. The others watched as he answered the phone and listened as the person on the line talked to him before ending the call.

"Seems the team found Alexander coming out of a graveyard and assaulted him. He took out ten good men before a pair of snipers got him with a tranquilizer round. They've moved him to a secure location until reinforcements can arrive to handle transport. The place still has nearly a hundred men in it and they have him in chains without any weapons."

"How long is the stuff supposed to keep him out?" Faith asked barely suppressing a growl.

"About 15 hours."

Getting up Faith went to the weapons locker and started grabbing the gear she would need. A pair of short swords rested against her back her dagger at her hip and a few throwing knives were all she needed.

"Faith what are you doing?" Lindsey asked once the girl walked back out to them.

"Boytoy doesn't get taken anywhere he doesn't want to go which means he let those idiots catch him. Your fifteen hours won't be but minutes knowing Boytoy and then he is going to fall on those bastards like a storm. I got the best chance of stopping him if he's lost it." She explained heading for the doors.

"You guys coming?"

_**

* * *

Cell**_

Alexander had been stripped of his cloak and shirt and every area patted down for hidden weapons. He was currently standing with his arms raised out at the sides each wrist locked in a metal cuff attached to a thick chain, which was attached to the ceiling forcing him upright. That left him in only his black slacks and his ninja sandals.

'_Dreams are the reality we wish for ourselves or the sins we bare come back to haunt us. These men and women are tainted and corrupt seeking vengeance for the fall of a blackened soul. I will send them to hell to meet their master again. Kirika is this what I'm supposed to do? The blood I shed perhaps it is not the only way but it is the way I choose. Forgive me lord in heaven but this child can do nothing more then take the lives of the souls you place here on earth.' _Alexander thought as he kept his eyes closed faking sleep.

Resolutions were hard to make in a world that was constantly changing especially when the rules of your life seemed to always shift one way or another. Alexander chose to do what came naturally to him. To kill and make those who had hurt him pay with their life. He couldn't decide where the road led but for now he had to walk it. Itachi had walked this road once as well and he never wanted to be like the ninja but he knew right now that is what he had to be. He only hoped he was making the right choice and if not that he could be pulled back from it.

He heard a key in the lock turn and the sound of the metal door swinging open. Keeping up his charade he waited as the heavy booted steps drew closer and closer to his form. When the man was close enough his eyes snapped open and he acted. Using the chains like a set of rings he brought his legs up and wrapped them around the guard's neck. The idiots had kept his hands apart and secure to stop him from making seals but they'd forgotten to bind his legs at all. Feeling him struggle he flexed his legs and sharply turned breaking the man's neck.

Letting the guard's body fall to the floor his foot keeping the door open Alexander stretched in his chains again maneuvering so his feet rested on the roof of his cell. Gathering chakra to the bottom of his feet he felt them latch onto the ceiling. Pushing more chakra he felt the pressure begin to build up between the concrete and the surface of his foot. Finally the pressure proved too much and the chains strained before being ripped out of the ceiling and he was launched to the ground leaving a small crater in the concrete.

He rose letting the chains remain along with the manacles as they would make deadly weapons. Looking at the guard he picked up his pistol and any extra clips he had along with a combat knife. The last thing he grabbed was the automatic rifle all the guards were carrying.

The crimson and black of the Mangekyo Sharingan looked up and out the door and this time there was no resistance as his lips twitched and rose into that unnatural smile. The sword forged by Soldats was indeed sharp and unlike Noir who was soaked in darkness Alexander was a blade destined to be coated in blood.

'_Those that deserve death shall always come before me. I am the blade to avenge and protect. I am I and while the personality has facets this is the element I know the score in. Didn't you tell me once mother that we can't run from our talent but we also can't be consumed by it. Maybe this is my balance.' _

Walking through the door he lashed out with the chain connected to his left arm the metal links wrapping around the neck of another guard, who died a second later when a bullet pierced her forehead. Expanding his senses and letting his chakra flow around him he searched for the power that would be radiating of the seal pendant that had been in his cloak. Finding it three floors up he continued walking using the chains to subdue anyone he ran across before opening fire at them conserving his chakra for the escape he knew was coming.

Entering the small room with nothing but a wooden table in it he let a sigh of relief come to him as he saw the black cloak and his shirt. Slipping both back on he felt some of his bloodlust quell thought still he knew these people had to die. Souls who corrupt and seek to punish others for the loss of corruption could not be allowed to continue to draw breathe.

"Maybe I am nothing more then a killer. Maybe I am just the weapon you forged to be used by one of two sides. This night though I don't kill for you or for money I kill to protect those I love and to insure that no one else but I have to coat their soul in death." He whispered to himself drawing his Nemesis pistols.

"Great now I making dramatic life changing monologues to myself it's official I've become Deadboy." He muttered an instant later.

_**

* * *

Outside**_

Faith and the rest of the gang gasped at the sight awaiting them. The building looked secure except for the five or six gaping holes that vented smoke into the air. The scent of death and scorched flesh filled their noses and the sound of gun fire and screaming came from within the building. Fifteen members of the watchers team burst out of the front doors most of them burned or cut in several places fear and fatigue marring their faces as they moved.

"He's not human theirs no way." One of them shouted.

"He killed them all without even blinking." A female guard said.

"We have to kill him here lads and lasses. A demon like that can't be allowed to live." The obvious leader called getting the rest to stop and aim their guns at the main doors.

"You idiots stop or he'll kill you!" Faith yelled attempting to stop further death.

"Shut the hell up Slayer or your next." The voice that spoke died a heartbeat later as a shuriken pierced his forehead.

"I would've allowed you to escape but you threatened my friend! After all this you still hunger to take away life. So be it you wish to die and join Quentin Travers in hell then come and face me." Alexander's voice floated from the entrance smoke obscuring his form.

"OPEN FIRE!" en masse the remaining fourteen watcher wet works team members unleashed a deadly spray of metal into the doorway.

The bullets didn't stop until each member had emptied an entire clip into the doorway but when the smoke cleared nothing but a bullet ridden hallway was seen.

"_Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu"_ (Earth Element Inner Decapitation Skill) was heard and suddenly a par of hands snaked out from the ground and dragged the leader down until only his head was above ground. Emerging from the ground as if it were water was Alexander.

Ducking he avoided a knife attack made by a braver man and struck out with his palms slamming them into the man's gut and hurling him back with the wind knocked out of him.

The battle was on in that moment the thirteen people able to fight charging the boy hoping to overwhelm him and Alexander simply waiting for them. He moved and flowed around each attack his hands lashing out in crippling strikes that forced each recipient back with varying degrees of external or internal injury.

"He's toying with them." Faith whispered watching him work.

"It doesn't scare him that he's out numbered or that we will see him kill." Cordelia breathed drawing everyone's attention to her.

Alexander jumped and spun his body around with a sharp kick knocking three people back and putting a little distance between him and the watchers capture team. He knew they would see him kill but he also had to punish these people.

He began walking towards his prey and watched fear fill their faces. Idly he wondered just how many people had given those looks to them and received no mercy. Chakra began flowing around him like a torrent yet only Faith could see it, while to the rest it looked like a wind was rising off of Xander's body.

"STOP IT!" Cordelia suddenly shouted and rushed forward grabbing onto Xander from behind and wrapping her arms around him.

"Stop it Xander they're defeated you've proven your point they won't be dumb enough to come back after you. Please Xander I don't want to see you lose your soul to this. You've killed enough now please just let them go be the bigger person and show them mercy." She pleaded holding onto him with tears in her eyes. She couldn't see her friend like this he might be an assassin but still he had to keep some humanity.

Faith was the next over her hand resting on his left shoulder.

"Boytoy don't cross that line because if you do you can't go back. They're beaten and I know you killed nearly all of them let that be enough let that be the vengeance and don't sink to their level. Let's just get out of here." She spoke trying to calm him down.

Alexander lowered his eyes the sharingan fading to his normal chocolate colored orbs. Bringing his hand sup he formed a set of seals and spoke out a jutsu.

"_Hikui Tenkuu Assaku no Jutsu"_ (Low Air Pressure Technique) forcing the air pressure to lower around the living watcher team he forced all to slip off to sleep or lose conciseness.

"Collect your dead and go back to the Watcher's council. If I see them again I will kill them. They stay alive tonight only because I don't want them to see me kill you." He spoke to the buried leader before walking away with Cordelia and Faith.

He stopped when he reached the rest of the Scooby gang.

"Now you must decide and I will abide by that decision. I can never reclaim the innocence I lost; this is my life take it or leave it because I can't change it." He spoke looking at each of them before continuing on.

"Faith why is my car here?" He asked seeing the F1.

"Uh, well we were kinda in hurry and I remember you telling me where the extra key was and it was an emergency." She tried to explain.

"We will have to work on evasion training tomorrow." He said seemingly off-handedly

"Aw come on Boytoy It was an emergency and I swear I will pay to get that scratch fixed." She stopped a second later when she spotted his eyebrow twitch. He hadn't noticed the scratch evidently.

"I think it's time you learned how to dodge explosive notes too."

"Crap."

"Do you mind if I join you guys?" Both sensei and student blinked at Cordelia.

"What? I may not be a slayer or some genetically created assassin but I am tired of being defenseless. I refuse to be the Zeppo of the group that's more of a Xander title anyway."

"Great just great I get anymore students and I might as well make Sunnyhell a hidden freaking village." He muttered.

"It could be worse."

"And now it most likely will be. Hey where the heck is my pockey?" turning he saw the guilty look on Faith's face.

"I think it's time we used shadow clones as well."

"Aw crap."

_**

* * *

Forest**_

Alexander sat on a stump in a quiet meditative stance, while Faith attempted to avoid her punishment for the loss of his beloved pockey and the scratch to his car by helping Cordelia along with training. He had not said a word about last night and both of his friends and students had not mentioned it as if they agreed it was forbidden ground.

He was thinking on the words Valkyrie had told him at Jesse's grave. The inevitable conflict between them was going to happen and he would be prepared if only to stop the Mayor but still she had brought a lot of issues to his mind.

'_I need to bring my training up if I plan to defeat that woman. A part of me doesn't want too but we became enemies the moment she was ordered to help the Mayor. I am not confident in my ability to kill her and that puts me at a handicap. Guess I need to stop being a lazy Nara and be more of an Uchiha genius.' _

Taking the seal charm from his pocket he watched it his chakra senses able to detect the churning mass of pure demonic power contained within its depths. Slowly the seal was converting the energy into chakra much like the Kyuubi and Shakaku used and granted their containers. It would be unstable but still the boost would come in handy at some point if he needed it and maybe he could use it to increase the chakra potential of those he chose to teach.

Putting it away he stood up and turned sensing people nearby from the only path into the woods he watched Buffy, Oz, Willow, Giles, and Lindsey walk up to them carrying what looked to be a picnic basket.

"If you're here to sign up you better have brought pockey and have a hidden village name picked out." He called out getting the attention of Cordelia and Faith.

"B what's the what?"

"We talked about it and decided we can't run your life and it would be silly to lose a friend or a son because of it." Giles responded as he and Lindsey began unrolling a blanket.

"You're our friend Xand and while I don't like what you do I've no right to judge. Promise us you'll be careful though/" Buffy said seemingly having lost her argument about cutting him out.

"Are we still friends? Willow asked reverting to her shy voice.

"Did you bring pockey?"

"Yes we brought pockey we know how much that blasted stuff is loved by you" Lindsey answered shaking her head at the youth.

"Then all is forgiven."

"Chow time" Oz offered.

"Yeah then lets you and I discuss a way to seal up that wolfy alter-ego of yours with a technique called the evil sealing method."

"Cool"

'_These people are worth protecting and worth killing for. Mother Altena and Mother Sarah I don't know which of the two paths I will follow but for now I just want to lose myself in these times before I am ripped away from them. I'll find my answer when I face you Valkyrie but until then I can enjoy this peace.' _He thought as he joined the group for a simple picnic and laughter as friends fully reconnected.

_**

* * *

England**_

Jonathan resisted the urge to laugh as he looked over the report from the fourteen officers that had survived the ordeal in Sunnydale. Alexander had slaughtered their numbers with incredible precession and power enough that he and his faction were very close to claiming complete power over the High Council.

'_Quentin I think even you could see the use of this boy. Soldats is making its play for the world and I can't allow them to take Alexander from us. Let's see which of our sins is greater Soldats and then discover if Alexander wants to be your tool or ours. A family reunion either he is good enough or she will finally prove herself.' _He though closing the report and picking up the ringing phone.

"Yes? Good then if Mr. Rayne is done with her prepare her for the trip to Sunnydale. Keep an eye on Soldats and their movements I don't want anyone to interfere. Accompany her if you wish but know you will die if she fails. Good then have a safe flight."

Hanging the phone up he sipped a cup of tea and thought about the phone call Wesley had made earlier. The boy had been stricken with the news of Alexander and then fear when he described the scene he had witnessed. Wesley was ordered to stay behind and act as a third watcher and council reprehensive.

_**

* * *

Cafeteria**_

The lifeless body of the lunch lady slumped to the floor the rat poison laden soup flowing down off the counter and onto her body mixing with the blood leaking. Alexander stared at her coldly before ripping the kunai used to kill her out of her forehead and wiping it clean. Buffy had somehow become telepathic and caught the stray thought in the lunchroom not knowing who was the thinker everyone had split up and he had gotten lucky. Lighting the woman on fire he walked away without ever being noticed.

Things were quickly getting out of hand and after losing the hard copies of the books of accession to the Mayor he was out for blood. Buffy's insane plan to get information by using Angel had predictably blown up in her face, while he and Giles had been in San Francisco.

Xander was training more and more these days pushing him beyond what he should've been capable of. The natural instinct to strike back or kill was stronger then ever but only in situations where his assassin mindset came into play. He suspected the more his seal charm converted the demons energy into demonic chakra some of it was leaking out into his own coil system. He rectified that by keeping it locked up when he wasn't sure he needed it.

Faith and Cordelia were training hard and for reasons that escaped him the former cheerleader was quickly catching up to the slayer. Cordelia showed a natural aptitude with genjutsu and a more stealthy or agile style relying on quick tactics and uses of chakra that could finish a target off fast before her inexperience or very limited chakra ran dry.

Tonight he was supposed to patrol with Faith and Buffy so he beat a hasty retreat for the library.

_**

* * *

Graveyard**_

Alexander spun around slamming a wooden kunai into a stunned vampire that dissolved into dust. Buffy and Faith were tag teaming another few and were basically playing with them. It seemed Buffy had passed on her ideals of playing with the enemy to Faith.

It seemed like a pretty average night, which ad him in high alert mode because even a vampire filled average night was not common lately. Not to mention he had felt a strange feeling all day as if something bad was on its way. Taking out the last Twinkie and his beloved pockey he combined the deliciously addictive goodness and devoured them licking his fingers as the slayer duo finished the last of the vampires.

He sensed someone nearby and brought his right hand out catching a kunai between his fingers as it was thrown from somewhere in the trees. He flipped it over to grab the handle and deflected a barrage of shurikens that came a second later even keeping up with the ones hidden in the shadows of others. Remaining calm he could feel the chakra of someone but it was higher then Faiths or Cordelia's yet substantially lower then his own.

"You can stop hiding now I can sense your chakra suppressed or not I know exactly where you are." He spoke simply and leaned against a headstone Buffy and Faith looking around for the assailant.

The response to his words came in the form of giggling flowing out from the trees. The sound was female in nature and sounded young no older then sixteen but most likely younger he determined.

"Don't you want to play hide and seek with me Alexander-Niisan" The voice was soft yet playful and followed by another set of childish giggling but still the subject began to come towards them.

The trio watched as a form came closer and closer before getting a full sight of her once she passed the tree line. She wore a black skirt that fell around her thighs and was tight against her with a crimson belt that held the various holsters a ninja would need along with a black blouse. She wore her hair in a pair of long pigtails with the rest falling down her back. Both her hair color and eyes were a match for his own it was as if he was looking at a slightly younger female version of himself.

"What the hell?" Faith yelled.

"My god she looks just like you Xander." Buffy said a step behind her.

"Of course I look just like Alexander-Niisan he is my Aniki after all." Both girls stared at her not knowing the words meaning.

"She called me older brother but it's impossible for me to have any siblings no matter how much you look like me." He spoke his voice neutral as he was trying to place the chakra signature she had.

"Yeah Boytoy is one of kind girly. They literally broke the mold with him." Faith spoke thinking about the teenage weapons birth.

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery don't you agree Aniki? They told me so much about you Alexander-Niisan. You were naughty though going out and trying to get something I couldn't be born with but they fixed that too so were still the same." She said her eyes switching to a pair of level three sharingan eyes at the end.

"Are you something created by Soldats or those fools who attacked the place of my creation?" he asked his voice never wavering even as Itachi's memories supplied a name for the chakra presence at last.

"I am the sin that will be pitted against the sin of Soldats. Please don't think ill of me Aniki but I have to kill you now." She replied with a smile.

"So the Avenger returns and this time in the body of someone produced because of my sinful birth. They attempted to forge their own weapon and continue the cycle of insanity. Creating life is God's territory not Man's when will people realize this." He spoke his weights falling off and the gravity jutsu on him fading.

"I was born in your shadow Aniki but when I kill you I will no longer judge my existence by how much I am like you. You'll pay for being created first and for the pain Itachi causeed in Sasuke!" she declared pulling out four kunai for each hand.

"Faith take Buffy and leave I don't want any distractions nor do I desire for you watch this." He ordered staring down the girl his eyes switching to his own sharingan.

"NOW!" he shouted with authority when neither moved forcing them into action and away from this fight.

She charged him as soon as the two were out of sight hurling her kunai at him, which were easily deflected by the kunai he still held. Alexander caught her incoming punch with his left hand then leaned back as she tried to take his head off with a kick. Lashing out with the kunai in his right hand she ducked and rolled back brining up a pistol and firing. The first bullet passed cleanly through his left shoulder but the rest were easily dodged with his speed and sharingan predicting. Coming up from his last dodge he dropped the kunai and ignoring the searing pain from his wound brought his Nemesis pistols and returning fire his shots grazing her legs and right arm but she refused to cry out in pain.

"First blood belongs to me Aniki you underestimated me." She said wagging a finger at him before rolling to avoid his gunshots.

Hiding behind a tree she made a few quick hand seals and cart wheeled out molding chakra in her lungs.

"_Katon Housenka No Jutsu"_ (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower Technique) she called and began spitting fireballs at him.

Avoiding the fireballs with ease he was struck full on by the hidden shurikens only to vanish a second later and be replaced by a broken tree branch. The girl jumped into the air to avoid the onslaught of ninja stars that came form behind her and formed another pattern of seals.

"_Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu"_ (Fire Element: Powerful Fireball Technique) the massive fireball flew towards Alexander who started making his own seals.

"_Mizu Tate no Jutsu"_ (Water Shield Technique) drawing water from the ground around him he was able to raise the shield of water in time to intercept the fireball and cancel its effect.

The girl charged through the resulting smoke attacking with martial arts and taijutsu. Both moved around the graveyard in a deadly dance of skill each countering the other or dodging a strike. Alexander was clearly dominating the fight though without his weights on and with his body already used to the speed and strain of this type of fighting his opponent could never stand a chance just using the copied skills with her own.

"I refuse to live in your shadow anymore. Why couldn't you stay the bumbling sidekick? If you didn't exist I wouldn't have to either, so just die and let me be free of your legacy." She screamed launching into a rapid series of kicks he leapt back from then ducked as she shot at him again.

'_I'm becoming distracted by her outbursts I have to let go of my feelings for now.' _He thought walling up every emotion he could and allowing his mind to simply slip into the mindset of the assassin Soldats created.

The two met again though now for every bruise and scrape she dealt to him he left a cut or wound in return. He could feel the wounds she had dealt to him though begin to pile up and even a few that weren't bad open up and bleed with the exertion of his body but still he was in far better shape then she was.

"Chidori!" she yelled the blue lightning and chakra gathering in her hand as she pushed all of her chakra into the attack not caring if her body died from the depletion as long as he was killed by her hand.

Charging at Alexander her attack was ripping at the ground but not slowing her down. As she brought the Chidori forward at his chest she watched as he sidestepped suddenly and let her pass him by. She felt white hit pain fill her a second later as he brought his gun up and fired into her back.

Alexander allowed his emotions to return as she fell forward the Chidori vanishing. Moving to her side he rolled her onto her back and prepared to heal the wounds he'd inflicted but stopped as he saw her pale skin. She had used too much chakra there wasn't enough to keep her alive even if he could stabilize her.

"Aniki I'm cold so cold I guess I wasn't good enough." She whispered her eyes glazing.

He reached into his cloak for the seal tag maybe he could use the demonic chakra as filler until he could heal her. He was stopped by her hand tugging on his and pulling it to her cheek.

"Please don't Alexander-Niisan there's nothing for me in this world without killing you as the price. Do you think if I had been born like a normal girl or like you at Soldats we could've been a family?"

"I can fix you Imouto and then we can be a family I won't let those bastards who created you use you again." He said trying to go for the charm again but she held his hand firm.

"You called me little sister I'm so happy Aniki now I can go in peace knowing you loved me for me. Aniki do you think our Kaasan and Tousan are waiting for me or that I can even go where they are?" she was growing weaker crying at the end.

Tears flowed openly down Alexander's eyes making the sharingan shine in beauty and sorrow.

"Of course they are Imouto we have many mothers and fathers and they're all waiting to see you and tell you how proud of you they are. You're a good girl and heaven is the reward for good little girls."

"So cold, Alexander-Niisan will you please wrap me in your beautiful black flames? I want to be warm so badly." She pleaded.

"Close your eyes ok? Close your eyes and go to sleep and when you wake up I promise they'll be there waiting." He told her and started the seals as she did.

"I'll miss you Aniki and I promise to tell them all hello for you and watch all your fun battles. I love you Alexander-Niisan."

"I love you too Imouto." He whispered as he finished the last seal.

"My name was Alexandria." She breathed out.

"_Amaterasu"_ (Goddess of the Sun Technique) he called out softly letting the Uchiha black flames flow and consume the body of the one living blood-family member he would ever have.

Throwing his head back sparkling tears were thrown around him glistening as they fell. He wailed at the sky in sorrow and loss knowing he only had himself to blame for another person dying.

'_I'm truly no better then Itachi.'_

_**

* * *

Graves**_

Faith walked into the area she was sure Xander was in. He had come into the library that night cut and bruised but seemingly unfeeling to his injuries. After patching him up they had only gotten from him that the girl was gone, which to Faith meant he had done what he didn't want to and killed her. He had since gone back to being his old self but Faith could see unlike the others it was just an act just a defense mechanism so he didn't have to talk about it. She also figured his killing mindset was another of those funny mechanism things she had gotten from psychology books she found in Lindsey's stuff.

A second grave now stood next to Jesse's the headstone was new and the earth around the hole was still clearly visible showing how recent the coffin had been placed. The headstone read.

_Alexandria Uchiha_

_His Imouto_

'_No longer a Shadow'_

"I figured you'd be the one to come look for me Faithie." He spoke without turning around.

"You put up a good front Boytoy but I know you better then even Red. You know if you hadn't done it she would've killed you."

"Maybe that would have been for the best."

He blinked as Faith marched up and turned him around then delivered a right hook that both hurt and turned his head.

"Don't you ever fucking say that again Boytoy or I'll kick your ass myself? A lot of people need you and you're doing good work it's not your damn fault these nutcases did what they did. So stop blaming yourself yes you had to kill her and maybe you've failed a few people or iced a few fuckers but damn it Boytoy you can't let it destroy you."

"I guess I have been a little broody."

"A little, I was about to check you for forehead growth and then stake you if it was anywhere near Fang or god forbid that Haruno chick from that anime we watched."

"This is the first time I've killed and felt any remorse for it. Maybe it was there with Miss C but it was overshadowed by my anger. I didn't just end her life I fought and broke her and then held her in my arms and got forgiven for it before the end. A part of me is disgusted with that feeling while another is glad."

"It's called being human Boytoy a nasty habit but hey what can you do about it?"

"I have more practice being an assassin."

"Yeah, yeah now come one C and I let you off the hook yesterday for training but not today Boytoy."

"You do know you can train without me right?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Shaking his head he walked away with Faith though he wore a thin smile his eyes remained sharp yet bored looking.

'_I won't always be here Faith. Soon it will be time for me to go fulfill my purpose. The Soldats is calling to me and I can't ignore it forever. My loyalty has yet to be decided but my place will soon be at the Manor. I've one more fight in this place and one last demon to slay and then I will vanish again. I just hope you and everyone can understand. _

"Let's grab some snacks before we go Faith."

"What kind?"

"Pockey and Twinkies the greatest foods on earth my friend."

"To quote you and your catch phrase Boytoy. Troublesome."

* * *

Please read and review

Ending note 1: I am taking suggestions for the rest of this series so let me see your creativity.

Ending note 2: The pairing will not be seen until a few chapters for now as I am building to something big so the mystery continues.

Till next time


	14. Chapter 14: Child of the Soldats

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Noir, or Naruto. All rights belong to their creators and producers so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a BTVS fanfic and my first attempt at a crossover of this magnitude so make sure to give me feedback.

Author note 2: To those who know my work no I have not given up on "_Mazoku_" I do intend to finish it but this story will not die in my head and demands to be written.

Author note 3: I am in the market for a beta reader please let me know in the review if you would like the job as I am quite desperate.

Author note 4: I have never attempted a story like this and anyone who truly knows the world of "_Noir_" that might help me out after this chapter I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Summary: Memories- they are like grains of sand that can slip away or be forced into a compacted space. Who is he really? What is the path he must take? He has forgotten those times to be left waiting for the call. Yet on all hallows eve a mistake shall awaken what he has lost. Given the mind of a genius murderer and the return of what he never knew he lost. The legacy of the third will be written in blood.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Alexander

Chapter Fourteen: Child of the Soldats

Alexander watched as Oz caught the incoming fists of both Cordelia and Faith in his open palms and didn't move an inch. The seal placed over his heart, to block the werewolf from emerging, had the side-effect of dumping an incredible amount of chakra into the musician. Most of that chakra was burned off by the seal, but the rest gave him more then enough energy to undergo ninja training. Given his love of music, Oz took the style employed by Orochimaru's sound village easily and flourished with ninjutsu.

'_Three students, Faith, a budding genius with taijutsu and offensive ninjutsu, Cordelia, a masterful user of genjutsu, and the silent killing method, and Oz, a ninjutsu specialist, and possibly the only person alive who might be able to use all of the Hidden village of Sound's techniques other than me. My trial's have already begun, but is the Valkyrie the only test? I suppose I need to bring up their training and their level before I focus on that.' _He thought as he watched all three of his students dance around the clearing, often going up trees or along the water to gain an advantage.

"That's enough." He called out, making Faith stop in mid kick and lose her balance, and fall on her butt.

"Aw, come on. I had him and Queen C too this time." She protested heartily, climbing back to her feet.

"Yeah right, you might be stronger than me, slayer the second, but you're louder than a cement truck when you move." Cordelia replied, sending the two into a verbal spar, only equaled by Cordelia and Xander in the past.

"Oz, your thoughts?" he asked with a laugh.

"I'm good." He replied in his usual lack of words.

"Seriously, Oz, you could give an Aburame a run for their money in the silent department."

"Thanks, I think."

Xander shook his head with a laugh and reached into his backpack next to the stump he was sitting on, and pulled out three thick looking books with blank covers.

"Catch guys!" He called out, tossing a book to each of them, and watched them eyeing him with curiosity.

"You guys know the basics, in fact, the three of you would be considered geniuses in Itachi's world. Now, considering none of you should be able to even do any of this stuff, I am kinda surprised with the results of this little experiment and want to take it further. So, with the impending doom of the Mayor looming ahead of us, it's time you three start to specialize your training, and grow into fine Shinobi. Open your books." He explained and sat back to watch.

Faith flipped her book open with no small amount of pride in her eyes. Xander had not thought it possible for even her to learn anything, and he had had even called her a genius, no one had done that. Blinking, she found the book was filled with written instructions along with drawn examples of various taijutsu forms along with a few elemental jutsu.

'_Cool! Just wait, Queen C and Wolfy, spar with me next time, I'll kick your asses.' _She thought with a smile.

Cordelia opened her book and nearly dropped it when she found a pair of silver daggers strapped to the inside cover. Flipping ahead, she found the book full of genjutsu techniques along with comments on how to best use them or how to best fool someone. Next was a section about trap setting and making. The final part was an enhanced version of the Heavenly Mist sword style changed to fit a dagger or knife user added in were extra comments on the art of silent killing.

'_Wow! The dweeb came through, but his handwriting still looks like chicken crap.'_

Oz didn't bat an eyelid or even blink as he opened his book and began reading. The book was a manual and guide into the Sound style of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. Oz quirked an eyebrow though, when he read Xander's quirky ideas on how to replicate certain attacks, or abilities without the necessary bloodline traits, or accessories Orochimaru gave his ninja. He was fairly sure one of those ideas wasn't possible, though.

'_Then again, should any of this be possible? Our lives seem like a story written out by deranged mind with a god complex. If that's the case, then we are only capable of what, he allows us, and since I can do this, I should be able to do this. Isn't this the basis of faith though in the higher power? I suppose if god allows us to be ninja, then who am I to disagree?' _

"Well, that's it for today, guys. I suggest you really study this stuff and practice it or I will get you for wasting my valuable time and pockey reserves." Xander spoke, getting up from his stump, and stretching with a yawn.

"Hey, Boytoy, we ever going to do like a genin exam, or something you know, like on that show?" Faith asked.

"No, this is not a hidden village, and I'm most definitely not a Kage, besides I might not be sticking around after graduation, you know my normal summer activities." He replied.

"So what? If we're good enough, give us the stupid test, dweeb." Cordelia said.

"If you take a genin exam that means you embrace the life of a ninja and the life of the things you've been taught. Taking and passing that test means you are willing to steal and kill for money. Shinobi are little more than assassins, really, with the occasional bodyguard and information theft job. Not one of you can even watch me kill, so I doubt you would be willing to do it, either at least not a human being."

"Heavy." Oz said, breaking the silence.

"That about sums it up."

_**

* * *

Unknown Place**_

"I think it's time we stopped easily testing Alexander. If he is to serve our purposes, he must be tested much harsher then Noir. I want you to send our knights after him, but keep to the rules of the sanction. Valkyrie is the final test for him, but still, I need to see with my own eyes. Altena and her foolish plans are already in motion to counteract the ritual, if it cannot be stopped, we need our crimson sword on our side. The reasons behind her grand return are sound and well liked, but we know the motives are insanity. Noir and Alexander must be our tools, not that loon."

The man spoke at length into his phone, before hanging it up, and turning to face the lamp on his desk, his dark brown hair slightly graying and his tired eyes were covered by sunglasses.

"The Soldats must control this situation, or the caring mother might destroy us all." He muttered.

_**

* * *

Sunnydale**_

Alexander walked down the streets that night. Buffy and Faith were pulling patrol and the others had things to do, so he found himself alone with free time to burn. He was dressed in black slacks with a matching shirt styled after Itachi's with a black dress shirt worn open over it. He blinked as a black sedan stopped at the intersection ahead of him. When the window rolled down and he spotted the barrel of a gun, he instantly started moving. Diving into an alley, he barely avoided the deadly spray of bullets the attacker launched at him.

'_Note to self. NEVER say I am bored on a Hellmouth again.' _He thought as he drew one of his Nemesis pistols. Loading a clip of normal bullets, he jumped onto the alley wall and ran up and onto a roof.

Bringing his gun up, he fired then rolled right, and fired again as a bullet whizzed past his previous location. The shot caught a man in a blue suit and black tie, wearing a white harlequin's mask in the chest, he crumbled onto the ground. Moving to his location, he put his gun away and picked up the man's silenced pistol, eyes switching to sharingan, and looking for more targets.

'_At least ten on this roof, about twenty on the other, two nearby roofs. The masks suggest these are Soldats Knights, and they look more than willing to kill me. Damn it to hell, why are the trials always so bothersome? The rules are in place so the gang is safe for the moment. Alright then, Soldats, you want to test me with more than Valkyrie, then I will prove myself and soak my soul in blood.'_

Rolling from his position, he fired off a quick succession of shots bringing down three of the men, and quickly moving to their position hiding behind an air conditioning unit. Raising his gun, he shot another nearby target, and began scooping up the extra ammo clips the three men had been carrying for their silenced pistols. Moving quickly, he began weaving through the roof and shooting anything that moved leaving dead bodies in his wake.

The ten on his current roof were dead, but he now found himself pinned down by automatic weapons fire from two sides as the knights on the other two roofs opened fire.

Placing a hand on the ground, he sent chakra flowing through it, and watched as several distracting small explosions went off confusing his adversaries. Using the distraction, he made one quick hand seal and smiled.

"_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."_ (Shadow Clone Technique) several solid clones of himself appeared randomly on the roof and nodded to him understanding the plan.

"_Kirigakure no Jutsu."_ (Hidden Mist Technique) as the fog covered the roof and his location, he picked up another silenced pistol and waited. Sensing one of his clones jumping out of the fog barrier, and vanishing a second later, due to gunfire. He opened fire, his mind and sharingan predicted where the enemy was, nodding as he heard two men fall over from fatal wounds.

He repeated this process several times until the enemy was thinned, and stopped shooting his clones. Dismissing the remaining, he let the mist slowly fade away and remained still.

Spinning up from his hiding place, suddenly he brought his guns to bare, and began firing, his eyes drooping slightly, and his face slipping into an emotionless mask. The bullets made no sound because of the silencers and ripped through the remaining men like tissue paper. Carefully gathering up their weapons and valuables, he bundled them up with his shirt and climbed down from the building.

He quickly sprinted for home, his chakra enhanced speed making him little more than a blur.

_**

* * *

Giles Residence**_

Getting into his room, he sighed with relief and dumped his cargo onto the bed. Going to his closet, he grabbed his cloak and normal hunting gear. Tossing his clothes off, he quickly changed and began loading up on weapons.

"There has to be more out there, and if I don't deal with them, then they'll go after Faith and the others." He cursed as he finished preparing by loading his modular rifle.

Taking silencers off pistols and rifle, he was able to sound proof his personal guns and opening his window, he was out into the night to hunt the would-be hunters.

'_Troublesome.'_

_**

* * *

Mayors Office**_

Valkyrie, or as she had once been known Sarah McNeal, was standing and staring out the window with a cup of tea in her hands. A twisted yet contented smile dawning her lips.

"Why do you seem so damn happy tonight?" Mr. Trick asked from where he was sitting in front of the Mayor's desk.

"Because, my dear Trick, tonight, my boy is out there proving to the Soldats and myself just how good he really is. Unlike you, he will actually get his hands dirty." She replied curtly before taking a sip of tea.

"They grow up so fast, don't they? One day they're needing a diaper changed, the next, they're all grown up and killing on their own." Mayor Wilkins replied in his Cleaver like way.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this kid one of the Slayers crew? If he's out there distracted tonight, why aren't we taking him out?"

"So old yet possessing no brain, quite sad for your species." Sarah answered the man with rudeness.

Trick growled and stood up switching to his game face, but before he could act, he fell to the ground as Sarah shot him in the knee with her back still to him.

"Scum such as you should remember your place when dealing with others who are your betters." She warned, slipping the gun into her cloak and then sipping a drink of tea.

"Now, children, you shouldn't fight, we're all one big family in this, so hug and make up. Now, don't you both feel better? Mr. Trick, when you're healed up, I require you and Sarah to fetch an important item for my ascension. It'll be arriving at the airport tomorrow night."

He watched trick nodding before saying anything else.

"Alright, then as a treat, who wants ice cream?"

_**

* * *

Sunnydale**_

Six of the Soldats knights pulled their guns as they heard steps approaching them. Letting out a breath, they lowered their guns when they spotted it was only one of their own approaching. They didn't have time to prepare when the man brought a gun up with jerky movements and began shooting them. Even when they returned fire, the body only shook from the impact then started shooting again. As the sixth man died, the supposed comrade and killer sagged to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

"You should be proud, you died a true puppet to the Soldats." Alexander joked, jumping out of a tree, the last of his chakra strings flowing from around the sagged body and back into his fingers.

Hearing several explosions in the distance, he smiled as that meant his opponents had run into his traps, or one of his exploding shadow clones. Taking off in a silent run, his arms flew outward pointing to the sides, and he pulled the triggers on his Berretta pistols, both silenced gun spewing death at his enemy.

Stopping after the little run, he leaned against a tree and looked at the dead bodies of those who'd gotten past his trap ad the clones. Sliding his hand guns back into his cloak, he allowed his smile to become twisted. The more he killed, it seems the more he was accepting of what they wanted, and a part of his mind was worried it was some sort of brainwashing ploy, or that he was truly becoming a cold blooded killer.

"Damn it brain, stop thinking, I know I'm a genius now because of my oh, so great birth and Itachi's brains, but you're too freaking loud. I miss the quiet." He muttered, smacking himself on the forehead.

"Well, I suppose the fun is over now, and I'm out of snacks, so better get home before G-dad sends the FBI after me." He said to himself before walking away from his killing grounds, whistling the tune from his music box.

_**

* * *

Library**_

"Tame the Pockey, but respect the Twinkie." Xander said, holding one of each in a different hand, seemingly studying them.

The others sat around the table blinking at him, and then looking down at the paper sat on the table then back up. The paper was the scores Xander had received in the SAT's that they all recently took.

"Xander, how did you get above a 1500 on the test?" Willow finally asked breaking the silence.

"Wills, my dear friend, I am an evil genius, I just chose to not show it, now back to my debate,"

"Xander, did you cheat?" Buffy accused.

"Buff, just because this piece of paper says I'm smarter than you is no reason to wound my pride. You women seem willing to do that a lot."

"You must admit, it is a bit odd to see someone who has never taken an interest in school score a 1560 on the SAT." Lindsey responded.

"I don't like school not because it's hard, but because I always knew the things they taught, and at the time I had no idea why." He spoke and set his snacks down before leaning back in his chair.

"She made sure I studied back then, and even Kirika too, had though she never was much into the literary stuff. My time at the base also helped as Dr. Ibiki thought I should study modern theory, a bit well modern for the time anyway. I know things that no teenager or child should, and I choose not to show them, unless I have to, or I want to. The hardest shadow to see is the one you yourself cast." He explained.

"How very Oz-like, Boytoy, care to explain it to us non-geniuses?" Faith asked with a snicker.

"Look underneath the underneath." Oz supplied.

"Yep, if you always show off, then how can you surprise people? Also, it is most definitely good to surprise people if your faces are any indicator." He laughed.

That seemed to pacify the group and most of them headed off to class. Xander just out his feet up on the table and closed his eyes. Faith and he were the only ones left in the room.

"So you cheated, right?"

"Like there was no tomorrow. Couldn't on verbal section, but it was fairly easy with my combined memories, the rest though. The Soldats didn't raise no fool, Faithie." He replied.

_**

* * *

Airfield**_

Trick and Sarah watched as a rather freakish looking man exited the single engine plane and walked towards them with a box chained to his wrist. When the man reached them, he looked around.

"I was supposed to meet Wilkins here personally." He said, watching the two with distrust.

"He's waiting for us at City Hall." Trick answered, gesturing to the waiting limousine.

"That wasn't the deal, now get Wilkins here, or I'll be leaving!" the man responded.

"That would be inconvenient." Sarah spoke watching the man warily.

"Look lady, we had a deal, and I don't even know you're his people, so get him here in ten minutes or no box."

"I prefer option C." she said, drawing a pistol and placing six rounds into the man's chest.

"That wasn't necessary, you should try to learn some manners." Trick spoke up, watching her draw a knife and cut the chain off.

"Mr. Trick, refrain from telling me how to do my job, and I won't feel a need to destroy you." She replied, walking to the limo.

_**

* * *

Library**_

"So this weird box Buffy saw Trick and Valkyrie bring to city hall is important for the Mayor's ascension?" Xander asked, after listening to Buffy report in.

"I'd imagine if this box is important enough to use his best people, yes." Lindsey replied looking through a book for the box itself.

Xander shut his eyes and listened to the gang as they discussed what to do. He was aware of three pairs of eyes discreetly watching him when Buffy announced her plan to get the box and Wesley pointing out the odds of their supernatural protection around the place.

"This looks like a job for Wiccan girl then." After the words left Buffy's mouth, Xander opened his eyes and whistled, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"No Buff, this isn't a job for Wills, you, or Angel. Faith, Oz, Cordelia, and I will go in get the box and be out before anyone can catch us, and even if they do, I trust them to be able to handle any hairy situation." He said then got up from his seat.

Willow looked rather hurt by this.

"Willow, you're a great hacker and awesome with the Wicca magic stuff, but this is a job for trained professionals. Valkyrie might be there, and she can sense magic, so you'd be discovered before anything could be accomplished."

"Sorry Red, but Boytoy is right. So what's the plan?" Faith said supporting Xander. Cordelia looked to him as well.

"Willow, I need you to hack City Record and get us the floor plan for city hall. G-dad, Lindsey, and Wesley, get the books and figure out how to destroy the box once we have it. Buffy, go get Angel and then come back here to provide security for the library, while Willow and the Watchers cook up the spell." He explained and left no room for arguing.

"Faith, Cordelia, and Oz, go home and change into the appropriate gear and gather your weapons and tools. Prepare for both human and supernatural targets you're allowed to subdue or kill, if need be, if you can't handle it then don't show up. We meet near back here in one hour."

"This is your genin exam, by the way." He said that then turned and walked out, he had to prepare as well.

"Cool." Oz said, breaking them out of their reverie, and heading out to get ready.

_**

* * *

One Hour Later**_

Alexander sat calmly, disassembling and checking each part of his guns for fault, before cleaning the parts. He had brought all four of his primary hand guns and his modular rifle along with three of the guns he'd liberated from his attackers the other night. Buffy watched in a sort of detached horror as he calmly and methodically worked on the guns.

"Xand, when did you learn to do that so easily?" she asked.

"When I was two." He replied without thinking as he was focused on his task.

Putting his Berretta back together, he closed his eyes and simply let himself revel in the feelings and memories of his first gun. Opening his eyes, he leveled the weapon at Buffy and watcher, her eyes widen before putting down the gun, and starting on the next.

"If I wanted to hurt you Buff, I already would have, lighten up, it wasn't loaded." He said trying to smooth things over with her.

"Ok, I got the plans, Xander." Willow announced happily as she set the numerous papers out on the table.

"Great Wills, now all we need is the others, and this party can get started." He praised the redhead and looked towards the doors.

As if summoned by his words, the doors were pushed open, and his three students walked in.

Oz was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants, the pockets serving to hide his weapons and gear. Along with it, he wore a black T-shirt and jean jacket looking normal, yet also prepared.

Faith was dressed in black leather pants and a black top that stopped above her belly button. A belt turned slightly to favor her right side contained her various holsters and pouches. The gleam in her eye reminded Xander just why the dark haired slayer had piqued his interest back in Boston.

Cordelia was a shocker for Xander though; he'd expected her to back out or show up in a skirt or something, but he was proven wrong. She was dressed in all black from her tank top and jacket to the tight pants and ankle high heeled boots she wore. She had her equipment seemingly in varying places for easy access in different situations.

Shaking his head, he stood up and tossed each of them a silenced handgun and stalled their protests with a hand. He wore his standard gear for any assassination or patrol. Black ninja sandals, pants with the bottoms taped to his legs, black shirt styled after Itachi's; and his black cloak with the crimson clouds outlined in white.

"I know you guys don't like guns and have no intention of killing someone tonight. In fact, I don't think you should have them either, considering I've not trained you to use a gun or do upkeep on them, but it can't be helped tonight. We are heading into enemy territory with very little intelligence and preparation time. If all else fails, you have something that can protect you or buy you enough time to get away. One more thing, if your life is on the line then kill to protect your own life or a friend's life. Anyone want out knowing these conditions and orders?" He watched as no one volunteered and smiled at them.

"You guys are seriously creeping me out now." He said and turned his back to examine the floor plan.

He never noticed Cordelia and Faith hand over $5 each to Oz, though he did hear the musician mutter.

"Suckers."

_**

* * *

City Hall**_

"This is Crimson blade, all posts check in and report." Alexander whispered into his headset as he hid behind an AC unit on the roof of a building beside city hall.

"Mirage beauty, I've got a count of at least four guards on the roof, and six more walking a patrol in the building, none seem armed, Crimson blade." Cordelia answered first, her position being the roof on the opposite side of city hall.

"This is Music man, I can confirm Mirage's targets on the roof, and they are all vampires, no heartbeat or breath detected." Oz spoke next from an alleyway, his ears being flooded with chakra to enhance every sound as he had been learning to do from both Xander and his book.

"Boston Slayer here, and I've got movement on street level. Looks like Valkyrie is flying the nest." Faith responded from Oz's van parked across the street.

"We can't miss this chance. Boston slayer, join me up here. Mirage, get ready to attack. Music man, come up the wall and hit the guards with a sound technique. When he strikes, you both move in and take the guards down while I deal with the alarms and power. We go in five, be in position or get left behind by then." Alexander ordered.

When five minutes passed, Oz shot up the wall with as much speed as he could, while doing hand seals and preparing his technique for launch. Reaching the edge of the roof, he jumped into the air and finished the last of the three necessary seals.

"_Jigoku Himei no Jutsu."_ (Hell Shriek Technique) opening his mouth wide, he let out a chakra infused shriek that slammed into the vampires, and even shattered the glass on the roof skylight.

The vampires, due to heightened senses, were extremely more vulnerable to this technique then normal people. The four guards were forced to the ground in intense pain, their bodies numb and paralyzed from it. Faith and Cordelia ran to the edge of their roofs and easily jumped onto the city hall's roof. They quickly went to work on the helpless undead dusting them in seconds.

Alexander landed on the roof spreading his chakra out, and forming it into a magnetic field that shorted out the alarm box and electrical wiring buried in the concrete. Walking to the door that led inside, he slid it open and spotted an electrical socket nearby. Holding out his right hand, he drew the magnetic field back in and sent chakra into his right hand.

"_Raiton Yaiba no Jutsu."_ (Thunder Blade Technique) the chakra quickly took the form of electricity. He kept the blade protruding from his index and middle finger the size of a knife blade and then jammed it into the electrical socket. Nothing happened for a minute, and then all the lights in the building went out as the fuse box was overloaded.

"Mirage, down through the skylight and secure the package. Boston, go and cover her. Music man, you and me down through the building to draw security away from the box. We have ten minutes max, before either the police or reinforcements can arrive, so move." With that, he slid his face mask up and activated his sharingan.

Three heads nodded and split up.

_**

* * *

Hallways**_

Alexander rolled into the darkened hall and stayed on one knee, his handgun sweeping for targets, before he started moving with Oz heading the other direction. Spying a door opened, he waited until he saw the golden glowing eyes of a vampire, he used the vampire killing round, entering the demons heart and dusting him.

He could hear the dusting sound coming from behind him now and knew Oz had begun attacking targets with wooden knives or stakes. He continued ahead, his gun constantly raised, and picked off each target as it made itself available to his eyes.

Oz spun around stabbing another vampire with his wooden dagger and pulling it free of its chest so it didn't dust with the body. He could feel his senses becoming enhanced as he flooded his body with chakra, more animalistic energy only adding to his adrenaline. He suddenly ducked and performed a sweeping kick behind him, dropping the human that had been sneaking up on him. A moment later, he knocked the person out with a well placed strike to the temples.

Both cursed when the lights turned back on, and an alarm went off from within the Mayor's office. From opposite directions, they sprinted towards the location of their friends.

**_

* * *

Mayor's Office_**

Cordelia landed with ease followed by Faith, and they both looked around checking for enemy targets before walking to the box. Faith took a position to watch the door and windows, while Cordelia began inspecting the object of their mission.

'_Definitely a magical barrier around it, I can sense the same energy as when Willow does a spell, so how do I counter it? If I can force my chakra into a specific point, then I should be able to force open the barrier enough to get the box out.'_ She thought, tapping her chin.

What Cordelia lacked in chakra amounts, she made up for in near perfect control, and still with Xander's exercises, her chakra was expanding everyday. Forcing chakra into her palm, she began centering it, and placed it against the barrier. The contact point sparked as the barrier resisted, and Cordelia sweated from the concentration and straining, but slowly her chakra was able to force open the barrier. Reaching inside with her free hand, she quickly dragged the box out, and canceled the flow of chakra.

"Mission accomplished, let's bolt." Cordelia announced to Faith with an arrogant smile.

It was at that moment that the lights turned back on, and the secondary alarm rigged for the box, began blaring.

Turning, she ran towards Faith who cupped her hands and when Cordelia stepped onto them, gave her a slight push to help her jump up and through the skylight opening.

"_Kirigakure no Jutsu."_ (Hidden Mist Technique) She called once back on the roof and finishing the seals spreading out the mist to cover the area and hiding their escape route.

Faith, meanwhile, rolled to hide behind the desk as the door opened and a human security guard leveled a revolver into the doorway. Throwing a wooden shuriken towards the door, she heard the man duck back into the hallway, and fired a few wild shots back in. She listened for a second and heard the barest of sounds and then the guard's body falling over. Taking the opportunity, she got under the skylight and pushing chakra into her legs and jumped up and out.

Alexander watched the guard die from his shot and heard Faith make her escape. Rolling right, he shot another guard coming down the hall and continued towards the office. He spotted Oz coming around the opposite corner and shot the vampire trying to sneak up on him.

Oz's eyes watched in detachment as Xander fired over his shoulder then rolled, and shot another person who had been behind him. It was like watching a ballet drenched in blood. His ears suddenly twitched, and he spotted a human come around the corner, while Xander was distracted with a vampire. Bringing up his gun, he fired on instinct to protect his friend.

Alexander turned seeing the shotgun toting guard falling, and then spotted Oz's smoking gun. He quickly dispatched the vampire, and headed into the office with the werewolf. Helping him jump first, he was a step behind and before they made an escape, he whispered low enough for the man to hear him without using the headset.

"Breakdown later, so we can talk about this in private." Receiving a nod, they were off through the mist.

_**

* * *

Library**_

The four entered the library box in hand, to see a large cauldron bubbling and the watchers adding in various ingredients. Buffy was sitting at the table and Angel was sitting on the stairs.

"Hey gang, we're back and with the cargo. Where's Wills so we can get this party started?" Xander asked, setting the box on the table.

"We were missing an ingredient and she volunteered to fetch it for us. Come to think about it, she has been gone a long time." Lindsey said looking around for a clock.

"Please tell me, you didn't let her go without an escort?" Xander asked rubbing his temples, and feeling the tension building inside Oz.

"Well, I mean, it was just supposed to be a quick errand." Buffy answered and then Xander heard his cell phone ring. Taking it out, he answered the call with a sigh.

"Hello?"

"Hello Alexander." A female British accented voice responded.

"You missed the party, Valkyrie, and here I thought, you and I might get to dance."

"I had to pick someone up for Mr. Wilkins, you might know her, Alexander, I believe her name is Willow."

"If you hurt her, I swear, not even the Soldats will be able to protect you from my wrath."

"Now, now, little one, if she is harmed, it will be entirely your fault. You have something we want, and we have something you want, I think a trade is mutually acceptable."

"Since when do assassins become kidnappers?"

"Would you prefer I slit her pretty little throat and send her heart to your werewolf friend?"

"It's not my call."

"You've one hour to decide, just simply call me back with your decision. Oh, and Alexander, in the future don't attempt to fool me so easily, I could sense your Boston slayer's presence, quite shortsighted of you to keep her so close."

Ending the call, he growled before taking a deep breath, and putting his phone back into his pocket.

"They've got Willow and want to trade us for the box, we've got an hour to respond or she dies." He said, dropping into a chair.

He listened as they argued amongst each other about what should be done until Oz kicked the cauldron over spilling the spell components all over the floor. Not even looking up, Xander made the call.

* * *

"You want to talk about it?" Xander asked Oz as they chained another door closed. Buffy's plan was to make sure the Mayor and his cronies only had one way in and one way out of the school. Xander was adding to this by putting up explosive notes.

"No" he replied, placing the padlock onto the chains.

"Look Oz, I know you're worried about Willow, but if you're thinking about the mission, it could get not only her but all of us killed."

"It was the Wolf. The instincts made me act before I thought. I don't really know what to think, but I don't want to do it again."

"We'll talk more after this is over then. Remorse is what keeps you human, Oz-man, but if someone you cherish is in danger, then it might be necessary to kill. That is the way of a kind shinobi."

"Cool, but Willow first, then meaningful talks."

_**

* * *

Cafeteria**_

"Isn't this exciting, meeting here at midnight, oh, so dangerous." The Mayor announced as he and his vampire minions entered through the only way in. Willow was being led and restrained by Valkyrie.

Alexander had his silenced Berretta drawn and pointing at her. Valkyrie in turn, had a gun drawn and aimed at him, her free hand holding onto Willow firmly.

"Glad you're liking it. Willow, you ok?" Buffy spoke and then asked getting a nod from the redhead.

"Alright, let's finish this, it's already late and I have a meeting in the morning. Now, Sarah will bring Miss Rosenberg to the middle of the room and Angel will bring the box to the middle of the room and hand it to Mr. Trick."

"Alright." Buffy said.

Slowly, both groups went to the middle of the room. Angel handed the Box to the vampire and Sarah released Willow, who ran to the rest of the gang, where she threw her arms around Oz and hugged him hard. After that, both sides took a few steps back, so they were a few feet before their respective groups.

"Well, this was certainly fun." The mayor said, before turning to leave. The second his back turned, Alexander dropped to one knee and fired six shots into the back of his head.

Wilkins's body slumped forward, landing atop the box, the lid jarred open for a second before his hands closed it and he stood up, the wounds healing. The group watched with wide eyes and someone who should've died just turned and smiled at them.

One of the vampire minions screamed as a bug that looked to be a cross between a spider, crab, and roach latched onto his face. Sarah shot the bug and began looking around for more. Alexander turned and shot another that was behind Wesley. Faith spun around and impaled a third with her knife and Buffy crushed the last one on a table.

"What the hell are you?" Faith demanded.

"A humble civil servant, good night kiddies" Wilkins said, walking and being flanked by his minions.

"Not bad, Alexander, even I didn't expect you to shoot someone in the back, most impressive." Valkyrie complemented walking backwards.

"It is an ancient fate awaiting only one. A child born of Noir. A child born with the blood of sin in his veins, whose fathers lived in the shadows of man and brought death to the deserving. A weapon forged in hell's fire and soaked in blood. He is the Alexander." Alexander replied, his voice quiet, yet cold.

Valkyrie smiled and raised her hand, her index and middle finger straight, and placed against her chest. She slowly closed her eyes.

"It is an ancient fate. One knight who shall lord over death. The justice of the newly born, his crimson hands dispense." She whispered quietly before getting out of the doors.

"Boytoy?" Faith asked as she watched him climb back into a standing position.

"A reminder, Faithie, and nothing more." He responded.

_**

* * *

Giles Residence**_

Rupert Giles blinked as he walked into the kitchen and found breakfast already made and waiting on the table. It was a standing rule around the house that Giles would make breakfast and Xander's dinner, thus breaking up the types of food.

Xander joined him a minute later after his morning training and shower, carrying the mail. Passing a large stack to the Englishman, he sat down with a simple brown wrapped package. Anyone who he might get mail from, always used email, and didn't know his address with the exception of his arms maker that is.

"Good morning G-dad, I figured after last night, you could use a little stress relief and what better way then to drawn you sorrows in tea and a hearty breakfast?" Xander greeted, beginning to eat after pouring them each a cup of tea.

"Good morning Xander, Uh, thank you, I must profess I was rather tired after everything that happened. Seems you're taking care of me more than I am of you anymore." He replied.

"Nah, just building future credit for misdeeds or vacation time, besides, I was up before dawn anyway." He joked and began opening the package wondering what he'd been sent.

"So, what did you receive in the mail?" Giles asked, sorting through his own mail.

"Don't know, the only person who would send me anything like this hasn't given me any notice, so I'm kinda curious myself." He answered, finishing removing the paper to reveal a polished mahogany wooden box with no defining marks or characters.

"I'll see you at school, I want to look at this in private." He said, picking the box up and moving to his room without another word.

Closing his door, he set the box down on his desk and simply stared at it for a moment. There was no doubt in his mind where this box was from, and it most certainly wasn't his gun maker. Reaching out, he slowly lifted the lid off the box and stared gazed at its contents.

Four items rested inside the box atop a crimson pillow of velvet or silk, he wasn't sure of which, each one of the items sparkled. The smallest object was a ring made of platinum with a symbol he knew all too well, carved onto the top where most would put settings. Next was a pocket watch with the same symbol carved into the lid, and when it opened, he heard the tune from his music box play and the time correctly set. The third Item was a music box made exactly like his, but it had the symbol carved into the top, and onto the latch. The final object, though, drew his complete attention, he even allowed his hand to gently slide across the cool metal of it. He traced the pattern of the symbol carved into the metal. It was the one thing a ninja was taught to respect, and the only possession Itachi had ever hated having to mar. The fourth and final item was a forehead protector with the symbol that he knew and a part of him cherished.

Four items all baring the symbol of… The Soldats.

'_So they call for me now, and offer me the power of being a member of the Soldats, but from whom did this come from? The high priest? Altena? Or another faction? What was it you said to me, Valkyrie? That if I joined the Soldats, I would become powerful enough to one day lay down my gun? Who would I share that life with, though? The daughter of Corsica, Kirika, Cordelia, Faith, or someone, I have yet to meet? So many questions, and so very few answers.' _He thought and with a smile, reached for the ring.

"Maybe when I'm ready." He muttered and instead grabbed the lid and placed it over the box.

_**

* * *

Library**_

"No." Xander said looking at the assembled Scooby Gang.

"Come on, Boytoy, it'll be fun."

"No."

"Dweeb, just go ahead and cave in, it'll save us all a lot of trouble." Cordelia said.

"No."

"Xander, please it won't be any fun if you're not there." Willow tried with the puppy dog eyes, and for a brief moment he wavered.

"No."

"If I have to hit you with a desk and drop you there myself, I will, Xander. This is a big night, you can't miss it." Buffy threatened, then whined at the end.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I agree to this, are you?" he asked and watched them nod with a sigh.

"Fine, I'll go to the prom, are you happy now?"

"Now, we can discuss just who your date will be." Buffy said and he allowed his head to hit the table.

"I'm not taking one, Faith and Cordelia are my students, and the girls of this school give me the creeps. So, no date in exchange, I'm willing to let TWO of you help me pick out my tuxedo." He bargained and hoped for mercy from the girls.

They looked ready to protest, but Faith then got a weird gleam in her eye, and whispered to Cordelia who blinked then smiled. Explaining their plans to the other two girls, they received nods from them as well.

"Alright, Boytoy, we'll agree to that, but if you find one girl at the dance you like and she asks you to dance, you have to, and you have to kiss her."

"Fine." He replied and had a slightly disturbing feeling run up his spine.

'_These troublesome women are up to something.'_

'_Oh, I got you this time, Boytoy, its payback time for all those stupid training drills. Now, all I need is Queen C and Red's help and your laptop, and I'll get you three times, maybe.'_

_**

* * *

Store**_

"Why can't I just wear a suit and my cloak?" Xander asked, looking at the various catalogs and folders that showed tuxedo designs and brands. He was sadly under the watchful eyes of Cordelia and Buffy.

"Xand, you agreed to this so stop whining about it." Buffy scolded and he sighed.

"They all look the same to me."

"That's because you don't have an eye, Dweeb-boy, so just put yourself in our hands and we'll get you all ready for the big night."

"Isn't this a bit much just so Faith can lose a bet?"

Suddenly the shop's main window shattered as something flew through it and into the store. Xander tackled the girls to the floor as the monster leapt over them and attacked a kid trying on a tuxedo. Getting up, he charged the beast and was able to throw it off its victim. Able to get a good look now, he realized the thing appeared to be a monstrous or demon like dog. He was about to end the thing's life, when it suddenly bolted back out of the window.

"I thought we had a leash law in this state?"

_**

* * *

Library**_

Xander sat watching the security tape from the store with the others, Wesley explaining that the beast was a hell hound. Cordelia made a comment on the thing's choice in clothing.

"Zoom in right there, see, he ignored the Dweeb and went right for the good stuff."

"It's a VCR, it doesn't zoom." He commented.

"They do it on TV all the time." She retorted.

"Pause it." Oz suddenly said and Xander was about to say the same thing when he realized that yes, he could pause it.

"Tucker Wells, he's in my chemistry class, seems like a normal guy." He said, pointing to a person outside the window. Willow was easily able to hack into his email and read a startling one from Tucker to someone about the big night being the last night.

"My god! He must've trained them to attack people in formal attire." Lindsey surmised.

"Anyone mind if I kill this psycho?" Xander asked, his voice holding no humor in it.

"Xander, I think killing might be a bit extreme in this case." Giles said, trying to diffuse an argument.

"Well, I guess that means we won't be going to the prom." Willow sighed and spoke out. Xander seemed to be the only one smiling brightly at the idea.

"Aw, and I had the perfect dress picked out and everything, and we spent so much time getting Dweeb-boy his tux." Cordelia whined.

Xander resisted the urge to do a happy dance. It wasn't proper for an Uchiha to do such things in public or private. Plus, if he did, he knew he would take damage to his privates. He was many things, but stupid on the habits of women, was not one of them.

"Oh well, the safety of our fellow students must come first. Drat it all, I was looking forward to the prom so much." He said, his voice taking an ever so slight British accent.

"Well then, Xander, I can't let you get disappointed, now can I? You guys are going tonight and have one normal night if it kills me. All we need to do is find this guy and stop him, I can handle that." Buffy said, and simply smiled at Xander's glare.

"If I help B out, we can be done in time to get ready, we don't even need your help on this one, Boytoy." Faith chimed in receiving a sharingan glare.

Throwing his hands into the air, he stormed out of the library.

"TROUBLESOME!" was heard by the entire school a moment later.

_**

* * *

Prom**_

Alexander was not enjoying himself one bit. The tuxedo he wore had black pants, shoes, and the jacket with a white tux shirt and a dark blue, if not black bow tie and vest. He would've preferred crimson or something like the clothing Uchiha wore, or even oriental styles, but no those troublesome women had demanded he pick this one. Tucker Wells was in jail for the animal attack at the store, and his pets were dead and burned, thanks to the resident Slayers.

Willow and Oz were dancing the same with Lindsey and Giles. Cordelia had relented it seems, and was dancing with Wesley. Faith was with a guy he had never seen before, and figured the Bostonian had just picked someone at random to dance with, or picked someone at random to go with. The perfect couple, or in his eyes, the unholy couple of Buffy and Angel, were dancing together and lost to the world, it seemed.

"Even when surrounded by a crowd, I find myself alone." He said to himself as he watched. He felt a presence come up beside him long before the person spoke.

"I believe that's a quote from Hemmingway."

"This is surprising, did someone order a hit on me, or are we about to be attacked by stereotypical thugs?" He asked, turning his eyes to the women beside him.

"No, it seems forces outside your control conspired to bring me here. I believe the name was called Faith on the email." She responded with a light laugh.

"That explains a few things then. I'm surprised you actually came at the call of someone you didn't even know, though, Mireille." He said and turned to look and the stunning blonde beauty of Corsica.

"I was intrigued that someone could use your account to reach me, let alone, find Noir. I must admit I've also missed seeing you since Christmas and Kirika had already planned to come after the email was read. So, here we are." She responded and pointed to dark haired amnesiac girl who was by the doors.

"You're waiting for me to admit I missed you too. I did and do, but its risky being here, Soldats has people here." He said in return becoming worried about the blonde and Kirika.

"Tonight, I don't care about that. I came here to see you, Alexander, you told me once not to think about work and just enjoy the moment, now I return the favor. Care to dance?"

Looking at her for a heartbeat, he thought of denying her request, but in the end, grasped her hand and moved towards the dance floor. Kirika was surprised, when a second later, a shadow clone of Xander tapped her on the shoulder and dragged her out to dance as well.

He didn't know what song was playing, or even if a slow dance was the tempo, but that's the pace they set. The blue eyes meeting his chocolate eyes were the entire world to him at the moment, along with the feeling of her body close to his own. Time slowed down and for once, he found himself without worry for tomorrow.

Leaning forward as the song ended, his lips met those of Mireille.

_**

* * *

Airfield**_

Dawn was fast approaching when Alexander stood with the two maidens of Noir, awaiting their chopper lift to the airport. He had last night kissed Mireille, then later Kirika had asked him to dance and bound by his word, he kissed her as well though, thankfully Mireille had not seen that. He was confused now more then ever.

"So, you're going to visit Corsica?" He asked Mireille.

"I think my answers are there and I haven't been home in a long time."

"If she is going to disappear for awhile, you're welcome to stay here and see the sights of the Hellmouth, Kirika." He offered.

"No… Thank you, Alexander, but I think this is your place for now and not mine." She replied and started for the chopper, only to be stopped by Alexander's hand on her arm. Mireille went on ahead and climbed in.

"Kirika, there's something you need to know."

"Yes, Alexander?"

"I am a child of Soldats. I always have been and always will, and what Mireille learns in Corsica will change things. It's almost time, Kirika, and when it comes, you and I will face another choice together to fight what they want, or give into the grand design. I don't know my side, Kirika, I'd suggest you think hard on your own. We will meet in that place when you have the answer." Turning, he walked away leaving Kirika confused.

'_I am a child of Soldats, and my children whomever I have them with, will bare that same fate. I am linked to that name just as sure as I draw breath, only now, I must choose to whom I serve.' _

'_I will serve my purpose in the grand return, but I must now decide what the grand return means to me, Altena.'_

"Now, I need to find Faith and 'thank' her properly for drawing a pair of deadly assassins to our town." He muttered with a psychotic gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Please read and review

Till next time


	15. Chapter 15: Sin within the sin

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Noir, or Naruto. All rights belong to their creators and producers so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a BTVS fanfic and my first attempt at a crossover of this magnitude so make sure to give me feedback.

Author note 2: To those who know my work no I have not given up on "_Mazoku_" I do intend to finish it but this story will not die in my head and demands to be written.

Author note 3: I am in the market for a beta reader please let me know in the review if you would like the job as I am quite desperate.

Author note 4: I have never attempted a story like this and anyone who truly knows the world of "_Noir_" that might help me out after this chapter I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Summary: Memories- they are like grains of sand that can slip away or be forced into a compacted space. Who is he really? What is the path he must take? He has forgotten those times to be left waiting for the call. Yet on all hallows eve a mistake shall awaken what he has lost. Given the mind of a genius murderer and the return of what he never knew he lost. The legacy of the third will be written in blood.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Alexander

Chapter Fifteen: The Sin within the Sin

Xander sighed as he picked up his graduation gown. Something was deeply wrong with this whole graduating thing to him. It didn't help that Valkyrie and the Mayor were keeping quiet, which meant his paranoia instinct was reaching new heights.

"I can't believe they picked this color. Maroon who likes maroon? Personally, I lobbied for teal, I would've looked great in teal." Cordelia said walking beside him.

"Do you actually listen to yourself talk, Cordy? At least the color is dignified, lord knows, black would just remind us all of a funeral." He replied, starting an argument with his nemesis and student.

"So what's bugging you, Boytoy, you seem like Fang today?" Faith asked ending their argument by walking up with her own cap and gown.

"Something just has me convinced that I'm not getting out of this school alive." He answered though it was a partial lie.

"Now is so not the time to get nervous, Dweeb-boy, if anyone can survive this place it's us."

"Yeah chill, Boytoy, we got this under control."

Xander shook his head as they walked up on Buffy and Willow, catching Buffy's comment about missing graduation.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but the speaker for graduation is the Mayor." He spoke up.

"All those students and parents right there when he does the Ascension?" Willow commented.

"Like one big buffet." Buffy finished for her.

"So, anyone up for Canada? I hear they need heroes." Xander joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Too cold, how about New York?" Oz said, completing the teenage group as they walked towards the library.

"There would be temptation and any number of Cosa Nostra people after my head, so, no." Xander said then whistled innocently as everyone turned to stare at him.

"I kinda had a hand in on killing their last leader and the deaths of the three best hit men Sicily has ever put out." He explained nervously.

"What about that tempting thing?" Buffy asked.

"Do you remember the Godfather movies?"

_**

* * *

Home of Professor Lester Worth**_

Professor Lester Worth opened his door that evening to find a dark haired woman standing there. Waving her in, he turned his back on her. That proved to be the final and most lethal mistake of his life as she fired several bullets into his back.

"How tedious, even a rookie could have done this. Wilkins truly doesn't understand how to best use my talents." She said and made her way inside beginning to go through his belongings.

"No, this isn't going to tip off Alexander and his friends, he just knows my style inside and out. The Mayor truly is an idiot as if the Soldats will actually allow his Ascension." She talked to herself as she began rifling through papers on the deceased man's research.

Taking out a small piece of paper, she left it for the intrepid hero and his friends to find before walking out.

_**

* * *

Library**_

Xander sat around an impressive amount of printouts downloaded from the internet. If anything, technology had become his best friend after he started discovering online role playing sites for the "Naruto" anime series, which included detailed jutsu lists of every type. If Itachi didn't know it, then he was learning it.

'_They even tell you how to precisely mold the chakra, this is just fantastic. Orochimaru would be in heaven if he knew how easy it was to fulfill his silly dream in my world.' _He thought as he watched Giles and Wesley fencing, which was more like Wesley fencing and Giles playing with the young watcher.

Shaking his head at the scene, he turned back to his printouts and paying a little attention to his surroundings as Buffy burst in with a newspaper. The fact that Giles could carry on a conversation, having a drink of tea and seemingly completely ignore Wesley, while still parrying every attack just amused Xander.

"I'm telling you Giles, this has the Mayor's name written all over it." Buffy said showing him the paper again.

"I don't doubt you, Buffy, but it could simply be a case of American violence or gangs."

"Giles, the last time you tried to rationalize things, we had a Hyena possessed Xander running around."

"I suppose, but it's not like vampires to use guns."

"But Valkyrie does." Xander said butting into the conversation and moving to look at the paper.

"See Giles, Xander believes me." She said, sticking her tongue out at the watcher.

"She was after something by the looks of the place. You up for looking around tonight, or should I grab Faithie?"

"No, I'll go and keep you company, we haven't had a chance to talk by ourselves for a while."

"Cool, oh that reminds me, G-dad, a source of mine sent a whole bunch of stuff about Ascensions to me so you can look over that."

"Yes, um, thank you, Xander."

_**

* * *

Hallways**_

Xander watched the people passing him and walking in front of him in the halls for any movement. Something just felt wrong today and he couldn't for the life of him shake the felling of wrongness. It was as if he expected to be attacked at any moment. He lightly fingered the demon seal charm in his pocket with his left hand. Since that feeling had wrapped around him, he had been keeping the seal close letting the pulse of the demonic chakra fill him with a little ease, knowing if he called on the power, nothing could get in his way.

'_My dreams are troubled and filled with Itachi's sins, or with those words I spoke to Valkyrie. Maybe I'm losing my mind, but it's almost like the enemy is everywhere haunting me like a spirit. Maybe a little time playing detective with Buffy will clear my head.' _He thought as he approached his locker and began putting in the combination.

Hearing a noise to his right, he lashed out without thought and hurled whoever was so close to him against the lockers. He blinked when he saw it was only Larry trying to get into his own locker.

"Lar, I'm so sorry man, I just got out of a tough final and I'm really on edge." He apologized and let the much taller boy go.

"Try that again, runt, and I'll knock your fucking lights out!" The football player yelled before moving away.

'_I've got to get a hold of myself before I hurt someone. Valkyrie and Soldats are getting to me, I just need to calm down and focus, do as I was taught, and as Itachi was locking everything down until I have time to deal with it.' _He thought and took several deep breaths putting everything behind him for the moment.

Opening his locker, he was immediately hit with a stench he recognized all too well. The smell of blood floated from inside and amongst his books, he found a wrapped parcel, the paper being newspaper, and another thing that was not there before, was a single blood coated rose.

Slamming the door closed, he forced his anger down before it could wrap around his heart. Taking another breath, he forced his emotions down and hid behind the cold impassive mask of an Uchiha and an assassin. He spotted Cordelia walking up to him and she seemed to appear worried as she spotted his face.

"What's wrong, Dweeb-boy?"

"The Mayor's going to devour everyone at graduation after he transforms into whatever he is going to" He lied.

"Oh right. So are you going to fifth period?"

"Thought about going out for a picnic, do you want to join me?"

"Sure."

_**

* * *

Home of Professor Lester Worth**_

"I hate messy assassins." Alexander said as he and Buffy inspected the crime scene, he was dressed fully for a fight, and Buffy in a simple outfit and leather coat.

"You think for the price, they could at least keep the place clean?" Buffy commented leafing through some papers.

"No one seems to have true love for the craft these days." He replied, looking in filing cabinets and folders.

"Do you find it weird we're having a conversation about murder for hire?"

"Buffy my dear friend, if we didn't talk about murder for hire, then we might fall into silence and then where would we find ourselves?"

"Far more productive?"

"Exactly and I've been a slacker far too long to risk a loss of my reputation this close to the end of high school."

Angel walked into the duo laughing, and then blinked when Alexander turned, and threw something at him. Before he could move to dodge, he found a piece of tape sticking to his jacket holding a bell in place.

"Um, Giles sent me to help you two." He stated as the two shook off their laughter and went back to work.

The now trio worked in different areas, gathering and reading what they could. Angel was as close to Buffy as he dared, while Alexander worked wherever his mind took him.

"I don't get it, why take out a Volcanologist?" Alexander asked his companions as he continued coming through papers.

"A what?" Buffy asked.

"Volcanologist a guy who studies active and dormant volcanos, it just doesn't make sense to mark him for a hit."

"Maybe he knew something that he didn't know the value of?" Angel conjectured.

"Hey look, I found something else." Buffy called, pulling out a piece of white paper that was resting on top of one of the many tables in the living room.

_Dear Alexander,_

_I find myself wondering if you're the one reading this, or if it's one of your darling friends. In either case, it matters very little as I surmise you already know from whom this letter is. The time has come for us to stop dancing around one another, Alexander, and to finally conclude our business once and for all. We will meet in the place that your sins continue to live alone, and duel as only assassins can. If you don't come, Alexander, I will be quite disappointed, and your friends will not live within the protected area. We will meet tonight at Midnight._

_With love,_

_Valkyrie._

Buffy turned to Xander and saw the dark look filling his eyes along with the chillingly cold calmness that passed over his features.

"Angel, take Buffy back to the library and fill in the gang. I have to prepare for a family reunion." He stated calmly and turned heading for the door.

"Xand, wait!" Buffy called out stopping him.

"You don't have to do this. Let's just go back to the library and get everyone, then go turn over this chick to the police."

"The Soldats would simply have her released within five minutes later. All of us together cannot fight her, she would pick us apart one by one to prove her point to me. Buffy, this is my fight and my responsibility."

"Xander?"

"For the longest time I've been trying to arrive at some point, where I wouldn't need to make a choice, but it would already be made for me. I've been selfish trying to covet all of my precious people and be everything for them and hoping I'd never have to choose a path for myself. Blood and dust coats my hands, and in my great desire to not become like Itachi and to not lose myself, I, in fact did. I became the Sin within the Sin, a sword forged in blood. I have one more soul to commend to the ages this night, do not get in my way." With that speech, he walked out.

_**

* * *

Streets**_

"The sin within the sin, why does that sound familiar?" Angel mused as the pair walked back towards the library.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it just sounds like a quote I heard once, but I can't seem to pull it all out of my head."

"We should hurry, I wouldn't want to keep you busy all night not being your girlfriend anymore and all." Buffy said with anger, remembering Angel breaking up with her after prom.

"Buffy, we have to get along until this is over, no matter how hurt your feelings are." Angel said then sighed.

"Well, excuse me for not being all gung ho on your mystery quote, or all nice after you broke up with me for no reason!"

"Stop acting like a brat!"

"This is the last time I have an office romance." She said but before Angel could reply, a wood bolt slammed into his shoulder, sending him to the ground in pain.

On the nearby roof, Sarah smiled darkly and handed the crossbow to a simple minion vampire.

"You didn't hit his heart."

"I didn't mean to. The girl will be distracted, now go inform the Mayor that I have a family reunion to attend."

'_Now Alexander, you and I can finish this.'_

_**

* * *

Graves**_

'_Give me strength, Jesse and Alexandria. My brother in all but blood, and the sister I never got to know. I apologize for marring your resting places with this, but I suppose it is fitting that you have a ring side seat. Make my aim true and deadly, and my body fast and accurate.' _He prayed as he knelt before the two graves, and then stood his eyes switching to the sharingan, and the wind blowing his cloak. He had off loaded anything that wasn't designed to kill a human, and was now in full assassin garb and gear.

"Let's not either of us hold back this time, Alexander." Valkyrie said staring the boy down and slipping all of her weights and limiter spells off.

The gravity jutsu flared, and then fell as he released it, then he slowly unclipped his wristbands and ankle bands letting them fall to the soft earth. He reached into his cloak and pulled the seal charm out, tying a leather cord to it and slipped it around his neck.

"This will be our final meeting, so don't hold back on me, mother." He spoke low as red demonic chakra began to swirl around him.

"A battle between titans, I can think of no better way to end one of our lives." She replied and pulled a simple necklace out, baring an onyx stone, placing it around her neck and black aura surrounded her.

"_Amagoi no Jutsu."_ (Rain Praying Technique) he whispered, making one seal focusing his chakra into the few clouds in the sky. The clouds suddenly drew thicker and blocked the moon, before the rain began falling.

"_Amakaze no Jutsu."_ (Rain and Wind/Driving Rain Technique) came from his lips, a second later, the rain suddenly becoming harder pouring down on them with a vengeance, the wind whipping between them.

"You love the theatrics, don't you Alexander? It does set the mood though, so shall we dance?"

"A beautiful endless waltz of death." he responded and both charged the other.

_**

* * *

Library**_

"What do you mean, Boytoy went to fight her?" Faith demanded as Buffy tended the weakened Angel. She could careless if the vampire lived or died, but it seemed her sister slayer had her priorities backwards again.

"We found a note, and it said to meet her tonight to finish it, or she'd come for us. He got really quiet after that, and spouted a weird speech before taking off." Buffy said in near hysterics over the poisoned Angel.

* * *

Play: Listen to the Rain

* * *

Alexander's black bladed katana met the silver of Valkyrie's longsword, and both pushed against the other for a moment. Alexander suddenly leaned back and dropped, sending a sweeping kick at her legs to which she responded by jumping up and swinging her blade down at his chest. He rolled to the side, avoiding it and spun to his feet, his katana coming around in a decapitation strike that Valkyrie ducked under and lunged forward with an attack with her sword. He neatly sidestepped her, and jumped into a spinning roundhouse kick that caught her in the jaw, sending her flying. Landing, he immediately had to roll left to avoid a fatal bullet as it was his right arm that was still grazed.

* * *

"The council has declined to help us with Angel's problem" Wesley said sadly as he came back from his call to the watchers.

"What? But why not?" Buffy yelled.

"They said and I quote. _'We're in the business of killing vampires, not saving them.'_ Mind you, those are their words, and not mine. They've also ordered us to focus on the upcoming Ascension."

"Crying shame, ain't it, B? You seem to be the only one wanting to save his hide. Jeeves, they tell you anything about the poison? I wouldn't ask, but we still need B for the fight, after that, I really don't care." Faith interjected, still rather worried about Xander.

"No, but I've called everyone else and they're on their way, perhaps together, we can crack this mystery?"

"You didn't call Boytoy's cell, did you?"

"Um, yes, but he didn't answer."

"Damn it, he's in the middle of a fight."

* * *

Alexander bit back a curse when his phone rang, and Valkyrie used the distraction to lodge a dagger in his side. Ripping the blade out, he felt the demonic chakra already sealing the wound up. Both had scored disabling hits on the other, only to find each was regenerating just as quickly as the hits were scored.

Rolling from behind Jesse's tombstone, he fired twice and heard one of the round piercing through the flesh. Darting forward, he drew a kunai and leapt past the willow tree, launching the ninja weapon at the healing assassin. She countered by shooting the kunai away and unloading several shots at him, which he avoided by twisting and flipping. He landed and immediately was on the defensive as she came at him with her sword in one hand, and a dagger in the other. He dodged her swings, switching his guns to his katana and kunai matching her. She was avoiding the sharingan and while he could still predict her, it didn't always mean he could match her moves.

* * *

Cordelia paced back and forth as Willow and the three Watchers searched for the poison infecting Angel. It wasn't that she wanted him to die, but she was more worried about the dweeb at the moment. Oz didn't show it, but she could almost say with certainly that he was worried too.

"I think I found it!" Willow declared suddenly from her place at the computer.

"Go Red! So what's the toxin on the menu tonight?" Faith inquired, she figured the quicker this was over with, the quicker they could go and help Xander.

"Killer of the dead. It's a poison, specifically for vampires and other undead creatures. The only cure seems to be… A full draining of a slayers blood." Lindsey was reading aloud to the room.

* * *

Alexander ducked barely avoiding a black fireball that Valkyrie had launched from her hand at him. Making seals faster than she could follow, he made his next move.

"_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu."_ (Water Element: Water Dragon Blast Technique) the water on the ground suddenly came together, and formed a huge dragon that surged towards Valkyrie. She was caught in the attack and hurled back, several gashes forming on her body, that instantly began to heal as her necklace glowed.

Charging in the attack's aftermath, he fired three shots at her form only to have her roll away, and hurl several balls of pure energy at him. Channeling the demonic chakra, he was able to raise a shield around himself to block the balls, but was still pushed back by the force of the hits.

As the shield faded, he barely had time to block her incoming sword with his own, neither was giving the other an inch of breathing room, and the battle would rage until one was foolish enough to make a mistake.

Jumping apart, the pair fell into ready stances with their blades. The rain beat down upon them, soaking their bodies and the world. As if heaven itself wept at this inevitable battle.

"_Gesshoku no Mai."_ (Dance of the Lunar Eclipse) Clones formed around Alexander, and the group began to run in a circle around her. The real Alexander was impossible to discover, and so she waited in a defensive position for the attack to come.

* * *

"Don't look at me, he's your pet project, B. He ain't snacking on my neck." Faith said when Buffy turned to her.

"Faith, it's the only way we can save Angel!" Buffy yelled.

"Yeah, and when we die from blood loss or are too weak to face down the Mayor? This ain't just about your precious Fang, B, you forgot we got a world to protect, and while we're sitting here, one of our own is out there, maybe dying?" she retorted.

Oz and Cordelia stayed out of the argument, instead they were looking through Xander's jutsu printouts. Focusing for the moment on the medic-nin techniques, they were looking for a way to handle the poison without one of the slayers becoming a snack.

"This one might work, but it would take both of us performing it." Cordelia said, looking at a chuunin level skill.

"No, we need to go a step further. This one, its jounin level, but it will definitely wipe the poison out." Oz suggested.

"Do we have time to perform it cold? Neither of us really have experience with Medical jutsu."

"First time for everything."

"Right, let's get started then."

Breaking up the argument, the two began practicing the jutsu, hoping that they would be good enough for it.

* * *

Blood spewed forth from his mouth after he had struck at her. He'd been able to deeply cut her from hip to shoulder diagonally, but she had been able to rip into his shoulder then side with a quick counter he was unable to avoid since he was already in motion. Spinning around, he met her sword, then lashed out with his left hand punching her in the stomach. As she was pushed back, she leapt up and caught him under the chin with a snap kick that threw him back.

Turning the fall into a back flip, he landed in a crouch and launched several shurikens at her, which lodged in several vital places along her body. He watched the black energy of her necklace push each one out and heal the wounds instantly.

'_Only one chance.'_

Channeling his chakra, he steadied his breathing, and began forming seals.

* * *

"Ok, let's get this show on the road." Cordelia said with enthusiasm when the pair looked ready to try.

Faith was going to pour her chakra into the jutsu along with Oz, while Cordelia handled the actual technique, having the best chakra control of the three.

"This is crazy, that's why I love it." Faith said before forming the ram seal and gathering chakra. Oz silently nodded and did the same.

"Here goes nothing. Literally, if I screw up" Cordelia muttered then began forming hand seals, her eyes closed in concentration.

"_Kakusei no jutsu."_ (Purification technique) she called finishing and drawing on the prepared chakra of herself and the others. Then she focused the medical technique onto the undead souled vampire.

The group watched as they worked.

* * *

"_Amaterasu."_ (Goddess of the Sun Technique) he called, releasing the black flames of the Uchiha at Valkyrie.

She brought up barrier after barrier and flipped to avoid the flames that cut through each mystical wall with ease. She could feel burns forming on her arms and legs, but still she was able to dodge a death blow.

"_Susanoo." _(God of the Storm Technique) through the black flames, she saw him coming for her and his speed tripled, what should've been possible and lightning seemed to dance around his limbs.

It was the ultimate taijutsu and could change to suit your battle position. One moment it could be the ultimate attack, the next, the perfect defense or counter move. He was using it now to wedge open his celestial gates, and use the Uchiha's most powerful physical attacks. He watched her try to dodge or block hits as he pounded into her body, forcing her pendent to work overtime to heal her. As the attack came to an end, she let herself draw breath, her hands coming up and catching his fists.

She made one fatal mistake though, as she pushed against him. Valkyrie lifted her eyes and met the swirling crimson orbs of Alexander.

"_Tsukuyomi!"_ (God of the Moon Technique) He yelled and cast the last of three great techniques.

* * *

Cordelia forced the chakra into the vampire, beginning the purge of the poison. Sweat gathered on her brow as she molded and formed the unfamiliar technique. Drawing strength from Faith and Oz, she forged ahead, obliterating the toxin slowly in each area of the body.

"Is it working?" Buffy asked her for the fifth time since she had started the technique.

"If you ask me that again, I promise to strangle you." Cordelia replied keeping her concentration, this was going far too slowly for her to be distracted.

She took a breath as the technique slowly faded, seemingly completed.

"Did it work?"

"I think so, he should be fine now if the jutsu worked."

* * *

He saw Valkyrie's eyes glaze and his left hand immediately flashed out swiping at her necklace, and ripping it from around her neck. Next, his right hand moved forward slamming a kunai into her chest and twisting it between her breasts with as much force as he could muster. He didn't have the chakra to hold the genjutsu long, so he had used it to buy the time he needed for a killing strike. Letting her body fall back, he leaned against Alexandria's tombstone, his body was exhausted from using all three techniques and his chakra reserves were almost gone. He looked at Valkyrie as she coughed up blood and turned her eyes to look at him.

"You missed my heart Alexander, but still a very lethal strike." She congratulated before coughing up more blood.

"You don't appreciate life until it's slipping away, such a tragic thing we humans must endure. Such a sad creature man is, desiring peace yet wanting war and strife at the same time. Alexander, you should know the truth though, about that night. Altena and I were ordered to kill a Japanese businessman and when we got to his home, we found him in bed with a little girl. Your caring mother lost it and she tormented the man before killing him. Altena, my oldest and dearest friend, had become just what they feared and it was my responsibility to stop her, it hurt me to do it, but still it had to be done lest she had a psychotic episode and turn on the Soldats. Altena is insane, deep inside she has no sanity left, and perhaps if I had not buried myself in killing to escape the guilt of betraying Noir, I could've stopped her fanatical beliefs from contaminating you."

"Perhaps, man is undeserving of life. It could be why god allows assassins to exist. Goodbye, mother." Alexander said, standing and walking over to her, his hand holding his old and trusty berretta.

"Goodbye, my little one. Make me proud." She kept her eyes open, staring her death straight in the eyes.

He fired a single bullet into her forehead with no words, nor that smiled gracing his lips. Sarah McNeal had been a worthy opponent and he would honor her. She was one of his mothers, but one still alive.

As the moon shone from behind the clouds, he swiped away a pair of crystalline tears, and took out the watch baring the Soldats emblem and flicked it open.

"Maybe one day, I will escape the fate you failed too."

_**

* * *

Library**_

The doors were pushed open, a hour after Angel was pronounced cured, and through them, walked Xander. He looked to be okay, but his clothes bored several bloody holes, yet beneath them, was unbroken skin. Somehow his cloak had come out of the skirmish unscathed.

"Did everyone have a fun night without me?" He asked with a lopsided smile. Three pairs of eyes could see through the facade, to the pain hidden behind a mask.

"Xander, are you all right?" Giles asked looking at his son.

"Just fine G-dad, but do me a favor, will you?"

"Yes?"

"Wake me up in a few weeks." With that, Xander's head tilted to the left and fell onto the table, a light snoring filling the room.

"Damn it, he got out of telling us what happened!" Cordelia fumed.

_**

* * *

Morning**_

Xander yawned and shifted to the side, normally this would be easy, but sleeping in a chair with his head lying on a table, was slightly different than a bed. Muttering, he tried again with more force, and suddenly found himself hitting a very hard and uncarpeted floor.

Opening his eyes with a yawn, he climbed to his feet. Rarely was he a morning person, this was because of his nature that he was lazy at heart, even in the sense of an assassin. Two, he usually was up at night hunting the undead, or in the case of his youth, doing training. Third, a very little known fact about Itachi, was his love of sleeping in. He had gotten past these obstacles because he trained before and right after dawn, but still some habits rear their heads at will.

"I fell asleep in the library, hmm, now where do I keep my stash in this place?" he wondered to himself looking around.

Looking down at his clothes, he sighed and decided going home to change was most likely for the best. Besides, he had a lot more pockey hidden at the house.

_**

* * *

Library**_

"We're one day away from graduation. Do we know anything?" Xander asked that afternoon as he looked at his friends.

"Well, um, we are sure he is transforming into a true demon and from the pages of the book Willow was able to steal when she was taken from, the mayor describes the ceremony in great length." Giles supplied.

"He's going to be big, like almost gigantic." Faith added.

"There's no spell to stop it from happening, and he is planning to do it during the graduation ceremony." Willow said.

"We can't kill him until he has transformed, that's what we figured out from that professor's notes." Buffy finished.

"So basically, we know everything, except how to stop him." Cordelia spoke up through the silence.

"Shouldn't you young people be in class?" A voice spoke from the doors and their heads turned, spying the honorable Richard Wilkins smiling at them.

He brought up his hand, allowing a kunai to pierce all the way through it. Turning his eyes to Xander, he wagged a finger at him before pulling the weapon out and letting his hand heal.

"Now, Alexander, you should be more careful with your toys." He replied staring at the dark haired assassin.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked.

"A fair court system, more money for schools, happiness of my townspeople, oh and to devour your living flesh and souls." He answered.

"We will stop you." Faith promised with a growl.

"It's always nice to have a goal, well kiddies, it's been fun, but I have a speech to write for graduation." With that, he turned and walked out.

"Hey Oz?" Xander asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think I can be convinced not to go to New York."

_**

* * *

Graduation**_

Alexander sat listening to the people speak, but not hearing a word they said. Instead, his mind focused on the only plan they'd been able to pull off, and how if even one thing went wrong, a lot of people were going to die. He felt the shadow of the eclipse fall over him, and his eyes watched the Mayor begin his transformation.

Standing up, he threw his graduation gown and cap off, revealing his cloak underneath. As he opened it, he raised his modular rifle loaded with explosive armor piercing rounds. All around him, other students lifted weapons, dating back to mid-evil times all the way to modern firearms.

"Open Fire!" he ordered and immediately, the entire senior class of Sunnydale High began bombarding the giant snake with weapons fire, or in the case, of his student's offensive jutsu.

"Faith, Oz, Cordelia, fall back and contain the vampires. Everyone else, continue the assault." He called out, and then moved firing rapidly at the snake, which had just devoured the troll Snyder.

"Damn it, I was gonna kill him! Now I'm annoyed." Bringing his rifle up, he took careful aim and popped several rounds into the snake's left eyes, causing it to scream in pain.

"Come on, you over grown worm, let's play." He yelled before darting into the school with an enraged demon hot on his heels.

* * *

Angel turned as he heard a vampire dusting behind him and found Cordelia standing there with a length of razor wire held between her hands now coated in dust from the kill. Faith was tearing into the other vampires with a simple stake and her taijutsu. Oz seemed to be causing the most damage though, with his sound jutsu which both hurt and crippled a vampire's heightened senses.

Cordelia, without making a noise, moved away and seemed to fade from his eyesight. She was utilizing simple genjutsu, and the stealth/silent killing method to behead her opponents.

The ground suddenly rumbled, and they watched the school explode in a huge fireball.

* * *

Alexander hit the halls, running with a giant snack right behind him. Immediately pouring chakra into his legs, he jumped onto the walls and began leaping down the hallway, his hands always touching the surface with each landing. The sound of the snake's body slamming into the walls as it slithered urged him on ahead.

Leaping around a corner, he continued, his movements drawing the Mayor ever closer to the library. The snake was still blissfully unaware of each explosive note he had placed after landing each jump.

Once he was in the library, he turned and watched his enemy slither into the room, his head looming over him. Its single working eye spotted the chopped up kindling and propane tanks stacked in the room along with the hundreds of slips of paper covering the floor and shelves.

"The Soldats sends its congratulations on your transformation. However, because of it, you're no longer of use to them and the High Priest has decreed that you die abomination. Gotta say, I'm glad they contracted me for it. See you around, Richie." He said, before diving out a window and forming the ram seal, setting off every explosive note in the school.

The fireball consumed Mayor Richard Wilkins and the entire campus of Sunnydale High.

_**

* * *

Sunnydale High School**_

Alexander stood on a tree branch across from the emergency and rescue crews that were on site after the explosion. He could see the gang gathered around near a fire truck, but he didn't feel a need to join them. Feeling the branch shift ever so slightly, he didn't turn to face his guest.

"Hello Chloe."

"Hello Alexander. It's time, have you found the truth?" She asked standing beside him.

"Truth is only a word, meant to give us hope to find some sort of ultimate answer that rids us of choice. I can't run from my purpose anymore, I may have been able to break prophecy in the past, but this concerns only me and my creation. I'm ready to go home, Chloe. I will resume my place by Noirs' side and as a part of the Soldats." He replied and slowly reached into his cloak, taking out the forehead protector, he slowly tied it around his head making sure his hair wasn't caught.

Chloe smiled ever so slightly and slid her hand into his, when a fire truck passed them; she led Alexander away towards the airfield. She never noticed him toss something.

* * *

"I thought you might want this." Giles said handing Buffy her diploma and gathering with the rest of the group.

"We actually did it, we stopped the Mayor and graduated, what's next?" Willow squealed from her place with Oz.

"Party?" Oz suggested.

"Talking my language, Wolfy, let's grab Boytoy and hit the road for some fun." Faith cheered.

"Hey, where is the Dweeb?" Cordelia asked looking around.

Faith looked around before spotting him. Whistling, she got the others' attention and they turned watching the teenager in the tree, simply watching them. They saw Chloe land beside him and the exchange of words, but only Oz was able to actually hear them.

"What's he doing?" Buffy asked.

"Saying. . . He's saying goodbye. I think he's leaving." Cordelia said, and when a fire truck passed between them, they discovered the pair gone and a set of keys landing in Faith's hand.

"The hell he is." Faith snarled and looked at the keys in her hand.

"Wolfy, Queen C, load the gang up, we have a Boytoy to keep around. Like hell, I am going to take his car without him here to lord it over." She snapped, heading towards the F1.

_**

* * *

Airfield**_

A private jet waited for the only two passengers to climb aboard, the engines already primed and ready. Alexander and Chloe watched the sun setting for a moment longer before making their way towards the plane. They heard people approaching along with the sound of screeching tires just as they began up the steps to the plane.

"Xander!" The voice called, and he halted with his back to it and the others that had gathered.

He continued not answering them, Chloe behind him, drawing closer to the plane's entrance with each step.

"Boytoy, don't make me come up there and kick your ass." Faith shouted as he reached the entrance of the plane. Several armed men in black suits and sunglasses came from the hangers and under the plane leveling weapons at the group.

"This world of man is covered by a shadow. By a veil of darkness so thick, not even those who see through some of it, see all of it. I killed her, just as I killed Alexandria and Jenny. I am bound by my fate to shed blood, it started with a Father, then a brother in Jesse, and it continues on. Stay out of my way or I'll just end up killing you." He spoke and then continued inside.

"Thank you for taking care of him for me." Chloe said before entering and following him. They watched as the door closed and the jet started down the runway. Alexander sat next to Chloe putting his seatbelt on and never looking back. The armed men lowered their guns and moved away as the plane got into the air.

"What do we do now?" Willow asked, watching the plane.

"We figure out where they're going, and then we go and snap him out of this." Cordelia responded.

* * *

Please read and review

Ill next time


	16. Chapter 16: Sonata of Maddness

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Noir, or Naruto. All rights belong to their creators and producers so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a BTVS fanfic and my first attempt at a crossover of this magnitude so make sure to give me feedback.

Author note 2: To those who know my work no I have not given up on "_Mazoku_" I do intend to finish it but this story will not die in my head and demands to be written.

Author note 3: I am in the market for a beta reader please let me know in the review if you would like the job as I am quite desperate.

Author note 4: I have never attempted a story like this and anyone who truly knows the world of "_Noir_" that might help me out after this chapter I would greatly appreciate it.

-----

Summary: Memories- they are like grains of sand that can slip away or be forced into a compacted space. Who is he really? What is the path he must take? He has forgotten those times to be left waiting for the call. Yet on all hallows eve a mistake shall awaken what he has lost. Given the mind of a genius murderer and the return of what he never knew he lost. The legacy of the third will be written in blood.

Now on with the Show

-----

Alexander

Chapter Sixteen: Sonata of Madness

Faith spun around bringing a sharp kick into the wooden training dummy and completely destroying it. Nearby Cordelia was focused on her accuracy training and Oz was practicing new techniques. Buffy and the rest of the gang sat on a blanket watching them train in wonder. The three watchers giving each one as much support as they could tolerate.

Xander had been gone for a week already and they had no clue as to where he was. The council was doing their best to help them find him but it seemed like he had vanished into thin air. This had led to a marathon training schedule by all three of his students lasting nearly eighteen hours a day, each trying to push their skills to a higher level using the printouts Xander had left behind and research they did on the internet.

"Damn it this sucks. We should've heard something by now Boytoy is good but not this good." Faith said her frustration clear in her voice.

"Acting like a child will not make it better." Cordelia commented.

"Bite me Queen C."

"Stop it, if we want to help him we have to focus." Oz spoke up playing peacemaker.

"I must say I am unimpressed with Alexander's friends now." Came a voice form behind the group.

Turning the gang spotted the intruder. She was as tall as Cordelia with short dark hair the resembled Xander's with chocolate colored eyes and was dressed in a white blouse with a black skirt and jacket. On either side of her was a man in a black suit and sunglasses carrying an assault rifle pointed at the Scooby gang.

"I know you, you're that chick from the disk." Faith said recognizing the older woman's face.

"Dr Maya Ibiki and you must be Faith, Buffy, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, Rupert, Lindsey, and Wesley." She stated pointing to each person when saying their name.

"So why are you here Dr?" Cordelia asked hoping to get some information from the woman.

"At the moment we share a common enemy and I would like to make sure nothing happens to Alexander. In his grief filled state he has done what he always does when things are too much. He has closed off his emotions and fled back to Altena letting only her mission concern his mind it's a defense mechanism for him. So long as he is just following orders he doesn't have to think about things he can just be a simple tool." She explained.

"What does this have to do with us?" Oz asked.

"The Soldats would like you to stop Altena. Our situation to handle Noir is already in place but Alexander on his own is enough to bring about her vision. The end of the trials for Mireille & Kirika draw close but it will only be Kirika that returns to that place. Mireille will be contacted when that time comes and we expect her to play her part nicely. You may not believe me but I truly care for Alexander and I won't allow that woman to pervert him anymore that is why the Soldats asks for your aid."

"Tell us where he is and we'll be happy to go and bring him back home." Buffy said.

"Someone will contact you when the time for the ritual draws close with the location to strike. Leave Noir to Mireille. All you need do is occupy and help Alexander."

"You're being awfully accommodating." Faith said as the woman began to take her leave.

"I'm doing the best thing for my son" Was the only reply.

_**-----**_

_**Los Angeles**_

Maya Ibiki sighed in relief as she entered her air conditioned office with her armed escorts. Years of working for the Soldats had earned her a fairly nice life as the head of a large independent lab firm in LA. The 23rd floor of this building belonged to her and the rest of administrative staff yet where noise should have been the woman and her guards were only met with silence. Looking around she had to place a hand over her mouth to stave off throwing up.

The bodies of every man and woman who worked on this floor swung from the ceiling thin wire wrapped around their throats. Some had their hands wrapped around the wire trying to pry it loose before they had died, while others must've gone instantly from the force. In a morbid sort of way it looked like you were in the shop of a puppet maker seeing all the different puppets they'd carved on display.

Maya shook her head and blinked as she heard a sound coming from her office. Slowly the sound registered in her mind as musical melody, one she knew quite well. Walking to her office door she let the guards go first before following them in.

A figure stood staring out at the city through the windows. He wore a black cloak with blood red clouds outlined in white scattered over it, with his back to them they could only tell his hair color, which was dark. The pair of security goons raised their guns at him and he simply tightened his left hand into a fist. The two men suddenly reached for their throats as they were slowly hoisted into the air the wire that had gotten around them tightening with each second. The sound of their choking to death was drowned out by the soft music flowing from the open music box on Maya's desk the white knight ornament standing proud.

"It's been a long time Doctor Ibiki or should I call you Kaasan?" the person spoke before lifting a cup of tea to his lips and drinking.

"So then she's sent you to kill me Alexander?" She asked moving to sit in her office chair.

"Why would Altena need to send me to do that Kaasan? We are all of the Soldats in this room. You haven't been naughty again have you?" He said playfully not at all sounding normal.

"Listen to yourself Alexander you sound like a madman."

"I know but then anyone would loose their sanity after so long. Maybe I'd rather be insane and happy then live in a shell of cold fury and grief." He responded speaking clearly and normally.

"Why are you here Alexander if not to kill me?"

"Do not interfere in the grand return. Those were the words Altena wanted me to deliver. I won't let anyone stop the rituals and I most defiantly won't allow the grand return to be aborted. I'll perform my designed purpose it's all I have anymore."

"You were not designed or born to do this! The Soldats called for your birth not Altena she is not the reason you exist. She is not the sole center of your universe and if you would just allow yourself to think for a minute you would realize just how crazy she is. I gave this music box to Valkyrie not because I wanted to see Altena get her faithful son back but because I wanted you to remember that this is your life not hers. Will you fight the world just for her approval?"

"Then what is it I am supposed to do Doctor? If you know so much about me then tell me the reason I exist and the reason you felt a need to play god and create me? Everyone wants me on their side yet no one but Altena has been willing to tell me just what that side wants."

"You exist to find your own path Alexander, yes there is a prophecy about you and your birth but it doesn't get to decide who you are, only you can decide that. A part of you will always long to kill just as your innocence you found in Sunnydale will always make you hate everything about yourself and your skills. You are a weapon of the Soldats and I won't lie and say you don't belong with us because you do but only if you want that. Think about all the people that died so far Alexander and consider whether following one persons orders blindly is what you truly want."

"If you interfere I'll have no choice but to kill you. The Soldats as a whole are very wary of you. I will though consider your words." He spoke after a minuet of silence and turned placing his tea cup down and picked up his music box. She saw the forehead protector resting against his forehead and hid a small smile.

"I'll remember that."

Nodding he walked away and entered the elevator. He would return to Altena but he also had a lot to consider.

_**-----**_

_**Sunnydale Animal Shelter**_

Oz and Willow walked past the cages holding the older dogs towards the area the puppies were kept. It had taken a few days but Oz thought he had a solid plan to expand his training, assuming he could find the right partner here.

"Aw, they're all so cute I wish we could give them all a home." Willow squealed before hiding behind Oz when a German shepherd snapped at her from behind its cage.

"Best not to touch" Oz warned and watched her nod.

"So what are we looking for?"

"A puppy"

"I know that don't be sarcastic, but what kind of puppy."

"A partner"

Walking past cages he watched Willow shyly play with a few of the different kinds of puppies. He was examining the collies, German Shepherds, and more wolf-dog hybrid breeds. The puppy had to meet certain criteria for this to work and if it did he might come back and start breeding nin-dogs as a pastime.

'_Hmm Samoyed or Siberian husky they also have a note here for someone with Laika puppies. Oh what is this?' _He thought spying a cage with just one puppy inside. A black & white Alaskan malamute that watched him with dark eyes so much like a wolf's.

Waving to the shelter employee nearby he picked the pup up after the cage was open and let his left hand idly run over its coarse double coat of fur. Letting his chakra flare out he felt the dog's body respond correctly and nodded.

"I'd like to adopt this one please."

"Wow I've never seen that one take to someone so easily. Follow me and we'll get the paper work done." The man said leading Oz and Willow back to the front desk and then proceeded into a stack of papers for Oz to sign.

"So what name are you going to register him under?"

"Hendrix" Oz replied sitting the puppy on his shoulder.

"Cool name well you still need to get a collar and stuff so I won't keep you." The man said signing the last paper and waving as the pair left.

**_-----_**

**_Los Angeles_**

"So why are we doing this again?" Cordelia asked as she and Faith leaned against a wall watching people work on the McLaren F1.

"Boytoy was going to have this done and we need the extra stuff to wear him down." Faith replied with a bored note to her voice.

"Isn't this just a little extreme though?"

"Nope the reinforced frame and paint, the new windshield and glass replacements, all the new electronics and slightly illegal gadgets plus the surprise I plan to do with the paint and the motor work. This beast is going to slow him down or we're seriously dead." She explained.

"Is this place in the phone book?"

"Queen C this place isn't even on a map. These are the people Boytoy likes to deal with and if we're playing by his rules we gotta use the same people."

"Yeah, yea I know all this already or have you forgotten that I am the number one student?" she replied arrogantly

"Like hell you are, Wolfy maybe but you ain't better then me Queen C. Respect your betters I was the first student."

"Yeah and I caught up to you in less time then it took you to learn all the things he was teaching you."

"You wanna go right now C and see who really the best is?" Faith said challenging her.

"No but when we get Dweeb-boy back we're going to find out who the best really is."

"Cars ready ladies." Said a man with a bald head, wearing a white wife beater shirt and wiping grease on a towel.

_**-----**_

_**Residence of Noir**_

Mireille entered the shared apartment of herself and Kirika alone her gun resting in her purse. The blonde assassin instantly felt the spike of a very large chakra source nearby and looked around discovering someone sitting on one of the window sills staring out at the city one leg dangling.

"How was Corsica?" Alexander asked without turning and didn't flinch when he felt her gun press against his head.

"You knew what was going to happen didn't you? All this time you knew about my parents and never said a word?" Mireille asked and accused keeping her tears but not her anger in check.

"The more we learn even about ourselves the bleaker and darker the world becomes. What bothers you more that your parents were of the Soldats or that you yourself are?" He responded.

"I am NOT of the Soldats! They destroyed my parents and brother why would I ever want to be one of them." She fired back.

"Aren't you being just a little hypocritical? How many people have you killed that actually deserved it before meeting Kirika? The Bouquet's refused a direct order and spit in the eye of the High Priest in the process they also denied you of your birthright."

"Three children all blessed with the potential to become Noir. Saplings raised with different amounts of light and water in varying levels of darkness to make sure only the best were chosen. When this ends Mireille put your gun away and fade into history and into the light. Chloe and Kirika will make the final pilgrimage and learn the last truth filling their hearts with darkness. You will be free of the Soldats this way." He continued.

"Chloe told me the same thing but what does it mean?" She demanded.

"The place forgotten by time and soaked in the tears and blood of others in which Noir has always been born. It is the place where the two maidens who rule over death shall journey and cement the final bonds as the sword of the Soldats. When the time comes and it will be soon you will get your final truth, while they and I return to the Manor and Altena. I truly hope you find happiness in this life Mireille." He answered and stood up on the window ledge still not looking at her.

"What if I decide to spoil that right now by killing you?"

"Wouldn't help, Noir has existed without an Alexander since the beginning of the Soldats. My living or dying will have no impact on the fate of the two maidens. In the grand scheme of things I am expendable nothing more then a failed experiment to be cast aside."

The sound of the phone ringing momentarily made Mireille turn her head and when she refocused her attention Alexander was gone. Laying on the window was a single rose coated in blood.

"You are always so sure Alexander maybe you'll be wrong this time."

_**-----**_

_**Unknown Location**_

Four aged men sat in high back chairs around a fire. Each one was dressed in an expensive and elegant suit a glass of wine or brandy swirling in their hands the glass catching the firelight. These were four of the highest leaders of the Soldats below in rank only to the High Priest himself. The fireplace crackled with yellow embers and bright flames warming their bodies yet being the only light source it cast eerie shadows over the room.

"This is intolerable if Altena's chosen are allowed to become the **_True Noir_** she will become the next High Priestess!" One of them spoke he was a portly gentleman with a bowtie on and drinking brandy.

"Perhaps then it is time we truly tested their skills and stopped allowing them the safe haven of the sanctions. Let the **_Knights of Paris_** battle the chosen of Altena as the final trial." Another suggested smirking at the fire believing the two would fall easy without the silly rules that governed the Trials.

"What of Alexander he has proven himself worthy of his place and his title in the prophecy?" A third asked in a cultured British accent.

"Dr Ibiki has reported that Altena ordered him to pay her a visit. It seems in her opinion that Alexander is battling with his code of Honor about whom he should serve. The Caring Mother's hold on him seems to be slipping with each day that passes. Perhaps Altena will control the **_Sword of Darkness_** but if we control the **_Sword of blood, the Shadow of Noir_** then her foolish plans will all burn away. Our only hope is the **_Knights of Paris_**." The fourth answered with a smile.

"Let us hope then that our Knights can stand against her Chosen and the Caring Mother herself." The first finalized.

"We are prepared if they fail and I have faith in Alexander to find the truth and destroy that wretched woman." The Third spoke.

"The Soldats will not be controlled by that insane woman we will see to that at all cost."

_**-----**_

_**Penthouse of Uchiha Alexander**_

Xander stood on his balcony eyes closed letting the wind run through his semi-long dark hair. He was dressed in dark gray slacks and a white button up dress shirt he didn't tuck in. It was a scene of utter tranquility and peace but mentally the young man was anything but peaceful. Inside he was conflicted fighting with himself about almost everything.

'_Altena wishes a return to the old ways and a cleansing of what she deems impure elements or sins rotting away at the Soldats. The current leaders of the Soldats expand with the times taking the approach of controlling and protecting the world, content to grow richer and slowly dominate Earth. In both cases I am considered a valuable piece that could tip the scales, yet I truly don't have to side with anyone. This is more troublesome then the politics of a clan. If it wasn't for the promise made between us I wouldn't be so conflicted about my loyalty to Altena. I should observe Itachi's first rule, prepare for the worst and have a way for me to come out ahead no matter the outcome.' _

"If I ever see Ethan Rayne again I will personally thank him for the angst that has become my life." He muttered opening his eyes and inhaling the scent of Paris.

He suddenly turned his right hand raising and snatching a throwing knife out of the air mere inches before it would have killed him. Flicking his wrist he Alexander sent the projectile flying back at its owner. Chloe caught the weapon with ease slipping it back into her cloak.

"We are needed in Vienna the time is drawing closer and Mistress Altena believes it is time to reveal more to them." The young woman stated simply staring at him.

"Yet she ordered me to rip apart the **_Alexander Trading Company_** rather then allow them any closer. I will change and then we can go." He replied and walked past her, his wrist was suddenly grasped halting him.

"Do not falter Alexander not when we are so close to the end. Please stay the course for just a little longer it will bare fruit soon." She whispered.

"Don't worry I haven't come this far and done so much to fail my assigned task in the end. Now let me go change so we can go bail our friends out once more." He responded with a smile taking her hand before moving to his bedroom.

Opening the closet he pushed the clothing aside to reveal the back wall where his cloak and hat hung in waiting. Stripping of his clothing he slowly changed into black slacks taped at the ankle and black ninja sandals. Next he slipped on the dark blue shirt favored by Itachi. Reaching for his black high colored cloak decorated with the blood red clouds outlined in white he let his fingers trace the material for a moment.

'_I can't fail anyone not like I did Jessie or Alexandria so until the future reveals itself I remain tangled in Altena's web. The mark of the Akatsuki the cloak of S-rank criminals that banded together I will carry your banner and legacy forward showing the true power of a Shinobi.'_

Wrapping the cloak around him and closing the clasp to keep it closed he began loading weapons into its folds. Leaving the forehead protector off he instead slid the Soldats marked watch into his pocket. Finally he completed his ensemble with the straw hat tilted down in order to hide most of his face or just his eyes.

"I assume there's a plane waiting or are we walking to Austria?" He asked coming out of his room.

"A car is waiting to take us to the airstrip we should be on our way." Chloe responded following him out.

"Then let's not keep them waiting."

_**-----**_

_**Edlinger family library**_

"**_It was just two years ago that the Edlinger family library burned to the ground along with the entire collection. I am afraid that the Langonelle manuscript was lost as well. Everything of value was destroyed so we left the burned remains where they lay. Go and search if you want but now not a single copy of the Langonelle Manuscript exists on this Earth, unless it is in a place forgotten by time."_**

Mireille leaned against one of the charred walls in the half standing buildings and sighed. Next to her Kirika was sitting upon the stone floor her knees pulled in close with her hands wrapped around them. Wine colored eyes looked down at the cracked stone of the floor.

"So after all of that all we found is a pile of ashes and broken rubble the book we came for no longer exists. So does that mean all of those photocopies were made before the fire?" The blonde asked only to see her partner curl tighter without a sound.

A small pebble was tossed and left to roll on the ground before them drawing their attention.

"A Sinner once passed away will never return but the Sins will never vanish and the love never die the Hermit also spoke thus." Chloe stood before them in the doorway of the ruined building another rock being bounced in her hand.

"Chloe" Mireille growled.

"The blood of the Soldats will seep, it will seep throughout the wilderness and flow, into the what, great river." A voice spoke behind them and to their left. Standing and turning the pair found Alexander sitting on the window edge as if he had been comfortably there for hours with his head lowered and covered by a straw hat and his body hidden by his cloak.

"But we believe you know that much." Chloe continued starting forward Mireille crouching some her purse lifted for easy access to her gun.

"The rest of it goes as follows." Alexander picked up where she stopped not looking up yet. Kirika looked on in expectation wanting the truth these two held about her.

"The Two hands of the Soldats are Two Maidens, Blacker then black, burdened by sin, reaching out with mercy… Noir" The dark-red haired girl stated.

"That's right the title of Noir has always belonged to the Soldats." Xander spoke in stride. Neither assassin could contain their surprise very well.

"That is the true Noir, Two supreme blades that together make up a single entity, the Soldats two hands. However knowledge of the ritual of accession to Noir was lost to the passage of time, until only the terror elicited by that name remained and in years since countless outlaws have claimed the name Noir, Many not even knowing its true meaning." Chloe said.

"Those who used the name often met there end at the hands of the current True Noir if they existed." Xander spoke with a slight disdain for those who pretended to be Noir. Mireille closed her eyes remembering her meeting with Kirika and setting their new name as partners.

"I chose the name Noir to hide the fact that Kirika and I were a team but now you're saying Noir was a name for a group of two all along?" The blonde daughter of Corsica spoke.

"Yes" Chloe answered with a sigh.

"Then it seems the thread that binds us must be an especially twisted one. How else to explain such a chain of chance, unless these untangling threads are the black web of fate itself."

Outside men in black suits began silently pouring in through the rusted steel gates of the library grounds. Quickly they began to surround the building hoping to catch their prey inattentive. They cared weapons ranging from 9mm pistols all the way to assault rifles and moved with the precision of a military unit. Unlike the best Knights of the Soldats however these men did not wear harlequin masks. Grass and leaves were crunched under dress shoed feet without regard of who might hear assuming no one would know of their coming.

"So why exactly are you two telling us all this?" Mireille finally asked.

"Let us feed the saplings with water and light but only when Altena desires it to be so." Chloe simply replied.

"This Altena, she's the one that holds your leash right?" The blonde quipped but getting no rise form the duo.

"Altena is strict but a kind Mistress. She has been anxiously waiting for the two of you to overcome the trials that have been sent."

"Trials?"

"Yes for that is the fate of those who are to be Noir. That is the fate of the one who is named Alexander."

"Those who will be Noir?" Mireille said trying to work through all of the words spoken.

"Right" the teal cloaked girl said raising her hand and examining the rock in it. Suddenly turning as a man stepped into the doorway she whipped it at him nailing him between the eyes and dropping the man. A second took his place only to fall from Alexander's raised gun.

A third man popped into the doorway and began firing forcing the three girls and one boy to take cover behind a small wall in the room. The shots stopped as the man moved away from the doorway. None of them made a move beyond Mireille & Kirika drawing there guns and Xander drawing his second Nemesis gun.

"It would appear that you are being targeted as well." Mireille said with a small smirk.

"Battles against able bodied Knights the successful execution of the assigned tasks and missions, and traps like a spider's web. All of these are trails in the selection of Noir and the proving of Alexander." Chloe said calmly even as assault rifle fire pelted the position.

Alexander and Chloe both moved from the wall and used the back wall to jump up onto one of the stone rafters of the building. The young experiment began firing taking out the men moving around the perimeter, while Chloe jumped down behind the man shooting into the room and quickly ending his life with two of her knives. The black cloaked boy landed beside her a second later his eyes the crimson of the Sharingan.

Kirika began firing into one of the walls, while Mireille began shooting targets that moved around them past the windows. She watched her partner form a small hole with her shots and then fired twice through it killing two men on the other side. Both maidens of Noir moved forward covering the door and moving out into the open to join the fight.

The pair were quickly separated from one another and had to survive on there own. Kirika seemed to be killing a man with each shot and Mireille was forced into hand-to-hand combat. A hard shot to her side sent the blue eyed assassin to the ground but two quick shots from Kirika along a pair of shurikens ended the assailant's lives before she could be hurt. Mireille recovered fast and moved to help only to be stopped short by the sight presented her.

Alexander, Chloe, and Kirika were surrounded by enemies but continued to move in a constantly turning circle. Chloe was slashing away as they moved always striking a vital area with her deadly blades. Kirika was shooting around or just over the other two sending steel projectiles into the flesh of the knights. Alexander seemed to be everywhere constantly striking and lashing out from the shadow of the other two with a kunai, sword strike, or gun. It was beautiful and twisted dance of death being weaved around the enemy and too soon were they all felled.

"Is this Kirika's past?" Mireille wondered watching them.

'_They kill so easily without hesitation or remorse.' _Chloe thought in comparison to the two dark haired killers.

As the last body fell to the ground Alexander allowed his eyes to revert to normal and his weapons to disappear back into his cloak. Surveying the damage a part of him was revolted by the senseless loss of life, that part of him had been steadily getting louder since he had taken up the mantle of the Soldats and left Sunnydale. It was to him a good thing to have reminding him that he was more then a soulless killer. Stepping up to be next to Chloe he watched the coming exchange.

"You and I are the True Noir, born and raised with Alexander in the next of the Soldats. The three of us exhibited the greatest aptitude as assassins." Chloe stated before leaning in close to Kirika's ear, whose eyes widened at the words.

"The Soldats aren't your enemy the Soldats is the place you belong. You lost your memories but think, why else would it be you look at him and me so?" she spoke and the dark haired girl allowed her gun to slip from her fingers in shock.

"No…. stop"

"Do not worry you do remember everything, both as a Noir and as an assassin."

"Don't say it."

"You can accomplish your tasks so easily"

"Please stop it…. Stop talking"

"Because ever since you were a child"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kirika suddenly screams.

Chloe and Alexander step back each one raising a hand from their cloaks and bringing two fingers to rest over their hearts. For Xander it was like Déjà vu doing this once more as he had done to Valkyrie. Mentally he reminded himself that this had to be done to spare Mireille a future of blood and return Kirika to the game, though it didn't ease his mind as much as he wished it would.

"Noir, it is the name of an ancient fate. Two maidens who govern death, to the depths of hellfire their black souls lure the lost children." They spoke together and watched Kirika's eyes gain a light in them before slipping closed and raising her hand to mimic them.

"Noir, it is the name of an ancient fate. Two maidens who govern death the peace of the newly born their black hands protect." She chanted being joined by the two and continuing to repeat the same mantra together.

"No, Kirika….KIRIKA!" Mireille called out quieting them and drawing the eyes of the dark haired girl.

"Am I….am I?" the amnesiac girl asked staring at her hand her voice revealing actual fear. She looked up when she felt a hand on her cheek and her eyes met the warm chocolate brown of Xander's.

"Don't be afraid, not of this and not of whom you are." He spoke before leaning in close to whisper to her. Mireille watched the girl's eyes widen and Alexander smile before he turned walking away joined by Chloe at his side.

"We will appear one final time in the future and give you the final guidance to the Manor."

_**-----**_

_**Manor**_

Altena sat at a table placed outside on the second color of the manor a tea pot and cup before her. Resting on the wooden surface also was a book baring a black cover with a portrait of two maidens each holding a sword and wrapped in a sheet upon it. Spread out before her eyes were the valley and ruins that made up this area.

_The Hermit also spoke thus. The blood of the Soldats will seep, it will seep throughout the wilderness and flow into the great river. The two hands of the Soldats are two maidens, Blacker then black, burdened by sin, reaching out with mercy…. Noir' _She thought opening the book two a page one side holding the text she had just read and the other a portrait of two maidens kneeled before a robed woman.

Closing the **_Langonelle Manuscript_** she lifted her tea cup and took a slow quiet sip.

_**-----**_

_**Vienna Austria**_

Mireille & Kirika found themselves in a park standing before a fountain the sun having had set and the stars twinkling along with city lights. The distance between the pair was noticeable as the blonde leaned on the stone edge looking out over the pouring water every so often swiveling her eyes to gaze at the amnesiac girl. Kirika just stood there watching both the water and Mireille her face seemingly sad.

'_I knew….. I did… I should've known….but I just….. I just wanted to believe that a normal me existed somewhere…. That was all…..that's all it was…I didn't want to know but I know now…..and I can no longer….. Please Mireille…..please don't look at me like that.' _She thought as her wine colored eyes met the blue of the Corsican.

_**-----**_

_**In The Air over France**_

Alexander sat across from Chloe a small table between them on the private jet back from Austria. The dark haired assassin was staring out the window at the stars watching the sky go by. Chloe was more interested in watching him it seemed quietly evaluating the enigma before her. Slowly a brown eye rounded on her before his face turned as well.

"Should you really be returning to the Manor at a time like this we both know the final trial will be soon." He finally spoke breaking the silence between them.

"It is Altena's desire that I return do not worry I will be by your side when the time comes for the final guidance. When the final Trial ends then we may all return to the Manor and complete the Rituals." She replied.

"Do not discount the Third Sapling so easily Chloe. In her the rot inside the Soldats have a few more moves."

"You believe me incapable of being Noir?" she said with a little sadness and loss of self worth.

"No you are very capable and just as you have always thought the honor of being her partner is yours. It is our fate we three to live in the shadows of man and protect the newly born. Altena prepared us for such a life now we must simply put the lessons into practice."

"What did you whisper to Kirika?"

"That I would be waiting there for her…."

_**-----**_

_**Paris**_

Two days passed in quick succession before Kirika found herself drawn to the hillside by the shore of the great river. She still came here to paint and remember her lost friend Milosh who had taught her the way of Art. When she moved to sit in her usual place with her sketch book she found someone else seemingly waiting for her. He wore cream colored slacks and a white dress shirt with black dress shoes. Moving to sit next to him Kirika found a pair of warm Chocolate brown eyes gazing at her.

"Even in a time of battle you find time to come here." Alexander spoke with a smile before turning back to watch the river.

"Why do you wait for me?" She asked staring at him.

"I told you I would be waiting here for you." He replied without turning back to her.

"Why?"

"I waited for you that night as well. The night I returned from my first task given to me by Altena. When you returned I was relieved and strangely happy that your task was finished. It was then that I began to truly understand the roots of the Soldats and the use of Noir along with my true destiny." He answered his eyes fading as he remembered.

"Why…. Why is it…. Why is it Yumura Kirika doesn't exist?"

"Why is it Alexander Lavelle Harris, Xander Harris doesn't exist? In the end what are our names worth if the memories and moments attached were all fake or other lifetimes."

"Then who are we if these people do not exist?"

"Alexander & Kirika, Noir and its Knight we are who we wish to be or who the world requires us to be. I will be waiting for you again it seems in that place when the final guidance is given." Standing he began to walk away from the girl. Kirika suddenly caught a kunai between her fingers and blinked at him.

"I am not watching your back this time so maybe you'll need it. See you soon Kirika." With a wave he was gone.

_**-----**_

_**Sunnydale**_

Rupert Giles resisted the urge to wipe his glasses for the fifth time that day at the antics of the two chosen ones. Buffy was demanding Faith, Cordelia, and Oz bring them along when they went after Xander. Faith was being less then cooperative, which seemed to cause a butting of horns between the Slayers.

"Look B, if we drag you and everyone else along your just gonna slow us down and get in the way when we fight Boytoy."

"Which is exactly why, we should be going with you, if you plan to fight Xander your going to need our help!" Buffy yelled back offended that anyone would say she was in the way.

"Boytoy would pick you and Red apart in seconds. This isn't some Vamp we're hunting it's a teenager with some major mental issues on a head trip no one can understand and enough skills and firepower to take over a small country."

"There might be a spell to help him or slow him down though." Willow added in trying to stay neutral in the conflict but desperately wanting to help her friend.

"That would be bad or do we recall the last time we mixed Magic and Dweeb-boy?" Cordelia added in.

"I can do research if you need something hacked I'm your girl."

Oz chose to remain quiet Hendrix sitting on his right shoulder watching the argument with an air of boredom. The werewolf musician wasn't sure yet but he believed the dog was actually amused by his friends and secretly laughing. A down side to the Inuzuka style he was working with was simply put he was bonding with the dog synchronizing his teamwork with it and learning to understand it. Sadly his dog seemed to have a slight superiority complex.

"Children, that's enough…… CHILDREN!" Giles said losing his temper somewhat.

"Good, now that I have your attention I think there is a compromise to be had here. Faith we understand what you're saying but still you cannot expect us to wait here for the outcome. Buffy you must realize that Xander is in a very dark place right now and Faith is only worried for our safety because she can't guarantee even they will survive. I suggest we all go together and if fighting breaks out leave it to you three to handle. Now you can either agree or we can just follow you anyway." The last part had been said using his old Ripper voice slightly frightening the dark haired slayer.

"Uh, right you got it G."

_**-----**_

_**Paris**_

"You know what you must do?" Alexander asked amazingly speaking to an exact double of him.

"Of course I do." He replied taking the letter offered to him and placing it inside his cloak. The envelope was tied closed by a black thread or more precisely a hair.

"Let's hope this is just my paranoia and not some sort of forestalling of the future." The original stated beginning to dress in his normal assassin attire for the night.

"Hey, it's not paranoia when you live in our world. Buck up go return Little Kirika's memory finish this trial thing then go to the Manor and relax leave this to me. You really are to stressed have some pockey and a Twinkie before you go the night's gonna be long dude. Anyway I have an assignment don't do anything I wouldn't." The shadow clone stated with a smile before forming a seal.

"_Henge"_ (Transformation Technique) He called an in a puff of smoke became a large black bird most likely a Raven. Flapping its wings the would-be bird took to the air and flew out the open window. The course was set to take him to a mansion just outside the city.

"Finally we are close to the end of this Sonata of Madness." He whispered slipping his cloak on and leaving the hat behind.

_**-----**_

_**Manor**_

Chloe stood before Altena fully dressed in her cloak and usual assassin gear beneath it. The sky was bright with few clouds allowing sunshine to bathe the land forgotten by time. Altena smiled to the young girl placing a hand on her arm.

"Please take care of yourself and Alexander Chloe. The time for the rituals is drawing near everyday. The task of giving her the final guidance must fall to you and Alexander." Altena spoke.

"Right I will, but what about her friend?" Chloe said.

"You must know as well as I that the Daughter of Corsica is also fit. He has told you that much I am sure."

"Yes, but-"She was cut off by Altena and her short laugh.

"But you have nothing to fear child. Just as you have always believed you and Kirika are most special." She smoke making Chloe smile.

"You must show her friend why and to do so you need only the truth. Show her the truth Chloe."

"I will." The girl replied walking away.

Entering the Manor Altena took a candelabrum and descended into the deeper catacombs. The ancient passages where filled with paintings or murals depicting the history of Noir and the beginnings of the Soldats. She stopped at an alter bearing two swords crossed over one another the blades shining as if newly forged.

'_Man commits Sin upon Sin and so the cycle of Sins continued throughout the ages. It is indeed in Man's nature to commit sin and so my precious ones we will atone for that Sin. You will commit Sin after Sin in atonement for this world spilling the blood of the wicked and return the Soldats to what it should rightfully be. Noir and Alexander, the Sword of Darkness and the Sword of Blood soon my darlings you will fully become that which I have always called you.'_

_**-----**_

_**Unknown Location**_

The four men gathered around the fire seemed entrapped in a mood of somber darkness. The crackling flames seeming to bring them no warmth or light. One of these men held a set of papers in his hand a black thread or hair twisted between two of his fingers.

"Chloe has begun to take action." The man stated.

"That is not good." The first man replied.

"If they enter the Manor they will be beyond our reach." The third added in.

"Tonight, we will set the **_Knights of Paris_** in motion, however." The letter holding one spook again.

"However?" the second asked.

"Will even they be able to stand up to Altena's Chosen two and can they defeat the Merciful Mother Altena once feared to have governed death itself."

"So then all our fears come to realization?" the second asked.

"No we have a few moves left and the greatest piece on the board may still be within our reach."

_**-----**_

_**Paris**_

If a person were to look into the apartment of Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura they would discover quite the scene. Furniture was overturned littering the room along with shards of the now broken cups and tea set the pot itself having one large gash in it. However it is the massive amount of bullet holes that riddled the walls and everything else that might cause a person to take pause and also notice the open windows.

The skies were darker the normal the stars and moon hidden by ominous thunderclouds. Lightning was seen flashing from cloud to cloud along with the roar of thunder. Upon the roof of a certain building the flashes of light from above revealed men dressed in dark suits wearing harlequin masks and carrying guns. It would also reveal two young women one blonde with blue eyes the other younger and dark haired with eyes the color of wine each carrying their own gun.

Both were forced to run and fire taking out the attackers one by one, while dodging the shots being sent at them. Mireille had slipped on the sloping sides of the roof only able to recover by using the base of her gun to slow her down. Kirika was constantly firing taking targets at a range but when a man almost took her head off with a dagger she ducked low and drew the Kunai from Alexander with her left hand. Spinning up from her duck she drove the blade deep into the man's throat before yanking it out and pivoting around the body to shoot another target.

Mireille finding herself in hand-to-hand combat drew upon the knowledge Alexander had left them in his disk and brought her elbow sharply into one man before turning and driving her heeled boot into another's stomach. She took a deep breath as both were dropped and turned to look at her partner. Kirika's eyes were hidden momentarily by her hair but when she looked up the daughter of Corsica shivered. Kirika's eyes had narrowed becoming cold as ice lacking any feeling and a small uncaring frown was placed upon her lips. The amnesiac girl was simply killing now walking leisurely picking off targets some without even looking in that direction.

The final body to hit the roof was killed by Kirika piercing his mask with a bullet right in the center of the forehead. The mask had clattered, sliding along the roof to stop at Mireille's feet. A flash of lightning and the pair turned as one bringing guns to bear at the chimneys of the building. The light revealed the cloaked forms of Alexander and Chloe each balanced on a chimney pipe standing side by side.

"The two of you have overcome all of the trials. It seems the depth of your sins is truly worthy of the name of Noir." Chloe spoke first.

"Therefore, we have come as promised to give you final guidance required to reach the Manor." Alexander continued both baring a cold professional look on their faces.

"And what is this Manor you two keep talking about?" Mireille demanded both ladies of Noir keeping their guns raised.

"It is sacred ground the one place left behind by the flow of time. It is there that the ritual of accession to Noir will take place. It is there his name will gain true meaning in his own ritual." Chloe answered with reverence in her voice closing her eyes before snapping them open once more.

"We would like to thank you for being with her until now." She stated and Kirika lowered her gun the soulless eyes she had been gazing with slid closed and reopen half way glazed over.

"However it is time for her go home." Xander said and the pair then leapt from their perches. Chloe landed in a crouch her cloak ruffling. The dark haired assassin however landed without a sound or movement of his cloak in front of Kirika.

"Your gun" He ordered and slowly the girl complied lifting the weapon up and offering it. Taking it with his right hand he easily flipped it around and began raising the Beretta. Mireille looked on in shock as it all happened Chloe moving to his side.

"The time has come." He announced leveling the pistol at the girl and bringing the hammer back with his thumb. Thunder and lightning rages announcing the coming storm as if the heavens roared cheering on the final movement of the song.

"Time to receive **_The Final Guidance_**" The blonde to his right brought her gun up as his finger slid back on the trigger.

"NO!"

_**BANG**_

All was deathly still as Kirika was thrown back by the shot seeming to move in slow motion towards the ground. The girl let out a gasp as her pupils shrank and the floodgates of memory was wedged open. When she struck the ground her hair covers her eyes.

"KIRIKIA…Kirika" Mireille called out rushing to the girl and hurriedly checking for a pulse as the heavens raged.

"She's alive. Why did you do that?" The blonde spoke then asked turning angry eyes upon the pair of cloaked assassins.

"It is the final guidance." Alexander stated lowering the gun and bringing it within his cloak.

"The Traveler needs guidance in order to advance through the wilderness. If she remembers now then she will surely find her way home, and if not she will die alone in the wastelands." Chloe explained.

"But why, it makes no sense. What's the point?"

"We have faith, I have faith in her she will remember, she must." The male of the duo spoke up.

"Altena told me something, something Alexander already knew. She said that the best course would be to tell you the truth."

"Tell the truth? What truth could you tell me now?" Mireille spoke her anger at new heights.

"The identity of the one who killed your parents and elder brother perhaps?" she responded.

"I know who killed them, the Soldats did it"

"And the killers name?"

"The name" she whispered.

"The one who pulled the triggers name I know it, Alexander has know it since that very night."

"To be honest I don't know that persons real name. Oh no, but I do know the name that person goes by now." Chloe said.

"It has always been that name and it will never change." Alexander stated correcting his would-be partner. He moved then to the edge of the building gazing out at the city and sky.

"Tell her Alexander you did promise her the truth."

"That person… That person is now known as Yumura Kirika or as she has always been known as Kirika." He spoke.

"Liar… You've got to be lying, you must be!" the daughter of Corsica denied her eyes shut.

"It is the truth." He replied.

"You have proof of this?"

"No proof but I am certain." Chloe spoke a smile tugging at her lips. On the ground Kirika opened her eyes and forced her body under protect to sit up from the roof.

"I am certain, I am certain because I saw it with my own two eyes." She explained remembering that night.

"Was it you? Were you the one who killed them? Was it really you?" no answer was given but tears began to flow down the girl's eyes. Chloe turned from them and moved to Alexander's side.

"The Soldats High Priest blesses the newly born at the time of their birth. Those who are chosen from among them go through the trials and are acknowledged as Noir. Alexander was another chosen at his birth baring all the makings of the Prophecy of Alexander and so he was blessed with his own destiny to stand beside Noir." She spoke before dropping off for him to continue.

"You Mireille Bouquet, daughter of Corsica, you were one of those who received that rare blessing." This caused the young woman to look away from them.

"Oh yes it's true, but Laurent and Odette Bouquet adamantly refused to hand there young daughter over to the Soldats. And it was for that Treason that they were executed by the Soldats."

The blue-eyed beauty stared at them biting her lip trying to force down her anger. She was suddenly disturbed by the sound of a door opening nearby. Turning she found Kirika gone and the roof entrance wide open. Not missing a beat she took off after her.

"The world does seem darker now doesn't it?" he asked.

"A morning without dawn indeed" She replied taking Kirika's pistol from him and staring at it. The clouds finally burst sending a downpour around the two coating them in heavens tears.

'_I'll be waiting for you Kirika, we'll be waiting for you at the Manor' _Alexander thought as did Chloe.

Around them the rain continued to fall……

-----

Please Read and Review

Ending Note 1: I am sorry it has taken so long to get this out to everyone but my real life has been evil as of late. I also need a New Beta.

Ending Note 2: The next chapter will be the final chapter of this story but there are still two more stories in this series The next two will be multi-crosses so send me ideas if you want.

Till Next time


End file.
